Everything will be ok in the end
by SkyHigh17
Summary: At the height of the second wizarding war, Fleur and Hermione discover their love for each other. This story joins them as they progress from friends to lovers and accompanies them as their life together unfolds. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone,

As some of you know, I'm usually writing HG/GW stories, but lately I've been reading so many Fleurmione stories that I kind of got into this pairing. And as luck would have it, I had an idea for my own.

Let me warn you of a few things. This story is rated MA for a reason. There will be mature material in later chapters and if you have a problem with any of that or lesbian relationships, it's probably best if you go look for another story.  
I also want to say that this is not one of those stories in which Fleur and Hermione face the next great evil after Voldemort and it is also not the kind that comes up with the most fabricated reasons to create artificial drama.  
I wanted this to be a feel-good story of sorts. That doesn't mean there are no hardships at all, but I'm saying that they won't break up over a ridiculous misunderstanding or something like that.

I was planning on publishing one chapter per week for as long as I can manage to do so. Let me know which day you prefer, I'll make it a democratic decision.

I will write back if you review or message me, but I won't do a long list of replies at the beginning of each chapter, unless there is something that is interesting to everyone.

I have one more thing before I'll let you get on with the story. There will be a couple of things in French. I hate to have translations interrupting the reading, but some of these chapters are really long and I hate scrolling too. Please tell me if you prefer translations right away in brackets or rather as footnotes. Or maybe you prefer to have no translations at all because you all know how to use google translate :) I'm fine with either.  
It's been about 12 years since I've properly used the language. So please pardon my French ;) If there are any native speakers out there that would feel like correcting me on grammar, spelling or general use of the language, I'd be delighted.  
That goes for English speakers as well - I'm not a native and I'm sure there are a couple of typos and other mistakes.

But now, let's get on with it. This is the first chapter and it's pretty darn short for my standards but I promise the next ones will be longer. Enjoy!

[Edit: I don't know how it happened but I think I fixed the formatting issues now. I will try to avoid it next week. Maybe I can find out until then how it happened. The case of the missing words has also been solved. Translations are at the bottom, as you seemed to prefer it that way.]

**Chapter One**

When she opened her eyes, Hermione found herself in the dark. An attempt at moving her head resulted in a jolt of pain shooting through her body and she quietly hissed between her teeth. Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could see the wooden beams on the ceiling and the painting on the opposite wall, depicting lavender fields in the south of France, slowly swaying in the wind and the bluest ocean as backdrop. Hermione studied the painting for a bit, she could've sworn she could even smell that ocean.

'So, I'm not in Malfoy Manor anymore,' Hermione deducted. She let her palms feel the crisp sheets on which she lay but instantly interrupted her attempt at moving her arms due to the spike of pain caused by the movement. Slowly, she allowed her mind to go back to her latest memories. The snatchers, Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix Lestrange, her wand and knife, Dobby. Dobby! The brave, little elf had come to rescue them. Merlin only knew how he had found them and who had sent him, but Hermione knew she had no way of finding out without talking to someone. Where was everyone? What is this place?  
She decided to focus on the things she could find out and tried to sit up. Her body protested violently but Hermione gritted her teeth and forced herself into a more vertical position.

When the pain had subsided and her breath evened out a little, Hermione looked around the room and saw white curtains framing a half-opened window.  
Hardwood floors with a very plush looking carpet next to her bed. A bed. Hermione closed her eyes and for the first time properly realised that she was in an actual bed with downy pillows and crisp sheets and a soft mattress. Someone had made sure she was comfortable, so this most likely was a friendly place. She laughed at herself. It was the simplest creature comforts she had started to miss while on the run with Harry and Ron.

On the bedside table was a tray of vials, some empty, some still filled with potions of various colours and Hermione was about to force her arm to move to get a better look at the labels on the potions, the door suddenly opened. Hermione remained stock still, looking at the figure slipping into the room, obviously trying to be quiet.

As soon as the door was closed, the person turned around and found Hermione upright in her bed.  
'Mon dieu! Tu t'es réveillé,' the figure said and Hermione then recognised Fleur and safely assumed Dobby had brought them to Shell Cottage. In the far corner of the room a candle flickered to life and doused the room in a soft glow that gave just enough light to see without hurting Hermione's eyes. That was when she noticed the dull aching in her head.

Fleur moved quickly towards Hermione and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
'I'm so relieved. 'ow are you feeling?' Fleur asked and Hermione noticed the bags under the French witch's eyes.  
'Everything hurts and I don't know what happened after Dobby crashed that chandelier on Bellatrix. How long was I sleeping?' asked Hermione, still trying not to move her body.  
'You came 'ere six days ago. The boys and Luna are 'ere too. You weren't sleeping, 'ermione. You were more dead than alive, when you arrived, unconscious,' Fleur said, tearing up.  
'Bill and I noticed that someone 'ad penetrated our wards. We were convinced that Death Eaters 'ad found us and grabbed our wands, ready for battle. Imagine our surprise to find you lot on the beach. Would you like a glass of water?' Fleur explained hurriedly as she summoned an empty glass from across the room and filled it with water. A smile spread across her face. Never before had she been so relieved.

For the first two days she was convinced that Hermione would need a small miracle to survive. She hadn't slept until the third day, when Bill had started a fight over Fleur's fear of losing Hermione. They had set up a rotation and kept watch over their friend, a few hours at a time for each of them.

Hermione took the glass from Fleur. Her arms were still protesting but she did her best to ignore it. The cool water felt wonderful in her mouth and throat. An image of the desert, filled with flowers and grass after the first rainfall in years flickered through her mind. She handed back the glass and Fleur put it on the tray with the vials.  
'You must still be very exhausted. Why don't you try and sleep for a little bit longer. I will do the same and in the morning we can tell the others that you're feeling better,' Fleur suggested. She was glad that the worst was apparently over. It meant that it was not necessary to keep watch over her for the few remaining hours of the night and she could crawl back into her own bed and get two hours of real sleep. Merlin knew she didn't get nearly enough the last few nights.

She helped Hermione lie back down and tucked her in.  
'Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning,' Fleur said and opened the door.  
'Good night, Fleur. And thank you,' Hermione said, her eyes already half closed. Her last thought before she fell asleep was of Fleur and how she would have to thank her for saving her life. A proper thank you, not a sleepily muttered one.

Fleur smiled again and retreated to her own bed, where Bill was sound asleep and snoring. She turned around and wrapped herself in his arms before falling asleep almost instantly. The last few days had taken more out of her than she cared to admit.

French translations:

My God. You're awake!


	2. Chapter 2

Another week, another chapter. Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate it. For every review, I will donate to the Unicorn Foundation to help save this terribly endangered species. So if you want to save the unicorns, review! ;)

I hope that this time the formatting will actually work as intended and you can see paragraphs and such. Sorry about that, by the way.  
Some of you asked me about my use of single quotation marks. It's a perfectly acceptable way of indicating direct speech and I'm too used to it to change it now. Sorry, I just know that I wouldn't be consistent throughout the chapter, surely slipping back into old habits.  
The bigger problem I have, and I hope someone can help me with that, is that I can't make this document editor make a visible distinction between quotation marks and apostrophes. It works just fine in the word doc that I uploaded. But as soon as I open this here editor, it's punctuation mark anarchy. If any of you have an idea on how to fix it, I'd be very grateful.

But let's move on to happier things. I will continue to update the story on Mondays for the time being. Let's see how that goes. The French translations will be in the bottom of each chapter, provided there is something to translate, of course.

So, this one is quite a bit longer than the last one but I had warned you about the length of future chapters. Let me know what you think in the reviews and enjoy your read!

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, after the sun had barely made it over the horizon, Ron knocked softly on Hermione's door before opening it and stepping inside the small guest room. The whole house was still asleep but Ron had dutifully woken to take over his shift of watching his best friend.  
'Fleur?' he whispered, expecting to see her asleep on the comfy armchair in the corner. When he couldn't find her, he got a little worked up, thinking Fleur had abandoned her post. He swallowed his ire and decided to get started on the potions by himself. Fleur had brewed an array of potions that they had given Hermione mornings, noons and evenings. Thanks to magic, Hermione actually was able to swallow despite her unconscious state.

Ron sat down carefully on the edge of Hermione's bed and sorted through the vials on the tray. He opened the stopper of the first one and gingerly lifted Hermione's head a little. He poured the clear liquid into her mouth and waited for her to swallow. But instead of swallowing the potion as planned, Hermione started spluttering and coughing, opening her eyes wide with shock and pushing Ron off the bed, while trying to breathe between coughs.  
'Oh shit, oh shit, Hermione. Please don't die. Oh no, no, no, no,' panicked Ron. He stepped closer to help his friend but didn't know how and remained standing around, flailing his arms helplessly. Suddenly, Fleur burst into the room, a fearful expression on her face.

'Mon dieu, 'ermione! What did you do?' she hissed, giving Ron an accusing look, while shoving him away and helping Hermione to sit up.  
'I…I…don't…,' Ron said uselessly.

Finally, Hermione's coughing subsided and she quietly asked for water. Her throat was sore from the sudden attack. Fleur handed her the glass that was still on the tray from a few hours before and Hermione drank greedily.

'Are you alright again?' Fleur asked as she took back the glass and sat down on the edge of the bed. Hermione nodded.  
'What the hell were you doing, Ron?' Hermione asked, her voice still a bit hoarse.  
'I didn't know…I was just…my shift…and Fleur was gone…your medicine…I,' Ron stuttered, clearly afraid of Hermione's temper.  
'Ronald Weasley, would you please use English when you speak to me. I believe you are capable of full sentences, are you not?' Hermione scolded her friend but was hardly able to finish her sentence before Ron flung his arms around her and hugged her like never before. Hermione screwed up her face in pain. Ron noticed he was hurting Hermione and immediately removed himself from her personal space.  
'Sorry, it's just…you're mad at me. That means you're fine again, doesn't it? Oh Merlin, Hermione, I'm so glad to see you awake. Sorry, for before. I was just trying to give you your morning dose of potions,' Ron apologised and explained himself.  
'And where were you?' he continued, turning to Fleur. 'You were supposed to sit in this chair and watch over her!' Ron was very protective of his friends and family and it was clear to him that Fleur had endangered one of his own.  
'If it's any of your business, Ron, I slept in my bed and I 'ad set my alarm to meet you for our shift change so I could tell you that 'ermione 'ad already woken in the night. I knew she waz better or do you think I'd just abandon 'er like zat, after everyzing.' Fleur yelled at him, her accent growing more pronounced as she worked herself up.

Ron shrivelled under Fleurs angry look.  
'Shut up. Both of you,' Hermione said lamely, making them both focus on her again. As fascinating as it was to see both of them fighting so passionately for the caretaker of the week award, she didn't have the energy to deal with this now.  
They both mumbled apologies before Fleur took the other two vials from the tray, unstoppered them and handed them to Hermione.  
'Drink these. They will 'elp you 'eal. Most of your minor cuts and bruises 'ave 'ealed. I want you to take this one until the bigger ones fade as well and this vial is to 'elp you with the damage that comes with…' Fleur explained but trailed off.  
'With being tortured with the Cruciatus curse.' Ron added softly, earning him a thankful look from Fleur for saying it for her. The mere thought of Hermione, wandless and unable to defend herself, at the mercy of that lunatic, Bellatrix Lestrange, made Fleur alternate between feeling sick to her stomach and boiling with rage. In fact, she had actually lost her lunch when Harry and Ron had told Fleur and Bill a short version of their story. It was the only time she had left Hermione's side in the first few days. Bill knew Fleur had seen and heard of worse things in the past few months, but he guessed that this was just a tad closer to home. After that incident, Fleur's determination to save Hermione had only increased, if that was even possible.  
'And the one I…erm…gave you is a simple pain management potion,' Ron added before pulling up a chair and finally sitting down.

'Where is Dobby? I need to thank him for saving us.' Hermione asked after she had taken her potions but instead of answering, both Fleur and Ron looked to the floor. Neither of them wanted to break more bad news to the woman but no words were needed for Hermione to understand.  
'Where is he now?' Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and Ron told her that they had buried him on a little hill by the house. He recounted the story of Harry digging the grave by hand and Luna engraving the headstone.  
Hermione nodded and swallowed more tears. All this dying had to stop. How many more innocent lives hat do be sacrificed before they could live in peace?

For a short time, all three of them sat in silence, when they were ripped from their gloomy thoughts by the grumbling of Hermione's stomach. Ron laughed first, then Hermione and finally Fleur.  
'You've spent too much time with me. You're stomach is turning into a Weasley,' Ron said and Hermione smiled at him. Nobody said anything but they all knew that this was a rare and much needed moment of levity.  
'It's been a while since you 'ave eaten anything. Let's start slowly. 'ow about some toast for breakfast?' Fleur asked. Hermione nodded.  
'I think, despite the hunger, I want to get cleaned up first though. I feel incredibly gritty.'  
'We cleaned your wounds and you as best as we could, but when…' Fleur said and she looked truly remorseful.  
'It's fine. I imagine, convincing unconscious people to bathe is a little difficult. Don't worry about it,' Hermione cut her off. She owed this woman her life, she wouldn't let her apologise for something so insignificant.

When Hermione made to get up, she screwed up her face and whimpered pitifully. Ron and Fleur were immediately at her side helping her up. It proved to be difficult not to hurt the young witch any further when wrapping one's arms around her. Every step that Hermione took was agony, but she gritted her teeth and went on.  
The slow speed and the intense pain were too much for Ron to take. He scooped her up and carried her to the small bathroom across the landing. Hermione felt the relief immediately and relaxed into Ron's arms.  
'Thank you,' she whispered as he sat her down on a wooden stool, leaning her against the wall.  
Fleur was observing their exchange with a frown on her face. Hermione saw it and assumed Fleur didn't like the state she was in.  
'Ron, why don't you go down and wake Luna. I will need another set of 'ands,' Fleur suggested as she assessed Hermione's state. Ron shot off to find Luna.  
'I can take it from here,' Hermione said as she watched Fleur lay out towels.  
Fleur turned around and gave her patient a most disapproving look. Hermione was sure she must've learned it from Mrs. Weasley. No further arguments were heard.

In no time at all, Luna was in the small bathroom, still dressed in her pyjamas with the rubber duck print. She had decided getting dressed could wait. Hermione was mesmerised by the ducks, moving around the pond that was the blue background.  
'I'm so happy to see you're awake, Hermione,' Luna said as Fleur got the water running and plugged the bathtub. Hermione gave Luna a weak smile. She didn't feel completely comfortable stripping in front of her friends but had to give in to her own logic. She wasn't strong enough to walk, she most likely wasn't fit to get clean on her own either.

'Oh, this will be so much easer now that you're awake. Undressing unconscious people is not an easy task, you see?' Luna said and moved towards Hermione.  
'You…you've done this before?' Hermione looked up at Luna and Fleur with big brown eyes. The back of her mind scolded her for being so daft. Of course, they had done that before. Fleur had said they'd cleaned her as best as they could. Somehow she hadn't associated it with being undressed.  
'Nevermind,' she added to indicate that she had caught on. Maybe the residual nerve damage was making her brain slower?  
Luna began helping Hermione out of her t-shirt and Hermione wished she were still unconscious. Lifting her arms was almost unbearable and tears shot into her eyes. Meanwhile, Fleur tested the temperature of the water and seemingly satisfied waved her wand over the bathtub to keep the water from cooling off. Hermione noticed how elegantly Fleur moved her wand. The last time she had seen Fleur do magic was at the Triwizard Tournament and she remembered being as fascinated then as she was now.

'Do you think you can 'old on to me? I want to stand you up to get rid of your pj bottoms and then 'elp you into the tub,' Fleur said and bowed down so the sitting Hermione could wrap her arms around Fleur's neck like she had done as a toddler with her Dad. In one easy motion Luna had undressed Hermione and, at Fleur's instruction, began waving her wand over the bandages. Some immediately fell off as the wounds beneath them were healed, others stayed on. Luna had waterproofed them to avoid bathwater getting into the wound.

They helped the injured witch into the bathtub and smiled as they saw her relax instantly.  
'This feels great. My body doesn't ache as much in the warmth of the water,' Hermione explained.  
Fleur smiled happily. It didn't sit well with her that her potions weren't strong enough. Especially, the pain potion should do more.  
Fleur took a sponge and Hermione's arm and began to clean the rosy skin, taking care not to scrub too hard on the freshly healed wounds. Luna had taken over the task of washing Hermione's hair. Hermione closed her eyes and focused on the sensation of Fleur's hands to distract herself from feeling uncomfortably exposed. Hermione couldn't remember when she had last been clean. She could feel Luna massaging the shampoo into her hair and Fleur softly scrubbing her unbandaged skin. This was heaven.

A short while later, Fleur stopped and Luna was done with Hermione's hair, too.  
They helped Hermione out of the tub, resulting in Fleur and Luna being just as wet as Hermione. Fleur grabbed a towel and wrapped Hermione in it, while carefully sitting her back down on the wooden stool. Luna helped Hermione back into fresh clothes as Fleur quickly used a drying spell on Luna and herself. In her head, she was already thinking about what she could brew that would help Hermione manage the pain. She resolved to have a look at her grandmother's notebook on homespun remedies. She had found it most helpful so far.

By the time Luna and Fleur headed back to bed with Hermione, they could hear the others had woken up downstairs. Now, it was only a matter of time until everyone would be storming up to visit.

'I'll just nip down and get your breakfast ready,' Fleur said, opening the door but Ron was already on the doorstep, holding a tray with a plate full of toast, a little butter, some orange juice and to make it perfect he had put a flower in a vase. The vase had antennae, though and Hermione threw him a knowing look, when he put the tray in her lap.

'What? I have never "ferroverto'd" a butterfly before,' he said with a grin and earned himself a smile.  
Hermione wasn't the only one who was surprised by the effort Ron had put into her breakfast. To everyone's astonishment, Ron had discovered his inner caretaker after their arrival and was always busy helping Fleur with anything she would let him do. He had helped prepare ingredients for potions and salves, and kept up her supply of bandages and such. And most surprising of all; he had done it without turning purple in the face or loosing his speech.

Before Hermione had swallowed her first bite of toast Harry, Dean and Bill were standing at the foot of her bed.  
'Hermione!' Harry beamed. 'I'm so happy to see you awake.'  
'Welcome back, kiddo,' Bill said, giving Fleur a proud look. There had been times, when Bill thought that his wife was fighting a losing battle. He could see now that her dedication and persistence had paid off.  
Dean swallowed a knot in his throat and with a very thick voice said, 'I knew you would make it. Between Fleur's healing talents and your stubbornness, there was no doubt.'

Hermione had never known Dean to be particularly emotional and she could tell from the obvious weight lifted off all their shoulders that it must've been quite serious.  
'Fleur took care of you. She wouldn't leave your bedside for two days and nights until she and Bill got into a fight. Let me tell you, French is not just the language of love,' Harry explained and winked at Fleur. 'Then we started taking shifts, but Fleur was the one to do the heavy lifting, so to speak.'  
Harry knew that without Fleur, her extensive knowledge of potions, and her books on healing, Hermione would be dead by now. He chased away the thought immediately. This was nothing he could be thinking about now. Hermione was safe and healing well. With a little time to recuperate, she would be as good as new, or at least as good as any of them were.

Fleur blushed and then protested, ''arry, you are being too kind. I 'ad all your 'elp. It was a group effort. And 'ermione, don't _ever_ scare us like this again. What are the boys supposed to do without you?' she said before quietly adding, 'What are any of us supposed to do, really?'

After Hermione had finished her breakfast Fleur kicked everyone out of the room to redress her wounds and tend to her bruises.  
'Can you sit up, so we can take off your t-shirt again?' Fleur asked and was already helping Hermione into a more upright position.

As Fleur grabbed the hem of Hermione's t-shirt, the younger witch stopped Fleur's hand and said, 'I know you said it was a group effort but from what the others were saying I know that I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you. You saved my life. I don't know how to repay you for that but let me start by saying thank you. For everything.'  
''ermione, you don't owe me anything. There was no way I would not give my best to try and save you. You are part of the order and you clearly are the brains of the operation the three of you 'ave going on. I know that it is unfair that we put so much pressure on you, but without you we will not win this war. And not winning is no option. I don't want to raise a child in a world ruled by that monster,' Fleur replied, fighting back tears.

Hermione took a moment to let sink what Fleur had just said before noticing what she might have insinuated, 'Oh my God, Fleur. You are pregnant?'  
'Oh no, I just meant I wouldn't want to raise a child in this world. But I would like to 'ave children some time in the future and I won't if 'e wins,' Fleur explained herself and saw Hermione deflate a little. She had hoped that she would get to feel excited over something entirely ordinary for once, and not about the unlikely survival of an order member or the destruction of a piece of someone's soul.  
'Come on, let's get you bandaged up,' Fleur said and grabbed her supplies after carefully helping Hermione out of her t-shirt.

'You have three broken ribs but luckily they didn't puncture anything vital,' Fleur informed Hermione. She tried to keep it as clinical as possible, but it was hard keeping her emotions down when listing all the injuries her patient had sustained.  
'There are a few lacerations that aren't fully 'ealed yet. I don't 'ave the ingredients for Skele-Gro, so I'm afraid you will 'ave to 'eal the muggle way. I 'ave enough pain potion, though. I'm sorry it's not strong enough. I will try to find a way to make it stronger. Some of these gashes are so deep. The dittany I 'ad 'asn't been able to 'eal them, but at least the bleeding 'as stopped. In a few days they should be taken care of. The biggest problem will be the residual nerve damage. I assume you know 'ow the Cruciatus curse works?' Fleur talked while Hermione laid back down so she could remove the old bandages. Hermione was grateful for the distraction, otherwise she would've been a lot more aware of her half-naked state. She had lived in a dorm with communal bathrooms for six years, but being naked around Fleur made her nervous. At least, some of her was still covered.

'It attacks the nerves. Basically, it short-ciruits the whole nervous system,' Hermione engaged her brain for the first time in days.  
When Fleur began applying the salve to Hermione's bruised skin and broken ribs, she hissed in pain.  
'I'm sorry, I'm trying to apply minimum pressure,' Fleur apologised. 'And it probably doesn't 'elp that my 'ands are cold.'  
'It's ok, I've had worse. Thank you for doing this,' Hermione said and closed her eyes to concentrate on something other than the pain. She found it easiest to focus on Fleur's other hand that was lying flat on her abdomen. Completely unawares, Fleur's thumb was stroking the soft skin. She noticed how her hands weren't cold, only a little cool but felt good on her warm skin. Very delicate and gentle. Suddenly, Fleur lifted both her hands and Hermione instantly missed the contact. But she couldn't really expect Fleur to have her hand there all day, no matter how good it felt. Why did it even feel so good? Hermione led an internal discussion about the logic of beautiful women very likely having beautiful hands, as well. She caught herself thinking how lucky Bill was and felt her cheeks grow warm.

'Alright, the worst is over. I'll just put some fresh bandages over these cuts,' Fleur informed Hermione and the injured witch opened her eyes again to watch Fleur work.

When Fleur removed bandage after bandage, Hermione could see the damage Bellatrix had done. The wounds looked ghastly and she wished she hadn't looked. Again, she focused on Fleur's hands as they skilfully worked to clean the wounds and put on fresh bandages. Again she was captivated by the elegance of Fleur's movements but as soon as she realised what she was thinking about, she pushed the thought aside. Seriously, who pondered the elegance of someone's hands?

After she had put back on her t-shirt, Hermione noticed that Fleur had not paid any attention to the bandage on her left arm.  
'What about this one?', she asked.  
'This one is refusing to 'eal even the slightest bit. 'ave you seen it?' Fleur asked cautiously and Hermione could tell something was up.

She shook her head no and gingerly started to remove the bandage. When she saw the wound, tears sprung to her eyes.  
'I didn't know what she was carving into me. I just remember the pain,' Hermione whispered almost inaudibly.  
'I've 'ad a look at the dagger and from what I can tell it bears several dark curses. I don't know yet 'ow to stop the bleeding. As you see, it's not much, but just enough to keep it open,' Fleur said obviously frustrated as she carefully wrapped a new bandage around Hermione's arm.  
Even after Fleur was done, Hermione still stared at her arm, clearly deep in thought.

After a long silence, Hermione whispered, 'She almost had me.' The young witch sounded broken and lost, and it broke Fleur's heart to see her like that. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Hermione as best as she could and held her close. She wanted her to know that she was safe and that while she was here, she would be taken care of. She didn't say anything but hardly felt it was necessary. Fleur just kept holding Hermione close and hoped she would feel safe.

Hermione didn't speak on, she fell asleep after a few minutes of silence. The day had been exhausting for her and her body needed to heal. Fleur carefully tucked in her patient and left the room. She couldn't get Hermione's words out of her head all day.

Some time later, Luna had visited her in her makeshift potions lab, the kitchen, and asked her if she was feeling alright. Apparently, she hadn't hidden her preoccupation as well as she'd thought.

In the afternoon, Fleur went to check on the salve she had produced, following her grandmother's recipe to the letter. She didn't want anything to go wrong. When she was satisfied that it was ready, she put a lid on the container and put it on the tray with the soup she had already set out for Hermione.

She softly knocked on the door and entered when she heard Hermione give her permission. Hermione was lying in bed, looking a bit grumpy but brightened up as soon as she saw who was coming through the door. Fleur set down the tray on bedside cabinet and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
'Did I wake you?'  
'No, I woke up a few minutes ago. A long enough time to be alone in my head. I've tried summoning a book from the shelf over there but it turns out wandless magic is a bit harder than I thought,' Hermione explained matter of factly.  
Fleur sighed. She should've known to leave her some means of distraction in case Hermione woke up.

'You shouldn't 'ave exerted yourself like that. Even on good days wandless magic is draining. I'm sorry for leaving you without entertainment but promise me, next time you call,' Fleur spoke, while picking up the hot bowl of soup.  
Hermione sat up a bit straighter and wrapped her hands around the warm bowl. It smelled delicious. Hermione took a spoonful into her mouth and moaned approvingly.  
'This is heavenly, Fleur. Thank you,' Hermione praised the simple dish in her hands.

'I'm glad you like it. My mother always said "if the muggles got one thing right, it is chicken soup". My parents 'ave a muggle cook to 'elp our elf,' Fleur explained and earned herself a scathing look from the eating witch.  
'Did I say something wrong?'  
'You have a house elf?' Hermione asked to make sure. She didn't want to blow up in Fleur's face without due cause. When Fleur nodded and even admitted to having several house elfs at her parents' home, Hermione gave her one of her trademark lectures in return. She went on and on about slavery and social injustice until she decided that Fleur looked contrite enough to stop.  
'Are you done?' she asked amused and Hermione was about to launch into more facts and numbers about elf rights and exploitation, when Fleur put up her hand to stop her in her tracks.  
'I'll 'ave you know that Pilou and 'is family were given the chance of employment but ve'emently refused it several years ago. We agreed that they won't get paid but that we would provide them not only with shelter and food but with anything they'd ever need or want, inluding clothes. By now, Pilou 'as quite a collection of 'ats. Last year, they went on 'oliday for the first time and we gladly paid for all of it.'  
Hermione withered. She had been too quick to judge and put her foot in her mouth.  
'I'm sorry,' Hermione said sheepishly and handed Fleur the empty soup bowl.  
'It is alright. You are passionate about equality. That is a very good thing,' Fleur said as she put the bowl away and grabbed the new salve.  
'Yes, but I shouldn't have gone off the rails like that. I'm very glad to hear your elfs get treated with respect. I guess, I automatically assumed that because your family is so old and prestigious…'  
'It's fine. Don't worry. I want you to focus on 'ealing,' Fleur reassured the young witch again.

Hermione looked at the container in Fleur's hands and her curiosity got the better of her.  
'What's that?' she asked.  
'This is a salve I made today. I've noticed that despite pain and nerve potion, you still can't move without gritting your teeth. I 'ave consulted my grandmother's old notebook and found this recipe. It's specifically for injuries like yours and I 'ave laced it with a bit more pain potion, for good measure,' Fleur explained and was rewarded with a warm smile.

Hermione was overwhelmed. In her overly emotional state, every gesture of kindness felt special and knowing Fleur had concerned herself enough with her residual nerve damage to spend her day researching and prepping medicine for her, warmed her heart.  
'You didn't have to do that. I could've managed without somehow. I'm sure you have more interesting things to do than stirring a cauldron,' Hermione said and took the container to smell the salve.

'Lavender,' Hermione said and looked at Fleur for confirmation. 'Chamomile and…'  
Hermione wasn't sure about this other scent and sniffed another time.  
'And Bergamot?' she guessed.  
Fleur smiled and nodded.  
'You 'ave a fine nose, chérie. I'm very impressed,' Fleur said approvingly. It didn't go unnoticed by either witch that Fleur had used a term of endearment for her. Hermione assumed it was a French thing and Fleur wondered why she had said it. It was nothing to dwell on, though.

'I don't think you can lie on your stomach with those ribs, but maybe a bit on the other side, so I can get to your back?' Fleur asked.  
Hermione moved to shift, when she felt Fleur's cool hands on her, carefully lifting up her t-shirt.  
'If you don't mind. I believe it would be easier,' Fleur asked for permission to undress Hermione for the third time today. As soon as she had asked, Hermione felt the familiar nervousness return that she had always had when Fleur was around while her clothes weren't. She pushed it aside, deeming it ridiculous and took off her t-shirt. Fleur helped her shift into a comfortable yet accessible position and got to work.

When Hermione felt Fleur's cool hands spreading the salve on her back, she hummed in pleasure. This concoction was marvellous. The constant dull ache in her muscles faded and Fleur's fingers chased away the tension and all those knots she had collected during the last months. Hermione felt Fleur working from her shoulders downwards. This was just glorious. The parts where Fleur had already worked the salve into her skin were tingling with warmth.

While Hermione was still pondering the wonderful sensation, Fleur reached a spot beneath her shoulder blades and dug her fingers in. Hermione was caught off guard and had no time to hold back the low sensual moan that bubbled up from deep within her.  
For a second, Fleur stopped but resumed her work immediately. She had never heard a sweeter sound that this. She observed as Hermione's ears and cheeks turned pink and promptly felt her own follow suit. This was Hermione, her patient. She was helping her get better. There was nothing more to it and there certainly was no reason feel any shivers run down any spines. Both of them were too engrossed in their own thoughts to say anything, so Fleur kept on working for several minutes until she reached the small of her back.

'I'm done with your back. You can lie comfortably again,' Fleur said and was pleased to have regained her composure. If Bill came home before she was sound asleep for once, she was convinced, she wouldn't need to react to random moans.

Hermione did as asked and rolled on her back, fascinated by how much better she felt. She wanted to lift her arm to find her t-shirt but Fleur stopped her her mid-motion.  
'I'm not done,' she said simply and worked her way from Hermione's shoulder to her palms. If Hermione had been nervous before, it was nothing compared to this. She was caught in a loop of thoughts. She acknowledged how great Fleur's hands felt on her skin, but she was also acutely aware of her topless state. Her inner voice told her to remain calm, after all Fleur was only helping her and she had not ever given her a feeling of judgement of either kind. On top of that, why should she get flustered by a massage but Hermione knew it wasn't the act but the person that got her flustered. Hermione realised that this was a downward spiral and not one she was willing to deal with at present. She opened her eyes again and contemplated the picture on the opposite wall to chase all other thoughts away.

Fleur felt the way Hermione tensed up and focused on the painting, and decided to lift the atmosphere a bit. She didn't want to overwhelm the young witch, but she didn't want her to be in pain either. She had made it her job to make Hermione feel comfortable and safe, so this was just another chance to do just that.

Fleur began to chitchat and Hermione visibly relaxed, thankful for the distraction. Pleased with herself, Fleur continued to tell Hermione about her first job interview at Gringotts and how she had almost ruined her chances by inadvertently insulting a goblin. Even though it was fairly easy to offend any goblin, Fleur had been especially clumsy in her choice of words that day. Hermione had relaxed enough to even laugh at her near misfortune.

Fleur was done with Hermione's arm and handed back the t-shirt. It was apparent how much better she felt, by the lightness of her movement. Fleur found it was a joy to watch how well her efforts were taking effect.

Hermione reemerged from inside her t-shirt and saw Fleur was caught between two thoughts before she resolved to speak.  
'You can always choose to say no, of course, but this treatment seems to work very well. Let me do your legs, too?' Fleur asked. She didn't want Hermione to tense up again but she clearly had enjoyed the massage and Fleur wanted her to be free of pain for once.

Hermione thought for a moment but then opted for relief over another potential embarrassment and nodded. Fleur gave her patient a reassuring smile and pulled away the blanket only to realise that she had no idea if Hermione was wearing underwear underneath her pyjama bottoms.  
Hermione noticed Fleur hesitating and pushed down her shorts herself. Clearly relieved, Fleur helped to take them off completely. Fleur repositioned herself and laid Hermione's leg in her lap, getting started with her foot and ankle.

Hermione had shut down her inner voices and closed her eyes to simply enjoy the treatment. She was eternally grateful for Fleur having found that recipe. At first she had thought that she only hurt when moving but soon found out that this dull ache never really went away, movement or not. The difference was enormous.

As Fleur gradually progressed upwards, Hermione had more difficulty keeping her breathing under control. She was already far to confused about her body's earlier reaction to Fleur's hands. There was no need to put more oil into the fire. Why on earth did Fleur have to have this uncanny ability to make her body tune in to everyone of her touches? Hermione didn't want to deal with this right now. There were better times to concede to apparently being a horny, fourteen year old boy.

Since logic had failed her mere minutes ago, she resolved to try a more offensive approach. Fleur had moved up even further and Hermione forced her breath back to normal intervals. The young woman was desperately searching for images that would end this idiotic attraction. She honed in on a memory of Bill and Fleur at their wedding, happy together. When Hermione caught herself admiring Fleur's figure in her beautiful wedding dress, she grew quite impatient with herself. Fleur moved up a few more inches and Hermione shot into overdrive finding a mental image suitable for her cause. Bill, too handsome. Harry, good but not good enough. Ron, getting better. Dumbledore! Dumbledore in swimming trunks! Dumbledore in swimming trunks on the beach, slurping cocktails!  
In an instant, Hermione libido fled the scene and she took a deep breath as Fleur switched to the other leg. Crisis averted.

What Hermione didn't know was that Fleur was running a similar campaign, only less successful. The further she got, the harder it was for her to keep her composure. Why was Hermione affecting her so much? Yes, she was an attractive woman, but why would that automatically make her lose her serenity? As Fleur found herself advancing in her task, she felt it again. She wasn't sure she would survive another round of manipulating Hermione's delicate thighs. She was in luck though, Hermione's t-shirt had ridden up a little and while at first she inwardly groaned at that, she saw a bit of one of the bandages looking out from underneath the garment. Even though she didn't like it much, Fleur centred her thoughts on the deep gashes and lacerations, on the bruises and cuts she had taken care of the last few days. She recalled Hermione's earlier statement about almost having lost her mind and unsurprisingly had no more problems getting on with her task.

When she was done she helped Hermione back into her shorts and watched her stretch and yawn. Fleur thought she looked rather like a cat and smiled at her.  
'Thank you, Fleur. This helped a lot,' Hermione said and yawned again. All this excitement had sapped her of her already scarce energy.  
'There is nothing to thank me for,' Fleur said, barely catching herself before adding something about how it had been her pleasure.  
'You need to rest now. Your body is still weak. Harry insisted on keeping watch for one more night, so don't be alarmed when you find him sitting in that chair.'

A little while later, Harry entered Hermione's room, finding her slumbering peacefully. After not-quite-fully-waking her to take her potions, he got comfortable in the armchair he knew very well by now and very soon fell into a light sleep.

In another room, Fleur was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Bill, who had noticed that something was up with his wife ever since Hermione had gone back to sleep, turned around and looked at her for a moment before asking, 'Do you want to talk about it?'  
Fleur turned to face her Husband and hesitated. She wasn't sure if Hermione would mind if she told Bill what she had shared today. In the end she decided on talking, she was too shaken up not to. This way she could at least get some of today's events off her chest.  
''ermione told me something today and it's kept my mind busy all day,' Fleur began. Bill nodded encouragingly and pulled Fleur close, holding her and stroking her hair, while her head rested on his shoulder.  
'The boys told you that…that _poutain_ tortured 'ermione with the Cruciatus curse?' Fleur said, but didn't wait for an answer.  
''ermione was determined to with'old the information Lestrange wanted, but she said that it was a close call. 'ermione could feel 'er mind slipping away,' Fleur wiped away a few tears and she didn't have to look to know Bill was wearing a grim face.  
'Can you imagine that? She is barely an adult, 'asn't lived 'er life yet but she 'ad enough resolve to give up 'er beautiful mind if that meant giving 'arry an edge over c_et monstre_. She would've accepted a life without knowing 'oo she is or what she 'as achieved. She was ready to give up 'erself so we could 'ave a chance.' Fleur could hear Bill sniffing, but she knew he didn't like it when people knew he was crying, so she just continued talking, even if it was increasingly difficult for her to go on.  
'I love you, Bill and I would give my life for you in a 'eartbeat, but that's fairly easy compared to accepting almost a century of being no more than a shell of myself, especially with a mind like 'ers.' Fleur paused and let her words sink in.  
'I love you too, Fleur. And I know, it's just not fair. I don't know what these three are doing exactly but I know that were barely doing anything compared to them. They're just kids, for Merlin's sake! We should be doing more.' Bill said a bit too loud, but tried to calm himself immediately. There was no use getting riled up about it now.  
'How about we try and sleep? As horrible as this is, we're no good to anyone if we don't get our beauty sleep. I mean, at least I need it, for you all hope is lost,' he jibed and Fleur playfully hit him on the arm.  
'Hey, don't hit me. It's true. There is no way you could become even more beautiful,' Bill defended himself and Fleur sighed. She loved this man, how could she not. They kissed, and wrapped in each other fell asleep before they knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone,

it's Monday again. I've been having a pretty bad week so I thank everyone for all their kind words in the messages and reviews. They were little bursts of light in an otherwise mostly crappy time. This fandom/shipdom is so nice, I'm overwhelmed. Thank you, everyone.

I haven't heard back from the fanfiction people about the quotation mark/apostrophe thing, which means we'll all have to endure more punctuation mark anarchy. Sorry.

Anyway, this is Chapter Three and it's more Fleur/Hermione time :)

Have a good Monday and please let me know what you think in the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Hermione woke because she heard a familiar sound. It took her a few seconds to fully wake up and realise that the noise was Harry's snoring from across the room. She moved to sit up and instantly noticed that the salve must have worn off. Determined to win back some of her independency, she picked up three vials from the tray on her beside cabinet and saw that they were labelled according to the time of day and use. There was 'morning pain', 'morning nerves' and 'morning healing'. She swallowed all three of them and waited for the pain potion to kick in as well as it could.

Harry was still snoring in his armchair, at least until Hermione threw her pillow at him. Harry woke with a start. He immediately drew his wand and looked around the room in alarm. 'What?… Where?… Who?' he stammered in confusion before he noticed the pillow and the laughing Hermione in her bed.

'Blimey, Hermione, I thought someone was attacking us! Why would you do that?' Harry complained half-heartedly. Seeing Hermione laugh made any and all anger dissipate instantly.

'Oh Harry, you were snoring! How am I supposed to get better if I can't get any sleep?' she protested for show.

'It's just your luck that you are injured, or I would be over there giving you the pillow fight you deserve!' Harry laughed and picked up Hermione's pillow before stuffing it behind her back, so she could sit comfortably.

'Are you hungry? Should I get Ron to prepare you breakfast and torture another insect into being a vase?' the Boy Who Snored asked.

'I was wondering about that. When did he start to be so…so…not like himself?' Hermione asked.

'He's given it a lot of effort in the last few days. He was even helping Fleur without turning purple in the face or losing his speech. We are all very impressed,' Harry said.

'Why the sudden change, though?' Hermione wondered aloud.

'I think it might have something to do with a certain witch but I wouldn't ever tell you that because I promised,' Harry grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He wasn't sure if there was something going on between the two of them but he was sure of his male best friend's intentions. They had talked about it at length while Hermione was still unconscious.

Hermione took a moment to realise what he was saying and then protested vehemently, 'Oh no, Harry, he's not doing all of this for me, is he?'

'Yes, of course he is. Who did you think I was talking about?'

Hermione frowned. This wasn't good. She had no intention of ever falling for Ron. He was a nice boy but he was her best friend and that was all he would ever be to her.

Harry saw Hermione's predicament and took her hand, 'You don't have to say anything. I understand. If you're absolutely sure, I'll talk to him. It will be a tough pill to swallow but I think I can get him to understand.'  
Hermione nodded. She was thankful that Harry was such an observant person and didn't need much of an explanation.

Hermione's healing made slow but steady progress over the next few days. Her bruises and lacerations healed well and her ribs made some progress too. The deeper cuts and the stab wound had closed, but were still tender to the touch. The only thing that made Fleur really worry were Hermione's nerves. She was still complaining about pain when she moved and her hands were shaky. The salve helped but only for a few hours and they had decided to use it before bedtime to make Hermione sleep more easily. She had gone through all her books on healing at least four times to find something that would help with the nerve issue and the wound on the arm. So far, she had had no luck. It was bugging her a lot, since she had always considered potions one of her talents.

It was a cool spring morning when Hermione decided that she would take a walk. It still hurt to move, but she had noticed that it got better as soon as her muscles were used to the motion. She was sure fresh air was the way to go. After a while, exhaustion caught up with her though and she looked for a place to rest. Sitting on a rock, letting her feet dangle in the water that lapped at the natural barrier, she tried her best to relax.

The problem was that relaxing meant letting her mind wander and as soon as she let her mind have free rein it started to think about Malfoy Manor. She had been avoiding that the last few days by keeping busy. She had helped talk to Ollivander and Griphook and they had begun to talk about their next steps. She had kept Fleur and Luna company and helped Bill pick flowers for the kitchen table. She was still taking Fleur's sleeping potion, without it, she suspected she'd lay awake all night desperate to shut down her brain. It was like a nagging little sibling, wanting attention constantly and the more she ignored it the harder it tried.

She was so afraid of her memories that she was basically controlling every thought she allowed herself to have. It was a very exhausting endeavour, even for Hermione.  
She had briefly considered talking to Harry but she knew from the way he looked every time she flinched in pain, that he felt incredibly guilty about not having been able to save her. Telling him how she was haunted by fear and memories wouldn't really help that.

She had hoped that it all would get better with time. But it was like an ever expanding rubber band. She new she would snap soon if she couldn't find a way to relax.

But she wanted to do that alone, where nobody could see her panic if her thoughts strayed too far. She felt like the lab rat in her own experiment. But she was clever enough to know that without getting over this, there was no way of going on with their quest and, consequently, of winning this war. They all had to be at their very best.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the soothing grumble of the ocean and the shrieking of the seagulls preying on little fish at the water surface.

Very quickly, the swooshing of the waves turned into the sound of Hermione's blood rushing through her ears and she was back on the floor in Malfoy Manor. Her heart was beating too fast and her breathing was irregular. She felt like she was drowning and fought back the thoughts that had made her panic in the first place. It took her a while to regain control and she was glad for her foresight of taking this trip alone. The others would only be worried and that wouldn't help anyone. She was a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake. She would face her fears head on and she would get over it, even if it took a couple of tries.

In a later attempt, she was desperate enough to give a completely different strategy a chance. So far, she had avoided any and all thoughts on this matter as best as she could but maybe it would help her get better. She closed her eyes and imagined Fleur's hands as they felt every day when she was redressing her wounds. She purposefully didn't think of the salve. She wasn't here to give in to her fantasies, after all. She pushed all bemusement aside and concentrated on the cool sensation of Fleur's touch, the softness of her skin and the long slender fingers, that moved so skilfully. But soon enough, the French woman's hands turned into the paws of Bellatrix Lestrange and even though it hadn't happened, Hermione found herself trapped in thoughts about the vile woman touching her skin, destroying what Fleur had so diligently repaired. That dropped Hermione into a fully fledged panic attack which took even longer to get under control. Hermione was near tears. This was so frustrating. Why couldn't she get this right? It didn't help that she told herself it was only a memory, that she was safe, that there was nothing to fear on this very beach.

Meanwhile, Fleur was standing at her kitchen window, pretending to peel the potatoes. She had an idea of why Hermione had wanted to take a walk, insisting on going alone. This was one rare occasion where Fleur wanted to be wrong but she had gotten to know Hermione well enough to understand how she worked. She didn't want Hermione to think she had to deal with everything herself. It was clear to Fleur by the way Hermione behaved that she was on the edge and she could only assume it was thoughts of Bellatrix Lestrange that kept her there. Fleur set herself a deadline. For now she would accept Hermione's wish to take her walks alone, but if she didn't get better she would talk to her. She wanted her to know that she was here to listen. Nobody should need to deal with this alone, let alone a beautiful, young woman with a future as bright as Hermione's. Hermione had done nothing to deserve this; Fleur was sure of it. Hermione was kind and selfless, way too stubborn, and had such incredibly silky skin. Immediately, Fleur stopped her mind from going further. Hermione was her patient and even if she had silky skin that was nothing that should concern her. She shut down the irritating voice in her head that pointed out everything that Fleur found appealing in Hermione.

Fleur was incredibly glad to be interrupted by her husband hugging her from behind and whispering in her ear, 'Isn't it great to see Hermione already take walks, as good as new.'

Fleur rolled her eyes. She knew Bill could be a very insightful man and was caring and kind, but sometimes it was just too easy to fool him. But maybe all Weasley's were, at least if she could judge them by the two that currently lived under her roof. Ron had stopped fawning over Hermione after just one day of her being awake. Maybe Fleur was doing him an injustice but it seemed he even avoided Hermione and how could she not think that all his caring had been a charade. And now Bill was apparently just as blind to the state the young woman was in.

'I don't know, Bill. 'er body might be 'healing fine, but what about 'er mind? What she's been through would send the 'ardest Aurors reeling,' Fleur spoke, still looking out the window.

'She'll be fine, love. Between the things I can see and the things you have told me, Hermione will be just fine. She's such a strong girl. If anyone knows her way through this, it's her,' Bill insisted before letting go of his wife and disappearing from the kitchen.

A wave of sudden anger swept over the French witch. How could Bill think that Hermione would just miraculously be ok after being tortured like that? How could he be so callous and insouciant? And calling her a girl, when she knew first hand that Hermione grown to be a stunning young woman! Fleur let out a frustrated growl and threw the potato back into the bowl. She had decided to go talk to Hermione now. Where was the point in letting the pour woman struggle on her own, just to have the men of the house believe she was fine. She would talk to Hermione before any of them came up with a clever way of putting more pressure on her.

Hermione hadn't moved from the rock since she got there. She had tried for the umpteenth time now, without success. She was still busy getting her nerves under control, when she felt a cool hand on her shoulder. She recognised Fleur's touch and instantly calmed down. She knew the French witch's hands just as well as they knew her and they had always been very good to her. Hermione had gotten accustomed to Fleur taking care of her wounds very quickly. It had built a lot of trust between the two women. And quite frankly, Hermione enjoyed being taken care of for a change.

'Can I sit?' Fleur asked and Hermione made a little more room on her rock.

''ermione, I…' Fleur started but Hermione interrupted her.  
'Fleur, I think I know why you're here but I just need a bit more time. I will be fine,' she said. Fleur could see the fear and the panic barely below the surface but she couldn't force Hermione to talk about them if she wasn't ready.

Instead, Fleur put her arm around Hermione's shoulders. She knew that Brits weren't huggers and especially Hermione usually took a while to warm up to a person but she was sure they had passed that stage a while ago. Her arms had a mind of their own anyway and Hermione surprised her by not seeming to mind the physical contact at all, leaning on her shoulder in return.

They sat, looking out at the sea, just enjoying the fresh breeze.  
Fleur broke the silence and spoke softly, 'We don't know each other very well and only for a short time, so please stop me if I'm overstepping my bounds. I don't want to push but I want you to know that you don't 'ave to, nor should you, get through all of this alone. You need to stop keeping everything in and then 'iding out here to deal with it. It doesn't 'ave to be me. I'm sure Luna is a good listener and 'arry as well. But please, don't do this to yourself.'

Hermione remained silent for a while and looked out at the horizon.

'Harry already feels guilty, I don't have to burden him with the details. I'm not sure I want to talk about it at all, Fleur. It just needs time to heal. Just like my wounds,' Hermione said, but she wasn't sure she believed herself.

'If not today, then maybe another day. I'm not saying you 'ave all the time you need. We both know what will 'appen to You-know-who if 'e is unopposed for too long. If muggle 'istory taught us anything, it is to stop evil as early as possible and we 'ave waited too long already. I don't want this to be another Great War. But 'ermione, take some time at least to get as well as you can. I don't want you out there fighting evil while you're vulnerable and off balance.' Fleur said and squeezed Hermione's shoulder.

'You know muggle history?' Hermione said, changing the topic. Fleur accepted her choice and replied, 'Yes, of course I do. That's one of the reasons why I still think Beauxbaton is the better school. And I 'ave told you our cook is a muggle.'

Hermione smiled, 'Yes, there is definitely some work to be done on the curriculum at Hogwarts.'  
'There you go, this could be your first job after this is all over,' Fleur suggested.  
'You think they'd let me do that? I haven't even finished school. I'm a dropout,' Hermione said nonplussed as she realised that this was an apt description of her.  
'Don't be silly! Of course, they would let you do that. 'oo else?' Fleur asked.  
They shifted and sat a little closer, so Hermione could rest her head on Fleur's shoulder again.

They both looked out at the ocean and enjoyed the easy silence. In Fleur's opinion, they had made a step in the right direction. And Hermione was happy she'd dodged a bullet. For now.

After a few minutes, Hermione began to shiver.

'You're cold. That won't 'elp your nerves. 'ere take my jumper and let's get back to the 'ouse,' Fleur suggested and was already out of her jumper and handing it to Hermione. The young witch hesitated briefly but took it and pulled it over herself. Instantly, she was wrapped in a familiar smell and warmth and she stopped shivering. Discreetly, she took a deeper sniff and automatically felt at home. Funny, how smells are so intangible, but yet so strong on the memory. The smell of Fleur was almost as soothing to her as her hands.

They made their way back to the house and were surprised to find dinner was ready.

'The men were getting hungry but I didn't let them go to find you and told them that if they wanted to eat, they would have to cook something themselves,' Luna explained.  
Fleur and Hermione sat down at the table with the others and everyone was surprised about how delicious the food tasted.

Later, sat on her bed, Hermione was supposed to get ready for her daily change of bandages before bedtime. But she just sat on the edge of her bed and wrapped herself tighter into Fleur's jumper. The smell calmed her down and made her feel safe. She briefly considered stealing the jumper for when they would leave again, so she could bring that sense of safety with her. She realised that that was all Fleur had ever given her. Safety. And a ton of confusion as well but she focused on the first part right now.

'You're not ready?' Fleur asked, ripping Hermione from her thoughts.  
Hermione looked up and shook her head, 'I was in my head.'

She started peeling herself out of all the layers of cloth she was wearing, while Fleur prepared the bandages and salves. As Hermione laid down she thought about how at first she had assumed that someone as beautiful as Fleur would judge her mediocre body, but then had noticed Fleur seemed to be extremely focused on only her wounds and had never even given her the briefest of moments in which she might feel judged. So, completely topless as always, she waited for Fleur to redress her wounds and bandage her up again.

The young witch still flinched every time, Fleur touched her ribs.  
'I'm sorry, that this is so painful for you. I wish I 'ad the right ingredients for Skele-Gro,' Fleur said, trying to use even less pressure than she had.  
'It's ok, Fleur. Really,' Hermione said and carefully touched Fleur's hand, showing her how much pressure she could apply.  
'It's only the first moment, then I get used to the pain. I really don't mind if it means the wounds will heal better,' Hermione said, letting go of Fleur's hand again.  
'At least the deeper lacerations are finally 'ealing,' Fleur informed her patient.

Fleur finished up and looked at Hermione, her ribs wrapped in bandages and a few wound dressings hiding stab wounds and cuts. They made everything look ten times worse and it reminded Fleur of almost losing Hermione.

'Je vais la tuer,' she muttered under her breath. It always made her blood boil unproportionally to see the wounds Bellatrix Lestrange had inflicted on the young woman. Every evening after redressing Hermione's wounds, Fleur left in a hot fury.

Hermione had put her pyjama top on and removed the bandage on her arm.

'Mudblood,' she said, 'I guess, whichever way this war goes, she's had her way. She's marked me forever.'

Fleur could barely look at the garish, red cuts that spelled out that horrible word. Looking at it made her feel so helpless. This was the one wound she really wanted to heal but she couldn't. It just kept on bleeding. Not much, but just enough to prevent the wound from closing. She wiped away the dried blood before redressing the wound. The longer she took, the more worked up she got.

'Je jure, je vais la tuer,' she muttered again, but this time Hermione had heard her.

'Fleur, don't,' she retorted, 'I don't want you to get all worked up because of this. This is my battle, not yours.'

'Oh, but it is mine, you see. After she did this, _I_ patched you up. _I_ sat 'ere day and night. _I_ worried my best efforts wouldn't be good enough to keep you alive. _I_ prayed to all kinds of gods I don't even believe in. _I_ am 'ere prepared to do almost anything to repair the damage she's done. It is my battle too. So I 'ave a right to such promises.' Fleur fumed.

Hermione was silent for a bit, contemplating Fleur's rage over the attempt on the life of who was basically a stranger. But she couldn't find a reason why Fleur would go off the rails like that merely for her.  
But she knew one thing, Fleur needed to calm down.

She found Fleur's eyes and implored her to listen carefully, 'Fleur, you said that you don't want me out there vulnerable and off balance. I don't want _you_ on a battlefield or mission, preoccupied. It's a surefire way to get you killed and I'd never forgive myself if that happened. That would mean having your blood on my hands. I can't go out and fight You-know-who worrying that in your blind rage over Bellatrix you failed to put up a shield charm on time. I have to work through this, to get over it all. Promise me, that you'll work on getting over this too. I want you to live a long and happy life, you know.' Even if it isn't with me. Hermione hated her inner voice sometimes.

Fleur looked Hermione in the eyes for a long time. She knew that Hermione was right, but she didn't know how she could ever not start raging when seeing the consequences of this lunatic's actions. But for Hermione's sake she would try, so she nodded.

'Good,' Hermione said, 'and now get to bed, I can see that you're tired.'

'I've learned that this is code for "You look like shit", and what about the pain po...' Fleur started but was interrupted.

'No, it means that you look like you need sleep. I don't think you could look like shit if you tried. Now go and sleep well. I can manage one night without the salve. Don't argue with me,' Hermione said resolutely before lying down to sleep too.

* * *

_French translations:_

_I will kill her._

_I promise, I will kill her._


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone,

Let me start with the most important thing: Thank you! You are all so kind and friendly. It keeps baffling me. Thank you so much for all your messages and reviews.

I'm currently down with the flu. So please excuse any weird paragraphs or typos. I didn't go over the chapter after uploading it.

This chapter is quite emotional, if I do say so myself. But it was necessary to get the story to move. I hope you like it and if you do (or don't) let me know in the reviews. :)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The weeks went by and almost every day Hermione went back to sit on that rock and listen to the waves. Sometimes she would take company along, but usually she would insist on going alone. If she wasn't busy, Fleur took every opportunity to convince the young witch to let her come along. Occasionally, she even succeeded. But her hopes of Hermione opening up to her were squashed every time. She was seriously worried about Hermione's state of mind by now. She had noticed the tension every evening when applying the pain potion. But since they had stopped using it, she was just building up more tension. Fleur was glad that the pain had subsided enough for the pain potion to be sufficient but she missed the wealth of information on the state of Hermione's mind the massages had given her.

Today, Hermione had gone alone again. Fleur and Bill were away, doing something for the order, Luna and Harry had taken over the kitchen to make biscuits and, later, dinner. Hermione didn't know what the others were doing but preferred to be alone anyway. She had yet to bring herself to talk about what happened at Malfoy Manor. Every time she took Fleur along for her walks, she had the best intentions but she always chickened out at the very last moment. To their credit, nobody had pushed the topic or forced her to talk about it. They were patient and careful. But she could tell they were worried, especially Fleur. She once overheard her talking to Harry about not knowing how to get Hermione to trust her enough to open up. But so far, she hadn't ever asked her about it since her first trip to the beach.

Her ribs were finally beginning to get better and the other wounds, with one exception, had healed. Her body was fine, but her mind was not. She didn't sleep properly and she was in her head all the time. She wasn't even in the mood to read, a sign that alarmed even Ron.

Hermione sat on her stone and wondered why she just couldn't talk about it. Fleur had been nothing but kind, caring and compassionate. She always could count on Fleur to make her feel safe. She had never judged her. Just why was it so hard to open up to her?  
Luna was a good listener too, but she didn't want to drag her back down to that cellar. After all, Luna had been there much longer. Who knew what horrors she had seen.  
Hermione sighed and watched the horizon in solitude for a long time.

'Would you mind if I joined you?' Fleur said softly, as to not startle Hermione.

Hermione quickly wiped away the tears she hadn't noticed before and made some room for Fleur to sit down. Fleur seemed to steel herself for something, but Hermione was too busy hiding her face from Fleur to notice something was up.

'You are crying again,' Fleur said, unnecessarily cold. To Hermione it sounded almost like an accusation.

Hermione didn't answer. Something was off about Fleur, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

'I thought you'd be out all day,' she said, a bit irked by the French witch's remark but willing to let it slide.

'Yes, but there was a change of plans and when I got back and 'eard you were 'ere, I thought you might need someone to talk to,' Fleur explained. And again, Hermione couldn't really tell what was up with Fleur. She was sitting too straight and seemed tense. Something seemed forced.

'Fleur, are you alright?' she asked, slightly worried that something had happened.

'Am _I_ alright? I'm not the one sitting alone on a rock every day, crying my eyes out,' Fleur said, flinching at the sharpness of her own voice.

'What's gotten into you today? Did something happen?' Hermione tried again. She felt Fleur tense up even more as if collecting strength to push harder.

'You mean anything other than the brightest witch of 'er time afraid of 'er own thoughts?' Fleur provoked.

Hermione got the distinct feeling that Fleur had come to pick a fight. It baffled her but she was not in an emotional state to think logically about it. Her temper was too short for that and her mind too frazzled to think about what was happening here.

'Excuse me, for not wanting to relive every horrible memory in my head over and over again!' Hermione said, getting a bit louder. She just couldn't believe Fleur.

'And 'ow do you think you will ever get through this? You asked me to get over my thirst for revenge and I 'ave. I've spent many nights talking to Bill until I could keep a level 'ead about it. And what do you do? You sit on a stone and cry! Very productive, 'ermione,' Fleur had gotten up from the stone. She couldn't sit any longer. Her whole body was shaking and she forced it still by cramping her hands into fists.

Hermione was shocked. A moment ago, she had thought of Fleur as kind and caring and now she saw her standing there ramrod stiff and a face as hard as stone.

'What do you propose I should do, then. Go on, Madame Psychotherapist. If you have all the answers then tell me how to get rid of this…this shame and guilt and fear; the humiliation! Tell me how to get over this lovely scar on my arm! I don't think that it will vanish by talking to Bill all night long!' Hermione shouted. She had jumped up and stood facing Fleur, yelling out her emotions. An image of intricate glass bottles crashing to the floor, exploding on impact, forever destroyed, flickered through her mind.

'Don't disgrace yourself by pretending to be dumb, 'ermione. Poor, little 'ermione. Do you want to be pitied? Iz that eet?' Fleur shouted, tears all over her face. She looked completely disheveled. In comparison, Hermione was relatively calm. But neither was in a state to see that their reactions should have been the other way round.

'I can't believe you're saying this. I can't believe I was so blind. It seems Ginny was right about you after all, Phlegm,' Hermione shot back. If it was a fight Fleur wanted, she could have it.

'Don't you dare!' Fleur hissed dangerously, stepping right into Hermione's personal space. Hermione saw the how red Fleur's eyes were and thought she had hit home by calling Fleur by her old nickname.

'At first you pretend to care and nurse me back to health, only to show your real self now? You didn't have to wait so long, Phlegm. It must've been extremely hard for you to keep pretending for all these weeks. Congratulations on that. You're just as cold as I thought you were, when we first met,' Hermione went on, still determined not to cry at Fleur's insults. For Fleur that hope was lost. This was utter horror to her.

Fleur was too far gone to stop. Her arms were completely stiff at her side, fists clenched, her body tense as a bow-string. She was filled with fear and pain, but kept telling herself to go on.

'Maybee I'm cold, but at leest I'm not a coward!' she choked out. Her throat had completely closed up making speaking a hardship.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. To say she was disappointed was an understatement. Betrayed and disillusioned was a a good fit too.

'That's what you think? If I'm such a coward, why does Bellatrix still not know where we got the sword of Gryffindor?'

'She must 'ave let you off eezy, I guess.' Fleur mocked and let out a strangled sob. Both of them were crying now. Fleur far worse than Hermione, both of them deeply wounded but for completely different reasons. Hermione assumed the wind would carry their shouts all the way back to the cottage but she didn't care.

'E…easy? That…that bitch was crawling all over me. Stabbing me. Torturing me. She held me under the cruciatus curse for minutes at a time, and I just lay there, not doing anything but weep. Her only goal was to turn me into a vegetable. She got off on my pain. My desperation only fed her violence more. She carved a fucking word into my arm. And you dare to stand there and tell me she let me off easy?' Hermione screamed. Hermione using expletives? Fleur must've gotten to her.

'Oh now don't bee such a bébé. Zis iz a war. What did you expect would 'appen? She would invite you over for dinner to discuss ze weather?' Fleur shouted back. The crying made her voice hoarse and it started to break. The sobbing interrupted her already erratic breathing. Hermione should've seen that Fleur was forcing out those words. She should've seen the pained expression on her face wasn't from a stupid nickname, but she was too wounded herself, too disappointed to do anything but lash out.

'Can you even imagine what it feels like to lie there on the ground, to know that this madwoman won't stop until she has what she wants? Can you imagine total powerlessness, knowing that the people standing around you, won't help you. Do you know what it feels like to have _his_ most unpredictable servant right in your face? Have you ever had someone use the Cruciatus curse on you? And not just once but too many times to count. Let me tell you, every second feels like an eternity and all you want is to _die_…' Hermione shouted until she couldn't anymore and just broke down crying in earnest.

Fleur was immediately back to her old self and at her side, holding her tight, softly stroking her back as best as she could while sobs still wrecked her body.

'I'm sorry, 'ermione, I'm so sorry,' she whispered. She was clinging to the last shreds of hope that Hermione would forgive her for what she'd done.

Hermione fought to get her bearings, turned around to look at Fleur. It was a look that Fleur had never wanted to see, least of all from Hermione. Those shreds of hope had just gone up in flames. Even if Fleur preferred to ignore her feelings for Hermione, they were still there and the pain was impossible to ignore.

'You did this on purpose? You specifically came here to force this out of me?' Hermione's disappointment was reaching unprecedented heights. She struggled to her feet and pushed Fleur away from her.

'Get away from me! How could you do that? How cold can you be? Did you get off on it? You're no better than _her_! I was almost ready,' shouted Hermione but knew deep down that it was a lie.

Fleur could barely talk. The comparison to Bellatrix Lestrange had completely knocked the wind out of her.

'I didn't know what else to do anymore. I just want you to get better,' she could barely whisper.

Then, Fleur was gone. She was half kneeling, half sitting on the ground, sobbing inconsolably. Her body seemed broken and meek. She was shaking fiercely and Hermione could finally see the anguish in Fleur's silent screams. She had never seen anyone in this much pain, especially without clear reason.

At first, Hermione was consumed by her anger and rage. But at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to leave Fleur there in the sand, her own personal purgatory. So she just stood there, observing how Fleur slowly drowned in agony. After a few minutes of not being able to move, her ever logical mind reported back for duty and she saw what had really happened. She analysed the situation and replayed the last few minutes in her head. It all made sense now. How could she have overlooked that? The way Fleur had been so tense and had cried even before Hermione herself had felt wounded enough to do so. Even comparing the state of them both now, was a massive clue to what was going on.

Fleur hadn't wanted to hurt Hermione, she had forced herself to do so out of desperation and worry, out of a deep wish to help her; however misguided. And now she was sitting there in the dirt, crying over a friendship she had destroyed forever. Again, Fleur had put Hermione before her own needs. Accepting the loss of a friendship that she obviously greatly valued, she had done nothing but care for Hermione. Using force must've been her absolute last resort. She must have known it meant doing irreparable damage to their friendship.

Stiffly, mechanically, Hermione's feet carried her back to the blonde witch, who was currently clawing at the ground, desperate to find something solid to hold onto to stop the freefall she was in. She had never felt pain like this and all she could think of was how even though it was unbearable, it wasn't even close to what Hermione had felt that very day. She knew it would hurt but she had gravely underestimated the heartache of losing Hermione. She knew she deserved it though.

Hermione crouched down beside Fleur and carefully put her hand on Fleur's back. She used her other hand to hold back Fleur's hair that was hiding her face.

Hermione's hands were shaky from the emotional rollercoaster ride she had just taken, but all she wanted in this very moment was for Fleur to calm down enough, so they could talk. It tore at her heart to see Fleur like this, much more than was logical, she thought. She just wanted to hold her close and return the feeling of safety she had so often accepted from the blonde. It didn't mean that she wasn't upset or that everything was forgiven but her friendship with Fleur had been nothing but wonderful and she wasn't ready to give up this easily.

She hated that indirectly she was the reason for Fleur's meltdown and swore to never ever again be the reason to provoke such desperate measures, to cause so much pain.

'Fleur?' she whispered softly, 'Fleur, please look at me.'

The French witch lifted her head to look at Hermione. Her usually clear blue eyes were dull and red from crying.

Hermione took Fleur's face gingerly in both her hands, as if afraid to break it, and gently wiped away the tears with her thumbs, before silently imploring her to listen closely, 'I'm not impressed with your methods, but I figured out you only did all this out of concern. I realise that you have never done anything but care for me. I see you took a risk and it almost went wrong, but I value our friendship and I'm not petty enough to break it off because of one mistake you made. Especially, since you only made it because I'm such a stubborn coward. Just promise me that you'll never do it again. I've never felt more betrayed in my life. Not even when Ron walked out on us.' Fleur was the picture of misery, but realised the fact, that Hermione was even here, talking to her, meant that maybe they had built a friendship strong enough to survive this. She closed her eyes and savoured the feeling of those gentle hands. She had been given a second chance. She didn't deserve this woman's kindness but she had been given it and would never again use it against her. No matter how well intended.

'I'm sorry. I've tried and I've waited. I 'oped you would come round and talk to me or anyone. But you got worse each day. Ron said you hadn't even touched a book in weeks. But I still hoped you would find the strength to open up to one of us. But then Luna said something and…' Fleur's voice trailed off and was swallowed by more crying.

Hermione wrapped her arms around the blonde witch, softly stroking her hair. She could feel Fleur seeking comfort and reassurance, so she held her tighter. And so they sat on the ground, seeking solace in each others company.

When Fleur's crying had quieted down, they kept sitting as they were. None of them said it, but neither wanted to let go.

Finally, she asked what Luna could possibly have said, that drove Fleur to provoke Hermione in this way.

'She asked me, if I were standing on the edge of a pit of deadly snakes, would I willingly jump down and wade through them or would I try to find a way around them.' Fleur recounted her conversation with Luna before leaning back into Hermione and letting the silence hang in the air for a while.

'Can we just sit 'ere a bit? I don't want to go back to the cottage looking like this,' Fleur asked and motioned to her face and dirty clothes.

Hermione smiled at her and nodded. It completely eluded her, how even as dishevelled as she was, Fleur still looked beautiful.

'How about we sit here and just talk for a little bit?' Hermione suggested, while she disentangled herself from their embrace and sat down more comfortably, facing the ocean tide. Fleur followed Hermione's example and sat down next to her. She scooted a little bit closer and laid her head on Hermione's shoulder, not ready to fully give up the physical contact yet. Hermione immediately put her arm around Fleur. Both of them were turning ignoring their growing feelings for each other into an art-form.

'When she sent down the boys to be locked away, but kept me in the room with her and the Malfoys…' Hermione began tentatively, 'I was never so afraid in my life. I had no wand and only theoretical knowledge of wandless magic. Nothing that would help me get out of there, in any case. I knew that if I gave her what she wanted, I'd be of no use to her anymore and would be as good as dead. So I vowed to keep silent and not give her any information. Before she started to…to toy with me, she asked me, very politely, where we had found the sword of Gryffindor. I just stared at her as defiantly as I could. She liked that. She said that at least I would put up a good fight,' Hermione silently wiped away a few tears before continuing.

'It was a losing battle from the beginning. The more I refused her, the more vicious she got. The louder I screamed, the more desperate I was, the more fun she had. It took me a long time to realise that this wasn't about the sword anymore. That it had turned into a horrendous game of cat and mouse. She just kept on laughing and cackling and having a great time all together. Sometimes I would catch glimpses of one of the Malfoys. None of them would do anything. Nothing. They just stood there, rooted to the spot, too afraid to get caught in this lunatic's maelstrom. I wasn't worth the risk. Draco at least had the grace to look paler than anyone ever should. Narcissa's face was made of stone.'

'She had dropped me to the floor with just a flash of the Cruciatus curse. I just crumpled down. I have never felt this much pain at once. It was like sitting on a high-voltage power line in wet clothes. She kept on going, each time a little bit longer, and the breaks in between a little bit shorter. It was almost too systematic for someone like her. I was still determined then. I started talking to myself in my head, to keep my resolve. There were other people in the room, but it was very, very quiet. Except for the screams, of course. It took me a while to realise that they were my own.'

Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her as close as she could.

'You don't 'ave to go on, if you don't want to,' Fleur whispered.

'It's ok, I'd rather get through it now. If you don't mind, that is. I won't dump this on you if..,' Hermione said.

'Go on,' Fleur interrupted, squeezing her knee for comfort.

'I think this was the point when Bellatrix realised that I was a lot more stubborn than she had expected. It was also when I figured out that resistance meant violence. And not the systematic kind she had displayed before. She summoned her dagger and just stuck it, here, where the deep cut was, completely out of the blue. She was very frustrated. I could tell by the force she used. Until then, I had thought of Bellatrix as a bit unhinged. But this blow, taught me that it didn't prevent her from knowing exactly the best way to kill someone as slowly as possible. I think I screamed louder than ever before. But I wouldn't really know, my ears where still ringing. I think she inflicted some of the other wounds at that point, but I was so busy dealing with the first one, that I barely felt her crawling all over me. She would whisper in my ear, telling me what she was planning to do. I don't know why or how I managed it, but I spit her in the face and told her to get on with it. That's how I got my broken ribs; from her digging her knee into me with increasing increments until she heard the cracking of my bones under the pressure. She knew she had to be careful. If she punctured my lungs in the process, the game would be over too soon.'

'Occasionally, she remembered to ask me about the sword, but I wouldn't give in. In fact, she made it easier for me, the longer she played around with that knife. I couldn't have thought about anything else but the pain if I wanted to. That's how she never got the information with Legilimency. That frustrated her enough to kneel on my one arm and hold down the other with her hand. I couldn't see what she was doing but it felt as if she were performing an autopsy on my arm. I just wanted to die. I hoped to die, pleaded for it, I even begged her for it. I just wanted it to be over. Every once in a while she stopped to ask the same questions again. Promising, she would end my torture if I spoke. I knew what she meant by ending the torture and was sorely tempted to just give in. I kept provoking her by giving her obviously wrong answers. I told her we had found the sword stuck in a stone, and Harry had pulled it out. It infuriated her even more and she lifted her arm as if to put that knife right through my heart. I don't know what I did, but she remembered that this was exactly what I had begged her to do a couple of minutes ago. I wanted her to lose her patience and just get on with it. So she decided to go a different route and went back to crucioing me. Only this time she didn't stop. I figured, she knew as well as I that death would've been mercy, but taking away my mind would be a life long torture. I held on with everything I had. I thought of my parents, Harry, Ron, Ginny. I pulled up mental images of everyone. You too. I thought of Dumbledore and McGonagall. I thought of everything I could that was good in the world. But it was getting harder and harder. I could feel my mind slowly loosing its grip on reality and that's when everything suddenly stopped and the boys appeared.' Hermione stopped talking. Her voice had grown quieter with every sentence until it had only been a whisper.

Without noticing it, the two witches had managed to hold each other even closer. They sat there in silence for a long time.

Fleur was the first to let go. She got up and pulled Hermione to her feet, before taking her hands.

'There is nothing in my power to undo any of this. But I want you to know that I am 'ere now. I will do my utmost to keep you safe for as long as you will let me and I will find a way to 'eal this damn wound on your arm. I won't let you run around with a bleeding arm for the rest of your life. I will find a way somehow. I'm not sure you can imagine 'ow it feels to 'ear what she 'as done to you. I promise you, not in blind fury but a promise nonetheless, Bellatrix Lestrange will fall at my 'and. This woman will not ever go near you again,' Fleur spoke earnestly.

With every word, their faces had come closer to one another. Hermione's mind had switched to autopilot, mesmerised by Fleur's powerful words, and she moved closer still. She didn't know what was happening, but all she knew was that she wanted to kiss Fleur in that moment. She was consumed by the need to kiss this woman. She had all these emotions inside her and it seemed to her there was no other way to sufficiently express herself. Just one kiss to show Fleur all the gratitude, relief, pain, love, joy, confusion, excitement, curiosity, anger, hurt and sundry other things fighting to get out of her.

And that was when the logical part of her mind returned and she realised what she was about to do. Instead of giving in to her, still very confusing, instincts, Hermione changed course in the last moment and leaned forward to hug Fleur. She sighed inwardly, and told herself that she had dodged a bullet, there. What was she even thinking? She had a mission, a plan to execute, a war to fight. There was no time for foolishness, especially not with a married, straight woman, especially after scolding her for purposefully sabotaging their friendship. As many times before, Hermione shut down what she deemed improper thoughts of the French witch in favour of duty and loyalty.

Fleur noticed that she felt disappointed. She too, had felt that gravitational pull and wanted nothing more than for Hermione to act on her emotions. She had very nearly closed her eyes, ready to welcome those lips on hers. But she scolded herself for even thinking that and convinced herself that Hermione was right to veer away and go for the hug instead. She was married - happily married, at that. There was a war going on and it was not the time to give in to a stupid little crush. Nevermind, that she could tell the difference between a crush and something real. Just like Hermione, she shoved away all thoughts on that particular topic.

They were pulled from their little reverie by a fluffy rabbit Patronus hopping merrily towards them.

'Dinner is on the table. Feel free to join us whenever you're ready. We'll keep it warm for you,' Luna's voice said. Apparently, she had noticed that this 'walk' had taken longer than any other before and combined with what she had told Fleur the day before, she just assumed that Hermione had finally found a way to work through it all.

'Hungry?' Hermione asked smiling, while Fleur took out her wand and started to clean their clothes.

'Very. I'm just thinking of a way to sneak upstairs before anyone can see me. I must look horrible and would like to freshen up a bit,' Fleur stated, screwing up her face while thinking of a plan.

Hermione laughed softly, 'You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I've told you before you look beautiful, no matter how hard you try not to.'

Fleur blushed deeply, but Hermione had the grace not to say anything further.

And while both of them were relieved to still call each other friends, they were also deeply confused if that was all they wanted to call each other.

Dinner went fairly well and nobody said anything about either Fleur's or Hermione's appearance. Bill had looked a bit concerned but knew better than to ask in front of everybody. He simply bowed down to give his wife a kiss, but at the last moment Fleur turned her head and he kissed her cheek instead of her lips. Bill was just as surprised as Fleur, but they let it go for now and sat down to eat. Luna sat next to Hermione and leaned over to quietly ask if she felt better now. Hermione nodded and smiled. Luna simply squeezed Hermione's hand encouragingly and continued eating.

To avoid any more awkward instances, Hermione told Fleur she would take care of her ribs herself tonight. She put on the salve and rubbed it in. She noticed that she missed Fleur's practiced hands. She had grown so used to the French witch's cool hands on her skin that she felt rather like a little child that got cheated out of a bedtime story.

She didn't even bother to look at the wound on her arm. She could feel the blood slowly seeping out of it.

Hermione sighed and decided that a good night's sleep was what she needed now. Everything would be much clearer on the other side of sleep. Maybe her thoughts would be less chaotic on another day.

At the same time, Fleur and Bill got ready for bed too. Fleur's mind was still in knots over the kiss she had wanted so dearly from Hermione and the kiss she had denied her husband. She also missed her daily routine of taking care of Hermione's almost healed ribs. She had to admit that she had begun to see it as a treat, being the one to enjoy the bright witch's trust and touching her soft skin… Fleur cut off her own thoughts. She could not allow herself to go there and instead went to bed. She wasn't even lying comfortably yet, when Bill rolled over and started to walk his fingers over Fleur's exposed shoulder. He moved a bit closer and began to kiss her there. She knew what he wanted, but was too worked up about the day. First, the horrible task of hurting Hermione like that and listening to her story. Then, all the hugging and holding and almost kissing. It was too much to process. She just wanted to get to sleep and forget about it. But Bill had other plans. His hand had creeped under the blanket and was caressing Fleur's flat stomach underneath her camisole. His fingers were rough from working in the shed all day. They were almost scratchy and not at all as delicate as Hermione's. Fleur forced herself to focus on her husband. Her loving, doting husband, whom she loved more than anything and would until 'death do us part'.

But the more she focused on Bill, the more she tensed up and the more she wanted to flee his touch. He was no fool and stopped his ministrations before Fleur had to say anything.

'Did I do something wrong?' he asked.

Fleur immediately reprimanded herself in her mind. She hadn't wanted to make him feel at fault.

'No, Bill. You 'aven't. I'm just…just…I don't know. I'm sorry.'

'You know you can tell me, right?' he probed again. It was obvious that he was trying not to let his frustration show.

'Bill, please don't worry. I'm fine. I'm just not…I really don't know,' Fleur answered. She was baffled by her own behaviour. Their love life was outstanding, why was she suddenly unwilling to sleep with Bill? She was a Veela, maybe only one quarter of it but certainly enough to have a rather active sex drive.

'Fleur, I know something must be wrong. Four days ago, you had a headache, the day after that you were too exhausted, yesterday you pretended to be asleep when I came to bed, earlier today you wouldn't even kiss me and now you seem to be out of lame excuses all together. It's not like you. Why won't you tell me what is really going on?' Bill said grumpily. Fleur realised that he was right. It hadn't just been the kiss today. She had side stepped every attempt at physical contact for the longest time. It was no wonder that he thought something was up. And maybe he was right, but Fleur wasn't ready to admit any of that yet.

'Bill, you 'aven't done anything wrong,' she began softly, 'and the fault lies entirely with me. I can't say what is going on, because I don't even know myself.' LIAR, something screamed in her mind.

'Maybe I'm just too worried about 'arry, Ron and 'ermione.' PANTS ON FIRE!

'Oh Fleur, I know you care for them, but you can't keep them from danger forever. This is a war,' Bill said, thinking that he had finally found the true reason. Bill took his wife's face in his hands and Fleur's mind was immediately catapulted back to this afternoon when a different pair of hands had held her like that. No, not like that, a lot more cautious and so tenderly. She told herself to snap out of it. She wasn't a little girl anymore, having crushes and fantasising about what she couldn't have. Probably, even want to have. OH, PLEASE, that voice again.

'You're right, Bill. I'm just being silly,' Fleur said and pushed Bill back on the bed, swinging one leg over him. She forced Hermione form her mind and was careful not to close her eyes for too long, lest images of the bright witch would pop up. She had little Bill standing to attention in no time and waisted not a moment to invite him inside her. Being part Veela, it was no miracle she had always been the dominant force in the bedroom. Fleur focused on how good it felt to gain back some control. She should have thought of it sooner. After a bit of trying, they found a rhythm and it took entirely too long until both of them came. Fleur felt unusually drained. It was all a bit too laboured for her taste, but she had managed to keep Hermione from her mind. Bill smiled happily and gathered Fleur in his arms. She crawled closer and enjoyed her triumph over her own subconscious.

A moment later though, she was holding her hair out of the way while puking her guts out over the toilet. Bill followed as fast as he could and took care of her hair and rubbed circles on her back for comfort.

Utterly exhausted, Fleur plopped down on the bathroom floor, while Bill conjured her a glass of water.

'Do you feel better again?' Bill asked.

Fleur nodded and handed back the glass before getting up to potion her teeth. Bill had to steady her to keep her from falling. The room was spinning way too fast.

'Do you think you ate something wrong?' Bill went on.

Fleur shook her head and then shrugged her shoulders.

'Maybe you shouldn't let the boys cook anymore,' Bill joked.

Fleur finished and tiredly looked at him, 'I feel 'orrible. I just want to go to sleep, Bill.'

He helped her to bed and she fought for sleep for a while after he had laid down on his side, deeply concerned about what was wrong with Fleur. He didn't know that Fleur knew exactly what it was but was fighting it tooth and nail to save her relationship with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone,

Another week begins and it does with the next chapter of this story. It's a bit shorter than the last one, sorry about that.

I'll be in London for a wedding this week and will only come back very late on Sunday. However, do not worry, I have already uploaded the next chapter as well and no matter how late it will be on Sunday, I will be able to press the publish button. I promise, I'll manage it, even if it is Monday morning :)

I admit, I like how controversial the ending of the last chapter was perceived. There were some intriguing arguments but I have decided that I'm not going to give you a lengthy explanation of how I see Fleur's personality to explain her actions. When you read a book, the story becomes what you make of it; it becomes yours.

A lot of you sent me PMs in fear that Fleur might be pregnant. Relax, I am currently working on Chapter 19 and she's still not pregnant and it doesn't look like she'll be for a while, if ever.

Alright, that's it with the announcements. Enjoy your chapter and please keep up your reviews, they always make my day.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The next few days, Fleur kept to herself, avoiding especially Bill and Hermione. Not that she had to; Bill was in his shed all day or with the Order and Hermione was scheming something with Ron, Harry and the Goblin. They shut themselves in all day and only came out for meals and sleep. It had become a routine.

Until one day, Hermione emerged from the situation room to seek out Fleur specifically.

She finally found her sitting outside in the grass surrounded by books on potions and healing.  
Hermione crouched down next to the French witch and picked up a book at random. The Pocket Guide to Dark Arts Healing.  
Hermione arched an eyebrow before putting the book back, 'Fleur, I need your help with something. But I need you to keep quiet about it. The fewer people know, the better.'

Fleur stopped what she was doing and got up, 'Then, we shouldn't talk 'ere. Let's go where fewer ears will listen.'

For an instant, Hermione was unsure about being alone with Fleur. The memory of what had almost happened some days ago, was still vivid in her mind. And it infuriated her to no end, that she wasn't able to just shut down her feelings. But she knew it was the safest place to talk and started walking.

They had barely arrived when Fleur asked about the secret she needed help with.

'I need to brew Polyjuice Potion. I know how to do it and I was thinking of brewing it in a corner of my room, putting a concealment charm on it, to make sure. What I need help with are the ingredients. Do you think you have what I need?' Hermione asked.

'I definitely 'ave most of it. I'm not sure about the Lacewing flies but I might know a way around that,' Fleur answered, wondering what exactly those three were planning to do.

'What do you mean?' Hermione was puzzled. Polyjuice Potion was a very complicated potion and required precision most of all. Hermione had learned that lesson the hard way in her second year of school.

'Mme. Bienmélange, the potions teacher at Beauxbatons, was always adamant about knowing 'ow to substitute ingredients for others. She always said, that one day there'd be a situation where you would want to brew a cure for boils just when you 'ad run out of snake fangs. Lacewing flies can be substituted with dried nettles and bat spleens. But only in Polyjuice Potion!' Fleur explained and Hermione listened intently.

'So you can help me?' Hermione asked for confirmation.  
'Yes. I'll get a cauldron and everything else to your room without anyone noticing,' Fleur conspired.

Fleur was turning around to go back to her books, when Hermione stopped her motion with her hand of Fleur's arm.  
Hermione studied the ground, kicking the grass with the tip of her shoe. She knew that as soon as she would ask her second favour Fleur would know what they were up to. Or at least enough to know she didn't like it.

'There is something else,' Fleur stated.

Hermione nodded and bit her lip. If Fleur refused to help them, they'd have to come up with another plan and coming up with this one had already been hard enough. Fleur caught herself fixating on Hermione biting her lip. If she kept on doing that for much longer, Fleur would immediately say yes to anything Hermione wanted.

'Yes, there is something else. I need a dress and shoes,' Hermione probed but then decided to just get it all out at once, 'It needs to be a bit lacy, a corset wouldn't hurt. I assume everything else I can transfigure. It needs to be a dress that you won't mind not getting back. And the shoes should probably have a bit of a heel, not too high though and laces. Best would be lace up boots.'

Fleur's eyes narrowed as she processed what Hermione wanted.

'What will you do with the dress? What are the modifications you are going to make?' Fleur asked, hoping against hope that she was wrong about her suspicion.  
Hermione could feel Fleur was catching up. She took a deep breath before speaking.

'I'm going to rip it a bit here and there, I'll probably add a few adornments or take some off, depends on the dress. It has to look like a once classy now dishevelled gown.'  
'And you're going to dye it black,' Fleur stated. She didn't have to but Hermione nodded anyway.

'Est-ce que tu es complètement fou? C'est pas vrai! Tu es en plein délire! Je n'en reviens pas,' Fleur went off and threw up her arms in exasperation.

Hermione remained silent, looking at the French witch raving on in her native tongue. She noticed too late that a faint smile had spread across her face because secretly she loved it when Fleur spoke French. Possibly, because she usually only did it when she was emotional and emotional Fleur was extremely intriguing. But there was no time to go about such matters.

'Why are you smiling? What is there to smile about?' Fleur barked at Hermione.

Hermione flinched and was thankful that Fleur didn't wait for an answer but rambled on about Hermione being completely crazy.

'Fleur,' Hermione said carefully. She didn't want to agitate the blonde witch any further, but she needed to have her answer.  
Fleur didn't hear her, though, or chose to ignore her, so she repeated herself a little bit louder, this time.

Instantly, Fleur stopped her rant to look at Hermione in the most peculiar way. Hermione couldn't guess what was going on with her. It was as if in Fleur's eyes there was a storm, jumbling up all sorts of feelings.

'Do you even know what you're asking of me?' she asked, forcibly calming down her voice.

'Yes, I do. I know. It's not easy for me either, but I've tried and I can't come up with a better plan for what we have to do,' Hermione said apologetically.

'Dammit, 'ermione! You're going to impersonate Bellatrix Lestrange! You're going to become 'er!' Fleur full on shouted now. Hermione was happy for her decision to walk away from the preying ears and all.

Fleur just couldn't believe that this was Hermione's plan. They had spent all this time talking with the goblin and could only come up with this idiocy. What the hell where they planning on doing? And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

'Merlin, you're going to break into Gringotts,' Fleur said breathlessly.  
Hermione was shocked that Fleur had figured it out so fast. She had forgotten to factor in Griphook.

She took a deep breath and confessed, 'Yes, we're going to break into Gringotts. Yes, I know how dangerous it is and yes, I know how unlikely it is that we'll manage to do what we need to do and get away unscathed. But there is no other way. We need to get into Bellatrix' vault or _he_ will live.'

Fleur shook her head. She just couldn't wrap her head around what Hermione was planning to do. Did she not know that it was impossible to break into Gringotts, much less to get out again without anyone noticing? Did she not know that she was running into a death trap? Did she not care that she might die? Desperation was clawing at Fleur. She found it increasingly harder to keep herself under control. The déjà-vu of losing Hermione on this very same beach didn't help either.

'I 'ave spent sleepless nights worrying about you. I 'ave nursed you back to 'ealth. I 'ave grown to care so much about you in such a short time. And now you go and get yourself killed on purpose?' Fleur spoke, baffled by the fact. She refused to entertain the idea that she had put in all this effort, lost her heart in the process of it, only to have it broken so soon. There was no reason to deny it. All the signs were there and even if she chose to ignore them, it wouldn't change the fact that she had fallen for the witch looking at her expectantly. Merlin, why was life never easy?

Hermione took a step closer and put her hand on Fleur's arm to pull her from the internal debate she obviously had going on. She realised that this was the first skin to skin contact that they'd had in days and she had to concentrate very hard not to close her eyes to savour the moment. She could not give in to this foolish crush. She was about to get herself killed, and if she somehow survived, she would walk into the next battle and the next and the next one after that for who knew how long. It was definitely not the right time to fall in love with anyone.

'Look, we need to do this and we're going to, one way or another. You can either help us or not, but we will leave as soon as the Polyjuice is ready. We've lost a lot of time already. Believe me, this is not something I do lightly. I know the risks and the odds and don't like either. But I will help stop You-Know-Who or die trying, I can't just sit back and watch. Harry needs me and you know it,' Hermione pleaded.

Fleur sighed and nodded. It was useless to pretend that she wasn't going to help them. In the end she knew that whatever Hermione wanted, she would try and get her.

'Come on, let's look at my dresses and see what we can transfigure,' Fleur said and turned to walk back.

Again, Hermione stopped her and spun her back around. Fleur wondered what else she might need, when Hermione simply kissed her cheek.  
'Thank you,' she heard the young witch whisper.

Hermione walked back to the house, while Fleur still had her hand on her cheek where a few moments ago, Hermione's lips had been. Her mind was running a mile a minute. If a simple kiss on the cheek made her feel like this, what would a real kiss do? Fleur decided that there was no gain in thinking about that and followed Hermione to help her prepare for certain doom.

Back at the cottage both witches were looking through Fleur's wardrobe. But as it turned out, Fleur tended to wear unfrilly, elegant dresses that didn't want to distract from the woman they enwrapped.

They kept looking and the longer they were taking, the harder it was for Hermione to keep her mind from imagining Fleur in all these dresses, or without them. It eluded her how she had been able to shut down the most traumatic memories with pure willpower but wasn't able to keep her fantasies at bay.

Suddenly, Fleur hit herself in the head with the palm of her hand, 'Ah, I know! Why 'aven't I thought of this before? Wait 'ere,' she commanded.

Hermione did as she was told and patiently waited for Fleur to return, taking deep, calming breaths.  
A few minutes later, she saw the French witch entering the room, carrying a beautiful white dress.

'No, Fleur. NO,' Hermione protested when she saw which particular dress it was. She took a few steps back when Fleur approached, as if she was a physical threat.

'It's perfect, Hermione. We can just remove this part here and cut it up a bit there and we'll fuse it with something long sleeved and dye it black,' Fleur said while putting the dress on her bed.

'I am not wearing your bloody wedding dress!' Hermione continued her protest. 'No, Fleur..err...Delacour. I refuse,'

'Isabelle. Fleur Isabelle Delacour.' Fleur volunteered helpfully but only got a scathing look in return.

'Don't be silly. I won't ever wear it again and the moths will eat it. This way it could contribute to the defeat of You-Know-Who. I'd really prefer the second option,' Fleur explained her side of the argument.

'It's your wedding dress!' Hermione iterated.

'You don't say,' Fleur commented dryly, amused by how adamant Hermione was about the whole affair. 'come on, try it on and we'll see what we 'ave to alter.'

'Fleur, please…' Hermione pleaded and Fleur immediately imagined Hermione using this pleading tone and those exact words in a completely different situation. Hermione never noticed the blush. The thought of ruining the dress that Fleur had looked so stunning in didn't sit well with her. If she survived this, the memory of Fleur in that dress would forever be tainted.

'Do you want to win this war or not? Now get going and try it on. I'll grab a cauldron and the ingredients we talked about and put them in your room,' Fleur said and was gone, leaving Hermione only herself to argue with.

A few minutes later, Fleur had delivered everything to Hermione's room without being seen by anyone other than Harry, who had just nodded a silent thanks for her help. When she opened the door to her own bedroom, she couldn't believe her eyes. Hermione was wearing the dress and she looked stunning. She couldn't take her eyes off her. Fleur overtly stared at Hermione's figure and her mind immediately went to places more fitting for a wedding night than the defiling of a wedding dress.

Hermione had noticed the door opening but stayed turned towards the mirror, with her back towards Fleur. She assumed she would come zip her up. But all she saw in the mirror was Fleur, mouth agape, rooted to the spot and very obviously checking her out. Hermione blushed, but also felt a wonderful warmth spreading in her belly. It felt good to know that someone found her attractive. She ignored that it felt even better because that someone was Fleur. She felt desirable and wanted to enjoy it. Who knew how often she would still have the opportunity.

After another moment, Fleur noticed Hermione smiling at her in the mirror and immediately the tips of her ears turned fire red. She couldn't quite get over the embarrassment of being caught doing exactly what men did when they felt her thrall. The very thing she despised in them.

She stepped into the room and closed the door to keep out curious people. Fleur's hands were ice cold now. Was it really a wise idea to be in a closed room with only Hermione for company?

'Will you zip me up, please?' Hermione asked and wondered how she thought to live through Fleur being so close without giving in to her urges.

Fleur kept telling herself that she was a Delacour and that Delacours didn't get nervous or fluttery stomachs, but to no avail. She tried to convince herself that there was no reason to be impressed by Hermione's looks. After all, she had seen her naked before, but she immediately cancelled that particular train of thought.

With one of her very shaky hands Fleur took the zipper and she put the other one on Hermione's bare shoulder.  
Surprised by how cold Fleur's hands were, Hermione gasped.  
Instantly, Fleur lifted it back up and practically fell over herself to apologise. Hermione assured her everything was fine and there was no need to apologise. Both witches were clearly nervous but neither had the nerves to admit it.

When she was done, Fleur forced herself to look at Hermione's face, not her body.

Hermione didn't understand the effect she had on this beautiful woman in front of her, but she had to admit it didn't leave her cold. She liked it. A woman like Fleur, with impeccable taste, thought that she, plain old Hermione, was attractive. She took another step towards Fleur and realised her mistake. This wasn't helpful if she wanted to keep a level head. There was no way that she would give into her instincts. Not now, not ever. Fleur is very straight. She is very married, too. Hermione invoked the well known image of Dumbledore in his trunks. That did the trick.

'Fleur, we need to alter the dress,' she said and Fleur looked almost relieved when she pulled out her wand.

The easiest part was to dye the dress black. It took nearly all afternoon to transfigure the rest of the dress. In the end, both of them were content with the result. They had completely outdone themselves. There was no way anyone would guess which dress this had been in a previous life.

'I think we're done here. This looks frighteningly similar to something Lestrange would wear,' Hermione stated.

'I have just the right shoes. I bought them for Halloween two years ago,' Fleur announced, presenting a pair of black lace-up boots. Hermione nodded. They compared shoe sizes and realised they wouldn't even have to alter anything.

'So,…' Fleur said.  
'Well,…' Hermione answered. It couldn't have been more awkward.  
'Thank you,' Hermione remembered her manners and Fleur felt almost dejected when she didn't get a kiss on the cheek this time.

Before any more awkwardness could spread through the room, Hermione's stomach grumbled. This was Fleur's cue to get started on dinner and leave Hermione to change. Neither of them quite knew what to do with this confusing mixture of relief and disappointment.

On her way down Fleur bumped into Bill.  
'Are you ok? I came to ask what you two were doing in that room all afternoon,' Bill said with a laugh.

Fleur's thoughts betrayed her and she immediately imagined not what they had been doing, but what they could've been doing. Fleur's ears turned red again and she mumbled a short excuse about girl things and dinner.

Bill was flummoxed, especially when he saw Hermione hurry across the hallway to her room. It was obvious she had dressed hastily, and she was carrying something invisible. Concealment charm. Something was going on under his roof, that he didn't know about and he wasn't sure he liked it.

* * *

_French translations:_

_Are you completely crazy? This can't be true! You are mad! I can't believe this!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone,

I am back from London just in time to give you your newest Monday chapter.

There is a lot of Bill in it because it was necessary and it will also show that he is not the arse some of you thought he is in your reviews a couple of chapters back. A bit dense, maybe, but not an arse. :)

Anyway, let me know what you think in the reviews...and enjoy your read.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Almost a month later, Hermione went to find Fleur in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

'Fleur, it is almost time to put in the Lacewing flies. I was gonna do it before going to sleep. Could you help me? I don't know how the substituting works,' she asked after checking for curious ears.

Ever since their 'moment' that afternoon in Fleur's bedroom, Hermione and Fleur had taken care not to spend time alone in closed rooms. But any clever observer - which means, Luna - could see the look on Hermione's face, when she thought noone was watching, the restraint she showed when Fleur asked for help in order to not immediately jump up and volunteer, and how her hands seemed to have developed a life of their own, never missing a chance to touch Fleur's arm or shoulder.

Fleur was the same way. She lightened up when Hermione entered the room, she laughed more and was a lot more relaxed with the young witch around. She, too, had a serious disobedience issue with her hands and did not always manage to catch herself staring before anyone noticed. Yet still, Hermione kept telling herself how very married and very straight Fleur was and that she was just infatuated because she had taken care of her. And Fleur, still having trouble making her body listen to reason, was fighting herself every time Bill made careful advances in the bedroom. Every time she ignored her body's signs, she would feel the consequences, hard. Once, when she thought she could outsmart her body by foregoing her own pleasure for Bill's, she lost not only what she had just swallowed but also her dinner, her stomach convulsing violently, rioting within her. She concluded that it wasn't so much about her being denied pleasure, but more about being involved in anything that gave anyone pleasure. As he was growing more concerned about Fleur's health, she promised him that she would have it checked out as soon as the Trio had left. She knew what the problem was well enough, but she couldn't make herself face the truth. She couldn't do that to her husband. She would fight for this marriage. She would fight and the problems would go away.

'Yes, sure. I'll come up when I've cleaned up the kitchen after dinner,' she offered pleasantly, hiding how nervous she really was. It would be another closed door situation with Hermione and she didn't need reminding to know what had almost happened the last time.

'Great. Thank you,' Hermione answered and put her hand on Fleur's forearm to completely unnecessarily underline her gratitude.

After dinner, the men of the house insisted on cleaning up and Luna went looking for Blimpbumps as it was apparently easier right after having had dinner. That left Hermione and Fleur with nothing to do except going to Hermione's room to tend to the Polyjuice Potion.

'Soooo,' Hermione said and rocked back and forth on her heels.

Fleur closed the door behind her and watched Hermione sit down on her bed. Fleur contemplated sitting down next to her but then decided against it and went for the armchair in the corner.

'Oh come on, Fleur, I won't bite. Sit here, I don't want to shout across the room to talk,' Hermione laughed when she realised how ridiculous they were behaving, 'or at least pull that chair closer.' Hermione gestured towards the empty space right next to the bed.

Fleur sighed and did as she was told, pulling up the chair.

'It is not your bite that I fear,' she stated simply.

Hermione had no answer for her and enough trouble not thinking about what it was Fleur did fear.

'Do you think the potion is ready for the next step?' Hermione said way too cheerful as she hopped off the bed.

Fleur was eager to end the pregnant pauses so she complied and they had a look at the concealed cauldron in the corner. They sat down on the floor and Fleur began to explain how this particular substitute worked on this particular potion. Hermione sat and listened in fascination until she spaced out looking at Fleur's lips move. Fleur didn't notice it, since she was busy studying Hermione's hands as they steadily stirred the potion.

Hermione watched closely as Fleur demonstrated her knowledge. They had agreed that Fleur should do it, since it took so long to brew the potion and Hermione didn't want to risk anything going wrong.

'So that's that and we're done,' Fleur said a short while later and jumped up. Hermione quickly followed her example. When none of them said anything, Fleur decided that she better leave now, but Hermione held her back. She knew it was inappropriate and hopeless and a thousand other things that should keep her from doing what she was about to do. Unfortunately, some force inside her was much stronger than the logic of her mind and that said something.

Hermione put one hand on Fleur's arm and slowly lifted the other to put it behind the French witch's neck. She had to know. She couldn't leave here not knowing when or if she would ever get to see Fleur again without ever having tried. She wasn't prepared to walk into certain death in ignorance.

Hermione smiled warmly and came closer. They were completely lost looking at each other.

Fleur's mouth went dry when she understood that Hermione was serious this time. At first she thought about ways to stop her, but feeling Hermione's fingers press gently against her neck, was enough to convince her otherwise.

She wanted to feel these lips on hers, she wanted to savour this precious, fragile moment without feeling guilty. With surprising ease, she pushed everything else aside and focused only on the woman in front of her. It was so easy to just give in to her feelings.

A second later, Hermione's lips had reached Fleur's to put a very shy and tender kiss on them. Hermione was overwhelmed by how soft it felt. But she knew she had what she had come for and received more than she thought she would ever get, and pulled back.

Fleur, though, had other plans. If this was her one chance of stealing a kiss from Hermione Granger, she would take it. She put both her hands behind Hermione's neck and pulled her in. This kiss was equally tender and careful, but much longer and it was a lot more intense and passionate. There was so much to say and only one kiss to say it with.

Hermione thought she'd never be able to get enough of this, never be able to stop and Fleur didn't seem like she had any intention of ever stopping either. They grew more courageous and demanding and soon enough Fleur's tongue was in Hermione's mouth and Hermione's hands were travelling all across Fleur's back and running through her silky hair. Quiet, little moans were escaping from Hermione's mouth and Fleur instinctively redoubled her efforts to hear more of them. Both were breathing heavily and that got them even more riled up.

Hermione came to her senses first and pulled away, breathlessly ending their kiss. She immediately began to apologise, rambling on about how she never should have taken advantage of the situation like that and Fleur being married and Bill being downstairs, and her inexperience and inadequacy as a kisser and her lack of self control. The reprimands seemed to be endless.

Fleur took Hermione by the shoulders to stop her wild gestures.

''ermione, calm down, please. Last time I checked it needed two people for a kiss. I don't want you apologising for what was probably the most wonderful kiss I've ever shared with anyone. Please, Hermione, sit down and let's talk,' Fleur said and led her over to the bed. They both sat down with their legs crossed, facing each other.

'Fleur, there is no need to talk. You don't have to say anything. I know this can never happen again and it was wrong of me to put you in this situation. I know that you're married and this won't lead anywhere. I'm not the naive little girl you probably think I am. But I hope you understand that I just had to do it. We'll be leaving on Monday, less than week from now. You know where we're going and what could happen,' Hermione began to ramble again.

Fleur took Hermione's hands in her own and rubbed them each with her thumbs.

'You are right, I am married and I won't cheat on Bill. I will not agree to 'ave an affair. This will 'ave no repeat performance as long as I'm with 'im. I couldn't do that to 'im,' Fleur said and saw tears pooling in Hermione's eyes. She knew her words were hard to take. She knew, because they were just as hard for her. But she needed to get this off her chest.

'I will 'ave to let you go on Monday, knowing that very likely my 'eart will be forever broken by nightfall. I 'ave 'ad a couple of samples of 'ow that will feel and I do not know 'ow to deal with that. But thanks to you, I 'ave at least this kiss,' Fleur had to stop speaking. Her throat had closed at the thought of losing Hermione and tears were running down her cheeks freely until Hermione wiped them away. There it was, Fleur had admitted to having lost her heart and there was no possibility for Hermione to not have heard that. Fleur could barely hold it together, 'Je suis désolé.'

'I will come back,' Hermione said defiantly. She had heard perfectly well what Fleur had said and hear heart soared for a moment but she also remembered Fleur's words about this not ever happening again due to her marriage to Bill. Even if they could never be together, she didn't want Fleur's heart to be broken. She had sworn to never hurt her like that. She would survive, whatever it may cost.

Fleur didn't trust herself to speak. She put a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear and leaned forward. She gave Hermione the same innocent kiss that she had been given before and then got off the bed and left the room before she would lose her resolve. There were so many unspoken promises, but neither of them could bring themselves to hope for what may never come.

The Polyjuice Potion turned out just right and was done by Sunday afternoon. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in her room packing their things, going over their plans again. Fleur was tending to her garden with Luna helping. She had decided that Hermione had the boys to distract her but Fleur was alone in this and probably needed the company.

Fleur and Hermione hadn't spoken a word to one another since their kiss. All their previous, flirtatious behaviour had ceased. It was a silent agreement to save both their hearts.

'It will be hard to see them go tomorrow,' Luna said. Fleur just nodded. She appreciated the effort but didn't feel like talking.

'Do you think it's very dangerous, what they're doing?' Luna asked.

Fleur lifted her head and nodded, 'I know so.'

'Harry is very brave and Ron fiercely protective of his friends and I know very few people who are as skilled as Hermione. She will keep them safe. She will come back to you,' Luna tried to console Fleur.

'I hope you're right, Luna. I can't tell you how much I hope you're right.' There was no need to tell Luna, though. She had observed enough to know what was going on and Fleur knew enough about Luna to know that she was an extraordinary observer. She also knew that Luna could keep a secret.

'Oh Fleur, you must have a little faith in her. If anyone can do it, it's her.'

'Thank you, I really appreciate your kind words but she told me what they are planning and I…' Fleur trailed off. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't think about it.

'You are right, I don't know what they will do next. But, you see, I have thought about it a lot. Before we all came here, things were bleak. And in this bleak and hopeless time, Hermione saves us all by surviving Bellatrix' torture, simply by believing in a cause. I am so much more hopeful now than I was before. Can you guess why that is?' Luna asked. Fleur shook her head, she had no idea where Luna was going with this.

'Hermione has proven time and time again how determined and stubborn she can be. When she wants something, the only thing that will ever hold her back are her own morals. You gave Hermione the best reason to survive. You gave her something she wants to have and she won't get it by dying. We are all better off because you gave Hermione the motivation she needs to finish this war.'

Fleur was surprised by Luna's insight into the workings of Hermione Granger and she even allowed herself to hope a little.

'Thank you, Luna,' Fleur said and hugged the young witch before they both went back to tending the garden in companionable silence.

The next morning came and the Golden Trio plus Griphook said their goodbyes to everyone, but Fleur. Bill said that she hated goodbyes and probably hid on purpose. In truth, Fleur was quickly packing some more food for them to take. Who knew how long they'd be gone this time. They were halfway up a little hill beside the house, when Fleur caught up with them.

She explained that she had smoked some meat and it almost hadn't been ready but it was now. She hugged Ron, then Harry, leaving Hermione for last.

'Go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute,' Hermione said and turned back around to Fleur when the others were out of earshot.

'I don't know what to say, Fleur. There is so much,' Hermione began.

'Would you drink the potion now? Here?' Fleur asked.

'You want me to change into Bellatrix in front of you?' Hermione said in disbelief.

'Yes. I don't think I'll be able to let you go otherwise,' Fleur explained, swallowing tears.

Hermione took a good look over Fleur's shoulder at the house. Bill was nowhere to be seen. She gathered all her courage and gave Fleur one last kiss. It was much shorter than the last one but she hoped it conveyed everything Hermione meant to say. She broke the kiss and immediately drank down the potion that tasted fouler than anything she had ever had in her mouth. She felt her body change and judging from the look on Fleur's face, everything went according to plan so far.

'Be safe,' Fleur said heavily and turned around before Hermione could answer.

'You kissed Fleur!' Ron said, when Hermione caught up with them.

'No, I didn't. You can't even see properly from here,' Hermione tried an evasive manoeuvre.

'I can see just fine and I saw you kiss Fleur!' Ron insisted.

'Girls kiss sometimes, Ron,' Hermione tried to play down what had happened. She had known that it was a real possibility that the boys would be able to see her, but she also knew that they wouldn't run back to the cottage to tell Bill about it and she could always explain if they actually survived breaking into Gringotts.

'Not like this, they don't' Ron maintained.

'Ron, shut up and put your hand on mine,' Hermione barked at him. That, or the fact that Bellatrix Black's face was cross with him, worked. He put his hand on theirs and in a moment they were gone.

Fleur went back to the cottage and found Bill in the kitchen nursing a mug of tea. Better sooner than later, she thought. She was done pretending everything would be just fine. She had thought about this for a long time last night. She had barely slept because of it, turning every detail upside down and back again. There was no other solution that was fair and right.

She went to get some tea for herself and sat down next to him, announcing, 'We need to talk.'  
Then, Fleur proceeded to explain to her husband that even though she was only one quarter Veela, she still had some traits typical for her kind.

'I can't change my form and my thrall is thankfully much less aggressive than that of a full blooded Veela. I will also not die if you pluck out one of my 'airs. There is one thing, though, that's a bit more complicated. You remember 'ow Maman told you that Veela 'ave only one true mate?' Fleur explained.

Bill nodded. He didn't know where this was leading but he didn't like the serious look on Fleur's face. This face always meant trouble.

'See, I don't 'ave to live with the burden of that. Going through life, not knowing if I'll ever know love. Although, Maman says that even for me there is a diluted version of this. She says there will be one person I can't 'elp falling in love with. One person only, provoking stronger feelings than any other will ever be able to. I always told her that this might be the case for her, but not for me anymore. I insisted, that I can fall in love as many times as I please and or stay with one person all my life, that it was my own choice. I'm not so sure about it now. But that's not what I wanted to say. There is a catch. Just like humans, I have no control over who I fall in love with, but where humans have full control over their bodies, I don't. My creature blood makes my body reject any and all sexual advances of anyone other than the person I love the most. I can try and force my body, I'll even find pleasure in it, but my body will find a way to punish me for it later,' Fleur went on.

'When you puked your guts out after…' Bill muttered. His mind was slowly processing what he was hearing. He had already guessed that it wouldn't be good news but he hadn't expected it to be so devastating.

'Merlin, I am so sorry. I was an arse. I should have known. I have pressured you into sleeping with me just because I was frustrated. That was selfish and not ok at all. I apologise, Fleur. I thought it was something else, something unrelated. I should have connected the dots. I'm so very sorry,' Bill was crestfallen and gently took her hands to underline his remorse. He felt like an idiot for not making the connection between their bedroom antics and Fleur's health. It was so obvious to him now.

'Bill, please, I was an active party in our activities. Yes, I admit I felt the pressure and that was part of it but for the most part I thought I could get away with it. I 'ave needs too, you know. I wanted back the control over my own body. I wanted to choose with who I am. I couldn't accept that my body was effectively ending my marriage. I thought I could save it if I just tried 'ard enough. 'owever, I can't change it. It is a fact: I found the person my mother was talking about and couldn't help falling in love. You know now 'ow 'ard I tried.' Fleur said, rubbing his arm, to show him that it really wasn't his fault alone that Fleur had gone through all of this.

Bills eyes looked watery and he swallowed heavily. This was a tough situation. He thought Fleur and he would grow old together, have children and grandchildren. All of a sudden, this future was gone, like a burst soap-bubble.

He looked at Fleur, studying her face. She too, was fighting tears. He could see that this was not something she did lightly. Even though it would make things easier, how could he fault her for something she couldn't control.

'Why?' he asked quietly, 'Was I not a good husband?'

'William, you are the best husband anyone could wish for. I love you very, very much. Please believe me when I say that, because it is the truth. I care about you and I do love you...' Fleur tried to reassure him.

'Then why? Why are you doing this to me? If you love me so much, why tell me all of this now?' Bill pleaded.

'Because I 'ad to learn the 'ard way, that my mother was right, after all. I'm sorry about this. I'm not sorry that we got married, because it 'as made me incredibly 'appy to be with you. For all this time, I truly, 'onestly thought that you would be the love of my life. But now...I just can't go on like this. It wouldn't be fair to you or anyone,' Fleur continued, very proud of Bill for not flying off the handle as she had expected a typical Weasley would.

'But this is fair? You are my life, Fleur! Please don't do this to us,' he pleaded.

'No, it is not fair. But it would be even less so, if I 'ad made us both un'appy in a passionless marriage, dreaming of another love,' Fleur tried to reason with him.

'I'll fight for you. Maybe this is just a fling and now it's new and exciting and maybe it goes away and you realise that I'm the one for you after all?' Bill was getting desperate.

'No, Bill. I can feel that this is the person that my mother spoke of. This is it.' It was harsh but there was no point in giving him false hope.

'I can't…,' Bill said very quietly. 'I can't just give up this marriage, not in times like these.'

'I don't like to see you 'urt and like it even less because I am the one 'urting you. Still, it doesn't change anything. I'm sorry, Bill. I'm so sorry,' Fleur kept trying to make him understand. He could see that she was telling the truth. She hadn't wanted to hurt him like that.

Bill let his head hang, his long hair covering his face. Fleur gently put his hair back behind his ears and kept stroking his head.

'Who is it?' Bill finally asked.

'Does it really matter?' Fleur asked.

'It does to me. I want to know who will replace me. I want to know if he loves you back the way you love him and I want to tell him that if he ever hurts you, I'll make him pay.'

'It's a tricky situation. If I am hurt, there will be nobody you can make pay. I know now that we both feel the same but that doesn't mean we'll actually be together,' Fleur said cryptically and he could see that these prospects were making Fleur incredibly sad. He watched her wipe a tear off her cheek.

'Who, Fleur?' Bill insisted.

Fleur took a deep breath and found her husbands eyes to let him see she was serious.

'Hermione.'

'Hermione…' Bill repeated mechanically, obviously trying to process the information.

'Hermione? Granger? The girl that just left to…' Bill trailed off when he saw Fleur nodding, unable to speak and keeping back sobs. It all made a lot more sense now. Fleur obviously knew what the Trio's next mission was and judging by the desperation on Fleur's face it was very dangerous.

'Oh no, Ron!' he said without thinking. Fleur didn't blame him for thinking of his brother first.

'I'm sorry, Bill. I know they 'ave beaten the odds a thousand times but what they are doing today is just…it's…it's a suicide mission, essentially,' Fleur sobbed. She told herself to stop crying. She thought of Luna's words this very morning. It helped her calm down enough to have this conversation with Bill. She didn't want to derail it by being too distraught to talk. She looked at Bill and found his grim face staring back at her.

'What are they doing, Fleur?' he asked and his voice made it clear that there would be no weaseling out of an answer this time.

'They are breaking into Gringotts, more specifically Bellatrix Lestrange's vault,' Fleur answered and hung her head. She felt defeated and tired and all she wanted to do was curl up on Hermione's bed and cry herself to sleep surrounded by things that still smelled of her.

Bill stared at her for a few seconds in disbelief over what he had just heard. Then, in true Weasley fashion, he exploded. He got up from his chair and started pacing around the kitchen, crying out how much of an idiot his brother was for doing this to their mother, and how foolish they all were and did they not know that they were attempting the impossible.

Fleur watched him blow off steam. She had reacted very similarly, so she just sat and waited for him to calm down again.

'What a day!' Bill said as he dropped back down on his chair. 'First, you tell me that you're breaking up with me. Then you say sleeping with me makes you sick because you're in love with another woman and then you tell me that she and my idiot brother, not to mention our only hope at defeating You-Know-Who, are getting themselves killed as we speak. That has to be a record of bad news.'

'I'm so sorry,' Fleur cried again.

Then there was silence. They both just sat, sipping their cold tea and waiting to be calm enough to continue their conversation.

'Did you two…I mean, were you…I remember you and Hermione locked up in our bedroom for half a day. Was there...' Bill stammered.

'William! I would never! Do you really think so little of me?' Fleur was exasperated.

'No, I apologise. You wouldn't have put yourself through this whole ordeal with our sex life if you had a better option somewhere else. I wasn't thinking,' Bill concluded.

'We kissed. Once,' Fleur said honestly. 'Last week. I 'adn't planned on doing it but it 'appened none the less.'

Bill just stared at her. If he was honest, it didn't really make a difference to him anymore. Fleur seemed to take his silence as anger, though and felt compelled to explain herself.

'It would never 'ave 'appened if she 'adn't left today. She said, she didn't want to die without knowing what it was like. I didn't want 'er to go without at least 'aving one kiss to remember 'er by,' Fleur said, barely holding it together. Desperation was clawing at her, a taster of what it might feel like when she got the news.

What was the worst part for Bill was that he could understand Fleur. He saw where she was coming from and couldn't fault her for anything. She had fallen in love with someone else but she had fought it and she had not cheated on him. She was about to lose the love of her life without ever having had more than just one kiss. He had never wanted to see her hurt and here she was crying her heart out.

'I understand you. I'm not happy with the situation and it will take me some time to get over this, over you, but I understand it. I don't want this to be overly dramatic. Maybe one day, we can even be friends but it will probably be a while until I'm there. I will pack a few of my things and move back home to the Burrow. Mum will not be happy when she hears this and it's probably wise not to come round the next couple of weeks but I want you to stay here. You shouldn't have to go back to France just because we are getting a divorce,' Bill said. He had his composure back and had decided to focus on the easy things, the practical things. He would deal with his emotions bit by bit.

Fleur smiled through her tears. He could see that she truly loved him, just not as much as Hermione. It almost made him cry again at the tragedy but he forced himself to breathe calmly. He was no fool. Being a prat about it wouldn't help anyone.

'I guess you could've done a lot worse than Hermione Granger, eh? I mean, not a lot of people can compete with her,' he said and smiled bravely. Fleur laughed and hugged her husband, 'Thank you for being such a wonderful, wonderful man. You might not feel like it now, but I know you will find a woman that will make you just as happy as you make her.'

Only a few moments later Luna and Dean returned from their walk, bringing a basket full of herbs with them that they deemed useful to replenish Fleur's depleted supply cupboard.

Fleur realised that it was getting dark outside and wondered what had happened at Gringotts today. She pushed the thought away for fear of starting to cry again and thanked Luna and Dean for being so thoughtful.

'How about some dinn…' she started but was interrupted by the wireless springing to life.

A familiar voice shouted ecstatically, "Lightning has struck, I repeat, lightning has struck!"

Everyone suddenly jumped to their feet, checking if they had their wands. All of them knew what that meant. Harry had returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

_French translation:_

_I am sorry._


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone,

I'm glad you liked the kiss :) It's been a stressful week and your reviews were wonderful little pieces of motivation in between. Thanks so much!

Now, as you probably can imagine we're now right at the battle of Hogwarts and I just wanted to say that even though this is a rather slow cooking story, I rushed a bit through the whole battle thing. I just saw no point in basically retelling everything that the wonderful Ms Rowling has already told so much better. I focused on the parts that I changed up to fit this plot.

But I don't want to spoiler you. Here's Chapter 7, have fun and please keep up the reviews. I'm a sucker for feedback :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

When Fleur, Bill, Luna and Dean arrived in the room of requirement it was empty except for a few members of the order.

Kingsley explained as soon as everyone had arrived.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been seen leaving Gringotts bank today. On a dragon, flying north. Fleur's heart did somersaults. Hermione was safe, or at least alive.

Kingsley informed them that Harry had gone with the students to the Great Hall, concealed in the crowd. Hermione and Ron would report back here when it was their time to take part in the action.

He had barely finished his explanations, when Ron and Hermione stormed through the door.

'Let's go!' Ron shouted. Hermione had barely enough time to register Fleur standing right next to Bill. She looked so happy, almost relieved, and it broke Hermione's heart to see that apparently she had been a burden. She quickly turned around and reached the Great Hall with the others just in time. There was no time for heartache now, she told herself. Keeping her head was vital, quite literally. At least, Fleur was happy, that was what she wanted for her. She kept repeating it like a mantra, in hopes that it would sink in at some point.

They watched McGonagall drive out Snape in a hot rage and then everything happened at once. She and Ron ran off to find the basilisk and destroy the cup, and Harry went to find the diadem.

It lasted hours but it seemed like only minutes. They fought Death Eaters and battled spiders and giants and suddenly they found themselves back in the Great Hall. Hermione saw the Weasley's crouching over Fred's lifeless body. She noticed Remus and Tonks among the dead and bit back tears. She told herself that she would have time to cry later. Fleur stood a few steps away from the mourning family and looked Hermione. For all her cleverness, she couldn't figure out what that look said. Fleur came over to Hermione and hugged her. Hermione had almost shoved her away, just to avoid getting too close to bear. But being realistic, she knew she wasn't able to.

'You're alive,' Fleur said with that same look of relief.

'I can't believe it either,' Hermione responded, unsure what to make of Fleur's approach.

Before either of them could say anything else, the whole circus started over and they were battling again. Not much later, Hermione found herself hugging Harry as he walked away into certain death. She couldn't believe she had just let him go like that. For seven years she had helped and protected him and now helping him meant letting him die. Her brain refused to process the information. She latched onto the next person she could find and cried. Ron was surprised to say the least, but he held Hermione nonetheless. She had come to him for comfort, that was a good sign, wasn't it?

Hermione's worst dreams were realised when she saw Hagrid carrying a lifeless Harry in his arms. It was as if the wind had been knocked from her. Her knees were about to give in and she grabbed onto the nearest shoulder to keep upright. Only then she noticed, that it was Fleur right by her side. On her other side was Bill Weasley. Hermione took her hand off Fleur's shoulder as if she had burned herself. She didn't want Fleur to get into trouble with Bill because of her.

He clearly wanted to say something, but he was interrupted by a ruckus caused by Harry. Harry! Hermione was beyond herself. He wasn't dead! She saw Death Eaters apparating away in fear and Harry was fighting Voldemort. Hermione whipped out her wand and started shooting hexes left and right at the remaining Death Eaters. In all of the chaos she found herself back in the Great Hall where none other than Bellatrix Lestrange herself was firing spells at Ginny. The youngest Weasley could barely defend herself against the onslaught of hexes.

Hermione sprinted through the hall to help her best female friend and confidante. Together, they managed to at least hold up a steady protective shield and were even able to get a few offensive spells across, but none of them hit their target.

'Well, well, Muddy. We meet again. I must say you are a lot more resilient than I gave you credit for. But don't worry, we have enough time to play,' Bellatrix taunted, but quickly changed her tune when a spell shot past her. A little too close for her comfort apparently. Ginny didn't understand why Hermione seemed to have a history with this lunatic, but she understood very well that she wouldn't ever find out if they didn't get help soon.

Hermione didn't dare turn her eyes away from the deranged woman in front of her, so she had no chance of knowing who had fired the spell or maybe it was a stray spell? But when another spell shot past the Death Eater, she knew that whoever it was, they were helping them. Another spell. Bellatrix deflected it easily. It must've come from too far away. Bellatrix looked but it seemed she couldn't make out the source yet.

Spell after spell came from behind Ginny and Hermione and judging by Bellatrix face, she had a harder and harder time keeping up a duel with three opponents. Even a skilled and creative duellist like her had her limits.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a cool hand on her shoulder and knew who had helped them.

'Get behind me,' Fleur said, but wisely didn't wait for an answer and simply pushed them back. She stood tall before them and deflected Bellatrix' every spell. It was rather remarkable. Even Bellatrix must've been impressed, judging by the look of frustration. Ginny was endlessly grateful but wondered why Fleur had so selflessly stepped in front of her and Hermione. They could've formed a line or something, instead.

'And who is this, Muddy? Don't you want to introduce us?' Bellatrix taunted.

'My name is Fleur Isabelle Delacour. And you better remember that, because mine will be the last face you see,' Fleur answered for Hermione while deflecting more spells.

'Oh, you got yourself a protector, Muddy. Clever, but useless. Don't you think?' Bellatrix said and managed to slice open Fleur's arm with a spell. The French witch didn't even flinch, ignoring the blood running down her arm. Hermione wanted to immediately get Fleur to safety but Ginny held her back. It was then, that the penny dropped. Something must've happened. Something big, or why would Fleur step between them and Bellatrix. Ginny pushed the thought aside in favour of helping out with protective spells.

'Is that all you 'ave? A measley cutting 'ex?' Fleur egged Bellatrix on. She knew it was risky to rile her up, but an emotional Bellatrix was probably a more inattentive Bellatrix.

'You want more? You only had to ask, you know,' Bellatrix cackled. Without warning she caught Hermione in a brief Crucio. The Death Eater knew she had only time for a short burst before Fleur would switch from defence to offence if she left herself open like that but it was long enough to drop Hermione to the ground, screaming.

Fleur didn't have to look to know Bellatrix had aimed true. Her blood ran cold at Hermione's scream. She wanted to wipe that smug grin off this woman's face. It made Fleur furious to know she hadn't been fast enough to deflect that spell for Hermione. Ginny was with Hermione as fast as possible and helped the bright witch up again.

'She's ok, Fleur. She's fine,' Ginny reassured the French witch to let her know she didn't have to risk turning around.

'J'ai juré de te tuer, Bellatrix. Et je ne casse pas des promesses,' Fleur seethed. She didn't care if her opponent spoke French. Her tone would convey the message just fine.

'My, my, Mademoiselle Fleur Isabelle Delacour. Aren't you quite something? Engarde!' Bellatrix bellowed and fired spell after spell at breakneck speed. Fleur, Ginny and Hermione had their hands full to keep up.

Hermione could see Fleur getting tired, but she could also see the determination to finish what she had started. Fleur's patience had reached its limit.

'This is for the three broken ribs,' Fleur said and shot off an offensive spell between her deflections. It missed.

'This is for the stab wound in 'er side,' she continued with another offensive spell, never forgetting to keep up her protections.

'This is for the damage you did to 'er nerves,' Fleur hissed dangerously, while firing off a whole volley of spells. Ginny wondered again what had happened there. It was clear that Fleur was doing this for Hermione to get back at Bellatrix for whatever she'd done to her friend. There was a lot more to it than she had originally thought. But she filed it away to ask later.

'This is for all the cuts and bruises that took forever to 'eal. Curse you and your knife!' Fleur went on, firing spell after spell.

'And this, this is for the scar she will have on her arm for the rest of her life,' Fleur finished and shot another wordless spell towards Bellatrix. Hermione didn't have to hear the incantation it to know what the green jet of light meant. Bellatrix had left Fleur a small opening and only realised it when the spell hit her.

Bellatrix Lestrange slumpted to the ground. Lifeless.

Fleur turned around to see if Hermione was ok and had barely time to see that she was, when another couple of Death Eaters attacked. They were separated yet again.

After everything was over. After all the fighting had seized, Fleur sat in the Great Hall and could not believe that she was still alive. The Weasley family had gathered a few steps from her and Ginny was looking at her as if she were a puzzle to solve. She was about to ask what she was thinking about, when people stirred and grew louder. She craned her neck and saw what had caught their attention.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had entered the Great Hall.

Hagrid immediately hugged Harry. Ron ran over to be with his family and Hermione was intercepted by Fleur in the middle of the hall.

'I survived,' she said as if she hadn't quite grasped the meaning of it. Then she remembered what would now have to happen now and a grim look appeared on her face. This was goodbye. She knew that she would have to let Fleur go now for good, but she didn't know yet how to do that. Despair spread out through her body. Her hands turned numb and cold.

'Indeed, we survived. 'ermione, I…' Fleur began to speak but Hermione interrupted her. She felt she needed to get through this as fast as she could. Rip the plaster off quickly, so to speak.

'You don't need to say anything. I understand. You made your position clear last week. You are married to Bill and I wish for you…I…I wish for you to be happy. I just came to say thank you. What you did there with Bellatrix. It was…you were great. I'm in your debt again. Thank you,' Hermione said and was about to leave when Fleur caught her wrist and spun her back around. Hermione was caught between being confused and angry. Couldn't Fleur see that this was killing her? Why did she keep torturing her?

'You're not listening. I spoke to Bill. I told 'im about us. I wouldn't exactly say that 'e is 'appy about it, but 'e understands. We will get a divorce as soon as the Ministry is equipped to deal with such things again,' Fleur said, holding Hermione's hands to her heart.

Hermione was dumbfounded. Fleur had left Bill. For her. Fleur Delacour, _the_ Fleur Delacour had left her husband for her. Fleur didn't say anything and let the news set in.

'If this is a joke, I'll kill you. I don't care how many times you've saved my life,' Hermione threatened and there was no doubt in Fleur that Hermione meant it. She'd do the same were she in her shoes. But Fleur just shook her head. This wasn't a joke.

When it finally had set in, Hermione had the biggest grin on her face that she'd ever had. Fleur had chosen her! She not only got to live, she got a chance at being with the most magnificent witch there was. Hermione couldn't believe her luck.

Then she smirked mischievously and stepped closer to Fleur.

'So that means,' she said, dropping her voice a bit lower, 'if I wanted to,' Hermione continued and pulled Fleur closer to her by the beltloops of her jeans, 'I could finally just,' she went on and put one hand behind Fleur's neck, making the French witch's heart flutter, 'pull you in real close and do this?'

Hermione put her lips on Fleur's. They didn't know if it was because they had just won a battle or because they weren't sneaking behind somebody's back, but both of them couldn't believe how good it felt. Their tongues were dancing with each other until Fleur noticed the silence. She slowed down the kiss and eventually ended it, looking deep into Hermione's eyes.

'Have you noticed?' Hermione whispered, not daring to look away.

'The silence?' Fleur asked unnecessarily.

'I think everyone is staring at us.'

'Do you mind?' Fleur asked, a little concerned, since they hadn't even had time to talk, and now suddenly everyone knew they were was something going on.

Hermione chose to answer with another kiss, much shorter, but enough to let Fleur know her opinion. Hermione had never thought that she would be so carefree and untroubled about the airing of her private life. However, what she felt for Fleur was settled so deep inside her that she couldn't imagine it would ever go away. She had no logical explanation for it, but she was so sure of this connection with Fleur, that she just didn't care what anyone else thought.

She kissed Fleur again to make sure she understood.

'Does anyone care to explain what is going on here?' Ron said very loudly, breaking the silence and pulling everyone out of their stupor. Suddenly, people began muttering and whispering and they became very busy. The Great Hall went back to whatever they were doing before they got distracted.

Neither Hermione nor Fleur were particularly in favour of dealing with Ron when he was in this state, but they made their way over to the Weasleys nonetheless.

'Ron, don't embarrass yourself,' Bill said and took his brother by the shoulder.

'What? Your wife just kissed my gir…friend. My friend. And you look like nothing's happened! She's done it before. I saw it when we left Shell Cottage,' Ron exclaimed loudly.

Bill lifted an eyebrow and looked at Fleur, 'I thought you said it happened only once. Last week, that is?' Fleur recognised the tone of his voice and knew he was only pretending to be upset.

'It must 'ave slipped my mind. I was probably too busy fearing for 'ermione's life, you know,' Fleur pretended to justify herself but never let go of Hermione's hand. She didn't want her to think that there was actual trouble.

'I knew it! I knew there was something wrong about you. You were too…too…too French from the beginning!' Ron attacked Fleur, who just gave him an amused look. Bill was doing the same, but Ron couldn't see that.

'What has Mum told you about things you don't understand, Ron?' Bill said and Ron faltered before muttering, 'That I shouldn't speak about them, but ask politely for an explanation…I guess, that didn't really work out. Sorry.'

'It's alright. And if you haven't figured it out yet, my wife just kissed your friend because they're in love. Fleur and I will get a divorce,' Bill explained and Ron knew that those were the final words of this discussion. Now he knew why Harry had said to back off and leave Hermione be. It all made sense now. Bloody hell, Hermione and Fleur were lesbians! It would take a while for Ron to wrap his head around it, but he could see that they were happy and he knew that in the end that was what counted. There had been too much death and there still was too much heartbreak to fault someone for being in love. Even he understood that.

Ginny had heard everything from a few steps away and came over to the group, staring at them in disbelief. She had come up with the wildest theories on the two of them after Fleur's duel with Bellatrix. This hadn't been one of them.

'You and…and Phlegm?' she said, still dumbstruck.

'Ginny!' Hermione, Bill and even Ron reprimanded her.

'I'm sorry, ok, sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just too stunned. Fleur, I apologise. Please believe me, when I say that I have changed my opinion about you quite a while ago,' Ginny said, throwing up her hands in a defensive gesture.

'It's ok. Don't get yourself all worked up. I know you're not the insecure little girl you once were,' Fleur said with a smirk and Ginny stuck out her tongue at her, making everyone laugh. It felt good to laugh.

'So what happens now?' Ginny asked, looking around at the hall that was gradually becoming empty. People were leaving to to go home or take care of the dead or simply to one of the dorms to sleep.

'We should probably help with the clean up,' Hermione suggested.

That was when they heard someone tutting behind them.

Minerva McGonagall had appeared, looking worse for the wear but generally unscathed.

'Miss Granger, I think you have done enough already for a lifetime. If you insist you can help clean up tomorrow but I can tell that there was a lot of brainpower in all of your adventures, and let's be honest, neither Ron nor Harry have the capacity,' she remarked.

'Hey,' Ron protested for show. He knew she was right but didn't want to take the insult lying down.

'But, there is so much to do and it wouldn't be fair to…' Hermione started off.

'I believe your old bed is still empty, Miss Granger,' McGonagall cut her off and Hermione instantly shut up.

'Come, let's get you to bed,' Fleur said and ignored the blush that appeared on Hermione's face. She couldn't believe Fleur had said that right in front of McGonagall.

But the future headmistress just winked at her and moved on to talk to another group.

Hermione just groaned in embarrassment and let herself be led to the dorms. She was too exhausted to argue anymore.

* * *

_French translations:_

_I have sworn to kill you, Bellatrix. And I don't break my promises._


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone,

thank you so much for all the reviews. They really made my week. I'm still not quite over how nice you all are. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Since I'll be getting up way too early tomorrow to even think about publishing this chapter, I decided to give it to you now instead of Monday evening. Am I good to you, or what? ;)

This one is a bit of a set up sort of chapter. It might not be the most thrilling but I can promise you that next week will make up for it. I didn't rate this story M for the destruction of Hogwarts after all.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy your early release and, as always, let me know what you think in the reviews. Have a good week.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning passed without Hermione noticing. Only when the sun was high in the sky and its rays landed directly in Hermione's face, she slowly stirred. She noticed, she was still in her dirty clothes and remembered basically falling asleep while she fell onto the bed. She also noticed that Fleur was right beside her, holding her tight. A big grin spread across her face. Hermione felt every muscle in her body, every joint and every bone. She was hungry and thirsty but what she was most was ridiculously happy. She wanted to wake up in Fleur's arms every morning and go to bed with her every night. There were a lot of other things she wanted to do with Fleur. There had been a thousand situations when it had been pure willpower to keep herself back. Her body had been yearning for the blond witch from the very beginning. Hermione grinned, realising that there was no reason to keep back anymore. After all the time she had spent subpressing her feelings, it was refreshing to just give in to them for once. Hermione had never felt more at ease with anyone and she wondered how she knew it, but never questioned the truth of it: This was forever.

As nice as it was to have dirty daydreams about her girlfriend, she was quite grubby herself.

She carefully sat up and rolled her shoulders to loosen them. She felt quite stiff but that was probably normal in such circumstances.

When she tried to get up to go get her bag for a change of clothes, Fleur's arm around her waist tightened and made leaving the bed impossible.

'Mmhwhereareyougoing?' muttered a sleepdrunk, but surprisingly strong, Fleur.

Hermione turned around to look at her. Battered, torn clothes, dust all over her, but still, incredibly beautiful.

'For someone so sleepy, you really have a good grip,' Hermione teased and tried to remove her arm.

Fleur slowly opened her eyes and yawned heartily before smiling at Hermione, 'I just got you, I'm not letting you go this easily.'

Hermione leaned forward and kissed Fleur's nose.

'Well, you're going to have to, because I'm taking my bag and then I'll go see if the showers work. I'm not spending another minute in these grimy clothes,' Hermione explained herself. 'After I'm done, I'll probably burn them in the fireplace,' she added and laughed.

Fleur sat up and looked down at herself.

'Yes, a change of clothes would be in order. Do you think you 'ave anything in your bag that would fit me?' she asked.

Hermione just nodded and pulled Fleur out of bed.

'And just so you know. Despite the temptation, it is best I have this shower alone. If you're anything like me, you needed reminding of that,' Hermione declared making Fleur's eyes go wide with realisation. But she was right. As enticing as a hot shower with Hermione sounded, she felt a lot grimier than anyone ever should.

An hour later, all bright and bushy tailed, Fleur and Hermione reported for duty in the Great Hall. Minerva McGonagall, looking put together and as stern as ever was ordering people about and giving out helpful tips on how to repair specific items.

'Ah, Miss Granger, Miss Delacour, it is most opportune to see you. Will you come with me to my office, please,' McGonagall said and led the way.

Hermione was puzzled when she took a right turn instead of a left turn, knowing that it was the wrong direction.

'Erm…Professor, I think…' Hermione began.

'Yes, I know Miss Granger, but it seems every time I try to take official Hogwarts business to my own quarters, it disappears and I find it in the headmaster's office,' Professor McGonagall explained and gave them one of her rare smiles.

'Congratulations, Professor,' Hermione said as they walked the last few steps towards the gargoyle.

'Peace,' McGonagall said and the steps transported the three of them up to the old headmaster's office.

Hermione was fascinated when she entered. She knew how the office had looked when Dumbledore was still headmaster, with all the little brass and silver knick knacks standing about. They were all gone now.

The office was decorated very tastefully with Quidditch related objects, awards for sports and academics. There were even more books than there had been before.

'I suspect the house elfs but I've decided to take the hint and go with it,' Professor McGonagall explained before anyone could ask.

Fleur shook her head, 'No. It's the school.'

Both turned to look at her with puzzled looks.

'Don't you know? When any magical school is without a 'eadmaster or 'eadmistress, it chooses the next one itself. It didn't 'ave to before, because Professor Snape 'ad assumed power, but you 'aven't. Nobody 'as. So the school chose the most worthy successor itself,' she explained and grinned, very pleased with herself. It wasn't every day that you could show up the brightest witch of her age _and_ her mentor.

'Yes, well, be that as it may, I have several things to discuss with you. First, I was… please sit down… first, I was asked by Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to convey their apologies. They have taken up Kingsley's offer to become Aurors and have left with him late last night. They didn't want to disturb your sleep to say good bye. I'm sure they will be in touch as soon as they can. I assume your presence here indicates you won't be joining the Auror force?' Minerva asked and the two young witches explained that they had declined the offer on account of not wanting to ever again chase after dark wizards. They both had done what was necessary to win, but it wasn't what they wanted in life.

Visibly satisfied with their answer, she continued her questioning.

'Miss Granger, since you haven't finished your seventh year, I want to let you know that you, and all others who wish do take their N.E.W.T.s, can simply join all those who have now finished their sixth year.'

Hermione was quiet for a moment. This was a big decision, after all.

'Yes, Professor. I would like to come back and finish my education,' Hermione answered, sure of what she wanted. She wanted a chance to experience her old school the way it was supposed to be. Safe, educational, fun. Fleur and Hermione hadn't had a chance to actually talk about what their plans were but judging by the look on Fleur's face it hadn't come as a surprise that Hermione would want to return to school. She was sure they would find a way to make it work and see each other more frequently than just the holiday breaks.

'I am very glad to hear that. There are various options for you now. I would like you to have your choice, Merlin knows you deserve it,' Minerva started another cryptic round of explanations.

'See, had you decided not to come back for your education, I would have offered you a position as a teacher here. However, not even you can be a student and a teacher at once,' Minerva said, highly amused by the puzzled face Hermione was wearing.

'You would have given me a job here? Without my N.E.W.T.s?' Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Fleur was less surprised but incredibly proud and it was written all over her face.

'I honestly don't think that there will be many new things for you to learn in your seventh year. I do think you'd be ready to become a teacher but I completely understand that you want to use next year to study and learn every day spells instead of defensive curses. Let me get to the point. As I am apparently now Headmistress of this school, I won't be able to teach all of my classes anymore. There are several other positions vacant, too. Could I persuade you to teach the first and the second years in any of these subjects?' Minerva asked. She knew it was like dangling sugar in front of a horse but she wanted it to be Hermione's choice to accept.

'You…er…I would…' Hermione stuttered. She was baffled by the offer. Not only did her old Professor think she was ready to teach, she also wanted her to pick a subject.

'I believe what 'ermione is trying to say is that she is very 'onoured and will accept your offer to teach the first two years,' Fleur offered helpfully and winked at her girlfriend.

'Thank you, Miss Delacour. Do you think you might be able to translate for me which subject Miss Granger would like to teach, too?' Headmistress McGonagall asked and gave Fleur an inquisitive look before both witches turned to look at Hermione.

'Haha. Very funny. I was just too stunned to get out a full sentence. I would very much like to teach some classes for you and I feel extremely honoured that you are letting me choose,' Hermione said, proving she had found her tongue again. 'Even though you're a tough act to follow with your animagus transition right in the first lesson, I would like to teach Transfiguration.'

Minerva smiled warmly at Hermione. Her former and future student had always had a special place in her heart, even though she would never admit to playing favourites, of course. She was happy to hear that she had succeeded in having the bright witch at her school for at least another year.

'Very well, Miss Granger. Transfiguration it is. Now, let's come to you, Miss Delacour,' Minerva turned her head to look at Fleur. Hermione could see the surprise on the French witch's face but couldn't say she didn't feel the same.

'I am short one potions teacher. Horace Slughorn has kindly declined to stay on and I am looking for a qualified replacement. The Mirsters Weasley, William and Ron, have told me that you have a personal preference for potions. Is that so?' McGonagall asked.

'Erm…oui, I mean, yes. I 'ave been told to 'ave a particular talent for potions and it was always my favourite subject while at school,' Fleur answered. She was a little bit flustered.

'Would you consider taking the position as potions master of Hogwarts, Miss Delacour?' Minerva asked to make the offer official.

'I don't think there is a lot to consider. It would be my pleasure to accept your offer, 'eadmistress,' Fleur replied with a bright smile at Hermione. The issue of seeing each other during Hermione's last year of school had been solved by itself.

'Perfect. I trust you will manage to mark, Miss Grangers efforts as if she were just one of the students. If you can't, come to me and we'll find someone to grade her work for you. I will owl you both the official paperwork as soon as I get to it. I am glad to have you two on board,' Minerva said, then turned to Fleur. 'You see, I have been plotting since her first year to keep Miss Granger in this school for as long as I possibly can. It seems, I might succeed after all.'

Fleur laughed. She wasn't surprised at all. Hermione would be an asset to whichever place of work she chose.

'Miss Granger, since I don't know when I will get around to all the paper work and letters, I would like to tell you now that you will be receiving a Head Girl badge with your list of school supplies,' Minerva kept on with the good news.

Hermione virtually beamed with happiness and pride. She would get to be Head Girl, a teacher and finish her education. It felt incredible, especially, after all those dark years of the past.

'This might be a bit too private to ask, but every decision I can get out of the way now is a decision I don't have to make later. Miss Granger, will you have use for the Head Girl quarters next year or is it more realistic to assume you will be spending your free time with Miss Delacour, anyway?' Minerva asked. It was obvious, she was uncomfortable asking such private questions, but she had a school to run.

Hermione gave Fleur a questioning look. They hadn't talked about living together but if she were honest, she couldn't imagine ever sleeping without Fleur again, especially when she would be in the same building. Fleur seemed to have a similar thought and answered for the both of them, 'If school rules allow it, I would like to share my teacher's quarters with 'ermione.'

Minerva nodded and thought for a moment.

'Alright, I think in this case, I will make the Gryffindor Head Girl quarters into the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain quarters,' Minerva said and her eyes were twinkling proudly.

Hermione's face lit up. She had a very good idea who the next team captain might be and was about to ask for confirmation when Minerva cut her off.

'I would prefer it, if you didn't tell Miss Weasley yet. I think I would like to surprise her,' the new Headmistress said and both of them nodded. They would keep it to themselves for the time being. Ginny would be over the moon when her letter arrived.

Hermione had one burning question before she wanted to leave the office.

'Professor, I have one suggestion to make,' Hermione said.

'It is my believe that it would be highly beneficial to introduce a range of muggle school subjects to the curriculum. We would probably have to find qualified muggle teachers and we would need to get permission to break the statute of secrecy for them, too. Anyway, I was thinking that to prevent anything like this from ever happening again, we need to make the magical community understand muggles better. If they are more familiar with their world, it is much less likely that they will see them as a threat or as something less,' Hermione finished her proposal and looked nervously at Fleur. The French witch smiled encouragingly back at her.

'Miss Granger, that is a very good idea. I will task you with organising a qualified selection of teachers and the drafting of a curriculum. We will go over it and decide then,' McGonagall agreed. She was very proud of her best student.

Fleur and Hermione were almost out of their seats when the new headmistress spoke again.

'Please, stay seated. There is one more matter I have to discuss. I realise that this might be overreaching, but I will risk it anyway,' she began, a very uncomfortable look on her face. Hermione and Fleur gave each other puzzled looks.

'This year, when we didn't know where the three of you had gone and what you were doing, the attacks on many muggle relatives of magical families increased dramatically. I knew from the Aurors that Harry's family had evacuated. Yet I had no information on your family. I wasn't sure if you would have the means or the opportunity to get your parents to safety, so I took it upon myself to seek them out,' McGonagall continued.

Fleur had no idea where this was going, but judging by how white Hermione was in the face, it wasn't anything good. She put her hand on Hermione's knee for comfort but with little effect.

'As you probably can imagine, I wasn't able to find them. At first I thought I had the wrong address but I checked again and I didn't. I spoke to a muggle friend of mine and he looked online, whatever that means. He informed me that your parents had sold the house to a Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins. I was never fortunate enough to meet the new owners. So I consulted my friend again and as it turns out Wendell and Monica Wilkins live in Perth, Australia. That, of course, explained why they were never home. You have left quite the puzzle but I think I've solved it. Do I assume right, that you changed your parent's name and memories, Hermione?' McGonagall finished her soliloquy.

Hermione nodded. Her earlier euphoria about the next school year had disappeared. She felt ashamed for what she had done. To erase their memory without their consent was not something she had done lightly. She was very much aware of the violation it had been. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall before looking back up at her former Professor.

'Hermione, I don't want you cleaning up. I don't want you to get started on school things right away. I want you to take Miss Delacour or anyone else, just don't go alone, and travel to Perth. Find your parents and reverse the spell. That is what you need to do now. I have enough helping hands here. Your talents would be wasted anyway, casting Wingardium Leviosa on rock after rock,' McGonagall spoke softly. Her only answer was silence.

''ermione?' Fleur asked softly. She was shocked to hear to what lengths the bright witch had gone to keep her parents safe. She was also shocked that she had never even mentioned it. She could see how worked up Hermione was and all she wanted in that moment was to hold her and tell her it would be alright.

'Is this true? Did you really do that?' Fleur asked quietly.

Hermione lifted her head to look at what she assumed must be a very disappointed Fleur and McGonagall. But what she saw was pride and a little shock and a lot of awe.

'It was a very brave thing to do, 'ermione. But 'eadmistress McGonagall is right. You need to go find them,' Fleur encouraged her. It was clear that Hermione was afraid to go. She didn't know what she could expect when she found them. What if they were happy without her? What if they hated her?

'But what about here? There are funerals to hold and…' Hermione protested meekly.

'Miss Granger, this may sound harsh but the dead can wait. They don't care if you cry at their graves now or in a few months. Your parents are still alive and they need you. And you need them.'

Hermione swallowed audibly and then found back to her old self, her Gryffindor self. There was no way she wouldn't even try to get her parents back. Even if they hated her, they at least could hate her being their old selves again.

'Will you come with me?' she asked Fleur.

'Anywhere,' Fleur smiled.

'Alright, that's enough mush, I have a school to run,' McGonagall interrupted their moment but winked at them.

'Thank you, Professor, I mean, Headmistress,' Hermione said as she got up.

'Miss Granger, how about you call me Minerva, unless you're in class?' Minerva offered and giggled at the face Hermione made.

'It would be my pleasure, Minerva,' Hermione smiled as she had gotten over the shock of calling her former mentor by her first name.

'Ah yes. I almost forgot to give you this,' McGonagall said, while reaching into one of her desk drawers. 'My friend gave me this print… It's your parents' address in Australia.'

Hermione took the paper and put it into her tattered, old bag.

All three of them went back down the stairs and they said their goodbyes. Headmistress McGonagall wished them all the best on their journey and headed back in the direction of the Great Hall.

The anti-apparition spell was already in place again, so Fleur and Hermione had to walk to the gates before going anywhere. Hermione didn't know how to feel. A part of her was ecstatic about everything that Minerva had offered her and Fleur. Yet, another part of her was extremely anxious about the thing with her parents. There were so many ways that this could go wrong. She didn't even want to think about it. She looked at Fleur walking by her side and happiness won over apprehension.

'Give me your 'and,' Fleur said as they stepped through the gates. There were wards around Shell Cottage. Nobody could just apparate in or out without having Fleur or Bill with them or a house elf, of course. Fleur made a mental note to adjust the wards to include Hermione.

Hermione felt the familiar feeling of being squeezed too tight and a moment later she stood in front of the house that she had left only a few days ago. It seemed a lifetime to her, so much had happened in those few hours in between. The sight of the little cottage made Hermione's heart soar.

'Bill and I decided that it is probably best if he moved back to the Burrow until he finds a place of his own. He didn't want to kick me out, forcing me to go back to France. I think he really wanted to be with his family now,' Fleur explained unasked.

'That's incredibly nice of him. I really don't know if I would be so relaxed about the situation,' Hermione praised Bill.

'I told you, 'e's a wonderful man. But let's not dwell on that now. Food?' Fleur asked.

'How about a walk along the beach?' Hermione suggested. They had just eaten their own weight in lasagna, and had even been too full to get the kitchen cleaned up by hand, something Hermione was usually adamant about. She had refused to get up and do even the littlest thing herself. She had simply taken Fleur's wand and sent the dishes to the sink to clean themselves.

'I'm not sure, I can move that far. But let's try,' Fleur agreed and got up, pulling Hermione with her, stealing a kiss in the process.

Together they strolled along the beach and talked about whatever came to mind. Mostly, Hermione told funny anecdotes of her time with Harry and Ron. Not everything had been horrible and Fleur entertained her with stories of grumpy Goblins from her time she had worked for Gringotts. They were the picture of harmony, holding hands, smiling, stealing kisses in between. All pressure had fallen off them and they were enjoying the lightweight atmosphere.

'You know, I was very surprised that my wand worked for you,' Fleur commented.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked, 'Why wouldn't it? It's not like I attempted advanced magic.'

'It 'as a Veela 'air core. Ollivander said, 'e won't work with Veela 'air because the wands are too temperamental and never listen to anyone but the owner,' Fleur explained.

'Hmm. It did resist a little bit in the beginning, but then it worked just fine. Not like my old wand, but well enough,' Hermione mused.

'We will 'ave to get you a new wand before we leave for Australia. The brightest witch of 'er age without a wand, that won't do,' Fleur said and thought about possibilities of buying a wand, since it would likely take a while for Ollivander's to reopen.

''ow about we make a little detour to Paris on our way to Australia and get you a wand there?' Fleur suggested.

'I'd like that very much,' Hermione smiled, hooked her arm into Fleur's and pulled her close while walking, 'Fleur, I never asked. Where exactly are you from?'

'Most of the time my family lives in a house near Nice. It's very beautiful there and I want to show it to you at one point, but not now. There are other things to do first. We have other houses too for summer holidays or winter holidays. And there is _un appartement trés pittoresque _in Paris, which Papa uses mostly for business trips. There are more, we are a big family, but the others belong to aunts and cousins and so on, not directly to my family,' Fleur answered, missing her home a little bit more as she thought of the beautiful lavender fields and the Mediterranean sea.

Hermione was impressed. She knew that Fleur didn't exactly come from nothing, but she hadn't been aware just how wealthy her family really was. To be honest, she found it a tad intimidating.

They stopped walking and stood in the sand, looking out at the horizon. Fleur snaked her arms around Hermione from behind and rested her head on the young woman's shoulder.

'A penny for your thoughts,' she asked.

'I was just thinking about you and your family. I mean, my parents aren't exactly poor but not rich either. You speak of several houses and a flat in Paris. Will they even accept someone like me as your girlsfriend?' Hermione asked shyly.

'Oh chérie, why would you even worry about that? There is no way that they won't like you! They will simply like you because I chose you. That is reason enough for them. And there is of course, the added bonus of you being the brightest witch of your age and 'aving just saved the world. Please don't worry about it. My family may 'ave more money than they can ever spend and they do enjoy their status, but that doesn't mean that they aren't regular people. My mother is a proud woman but she is also warm and caring. My father was the first born son of a very prestigious French family. When he announced 'is engagement to my mother they threatened to disown him. They wouldn't accept that 'e was marrying a 'alf-veela. My mother still tells the story of 'ow he took a good look at his parents and then turned around to leave the room with my mother. 'e never looked back. It was my father 'oo offered an employment contract to Pilou and 'is family. They are good people. You 'ave nothing to worry about,' Fleur wrapped herself closer around Hermione and reassured her. 'And in the unlikely even that they 'ave unrecognisably changed since I last saw them, rest assured that I am my father's daughter.'

Hermione turned around in Fleur's arms and kissed her. She was so touched by Fleur's commitment to her that she didn't know how else to process it. Hearing Fleur say that she would walk out on her family for her just confirmed what she had been feeling for the French witch for weeks. This wasn't just a regular relationship, this was so much deeper.

Hermione tangled her fingers in Fleur's hair and pressed her body against hers. Before there was Bill and the war and she wouldn't even let herself fantasise about the woman in front of her but now she could give free rein to all these thoughts, and act on them, if she so pleased. Their tongues were engaged in a playful exchange when Fleur quietly moaned. Hermione noticed that her mind wasn't just brilliant at retaining knowledge. Apparently, she had a very imaginative side to her as well. All the things she had banned from her thoughts and dreams were flooding her brain. She noted that interestingly enough, the more of these thoughts went through her mind, the more her body wanted to take over.

Fleur broke their kiss and looked at the desire in Hermione's eyes. She was sure her own reflected the sentiment.

''ow about we make our way back to the 'ouse?' she suggestively whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione felt a warm feeling spread within her. She wanted Fleur. She wanted to make Fleur hers and offer herself in return. She took the French witch's hand and they made their way back to the Cottage.


	9. Chapter 9 NSFW

Hello everyone,

I hope you had a good week. From what I've read in the comments, most of you are probably expecting this to be the chapter where Hermione gets back her parents. Well, sorry, it isn't. You will have to wait a little bit for that.

This week is my birthday and I'm feeling generous, so I'm giving you this new chapter full of smut (actually, it's pure coincidence that this chapter coincides with my birthday, but let's not dwell on that).

People who thought the M rating was a joke or those who don't like to read about two women in bed (what are you doing here in the first place?), you should turn around now and start running.

Anyway, I hope you like it. Don't read it at work :)

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

When they returned to the Cottage the sun was already very low in the sky and coloured everything in beautiful tones of orange and vivid reds.

'The light really suits you,' Fleur said before entering the house.

'I bet you say that to every girl,' Hermione teased.

'Only to the most beautiful ones,' Fleur flirted back.

'And what else do you do with those beautiful girls?' Hermione enquired, playing with the lapel of Fleur's jacket.

'First, I cook them my famous lasagna, and then, I take them for a romantic walk on the beach and then, I take you 'ome to shower you with kisses,' Fleur elaborated. She'd noticed the change in Hermione's look.

'Me?', Hermione asked, referring to the sudden change of pronoun.

'Only you,' Fleur said and kissed Hermione softly, 'only ever you.'

Fleur pulled Hermione as close as she could and kissed her again. This time there was a lot more passion in her kiss and it got Hermione very worked up, very fast. She decided there and then that she would not hold back for anyone, least of all herself, any longer and let her intuition take over. There was a sudden sense of urgency gripping her. She wanted to see more of Fleur, feel more of Fleur, taste more of Fleur, so she peeled her out of her jacket without ever interrupting their kisses. Fleur ran her fingers through Hermione's hair and put her other hand on the small of her back to pull her even closer.

Hermione let her lips wander along Fleur's jawline to her neck. She couldn't believe how soft Fleur's skin was. Very soon, she found a spot that made Fleur moan almost inaudibly and yet it was the sweetest sound Hermione had ever heard. Convinced that there had to be a way to make Fleur repeat it she switched to Fleur's other side to look for more sensitive spots. Meanwhile, her hands had grown restless and were trying to get under Fleur's jumper, only to find that she was wearing a blouse underneath. Impatiently, she began to untuck it and, as quickly as she could, let her hands travel over Fleur's bare back. Surprised by Hermione's pace and her delicate hands, Fleur moaned again.

'I really like that sound,' Hermione whispered seductively into Fleur's ear between kisses. It made Fleur go weak in the knees and her brain go mushy.

Fleur, being part-veela, was used to being in charge when it came to bedroom matters. Without warning she lifted Hermione up, making her gasp in surprise. Hermione wrapped her legs around the blonde and Fleur supported her weight easily.

'I really like this one,' Fleur grinned.

Hermione held onto Fleur but seized her chance of having free rein to kiss her neck and shoulder as far as the clothes would let her.

Apparently, she had found another, even more sensitive spot because Fleur, who had taken them to the bottom of the stairs so far, had to relent and put Hermione down on one of the lower steps. Hermione put her hands behind Fleur's neck and pulled her down with her, locking their lips anew. She was surprised by her own behaviour, but for once she wouldn't let her mind rule her actions and followed only her gut feeling. This felt right. Fleur felt right. There was no point in artificially prolonging their waiting time to suit someone else's expectations. It was as if Hermione had known Fleur all her life. She trusted her implicitly. Hermione wanted to make it clear that Fleur was hers and left a love bite on her neck. Fleur liked Hermione's possessive side but couldn't deny her own. She was more than willing to give every last bit of her to Hermione, but she wanted the same in return. Hungrily, she sucked on Hermione's sensitive skin. They drove each other mad.

Fleur was holding herself up with her arms, which put her in the unfortunate position of being defenceless against whatever Hermione's hands were doing crawling up her back, one of her many very sensitive areas.

She shifted her weight to free up one arm and she put it underneath Hermione to pull her back up. Hermione took the hint and sat up, using the motion to get rid of Fleur's jumper, pulling it over her head and carelessly tossing it to the side.

Finally, they made it to the top, more crawling than walking and Fleur was surprised yet again by Hermione's ferocity. Before she realised what was happening, Hermione had pinned her to the next best wall, pressing her own body against Fleur's, both of them panting heavily.

This was a very new experience for Fleur. Being a quarter-veela made her a very sensual person to begin with, but she had also learned over the years that most people were intimidated by that. Hermione, however, didn't seem to even consider the idea of intimidation. She could feel the young woman's hunger and need. It was a welcome change of pace. She hadn't expected that there would ever be anyone that would have her wrapped around their finger so much, that the dominant Veela would be rendered almost powerless.

It was time to take back some of that power.

In one fluid move, she had Hermione out of her jacket. She didn't lose any time and got rid of her hoodie too, throwing it away without looking. Now the playing field was evened out a little and Fleur noticed that Hermione's t-shirt had ridden up a few inches. Without thinking, she snuck her hands under the garment and felt Hermione's silky skin, her hands on her waist and her thumbs caressing her stomach. Hermione gasped at the contact, stopping her kisses, keeping her eyes shut and resting her forehead on Fleur's shoulder to enjoy the feeling of Fleur's cool hands on their familiar spot.

'Which room?' Hermione asked breathlessly.

'Yours,' Fleur decided and moved them both through the door and onto the bed before Hermione could properly react. Fleur enjoyed not having to set the pace and take control. It was unfamiliar but incredibly refreshing.

Hermione lay on her back, staring up into Fleur's eyes for a brief moment before she leaned up to kiss Fleur's exposed clavicle and then, very slowly, she travelled further down. She reached for the first button of the Veela's shirt and opened it, before moving another few inches further down to the next button.

Fleur felt like an icecube in the desert. She didn't stand a chance when it came to Hermione. Every touch and every kiss, every time she felt her tongue, or her teeth, on her skin, she lost her mind a little bit more.

One of her arms caved in and Hermione used that to roll them over. Sitting on Fleur's hips, she continued her mission, opening buttons and exploring Fleur's skin with her lips.

Hermione had long travelled past the space between Fleur's breast and had confidently made her way down her stomach past her navel, and had now reached the last button. She took some extra time to kiss her way down to where Fleur's jeans blocked her way.

Fleur pulled her back up and kissed her full on the lips, she let her tongue meet Hermione's and overwhelmed by the feeling of their intimate kiss, feeling Fleur underneath her and enjoying her hands on her back, Hermione couldn't help but moan. It drove Fleur wild to hear Hermione like this. The panting had already turned her on, but this was even better. Quickly, she removed Hermione's t-shirt and didn't hesitate to get rid of her bra too. They silently agreed to simply ignore the bandage on Hermione's arm.

Without her bra, Hermione felt suddenly very exposed, which she knew was stupid because Fleur had seen her topless countless times. Maybe it was out of habit. Fleur noticed that something was going on, laid Hermione carefully on her back and laid down right next to her. She propped up her head with one arm and studied Hermione's face, while putting her other hand flat on Hermione's stomach, just stroking her with her thumb like she used to when re-bandaging her. Hermione calmed down immediately.

'Now I can finally tell you,' Fleur said, 'You are incredibly beautiful, Hermione.'

Hermione thought for a second.

'Why couldn't you tell me before?' she asked, a little confused. Compliments weren't usually considered cheating. It seemed not even the brain of the brightest witch of her age was unaffected by passion and desire.

'Because you were my patient, and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable every time I re-bandaged you,' Fleur explained and Hermione caught on. Again, Fleur had managed to make her feel safe and comfortable, like so many times before, and she even believed her a little bit, when she repeated her earlier compliment.

'You are not so bad yourself, you know,' Hermione teased her, while playing with Fleur's hair. Fleur smiled.

'Except for one thing, that I really don't like about you,' Hermione continued and Fleur's smile faltered instantly.

'You're wearing entirely to many clothes,' Hermione smiled and while Fleur was still processing, Hermione had already managed to get Fleur just as topless as herself. And in an instant she was on top of the French witch again, pressing their half-naked bodies together and kissing her senseless. It was the most marvellous feeling, having so much skin contact but it wasn't enough. Hermione concluded that getting more skin contact meant wanting to get Fleur out of her clothes even faster and she wouldn't be satisfied until she had exactly what she wanted.

Fleur turned them around again and trailed kisses down Hermione's neck, eliciting some very seductive sounds on the way. She wandered down until finally, she had arrived at Hermione's breast. And while she let her tongue play with Hermione's nipple, she cupped her other breast with her hand had her thumb mimic her tongue's movements. Hermione couldn't believe how good it felt and moaned, hoping to make Fleur understand to keep at it. She ran her hands along Fleur's back and shoulders and pressed her closer. Fleur repeated what she had done on Hermione's other breast, making Hermione moan even more in the process. Fleur could tell how much it turned her on to hear the witch like that by the state of her knickers.

In a moment of clarity, Hermione pulled Fleur back up to kiss her on the lips and the neck and carefully bite her shoulder when she heard Fleur breathe hard, right next to her ear. She briefly wondered how it was possible to get so turned on just from hearing someone rapid breath brush past her ear.

She let her hands travel up and down Fleur's back and sides. She loved how it felt to have Fleur's body press down on hers, it drove her wild.

She hooked her thumbs in Fleur's jeans and moved from the back to the front, sneaking her hands between their bodies. She found the button and zipper and undid both. Now she had the access she'd wanted. She freed her hands again and stuck them down the back of Fleur's jeans to feel her very firm buttocks. She squeezed them and played a little bit with the edges of Fleur's pants, while Fleur had moved back down to give Hermione's breast some more attention.

'That feels really good, Fleur,' Hermione said breathlessly, 'but I feel I'm missing out.'

And with that Hermione reclaimed her position on top of the French witch, wasting no time, she immediately caressed Fleur's nipples with her tongue, getting a taste of how incredible it was to play with Fleur's body this way.

Fleur was in heaven. Hermione had the softest lips she had ever felt on her body. She arched her back a little to effect more skin contact and ran her hands through Hermione's wild hair. She stifled a moan and regretted it the instant she'd done it. Carefully, but hard enough, Hermione had grazed her teeth over her nipple. Fleur's eyes shot open and found Hermione's grimly staring at her from above.

'Don't cheat me out of hearing you make these enticing sounds,' Hermione warned, 'or I might just actually bite you the next time.'

'What if I like being bitten?' Fleur teased.

'Then I hope you like it enough to be vocal about it,' Hermione said without an inkling of how much it turned Fleur on to hear Hermione talk dirty. She just went back to where she'd left off.

Hermione's hands found her way back to Fleur's already open jeans. They had ridden down a little bit already, aiding Hermione's plan to have Fleur out of them within the next three seconds.

Fleur helped a little by lifting herself up and this time, gave Hermione exactly what she wanted to hear when she felt her lips slowly traveling up her inner thigh. She was sure Hermione must've noticed by now just how turned on she was. The further up Hermione got, the more Fleur's leg began to quiver. The anticipation was killing her.

The bright witch got closer and closer but at the last moment veered off way and travelled up towards Fleur's hip bone. It was absolutely worth the detour, Hermione concluded, because on the way she found yet another very sensitive spot, right next to Fleur's hip bone and immediately got her reward in the form of an arousingly sensual moan. It was beyond her comprehension why her body had such an intense reaction to Fleur making those sounds, but it might just as well be that her mind simply wasn't functioning right now. She crawled back up Fleur's body to kiss her and have her tongue play with hers, when she noticed that Fleur was in the process of getting her out of her jeans. As soon as they were gone, she immediately pressed her body down on the French witch, moaning with pleasure, while entangling her legs with Fleur's.

Fleur turned them around again, assuming her place on top of Hermione. She explored every inch of skin available. She learned that there was a place just under Hermione's clavicle that made her breath speed up and a place just under her ear that would make her moan almost imperceptibly. There was another place just under her ribs that would make Hermione gasp and make her arch her back the tiniest bit. She ran her hands up and down Hermione's legs. Somewhere in the process, Hermione rolled her hip and pressed Fleur's arse down into her with her hands, desperate for contact. The sensation made them moan simultaneously. Hermione's brain had one last fully lucid moment before fogging over and she used it to get rid of Fleur's pants and her own.

The feeling of Fleur completely naked on top of her was making her writhe in pleasure and it only heightened this almost burning sensation between her legs. She was breathing heavily and nibbled on Fleur's earlobe, running her hands all over her body, before moaning loudly when she felt Fleur's hips roll into hers. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed Fleur to touch her and since Fleur pretended to be completely oblivious to the urgency of her needs, she just took the French witch's hand and led it down to where she wanted it.

In that moment, Fleur realised something and froze.

'Wait, 'ermione,' she said, catching her breath, ''ave you ever…?' she trailed off, stopping what she was doing, searching Hermione's eyes.

'Now you ask me? No, Fleur I haven't,' Hermione smiled at Fleur's timing but answered honestly, 'but if you're not gonna anytime soon, I might just have to do it myself.'

'Are you sure? I mean…' Fleur checked again. In the heat of the moment she had completely forgotten that this might be Hermione's first time and she wanted be absolutely certain that this was what she wanted.

'Fleur, which part in the last few minutes gave you the feeling that I wasn't absolutely sure?' Hermione asked, still catching her breath.

'I just... I don't want you to think that I expect this of you. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything,' Fleur explained.

'Fleur, look at me,' Hermione said and looked up deep into Fleur's eyes,'I don't feel pressured. I'm eighteen, I know what I want. If I remember correctly, it was me setting the pace of this, and I took your hand to where I want…no, need it, before you stopped. I know you'd never do anything I wasn't ready for, but I am. I've made up my mind a while ago. I want you, Fleur, I want to feel you everywhere on my body and I want to feel you now,' Hermione said, and with her last words took Fleur's hand again and made another attempt of leading it down her body; this time with a lot more success. At first contact, Hermione gasped, followed by the most deliciously enticing moan.

Fleur's finger's were delicately rubbing the most sensitive spot on her body and it felt even better than she had imagined it. Her hips began to move of their own accord and her hand found Fleur's breast, while her other held onto Fleur's back.

Fleur moaned right into Hermione's ear. She wasn't sure Hermione had noticed but she was dragging her nails across Fleur's back in an attempt to gain more skin contact. That combined with Hermione's hand on her breast and her own hand between her lovers legs just made Fleur burn with desire. Not to mention the panting. Huge turn on.

With every moment that passed, Hermione became a little more vocal and it drove Fleur mad. She wasn't sure how one person could make her lose control so completely, but having Hermione Granger unravel under her touch was an especially sexy thing. It took her quite a bit of concentration to remain on task, dragging her finger up and down through Hermione's wet folds before returning to their new favourite spot. And every time, she repeated this action, Hermione's panting got more erratic, her moaning louder and her body's needs more urgent.

Fleur was sure that her back would have red marks all over it, but it felt unbelievably good the way Hermione simply needed to hold onto her. She had moved her second hand to Fleur's back, and Fleur could feel the tension in Hermione's body just as well as her fingernails digging into her skin.

It was obvious that Hermione was close. Fleur leaned forward and whispered into Hermione's ear, 'Let go, 'ermione. I've got you.'

That was all it needed for the young woman. The very tight rubber band somewhere in her abdomen snapped and a wave of warmth and joy flowed through her. Fleur was swallowed whole by the sensation of Hermione's orgasm. She felt her quiver and writhe underneath her, her hands held on for dear life to Fleur's back and she was gently biting her shoulder, muffling a guttural moan that Fleur would've loved to hear, especially since she herself had gotten punished for keeping back, but she let it slide in favour of the exquisiteness of having Hermione come undone in her arms.

Hermione was beginning to calm down and Fleur gathered her in her arms and held her close, occasionally stroking her hair out of her face to be able to look at her beautiful girlfriend. Hermione had wrapped herself around Fleur as much as she could and just enjoyed the contact. She buried her face in the crook of her neck and took in the smell that was so distinctly Fleur.

After a while, she opened her eyes and looked at Fleur, who was studying her face.

'Thank you, Fleur,' she said quietly to not kill the fragile mood, 'that was incredible.'

Fleur smiled at her and replied, 'Non, chérie, _you_ were incredible.'

Suddenly, Hermione began to shiver and Fleur immediately looked for the blanket. Then she remembered it falling out of bed at one point and stretched out on the sheets, flat on her stomach, to retrieve the blanket from the floor.

'What the… Fleur, are you ok?' Hermione asked in alarm.

Fleur grabbed the blanket and turned back around, spreading it over them.

'Yes, why? What is going on, 'ermione?' Fleur asked, wondering why Hermione was suddenly so concerned.

'Your back. I mean, did… well, did I do that?' Hermione asked a little bit embarrassed.

Fleur smiled and nodded, before being carefully turned on her stomach again, the blanket removed, so Hermione could examine the damage. There were a lot of red scratches all across Fleur's back, all of them in an angry red colour. She sighed, at least she hadn't drawn blood. With a little bit of care, they would probably be gone by tomorrow.

'I'm so sorry, Fleur. I don't know…' Hermione apologised, crestfallen. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed hurting Fleur.

But Fleur interrupted her, 'Don't you dare apologise for these.'

'But,' Hermione interjected.

'No but,' Fleur went on. 'Did it 'urt? Yes, still does a little. Did I like it? Most definitely yes.'

Hermione looked at her a bit confused.

''ermione, trust me. I like a bit of pain with my pleasure. I just can't imagine a scenario where I wouldn't want you to let yourself go like that. It's such a turn on. I can't see it. Is there any blood?' Fleur tried to calm Hermione down with her explanations.

Hermione shook her head, still not sure about the whole thing.

'Well, then you'll 'ave to try a little bit 'arder next time,' Fleur added and winked at the young woman.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Fleur wanted her to hurt her? Hermione knew she wasn't exactly well-versed in the art of love-making, but now she really wished she had read up on it, if that was even possible. She felt like a fool, first for knowing apparently nothing about sex and then for being a bit slow on the uptake. What she did know though, was that she wasn't done with the night. There was still a lot more she wanted to know about this stunning blonde's body, scratches and all. And she knew exactly how to fill the gap in her knowledge.

Fleur had noticed the shift in Hermione's mood and smiled happily.

Hermione had crawled closer again and began kissing her. Slowly at first, but very quickly she became more demanding. The need to claim Fleur as her own growing fast. She rolled on top of Fleur and tangled one hand in her hair and ran the other all over Fleur's skin that wasn't in contact with her own already. Fleur moaned softly as the fire inside her was rekindled. Hermione took it as a good sign and continued her explorations. She was a woman on a mission, determined to introduce herself to every inch of Fleur's body personally. She wanted to make sure that Fleur knew how she felt about her.

Fleur on the other hand was fighting for control. She wanted to enjoy every bit of Hermione's ministrations and not for just five minutes.

She just couldn't help herself. Having Hermione Granger press her naked body into her own, move her tongue across her breasts and stomach, and her hands apparently conducting an experiment on the sensitivity of her thighs was too much. She noticed her pulse speeding up rapidly and her breath following suit. Fleur felt as if she had never been touched before. Everything she had experienced before paled in comparison. Her mother had told her a million times it might happen, but she had never listened. Fleur pushed all thoughts of everyone else, especially her mother, aside and focused on Hermione's uncanny ability to find every sensitive spot on her body with ease.

She noticed Hermione was taking her time. There was nothing rushed or hurried about her movements. It was almost as if she was studying her and it occurred to Fleur that she probably was. Fleur was like a book that became more familiar with every read, but still lets you discover something new each time.

The slow speed made Fleur crazy. On the one hand it meant that she would get to enjoy this for a long time, but it also meant that she would probably lose her mind before she got the release she so badly needed. Either Hermione had mastered Legilimency at some point and was reading her mind, learning what drove her wild, or she had taken a master class in teasing. Hermione's hand was moving up and down Fleur's leg, a little bit closer each time. And every time she got close, Fleur hoped that Hermione would lose her patience, but was disappointed yet again.

Suddenly, Fleur's fuzzy brain caught on, 'Chérie, you know you don't 'ave to if you don't feel ready. It's absolutely alright. No pressure.' It cost Fleur a lot of self control to say it, being as far gone as she was. But she would never want Hermione to overreach her limits. Making her feel safe and comfortable would always take precedent over her own desire, her very hotly burning desire.

'No, Fleur, I want to,' Hermione said, 'It's just that I have no clue what to do.'

'You've let yourself be guided by your intuition for all this time, chérie. Don't stop now. Shut off this wonderful brain of yours and just do whatever you would like to do,' Fleur said and it was apparent how much control it cost her to speak given that Hermione had at no point stopped running her hands over Fleur's legs.

'It is extremely unlikely that you'll do something I won't like. Just do whatever you want with me. I'm yours,' Fleur added, before letting out another moan when Hermione had gently bitten the inside of her thigh. These words were too sweet to hear.

It was enough for Hermione to throw caution into the wind. She kissed and licked her way up until she could smell and see how aroused Fleur was. It was intoxicating. Hermione just had to have a taste and without thinking she dragged her tongue along Fleur's entrance and up to her clit. Hermione was sure that there was no place in the world she'd rather be. She kept on going, licking and sucking her girlfriend's clit while Fleur's back arched and she moaned loudly. This felt unlike anything she would have been able to come up with in her mind. Hermione's soft lips and her undeniably very playful tongue, together with her hands holding her down at the hip and stomach, was too much to process. She tangled her hands in Hermione's hair and closed her eyes. Fleur was ruled by her senses now, she had never felt her Veela heritage stronger than in this moment. She let herself free vocal rein. Hermione, encouraged by Fleur's moans, stepped up her game a little, even though it meant fighting harder to keep Fleur's body in place. Hermione felt her tremble, heard her panting heavily, and decided to be bold. She stopped licking her clit and slid her tongue inside Fleur, curiously exploring new territory.

That was it. Fleur couldn't take any more of it. Her senses overloaded and she came moaning Hermione's name. She wanted to question all the times she'd slept with anyone else and how this was so much more intense.

She would have to tell Hermione about it and the thought made her incredibly nervous.

Pushing it aside for now, she pulled Hermione up and kissed her passionately, tasting herself on Hermione's lips. She pressed their bodies together as much as she could, needing any and all skin contact she could get.

Of course, the blanket had fallen out of bed again, but Hermione grabbed it as Fleur started to shiver. They cuddled up and Hermione looked at Fleur with a mixture of pride and fear.

As soon as Fleur had back all her faculties, she noticed Hermione's predicament.

'Nothing to worry about, chérie. Nothing at all,' she said and kissed her soundly. Hermione immediately relaxed and hugged her closer.

'Event when I just stuck…' Hermione began but was interrupted.

'Especially then,' Fleur ended the discussion once and for all.

They stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying the feeling of holding each other close, until Fleur broke the silence and quietly asked,''ermione?'

When Hermione stirred to look at Fleur she continued, 'I realise that the two years I 'ave on you are two quite formative years. And I see 'ow that might be daunting. But will you believe me that I have never felt this way before? It's all completely new to me too.'

Hermione waited for Fleur to continue, playing with a strand of her silky blond hair.

'Everyone I ever slept with was to some degree intimidated by my Veela 'eritage or my usually very dominant behaviour. But I never felt that from you. I very much enjoyed your taking control, it was a nice change of pace. And I was completely surprised by 'ow easily I accepted your lead. Not because you wouldn't let me be in charge, but because my body was giving in to every touch of yours. I've never felt anything so intense. My mother used to tell me about these things. Or rather she would 'int at them and I wouldn't believe 'er,' Fleur explained.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, wondering why Fleur would bring up her mother, now of all times. But given how tense Fleur was, she knew that there was a reason and apparently one that made her nervous. Hermione was a bit worried about what it might be. They'd just had the most wonderful time and Fleur should be lying by her side content and happy. It made Hermione slightly anxious to hear what Fleur was about to confess.

'She taught me that full-blooded Veela like my grandmother 'ave only one true mate. But as it 'appens, as our Veela blood gets more diluted, restrictions like that just fall away. I always thought that I 'ad the freedom to choose whomever I wanted, and I wasn't wrong, but I wasn't right either,' Fleur continued. Hermione was getting confused, but willed herself to listen instead of firing off questions. She could see Fleur become more nervous with every word and held her closer, with little effect. This must be big if Fleur wouldn't calm down the slightest bit at her touch.

'I can fall in love many times. There is no restriction to just one person. I can even stay with one of these loves for the rest of my life and be 'appy. That is what I thought I 'ad with Bill. Maman always told me that I might not 'ave one true mate and was free to choose, but somewhere in the world there would be a person, that 'ad the ability to be more than all the others could ever be. If I met them, I would fall in love with them, even if I was in a 'appy relationship at the time. The connection would just be that much stronger than with all the others. Should I meet this person, I'd never be able to fall for anyone else. I was 'appy with Bill and I still think 'e is a wonderful man. But ever since you arrived at Shell Cottage that very day, my feelings for you have always been more than they should logically be. I was more afraid for your life, than I would've been for anyone else's. I was more enraged over your wounds than anyone else's. I enjoyed our walks together more than made sense and when we fought at the beach, there simply was no denying it anymore. I 'ad grossly underestimated 'ow much it would 'urt me to think I'd destroyed our friendship. I was convinced I'd die of 'eartbreak in that moment. I was literally expecting to fall apart.'

'Maman said that everything would be more intense with that person. Absolutely everything. I believe I know now, that she was right. I wish I had admitted it sooner, I could've spared Bill a lot of worries about my wellbeing, but nevertheless I'm glad 'ow things turned out to be. Thank you for coming into my life and teaching me all these things even if it means I will 'ave to admit to my mother that she was right,' Fleur finished.

Hermione was touched. She had had no idea how much this relationship meant to Fleur. She had, of course, assumed that it was special enough, leaving her husband and all but not that it was because she was as close as possible to being Fleur's one true mate. Hermione kissed Fleur gently. She knew now why Fleur had been so nervous. It was a very loaded statement. With this Hermione finally had her explanation for why she had been so utterly convinced that this was forever. She noticed Fleur looking at her with big fearful eyes and realised she hadn't yet reacted to what she had said. She wrapped her arms around the blond witch to show her there was nothing to worry about.

'I have nothing to compare this to, but even so, I realise that what we have is precious. As you know, I have a tendency to get things right the first time around. If that is as true for my love life as it is for my academic achievements, I can't say I mind,' Hermione said calmly, making sure Fleur knew that she was serious. She didn't want Fleur to think that it scared her entering a relationship of these proportions at such a young age. It didn't. In fact, it did just the opposite and with that she had earned herself a kiss.

'I have a question, though,' Hermione announced.

'Of course you do,' Fleur laughed, visibly relaxed.

'What did you mean by sparing Bill the worries about your wellbeing? Where you sick? Why didn't I notice?' Hermione asked.

'I knew I would not get that past you,' Fleur mused, 'let me explain. Neither humans nor Veela can choose who they fall in love with, but humans have the possibility to cheat on their partners unpunished. Veelas, pureblood or otherwise, don't have this liberty. I can only ever have physical contact of a sexual nature with the person I'm in love with. If I don't listen to my body and make myself kiss someone else or sleep with someone else, I will get punished for it. I had that once before I met Bill, and it wasn't very comfortable, but it wasn't too bad and it also wasn't an instant reaction. This time, 'owever, it was quite a bit different,' Fleur explained but then reined herself in, 'Do you really want to 'ear about my love life with Bill?'

'Not the gory details, no, but what do you mean by "punished"? What happened to you?' Hermione asked a little concerned.

'Well, I thought that it was ridiculous that my body was reluctant to react to his touch, he was my 'usband after all, so I made myself react. I convinced my body to sleep with him. I'm a Veela, I 'ave needs. Every time, it was quite a bit of concentration. As soon as I closed my eyes, images of you popped up and I didn't want to do this to him. Please don't get me wrong. I still enjoyed myself, but it just wasn't the same. And afterwards, well, one minute I was lying in bed, the next I was puking my guts out in the bathroom. Once, when I…when I,' Fleur hesitated. Hermione had asked to hear no details but she knew that she had started her sentence and Hermione wouldn't accept if she didn't finish it.

'You what? Merlin, how bad was it?' Hermione asked, her concern only growing.

'I 'ad the idea that maybe my reaction was only so severe because of the pleasure I gained from it. So I tried what would 'appen if 'e was the only one to come. My body's reaction was even more severe. I probably shouldn't 'ave swallowed. Before I could even think about lying down to sleep, I was on my knees again, repenting on the bathroom floor. I almost passed out from the convulsions. I'm sorry. You said, you didn't want gory details. 'e was very scared, I imagine,' Fleur explained.

'Yes, well, I guess I didn't need the mental image of you blowing Bill, but I'm...Don't look so scandalised. I thought you're French!…I'm really sorry to hear what you had to go through,' Hermione said, when Fleur reacted to her choice of words.

Hermione understood that the fact that Fleur's reaction had been so severe and immediate only further proved the preciousness of their connection with each other.

'I'm glad to notice that you are still in bed with me, looking very healthy,' Hermione said, kissing Fleur again.

Fleur had feared that announcing to Hermione that there would never in Fleur's life be anyone else again, who could compete with what she felt for her, would be too much too soon. But she felt that Hermione had a right to know, sooner rather than later, what she was getting herself into. Fleur was sure that Hermione had understood the implications, which was why she was even more surprised to see that she seemed to be completely fine with it. Even more so, she considered it to be a good thing, something she'd 'gotten right on the first try'. There was no way on earth, Fleur could be any happier in that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone,

thank you all so much for your reviews. I really love hearing from you and especially all the positive feedback really keeps me writing this story.  
There is quite a bit of French in this chapter (which will not happen anymore any time soon) and I'm not sure I got it all right, so if one of you finds any mistakes, please let me know and I'll correct them.

Now, enjoy,have a good day and let me know what you're thinking.

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

The two of them had spent two days at Shell Cottage, doing little except eat, sleep and enjoy themselves, before getting an early start to travel to Paris. Upon arrival, Fleur had apparated them straight to Quartier Singulier, the Parisian equivalent of Diagon Alley. Proudly, she led Hermione around.

'Over there, where the wizard in green is standing now, I got my first kiss,' Fleur chuckled.

'Oh really? And who was the lucky boy?' Hermione grinned. She was completely taken by the elegant style of the houses and signs. Everything was in silver or steel or other bright metals with intricate designs, dotted with colourful signs and window displays.

''oo says it was a boy?' Fleur asked innocently. Hermione turned her head in surprise. For reasons unknown to her, she had assumed that Fleur had only ever been with boys. Maybe, she thought to herself, it was because she had convinced herself how straight Fleur was to keep her distance.

'Your first kiss was a girl?' Hermione asked in disbelief. She had the strong suspicion Fleur might be leading her on. But then, she didn't know much of the French witches past. They arrived at the spot Fleur had pointed out. It was at a corner of two streets, just by a shop that sold expensive looking dress robes.

Fleur stopped and slung her arms around Hermione's waist.

'It was right here. I was fourteen and she was 16. I was incredibly nervous but Emmanuelle was very nice about it,' Fleur smiled.

As soon as she'd said it Hermione snorted with laughter, 'Emmanuelle?' Hermione couldn't stop laughing. Fleur face didn't help matters. She obviously couldn't decide whether to be miffed about Hermione laughing about her first kiss or just confused about what was so funny.

'You were introduced to the art of kissing by a girl named Emmanuelle?' Hermione asked again, slowly getting herself under control again.

'Yes, and why is that so funny?' Fleur said, apparently the irritated part in her had won.

'It's just…well, it isn't actually that funny,' Hermione began, still trying to get her face back under control, 'There is a muggle film, several actually. I believe it was very scandalous when it came out and even today people are still referencing it. Emmanuelle is the title character. How about we watch it some time and then you'll know,' Hermione suggested. She had calmed down sufficiently now. 'Please don't be angry with me. I didn't mean to laugh at you or Emmanuelle for that matter. It just brought up a mental image and…well, I'm sorry,' Hermione apologised.

Still confused, but at least not offended anymore, Fleur pulled Hermione close again and meant to kiss her but Hermione stopped her.

'No, not here. This is where you got your first kiss. I want you to remember that when you see this corner and not me,' Hermione explained and took Fleur's hand to move on.

'Tell me what else you did here,' Hermione requested.

'Only if you promise not to fall apart every time I mention someone's name,' Fleur pouted, but Hermione knew it was just for show.

'Through here,' Fleur said, pointing to one of the side streets, 'is the Théâtre de la Plume d'Or. Mother took me, and later Gabrielle, there to see all sorts of plays and concerts. Right next to it is a hotel and a restaurant.'

'Over there is a market area. During the week it's groceries only, but on weekends there is a flea market, too. The desk in my study at my parent's place is from there,' Fleur said and her eyes lit up. She enjoyed showing Hermione around, who in turn was soaking up all the new information like a sponge.

She led them into Liaisons Eternelles, the local wandshop and Hermione got herself a new wand. Pine, 11 1/4 inches, dragon heartstring, reasonably pliable. Hermione had tried a dozen wands or so before finding it, or rather being found by the wand. She couldn't believe how good it felt to finally have a proper wand again, one that belonged only to her. Fleur insisted that they ate lunch in Paris rather than Australia and took them to a tiny bistro with room for only two tables and four chairs. The owner was a squib called Hélène and she had never let anyone magically expand the place. She liked it like this. It gave her the opportunity to chat with her guests and create a cozy atmosphere without the hurried running around of waiters. Her husband was the chef and he created the most magnificent dishes, according to Fleur.

They were in luck and one of the tables was unoccupied. As they entered, Hélène broke into a warm smile. She was a short and stout woman with long grey hair and a very motherly demeanour.

'Fleur!' she said, 'Je ne t'ai pas vus depuis ton diplôme! J'espère que tout va bien? Et qui est vous? Je suppose vous êtes une amie de Fleur, n'est-ce pa?'

The woman hugged Fleur and shook Hermione's hand, waiting for her to answer. But while Hermione's grasp of French wasn't bad for someone who had been there only a few times as a kid, she had no way of following the rapid speed at which this woman talked.

'C'est 'ermione, ma petite amie. Elle est de l'Angleterre. Son français est pas mal, mais… parles-tu anglais?' Fleur answered for Hermione. She had heard her name and understood that Fleur had asked if the woman spoke English. But Hélène just shook her head.

'Je suis désolé. Il a été trop long depuis que j'ai appris l'anglais à l'école. Je ne suis pas doué pour les langues, tu sais.' Hélène apologised and then gestured towards the free table, 'Prenez place, s'il vous plaît.'

Hermione didn't need a translator to understand what she was supposed to do and went to sit on one of the empty chairs.

Fleur sat down across from her and reached over the little round table to take Hermione's hands.

'This is Hélène. She's been running this place for as long as I can remember. I 'aven't been 'ere in a very long time but it seems she still recognises me. The summer before the Triwizard Tournament I spend most of my days just across from 'ere by the little fountain on the square. I was the only one to ever get take out food from 'er,' Fleur explained.

Hélène appeared with two glasses and a pitcher of water, before tending to the couple at the other table.

Hermione was grateful for the water. The day had turned out to be much warmer than she had anticipated.

'Usually, there are three or four dishes to choose from, but René will 'appily modify any dish or even make you something completely different if 'e 'as the ingredients. Is there anything in particular you would like?' Fleur asked.

'Hm. Nothing I can think of right now. Did she tell you what is on the menu today?' Hermione inquired. She knew she was hungry but she didn't know what she wanted to eat.

'No, she 'asn't yet. 'ow about something simple but delicious that isn't too 'eavy but won't leave you 'ungry either?' Fleur mused.

Hermione nodded in agreement, 'Surprise me.'

With perfect timing, Hélène arrived back at their table, 'Alors, y at-il quelque chose en particulier que vous voulez?'

'Tu croix que René nous faisions de la sole meunière?' Fleur asked.

'Mais bien sûr! Deux fois?' Hélène asked and Fleur nodded.

'Peut-être un verre du vin?' the matron asked about drinks, but Fleur explained to her that they would be flooing to Australia right after lunch and she'd rather not risk it.

Sure enough, only a few minutes later, thanks to cooking with magic, Fleur and Hermione savoured their Sole Meunière.

'Do you like it?' Fleur asked hesitantly.

'I love it!' Hermione said with her mouth still half-full. That alone told Fleur that she spoke the truth. Hermione Granger would never forget her table manners for any other reason.

'It was the first thing our cook taught me to make,' Fleur said and proceeded to tell the story of how simple the dish was but how wrong it went when she tried for the first time without help.

Hermione was enchanted. She imagined a young Fleur, all frazzled, running around in the kitchen, burning the fish and mixing up salt with sugar.

'I'm happy to say that your cooking was always excellent when I had the pleasure,' Hermione complimented.

They had finished eating and Hélène appeared to take away their plates and ask about dessert. They decided to share a portion of lemon soufflé, which turned out to be absolutely scrumptious.

When they were ready to leave Fleur called for Hélène to ask for the bill.

'Non, Fleur, c'est cadeau,' Hélène told Fleur as she took out her purse.

'Mais,…' Fleur protested but was cut off.

'Tu es une amie. Comment puis-je demander de l'argent de toi?' Hélène explained. No friend of hers would pay in her bistro.

'J'ai voulu inviter 'ermione. Comment peut-elle regarder si je ne paie pas?' Fleur argued. She tried to use her promise to invite Hermione as a reason to pay for their food.

'Mais elle _est_ invité! Je t'ai dit, c'est cadeaux!' Hélène shot back. Hermione got the impression that this discussion was about to get out of hand.

'Ce n'est pas le même, tu sais! Je suis une cliente à ton restaurant et je _demande à _payer!' Fleur said as she got up from her seat to use her height to her advantage. But the sturdy woman wasn't intimidated at all.

'Une cliente? J'ai pensé que tu es une amie, mais…,' Hélène was outraged by Fleur's suggestion.

'Bien, je suis une amie qui veux payer,' Fleur said exasperated and threw up her arms. Hermione knew that this wasn't a harmless tiff anymore. Fleur was seriously pissed off.

'Stop!' Hermione intervened as she, too, got up from her chair, 'My french isn't sufficient to understand why it is such a problem for you to accept an invitation, but if this is about pride, I suggest you curb it. Now.' Fleur deflated. She felt she understood Ron a lot better now. Being scolded by Hermione was a very unpleasant experience.

Then Hermione turned to Hélène and gave it her best shot.

'Je m'excuse pour mon amie. Le..erm…manger est trés délicieux. Merci pour le..la..hospitalité,' she stammered and stormed off before either of the women could say anything.

''ermione!' Fleur called before turning back to the matron. 'Hélène, je suis tellement desolé. J'étais idiote. Pardonnes-moi?' Fleur apologised earnestly.

'Bof, c'est bien. Reviens bientôt,' Hélène accepted Fleur's apology and then told her to go after her girlfriend, smacking her bum with a dish rag on her way out. All was well.

Fleur found Hermione sitting on the edge of the stone fountain Fleur had described earlier.

'Are you done being stupid?' she asked Fleur pointedly.

'I guess, I deserve that,' Fleur said and sat down too.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an idiot. It's just that I wanted you to like Paris and show you around, sweep you off your feet with delicious food and all the rest. It seems I went a bit overboard. I apologise,' Fleur said and hoped it was enough of an explanation.

Hermione immediately picked up on Fleur's fear.

'First of all, you can relax. I'm not gonna leave you because of a little too much ego,' Hermione said softly and Fleur visibly loosened up.

'And second, you don't have to impress me, invite me, convince me or win me over. You've already got me, Fleur. I'm yours. Everything I am; it's yours. I'm not going away any time soon. Can you trust me on that?' Hermione finished.

'Oh, 'ermione, I don't know why I'm so insecure about us. Maybe it's because I'm afraid that one day you'll find someone else to love and I'll end up 'eartbroken and alone for the rest of my life,' Fleur said and blinked away some tears.

Hermione took Fleur's face into her hands, much like she'd done on that fateful day by the sea, and wiped away a tear that had escaped.

She looked deep into Fleur's eyes and spoke very deliberately. She wanted this to really sink in. She wanted to plant this at the very bottom of Fleur's heart, where it could blossom and flourish and never get lost.

'I trust you completely. If you told me to close my eyes and walk off a cliff, I would do it without hesitation. You know why? Because time and time again you have proven that you will put my well-being before anything else, including yourself. I know I haven't had the opportunity to prove to you that I am just as trustworthy, but I hope it's enough for you to believe me. I have reassurance through age old magic and you have only my word to go on and it seems unfair. But none of this makes my words any less true: I love you, Fleur Delacour, and I won't stop until I die.' Hermione finished and wiped a few more tears from Fleur's cheek.

Fleur was overwhelmed. There were so many feelings inside her, she was sure she would burst any second now. Instead, she cried and a strangled sob escaped her. Hermione gathered Fleur in her arms and held her close.

Fleur couldn't quite process what Hermione had just said. There was no way Hermione knew how much her words meant to Fleur. The way Hermione had said these words without hesitation or emotional guard had not gone unnoticed by the French witch. She really trusted her on a level Fleur couldn't even imagine.

Fleur sat up straight and smiled through her tears. They had turned from tears of insecurity and fear to tears caused by Hermione's touching words and now they were tears of happiness.

'I love you too, 'ermione,' Fleur said before kissing her, pouring all her love into the kiss.

When they parted, Hermione chuckled.

'This must be a new record,' she said, 'We've been together for only two days and we're breezing through milestones of relationships as if there was no tomorrow. Going public in the Great Hall before even properly being together, sleeping with each other less than twenty-four hours later, saying these three little words. What's next?'

Fleur laughed and the mood had changed.

Lightheartedly, Fleur said, ''ow about this? Do you want to move in with me?'

'Are you serious now?' Hermione asked. She wasn't sure if Fleur was just reacting to her comment or actually meant it.

'Of course, I am!' Fleur said with emphasis, 'I don't know how we'll proceed with Shell Cottage in the long run, but wherever I'll live, I want you with me. And we also told Minerva that you'll be staying in my quarters.'

Hermione nodded happily before answering with a kiss.

'You know that we'll live in Hogwarts for most of the year?' Hermione asked as she got up, pulling Fleur with her.

'Yes, but I'd still want to have a private place to call our own. For the holidays and some week-ends.' Fleur explained.

'That would be lovely,' Hermione agreed.

'If you like we could go looking for a place when we go back. Where would you like to live?' Fleur asked.

'Honestly, the most important part is that you are there. But if I can choose, I'd probably like to live by the sea. Something like Shell Cottage. Small and cozy but roomy enough to have guests,' Hermione thought aloud.

'Maybe we should ask Bill if 'e would sell Shell Cottage,' Fleur suggested. ''e always loved the place but I could imagine that it is a bit tainted for 'im now.'

'Is it Bill's? I thought it was a Weasley house, belonging to the family,' Hermione asked in surprise.

'No, it is Bill's. 'e lived there before we even got together. I think originally it was part of an in'eritance but Molly and Arthur gave it to Bill when 'e wanted to move out. The deed is in 'is name,' Fleur explained.

'Oh, that would be so lovely. Do you really think he'd rent it to us?'

'No, 'ermione. I don't want to rent it from 'im. I want to buy it from 'im, so it is in our name.' Fleur corrected Hermione, whose eyes grew wide.

'Fleur, I…' Hermione began to voice her worries.

'There is no discussion. I 'ave no idea about your financial situation but you know the family I come from. I 'ave more than enough to buy us a little Cottage. Please, just accept it. Just this once,' Fleur pleaded.

Hermione blinked back a few tears and hugged Fleur tightly until she complained of oxygen deprivation. So Hermione kissed Fleur instead.

'Thank you,' Hermione whispered into Fleur's ear and snuggled into her. Satisfied with their decision, they sat and enjoyed the bustling on the square for a few minutes before Fleur put her arm around Hermione's waist and asked, 'Ready to travel to Australia?'

Hermione's mood dropped instantly, but she knew that she had to face her parents sooner rather than later. At least she had Fleur with her. That would make it easier.

* * *

_Je ne t'ai pas vus depuis ton diplôme! J'espère que tout va bien? Et qui est vous? Je suppose vous êtes une amie de Fleur, n'est-ce pa?_

I haven't seen you since your graduation! I hope everything is going well? And who are you? I suppose you're a friend of Fleur's, right?

_C'est 'ermione, ma petite amie. Elle est de l'Angleterre. Son français est pas mal, mais… parles-tu anglais?_

This is Hermione, my girlfriend. She's from England. Her French isn't bad, but...Do you speak English?

_Je suis désolé. Il a été trop long depuis que j'ai appris l'anglais à l'école. Je ne suis pas doué pour les langues, tu sais._

I'm sorry. It's been too long since I've learned English in school. I was never good with languages, you know.

_Prenez place, s'il vous plaît._

Please, take a seat.

_Alors, y at-il quelque chose en particulier que vous voulez?_

So is there anything in particular that you would like?

_Tu croix que René nous faisions de la sole meunière?_

Do you think that René would make us some Sole Meunière?

_Mais bien sûr! Deux fois?_

But of course, two?

_Peut-être un verre du vin?_

Maybe a glass of wine?

_Non, Fleur, c'est cadeau._

No, Fleur, it's on the house.

_'Mais,…'_

But,...

_'Tu es une amie. Comment puis-je demander de l'argent de toi?'_

You are a friend. How could I charge you?

_'J'ai voulu inviter 'ermione. Comment peut-elle regarder si je ne paie pas?'_

I wanted to invite Hermione. What is she going to think if I'm not paying?

_'Mais elle est invité! Je t'ai dit, c'est cadeaux!'_

But she _is_ invited! I told you, it's on the house!

_'Ce n'est pas le même, tu sais! Je suis une cliente à ton restaurant et je demande à payer!'_

That's not the same, you know. I'm a client at your restaurant and I demand to pay!

_'Une cliente? J'ai pensé que tu es une amie, mais…,'_

A client? I thought you were a friend, but...

_'Bien, je suis une amie qui veux payer,'_

Alright, I'm a friend that wants to pay.

_'Je m'excuse pour mon amie. Le..erm…manger est trés délicieux. Merci pour le..la..hospitalité,'_

I apologise for my friend. The food is very delicious. Thank your for the hospitality.

_'Hélène, je suis tellement desolé. J'étais idiote. Pardonnes-moi?'_

Helene, I'm really sorry. I'm an idiot. Forgive me?

'Bof, c'est bien. Reviens bientôt'


	11. Chapter 11

Hi folks,

this week is Christmas and how fitting is it that Hermione finally goes to find her parents for a family reunion? It's a long chapter to tide you over the holidays. I hope you all have a brilliant Christmas, Chanukka, or whatever else you might want to celeberate and as always, let me know what you think in the reviews, they always make my week.

Happy Christmas!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Fleur apparated them to the Gare de l'Est, where the international Floo &amp; Portkey Network connected to the rest of the world.

A few uncomfortable minutes later, Hermione and Fleur stepped out of the Floo Network at Jandakot Airport and where welcomed by the friendly and relaxed atmosphere of Western Australia.

Hermione instantly noticed that wizards and witches were mostly wearing modern muggle clothing. She guessed, that robes were simply too warm for the climate.

'Alright, let's go,' Fleur said and began walking towards the exit.

'Wait Fleur, we don't even have a plan!' Hermione put the brakes on Fleur's enthusiasm.

Fleur turned to look at her girlfriend and said, 'I 'ave a plan. We get a taxi and give the driver the address and once we're there, we'll see if they are at 'ome. It's Sunday, are your parent's usually 'ome on Sunday afternoons?' Fleur layed out her plan. Hermione knew that there really wasn't anything to think through and plan out. She was just in a habit of doing that before big things. She had to admit that lately her track record of successfully executed plans was lacking in reliability. Hermione sighed. Fleur was right. They would have to just go and do it. She snaked her arm around Fleur's waist and off they went.

There was a queue at the Muggle Attire Checkpoint because a wizard from Spain refused to change into something muggle appropriate before exiting through the wards.

Soon enough, the two witches had found the taxi stand just outside the airport and handed the print of the address to the driver. They fell into a pleasant conversation with the man behind the wheel and Hermione enjoyed talking about mostly nothing. For her small talk had become a peace time luxury. Fleur took in the atmosphere of the city and watched the people going about their lives. Nothing had disturbed them here. There was nothing to rebuild and move on from. Fleur felt that even if it was for something potentially catastrophic, so far it had paid off to put some distance between Hermione and Britain. She watched her talk to the driver and smiled. Her whole composure had changed. She sat completely relaxed and carefree. Of course, she knew that part of that was due to the distraction the conversation caused. She had no delusions. Hermione would be a lot more stressed out if it weren't for the chitchat.

She was proven right the very second the driver pulled up and stopped the car. Having thought ahead, Fleur surprised Hermione by paying the driver with Australian Dollars, so Hermione didn't have to take care of anything except getting out of the car. They were in a lively area, where residential houses mixed with shops and restaurants and all sorts of other activities. Hermione was a bit surprised. She thought her parents would live in a purely residential area. They had always been so adamant about having a quiet place to retreat from the hustle and bustle of their workplace. Maybe her parents wouldn't live here, but Monica and Wendell Wilkins apparently would.

She was standing on the pavement in front of the house with the address on the print out. She put the paper away looked at Fleur for courage. Her hands were numb and ice cold, which was quite a feat, even in Australian Winter, especially coming from Britain.

'I can't do this, Fleur,' Hermione said. 'What if they hate me?'

'Oh, come 'ere, chérie,' Fleur said and wrapped her arms around Hermione. 'They will not 'ate you. They are your parents and they love you. If they were able to raise a daughter like you, they will be able to deal with 'er actions too. I refuse to believe that your parents are anything other than generous, kind and intelligent people or you wouldn't 'ave turned out the way you did. 'ave a little faith in them, oui?'

Hermione rested her head on Fleur's shoulder and buried her face in her neck. From day one, she had found it was incredibly soothing the way Fleur's clothes smelled. She had found out later that it was Fleur's own scent that did the trick not her clothes.

'How do we get inside according to your plan? We can't very well do this on the doorstep,' Hermione asked, slowly gathering her courage.

'Don't worry about that. I've got it covered. You only 'ave to concentrate on the spell and cast it as soon as the door is closed,' Fleur said and winked at her conspiratively.

Fleur walked up the narrow, paved walkway to the front door, closely followed by Hermione. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. They could hear footsteps coming closer and then the door opened.

Monica Wilkins was standing in the door frame, looking expectantly. 'Can I help you?'

'Oui, I am 'ere to pick up, Gabrielle,' Fleur said, putting on her accent extra thick. She didn't wait for an answer and just pushed past Hermione's mother.

'Gabrielle, I am 'ere. Come on, don't 'ide. I promised your mother to 'ave you 'ome by three,' Fleur called out to whoever this particular Gabrielle was. Had Hermione not been so nervous, she would've laughed. The befuddled look on her mother's face and the way Fleur had dug up her French accent were priceless.

As soon as Fleur had entered the house, Mrs. Wilkins turned to go after her.

'Excuse me! What are you doing? There is no Gabrielle in this house!'

'Gabrielle! Zis eez not funny!' Fleur called again.

Hermione used the moment to slip inside and close the door. Mrs. Wilkins was clearly overtaxed by the two women in her house. As she decided that Fleur was the more immediate problem she turned away from Hermione to go after the madwoman looking for Gabrielle.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione drew her wand and whispered the spell. A long silvery band floated from her wand to Mrs. Wilkins and disappeared in her head.

By now, Fleur had turned back around to look into yet another room, when she saw the poor woman faint. Just in time, she caught her and laid her carefully on the floor.

'Mum!' Hermione called out and dropped down next to her.

'She is fine, just unconscious,' Fleur said after checking her pulse.

'Come on, let's move 'er somewhere more comfortable,' she added before taking out her wand and levitating the unconscious woman to the living room.

Fleur set down Mrs. Wilkins on the couch while Hermione put a pillow under her head.

'Do you think it worked?' she asked, leaning into Fleur for comfort. Her nerves were frazzled like never before.

'Do you think what worked?' a male voice thundered. In the door frame stood Mr. Wilkins with a grim expression on his face, 'What have you done to my wife? Who are you? Explain yourselves or I'll call the police!'

'It's ok, Dad. She's fine, she's just fainted,' Hermione explained without thinking. After all she was asked a question by her father.

'Dad? What are you talking about? What are you doing here? Who are you?' Mr. Wilkins repeated his questions, sounding even more dangerous than before.

It was then, Hermione realised her mistake and took out her wand. She closed her eyes to concentrate and while her father looked incredibly angry and confused at the same time, she spoke the incantation again.

'What the…' Mr. Wilkins said before collapsing. This time they were prepared, though and Fleur had caught his fall with a quick spell. They made room on the couch and sat both her parents down next to each other.

'You did well, my love,' Fleur said and hugged Hermione close.

'You think it worked? I don't remember anything in the book about fainting,' Hermione said, clearly worried.

''onestly, you erased a vital part of their life. I think it's only natural for the brain to take a break after such a vast change. All will be well,' Fleur tried to calm down her girlfriend as best as she could.

Hermione and Fleur sat down on the armchairs opposite the couch and waited for Hermione's parents to wake.

Slowly, they opened their eyes. It took a few seconds for them to get their bearings and catch up on the situation. They were in their house, waking up from a nap, but it wasn't really their house and they didn't remember falling asleep. There was their daughter and another woman. Then, they remembered living in Australia for a year under a different name, without their daughter. Why had they left the country without Hermione? What was going on?

The two witches watched them catch up on the situation. Instinctively, they didn't speak and gave them time to process.

Hermione's mother spoke first, 'What happened? Why…I mean, what?'

'Yes, I agree. What the bloody hell is going on?' her father said and Hermione knew that he was angry. There was no other reason for him to use such language.

So far, they hadn't given any sign of knowing who she was.

'Hermione, your father asked you a question. And I would like you to answer it sooner rather than later!' Mrs. Granger said sharply.

But all Hermione heard was her name and that meant that her spell had worked. Faster than anyone could expect she was out of her seat and holding on to her parents for dear life. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and words failed her completely.

Fleur smiled at the scene in front of her. She was beyond happy that their trip had been a success. All the pressure and apprehension fell off her. She had worried a lot about what would happen if they couldn't find Hermione's parents or if the spell wouldn't work. Probably, just as much as Hermione herself.

Instinctively, Hermione's parents hugged her back. Their child was crying, so there was clearly something going on and whatever anger they held, it could wait for their daughter to calm down.

A few minutes later, Hermione disentangled herself form her parents and went back to sit in the armchair.

'I'm sorry for that. I'm just so relieved to see you!' Hermione said, wiping away her tears.

'We're very happy to see you too, Hermione. But we just woke up in a house that is in Australia. We know we were here for a year. We know we used different names and I can remember everything I did but for the life of me I can't remember _why_ we did any of that.' her mother said, clearly trying to keep her composure.

Hermione was suddenly very interested in her shoes. Ashamed of what she had done, she studied the carped floor, unable to answer. She just didn't know where to begin. She felt Fleur's cool hand take her own but kept staring at the floor.

''ermione? Please, look at me?' Fleur asked and Hermione forced herself to turn her head.

'I know this is 'ard. But I'm 'ere with you whatever 'appens, I will stay with you. You can do this. Just start at the beginning. It will be ok,' Fleur said, crouching next to Hermione's chair, tucking strands of hair behind her girlfriends ear with her spare hand. Hermione nodded silently. Her parents were looking on with interest. They had no idea what was going on or who this woman was. Clearly, Hermione trusted her enough to bring her along, but she had never mentioned any close female friends other than the very redheaded Ginny Weasley. But that wasn't was important now. They wanted answers.

'I..erm…You remember Lord Voldemort? The dark wizard that I told you about?' Hermione began, her voice shaky. She squeezed Fleur's hand for comfort and Fleur sat down on the armrest and wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

'The one that was after Harry because of some sort of prophecy? What has that to do with us?' Mr. Granger asked impatiently. Hermione flinched at the tone of his voice.

'Well, you know he rose to power again before last year and he gained more and more followers that believed in his ill-guided blood-purity theories. The numbers of attacks on muggles rose higher each day and I knew that I couldn't help Harry and be there to protect you at the same time. I was desperate, truly desperate and I altered your memories,' Hermione whispered the last part.

'You did what? You made us forget about you? And you made us move here and created you own magical version of a witness protection program? Hermione, is that really what you did?' Mr. Granger asked, but he didn't quite manage to keep his voice down. He just couldn't believe what his daughter had done. There was no time to reply. Both her parents felt the need to vent their anger and wouldn't listen now, anyway.

'You made us move here and forget you? And what did you do in the meantime, when it was so dangerous in Britain that you wanted us out of the country?' Mrs. Granger asked and she, too, had a hard time keeping her temper down. So Hermione's temper came from both sides of the family, Fleur concluded.

Hermione spoke as if she had done something to be ashamed for, keeping her head down.

'I stayed and I helped Harry fight Voldemort. But because of that you would've been a target and I couldn't risk that. So I sent you here,' Hermione admitted.

'You fought that…that…Hermione you said he was the most dangerous wizard the world had ever seen and you and Harry, and I assume Ron, go and fight him? I know you are good at magic, but you are nineteen, for fuck's sake! You could be dead and we wouldn't even have known! Dammit, Hermione!' her father cursed and got up from the couch. He just couldn't sit still any longer, so he paced up and down the room.

Hermione didn't care so much about her parents' anger but the disappointment in their faces was killing her. From a very young age on, she had always strived to make them happy. Part of her studious self came from a fear of disappointing any expectations her parents might have had of her. To see now, that she had so completely misused their trust and disappointed them more than she thought she ever could just was too much. Disappointing her loved ones was only second to her fear of failure. Hot tears were streaming down her face again and her throat closed up. She just couldn't talk. How could she ever justify what she had done? How could she ever make up for it or win back their trust? Maybe she should have never come here. She hadn't thought of what her parents might want, only of her own need to have them back. She was selfish and she was so very sorry.

It was then that Fleur spoke, 'Mister Granger, I don't claim that I know what you feel right now, but I can assure you that I 'ave an equally strong interest in 'ermione never coming to 'arm. So to see 'er walking into danger the way she did was unbearable.'

Fleur took a deep breath. Her voice was shaky. These were Hermione's parents. Under normal circumstances she would have been invited to dinner at one point to be scrutinised and tested to see if she was worthy of their daughter. But these weren't normal circumstances and it mattered more to her that Hermione's parents would forgive their daughter. Of course, she wanted them to like her, but nothing was more important to her than Hermione's happiness and she knew that would ride a lot on her relationship with her parents.

'I imagine it is 'ard to compre'end the world your daughter lives in. So please let me try and put it into terms more familiar to you. Voldemort believed that wizards and witches were superior to muggles. He believed that muggle blood should never mix with pure blood because it would taint pureblood families, make them unclean. According to him, muggles were a threat that needed to be systematically eradicated like a disease. Does that sound familiar to you?' Fleur spoke and Hermione was again reminded of Fleur's extensive knowledge of muggle history.

'You…you…fought the magical version of Hitler?' Mrs. Granger said, unable to believe her ears.

'She didn't just fight 'im, Mrs. Granger. She was an integral part in his demise. Because of your daughter, thousands of muggle born witches and wizards live. Because of 'er, the biggest evil we 'ave ever seen was defeated. She made the world a safer place and gave us all a chance to rebuild our society. I'm not saying she did it alone. There were 'undreds of others and too many of them gave their lives. But I don't even want to imagine what the world would look like, if she 'ad not chosen to fight. We wouldn't 'ave stood a chance without 'er.' Fleur said, hoping it was enough convince them.

Not quite believing her ears, Mrs. Granger looked from Fleur to Hermione and back again, her mouth opening and closing uselessly.

'I never doubted my daughter's abilities or intellect, but are you seriously telling me that an army of wizards and witches couldn't do what a teenage girl could? I don't mean to diminish your academic prowess, Hermione, but it's a bit hard to believe that a school kid tipped the scales and saved the world,' Mr. Granger roared. He didn't know where to put his anger. There were so many things going through his mind, he didn't know how to deal with it other way than blowing off some steam.

In an instant Fleur was up from where she was sitting and stood face to face with her girlfriend's father. She knew shouting at him wouldn't help anyone, but how dare he insult her girlfriend like that!

'Yes. That is exactly what I am saying. Your daughter is not just a bookworm 'oo's good in school. She is the brightest witch of our age. I'm not saying that because I'm biased, that is what one of her teachers called her and we all share 'is opinion. 'ermione Granger is a 'ouse'old name in our world and you would do good to believe at least that. And if you really want to know, it was three school kids that saved the world. It only needs one person to make a difference and 'ermione was that difference. Without 'er 'arry could never 'ave done it and without 'arry…well, we wouldn't be 'ere to be shouted at,' Fleur hissed dangerously.

'And who the hell are you to speak for my daughter this way?' Mr. Granger shouted right at Fleur's face.

'I'm the person 'oo healed your daughter after being tortured within an inch of 'er life. And even if you're angry at 'er now for what she's done, it doesn't give you the right to talk to 'er like that. She is brilliant and she saved both your lives. Show some gratitude, for Merlin's sake,' Fleur shouted back.

'How dare you! You...,' Mr. Granger exploded.

'STOP!' Hermione yelled, 'Fleur, I appreciate your efforts, but please sit down and take a few deep breaths, and Dad, even if I wouldn't have phrased it quite like that, everything Fleur said is true. I don't want to be celebrated or called a hero, but my world was in danger, my best friend's life was threatened, what was I to do? You raised me to stand up for what I believe in and I believe in an equal and fair society.' Hermione said.

'You went to war, Hermione,' her father said quietly, 'we could have lost you forever.'

Mrs. Granger pulled her husband back down on the couch and with everyone seated she very calmly spoke, 'Hermione, I know that you know what you did was a gross violation of our person and I can't say I'm not disappointed that you just did that without talking to us first. But I also understand why you thought it was necessary. I wish you would have grown up in a peaceful time, but if memory serves me right, ever since you went to Hogwarts things were happening. I understand now that all of it was the beginning of a war. Just tell me this, is he gone now? Forever, I mean?'

'Yes,' Hermione nodded, 'Harry defeated him once and for all. It was a hard year and it will take a long time to get over it but it is done now. We can all try to move on.' Fleur observed Mrs. Granger's facial expression. It was exactly like Hermione's when she was assessing a situation or organising her thoughts. Temper from both sides, more from her father's, analytical mind from her mother's side, Fleur deducted.

Mr. Granger had calmed down considerably and had realised one thing in all of this tumultuous, emotional chaos. He loved his daughter and no matter what happened or what she did, that would never change. He pulled her close and hugged her. Mrs. Granger joined him and Fleur knew that everything would be alright in time.

A short while later, all four of them where sitting at the dinner table, having food, befitting their respective time zones, while listening to Hermione recount the last year. Fleur was listening closely. She had never gotten the whole story, only the part she was present for. Hermione told them of Bill and Fleur's wedding and the Death Eater attack. She explained their so-called camping trip and how Ron had left them around Christmas. When her mother was less than pleased about the boy for leaving her daughter in danger, Hermione was quick to point out that without his departure, they would never have known that Shell Cottage was a safe house. And if Dobby hadn't transported them there, she would be dead by now. Mrs. Granger set herself a mental reminder to thank Ron and Dobby.

Nobody was able to hold back tears when Hermione recounted the happenings of Malfoy Manor, shocking her parents when she rolled up her sleeve to show them the still bleeding red wound. They stopped the story telling for a moment in favour of Mrs. Granger disinfecting and bandaging the wound, mostly to make herself feel better. Fleur reassured Hermione's parents that as soon as she would be back in England, she would have more than just a few books at her disposal and she would find a way to heal this wound. Hermione concluded her story with the unbelievably exhausting final battle. She chose to leave out any details on her falling in love with Fleur, not because she didn't want them to know, but because she knew that they would have questions and it would side-track her story. Hours later, Hermione's voice had begun to sound a bit raspy and they had retreated back to the living room with some soothing tea.

'Thank you for telling us all of this. It must've been so hard,' Mrs. Granger said and looked at both Hermione and Fleur, 'and I'm also sorry that you lost so many of your friends. Wars never distinguish between good and evil. It's horrible. And thank you, Fleur, for taking such good care of my daughter. We will not ever forget that. If you ever need anything, please let us know. Thank you.'

'There is no need to thank me, Mrs. Granger,' Fleur interjected.

'Well, you will have to deal with it, because I'm thanking you anyway,' the muggle woman answered with a smile, 'and thank you too for accompanying my daughter all the way to Australia. I know travel is much faster with magic, but I'm sure are missed back at home. I don't mean to pry, but shouldn't you be with your husband after all of this? I know I would want to be.'

'Erm…well…I,' Fleur stuttered.

'Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…he died, didn't he?' Mrs. Granger immediately recognised her mistake.

'No, Bill is very much alive and well, Mrs. Granger. It's just…erm, he is with 'is family now. 'is brother was killed,' Fleur tried to work her way around the question, looking to Hermione for help. She didn't know how she wanted to handle the situation. Did Hermione want to tell her parents about them? Would she rather wait until they had processed the whole information on the war? But Hermione saw no reason to wait any longer, she'd rather get it all out at once.

'Mum, there is something I have left out of the story,' Hermione said, 'and before you say anything, no, I didn't want to keep if from you. I'm just a bit nervous to tell you and I think that you will probably have questions and I wanted to get on with the actual story.'

Hermione nervously glanced at Fleur.

'Dear, what is it? You know, you can tell us everything. You just told us that you altered our memories, what else could there be that gets you nervous now?' her father asked.

'When I came to Shell Cottage and Fleur nursed me back to health, something happened. Well, at first nothing happened but then it very quickly did or at least I very much wanted it to happen but I thought it could never ever happen and forbid myself to even go there in my mind and now that it has happened, I couldn't be happier, even though…' Hermione rambled.

'Love, I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you are talking about. What happened? Or didn't happen? Where didn't your mind go?' Mrs. Granger interrupted her daughter.

'Sorry, as I said…nervous,' Hermione apologised sheepishly.

She took a deep breath and thought of how much she loved the woman at her side, 'I fell in love with Fleur. She's not just accompanying me, she's my girlfriend.'

Hermione stopped speaking to gauge her parents' reaction but they simply stared at her and she could feel the nervousness return tenfold.

'But…didn't you just say you were married?' Mr. Granger finally spoke and Fleur noticed how he had asked about her marital status but not commented on her gender. A good sign.

'Yes. I was. I still am, actually.' Fleur answered truthfully.

'So you're cheating on your husband with our daughter? Charming,' Mrs. Granger said disapprovingly, 'Hermione, I thought we had raised you better than that.'

'Mrs. Granger, please. The only reason that I am still married is because we 'ave no functioning Ministry and I simply can't get a divorce right now. It will probably be months until I can. Bill knows about us,' Fleur explained calmly.

'Mum, just let me explain, ok?' Hermione asked and waited for both her parents to nod.

'All the time I spent with Fleur and the way she cared for me and helped me get better; it showed me what a wonderful person Fleur is and I just couldn't help myself. It just happened. At first I tried to deny it, to talk myself out of it, to avoid Fleur altogether, to reason with myself, but none of it worked. There simply was no way to squash the feelings I had developed for her. And I hoped that maybe she felt the same way. So, before I left Shell Cottage to what I thought was certain death, I kissed her. I just had to. I didn't want to die without ever having kissed the woman I love. And as it turns out, I was right. Fleur does feel the same way. I'm happier than I ought to be, given how much we have all lost only a few days ago.'

'Oh, I'm sorry, Fleur. I jumped to conclusions,' Mrs. Granger apologised.

'So you are ok with me and Fleur?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, dear. Why wouldn't we be happy? I've always wondered about you and Ron but honestly, I'm very happy to hear you chose Fleur instead. I like the boy, but I don't think you two would have been happy for very long,' Mr. Granger said.

'So you don't mind that Fleur's a woman?' Hermione asked again.

'Oh Hermione, please. We accepted that you are a witch, that dragons are real, people come back from the dead and you can go back in time by turning a wheel on a pocket watch or whatever it was. Do you really think we care if you are with a man or a woman?' Mrs. Granger dismissed her daughters fears. Hermione was beyond happy.

'So, tell us, how long have you two been together, then?' Mr. Granger asked.

'Hmmm,' Hermione gathered her thoughts, 'I'm not sure how the time difference figures into this. It must be three or four days by now.'

'Oh dear, isn't this exciting? Finally, we get to hear something just after it happens and we don't have to wait for her to come home for the holidays!' Mrs. Granger enthused and smiled giddily at her husband.

'Then you should 'ear the really exciting news 'ermione 'as,' Fleur hinted and immediately had all the attention.

'You're not pregnant, are you?' Mr. Granger said without thinking.

'No Dad, you can relax. Fleur has not managed to get me pregnant yet. But I promise you, I'll tell you when it's relevant,' Hermione laughed.

'I think what Fleur means is the news that I will be going back to Hogwarts in September. I want to finish my education. So, I'm sorry but you will have to suffer through one more year of holiday visits only,' Hermione said.

Fleur cleared her throat in a demonstrative way.

'And I will be Head Girl,' Hermione added and received effusive congratulations from her parents. This was something they could understand and relate to.

'Do I really 'ave to clear my throat again?' Fleur asked. She was clearly amused by Hermione's sudden shyness about her successes.

'And I will be teaching the first two years in Transfiguration. Headmistress McGonagall asked me to be a full-time teacher after graduation,' Hermione concluded her list.

'Since 'ermione is apparently too modest to brag, I'll be doing it for 'er. Minerva 'as given 'er free choice of subjects to teach and actually offered her a full-time teaching position without graduating. She really seems to be the teacher's pet everyone said she was,' Fleur said, grinning at Hermione who playfully swatted her arm.

'This is fantastic, Hermione! We are so proud of you. You deserve it,' Mr. Granger beamed.

'And she was tasked with the drafting of a new curriculum of muggle school subjects and the pre-selection of qualified teachers to promote magical understanding of muggles,' Fleur concluded.

Hermione's parents were tripping over themselves congratulating and hugging their daughter. They were over the moon.

'Fleur is going to be the new potions teacher,' Hermione deflected the attention to her girlfriend and her parents congratulated her too.

''ave we forgotten to mention anything?' Fleur asked, searching her mind.

'Not really, I mean except Minerva basically making us move in together, so she can give my quarters to Ginny,' Hermione laughed as she remembered the mischievous look on the old witch's face at the prospect of giving her Quidditch star proper quarters.

'What do you mean, she made you move in together?' Mr. Granger asked, wondering if the school was short of dorms after the destruction in the war.

'Well, she knows about Fleur and me and she wondered if it would make more sense to use the Head Girl quarters for someone who will actually be spending time there,' Hermione explained.

'Isn't that a bit soon, dear? I mean, I understand you want to spend time with your girlfriend but living together is quite a big step. You're only together for four days. Don't you think that was a bit rushed?' Mrs. Granger wondered with concern.

'Uh oh,' Fleur said without thinking and immediately looked to Hermione, silently apologising for her unfiltered reaction.

'What do you mean "uh oh"? What is it?' Mr. Granger asked, looking back and forth between the two witches.

'Dad, calm down, please. It's no big deal. Before we got here, to Australia I mean, Fleur asked me to move in with her. She might even buy Shell Cottage in our name,' Hermione answered truthfully. She could feel that they were heading towards a steep decline in temperature but it was the truth and she wouldn't lie to her parents. Especially, not about anything that had to do with Fleur.

'You what? I mean, what? I…' Mr. Granger couldn't believe his ears. His daughter wanted to move in with her first girlfriend after they had been together for maybe four days.

'Hermione, please don't understand this the wrong way. I'm sure you fancy each other very much and everything feels wonderful. But you need to slow down a bit. Fleur is your first girlfriend and you haven't even been together a whole week,' Mrs. Granger tried to reason with her daughter.

'Mum, I don't fancy Fleur. I'm not thirteen. I love her,' Hermione started off. She took Fleur's hand and gave her a loving look.

'I truly love her. This is not some silly crush that I will forget about as soon as the next pretty girl comes my way. This is it, Mum. So tell me, why should I wait?'

'Because you're eighteen! How would you even know if this is it? You have your whole life ahead of you, what is the rush? I'm sure Fleur is a wonderful woman, at least that was my impression so far. But you don't know what the future holds. Be smart about this. Think about it,' Mr. Granger implored his daughter.

'I realise that wartimes breed much deeper connections in a much shorter time but you're so young. How do you know that this is the right choice? Don't you want to take a breath and re-think this decision. I'm sure Professor McGonagall would give you back the Head Girl quarters if you asked,' tried Mrs. Granger.

'You said, you want me to be happy. I'm happy with this decision. I will spend my life with Fleur. Wherever she is, I will be. For all I care we could go and marry tomorrow and it would still be the right thing,' Hermione said. She was growing a little bit exasperated with her parents' overprotective attitude.

'Really?' Fleur couldn't help but interject, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes, sorry. I know that wasn't very romantic and I assume at one point one of us will do this in a more suitable way but it is still the truth,' Hermione apologised for the ambush.

'Hermione, listen to yourself! You haven't been on a date yet and you're talking about marriage. You know I'm not religious but they are right about one thing. Marriage isn't just something you play at. It's real. It means something. You can't just try it out for a few months and then go back if you don't like it after all,' Mr. Granger reiterated.

'Fleur, if Hermione won't listen to reason, maybe you will. Don't do this to her. You have seen first hand what happens when you marry too young. Why can't you just take your time. Get to know each other better before you take such a big step. A good relationship needs trust and that can only be built with time,' Mrs. Granger tried a different route.

Hermione's frustration was building. She understood that her parents were concerned about the speed at which they were moving. She would be too if she were them. But she liked to believe that she would trust her daughter enough to let her make her own decisions.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. If she wanted to be taken seriously, she needed to be calm about this.

'Mum, Dad, I hear you. I really do. But do you really take me for someone who gives away her heart so carelessly? And as for trust, Mum, I don't think that there is anyone in the world I trust more than Fleur. If she told me to take a Killing Curse, I would. Because I know she would never let me come to harm. Can you say the same about Dad?' Hermione asked. She knew it was unfair to play them like that but she was reaching the end of her rope.

'Hermione, don't be dramatic. This alone shows me you're not ready for this. And just so you know, if it ever came to it, I would take a bullet for your mother, assuming that would be the muggle equivalent to this killing curse,' Mr. Granger said. Fleur could tell that he too was highly frustrated.

'Yes, Dad. But you would take that bullet despite knowing what could happen. The difference is that I would take that curse _knowing_ nothing would happen to me. But this is useless. Fact is, I love Fleur and Fleur loves me and that won't stop for the next hundred years or however long we live. And that is exactly the point. However long we live. It could be over tomorrow. If this war has taught me anything it's that life is precious and only love makes it worth living. And that is precisely what I'm doing. Please, try and understand that I know what I'm doing.' Hermione pleaded.

'Love, you can't let yourself be guided by fear. You have seen unspeakable things and too many of your friends have died. But you can't let this fear of loss rule your life. Don't let the war win, now that it's over,' Mr. Granger tried one more time and it was one time too many.

Hermione exploded right in her parents' living room.

'Oh for fuck's sake, Dad. Screw the damn war! I don't care about the war. What I care about is Fleur and that you get it into your thick heads that I can do whatever I damn well please to do. And if it pleases me to move in with Fleur I will do that with or without your consent. Bloody hell!'

Then there was silence. Everyone present was too shocked by Hermione's choice words, even she herself. She sat back down mumbling apologies.

Mr. Granger was the first to recover, 'Alright, I'm the bad guy already. Let me play devil's advocate for a minute. What if you do all that you "damn well please to do" and in half a year you get your heart broken because maybe Fleur has fallen for someone else? We will always be there for you but we'd rather it not come to that. What if it happens during the school year? You won't even have a place to go without your own quarters.'

After Hermione's outbreak, everyone was trying to keep the conversation as calm as possible. They all knew there was no point in yelling.

'Mr. Granger, please understand that I would never break up with your daughter. I couldn't. It almost killed me the first time around and we weren't even together then,' Fleur tried to intervene.

'Nonsense? You can't break up with someone if you're not together! What happens when you realise that you don't love her anymore, when you get bored or fall in love with someone else? What then? Then it will be us who will help Hermione through it, us that will be dealing with her broken heart. So if you could please stay out of this,' Mr. Granger shot down Fleur's attempt at diplomacy.

'That is preposterous! And don't think just because it isn't my mother tongue that I 'aven't grasped the difference between "when" and "if". I understand that this has been a long day for you. There was much information that you probably still need time to process. But don't you trust your daughter's judgement at all?'

'No, I mean, yes. We do. It's not that we mind you two dating. We are just trying to look out for our girl. Is it really that hard to understand? We don't question her choice, we're just worried about the speed at which you two seem to be moving. It's not how we know Hermione. She's always been very guarded and careful,' said Mrs. Granger.

'And she still is. You may think that this is unlike 'ermione, rushing into things, not thinking them through. But you see, that's not true. She is still very much the same 'ermione you know. When she knows what she wants, she will get it. Impossible, is not a word she will accept. If there is no way to do it, she will make one. For whichever reason, I am what your daughter wants. She 'as waited long enough and now she 'as me,' Fleur tried her best.

'It's not that I don't believe you, you see? I trust you that you want only the best for our daughter. You've been honest and open about everything. I don't think you are lying about this now. But there is no way to look into the future. We just don't want our daughter to be hurting, when it would've been preventable, simply by taking some time to reflect. This may sound harsh but Hermione is our daughter. If she leaves you one day, it will probably hard for her too but she'll get over it. If one day you leave her, she will probably be devastated. I don't want that for her,' Mrs. Granger explained.

Hermione laughed. Relief was written all over her.

'Oh Mum, if that is all that bothers you, then you can stop now. Fleur won't leave me. Ever. She can't. Well, I guess, technically she can but she will have to do it while she is still in love with me, which seems unlikely to me. Do you want to explain it? It's your heritage after all,' Hermione said and looked to Fleur. She could imagine the puzzled look on her parents' faces, there was no need to see.

'Alright, since it seems today is the day we dump every sort of information on your parents, let's not leave this one out,' Fleur agreed.

'I am not one 'undred percent 'uman,' Fleur began, obviously confusing the muggles in front of her, 'I am a quarter Veela. Veela are distant cousins of Sirens or Nymphs to speak in terms of muggle mythology. But before you get concerned, I did not coerce 'ermione into anything. I can't sing to save my life and I 'ave no other abilities to make your daughter do my bidding. Full-blooded Veela are very beautiful creatures that 'ave a lot of peculiar attributes, but the most important one for you right now is that they mate for life. Every Veela 'as what muggles would call a soulmate. They won't know love or 'appiness until they find them. There are a lot of myths and rumours about Veela and only 'alf of them are true, but my grandmother, who is a full blooded Veela, 'as shown me that this part is true,' Fleur explained as best as she could, and she was never happier than now to have read so many muggle books.

'So you and my daughter…you are, what did you call it? Mates?' Mr. Granger asked, still catching up.

'As I said, I am only a quarter Veela, so things are a little bit diluted, but it amounts to the same thing. I love your daughter and while she might at one point fall for someone else, I don't 'ave this liberty,' Fleur ended her explanations. Both, Hermione and Fleur remained silent, waiting anxiously for her parent's reaction. If this didn't convince them, nothing would.

'This is a lot to digest in one go,' Mrs. Granger said, 'and it will take a while until I can wrap my head around the whole Veela business, but I thank you for being honest with us and explaining why you two are so sure about your relationship. I think I can understand it a little bit better now. Although my instincts still want you to go slow, I recognise that you two went into a relationship knowing it wouldn't ever end. At least for one of you. Why didn't you tell us that an hour ago?'

'Because I didn't want you to accept my choice because Fleur is practically bound to me by magic,' Hermione answered and couldn't quite keep the disappointment out of her voice. She knew she had no right to be, especially after what she had done to them but it was there.

'I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to be ignorant. But you realise that your own stubbornness has to come from somewhere, right?' Mrs. Granger apologised.

'I'm not stubborn,' Hermione protested for show.

'Yes, I want to apologise too, in particular to you, Fleur. It was unfair of us to give you two such a hard time. We should've trusted you. We should've trusted ourselves that we have raised a responsible woman who knows what she wants. Fleur, officially, here and now, welcome to the family,' Mr. Granger said and hugged Fleur. To say that the French witch was surprised wasn't quite cutting it. However, she couldn't say she didn't like it. Hermione was relieved. It was over. There was nothing else to drop on them and everything had turned out fine in the end. Hermione snuggled into Fleur and yawned.

'Thank you for being so accepting about all of this. It can't be easy, especially the creature part,' Fleur replied.

'We will want to know everything about you and your family. Your accent is so faint, I couldn't tell where you're from at first, but combined with your name, it's an easy guess. But I'm afraid it will have to wait until tomorrow, or more precisely, later today. I am dead tired and I'm sure you are too. The surgery is closed tomorrow, so we have all the time in the world,' Mr. Granger announced.

She insisted on them sleeping in the guest room, even if it was full of boxes that they had meant to put in storage but never had.

'I assume you won't mind sharing a bed, but please be aware that our room is just through this wall and they are paper thin,' Mrs. Granger warned them and both witches' faces turned red in an instant. Chuckling to herself, she left the room and went to bed.

Hermione and Fleur were tired too, but before they could find the sleep they needed, Hermione had to get some things off her chest. She rolled around and lying half on top of her girlfriend she studied her face.

'Thank you, Fleur. I don't think that I could've done this without you,' she said and gave Fleur a simple kiss on the lips.

'There is nothing to thank me for, chérie. I am just glad that your parents are such accepting people, but I probably shouldn't be surprised by it. After all, they raised you,' Fleur replied and kissed Hermione back.

'You know when you stood up to my Dad and later, when you explained the magical world for them in muggle terms, that was really sexy,' Hermione said seductively.

'On a scale of one to eleven, 'ow sexy exactly?' Fleur purred.

'Hmm, twelve. You get extra points for apparently knowing muggle pop culture,' Hermione answered in kind.

'Is there a reward for being so amazing?' Fleur asked.

Hermione snuck her hand under Fleur's top and cupped her breast.

Fleur closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention.

'Do you like your reward?' Hermione innocently inquired.

'Mm hmm,' Fleur nodded.

'PAPER THIN!' Mrs. Granger yelled through the wall and the two witches jumped apart faster than lightning.

'Merlin, kill me now,' Hermione groaned and she could hear her parents chuckle through the wall.

Fleur's ears were fire red. She couldn't believe Hermione's parents had heard them the whole time.

Silently, Fleur pulled Hermione back to her and gave her a good night kiss. They snuggled up in each other's arms and fell asleep very soon after.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone,

I hope you all had a good Christmas or whatever it is you might have celebrated. I hope you have an equally good New Year's. Yesterday, I have completely restructured this whole story. Summer holidays are nice but the actual plot starts with the school year. That means the summer chapters are mostly to establish stuff and prepare for later.

Sorry it's so choppy. I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

When the morning came, Hermione woke up hearing her parents in the other room. They were discussing Fleur's most likely breakfast preferences while rummaging around and getting dressed. Hermione smiled involuntarily. Obviously, they wanted to make up for giving Fleur such a hard time yesterday.

'We're almost out of coffee!' Mr. Granger stated.

'And milk. We don't have enough milk for the coffee,' Mrs. Granger added.

'The French don't drink their coffee with milk. They have espresso,' Mr. Granger argued.

'Yes, but in the morning, they don't. Especially on days off. Do you think she likes pain au chocolat, or is it too much?' Mrs. Granger asked.

'I don't know, love. Isn't that a children's thing? What if we stick to croissants?' Mr. Granger mused.

'Then we'll need to put jam on the shopping list,' Mrs. Granger said.

'And butter,' Mr. Granger added.

'Oh God, don't ever put butter on a croissant in front of a Frenchman. They'll lynch you,' Mrs. Granger chuckled.

'Come on, let's get going before they wake up!' Mr. Granger hurried his wife.

That was all Hermione heard apart from the sound of the front door. She turned around and snuggled back into her girlfriend, enjoying the luxury of sleeping in.

By the time the Grangers got back, Hermione and Fleur had showered and dressed, and were ready for the day.

'Good morning, you two? Had a good night?' Mrs. Granger asked. Fleur's ears turned red when she remembered that Hermione's parents had heard their conversation last night. She was relieved that she hadn't put her foot in her mouth too much.

'Yes, Mum. Thank you,' Hermione answered for the both of them.

'OK, so what do you want to do today?' Mr. Granger inquired as he filled the coffee beans into the machine.

'Honestly, we didn't really have any plans other than coming here and finding you,' Hermione answered, looking at Fleur for confirmation.

'Well, how would you like to be shown round town, maybe get a bit of shopping done. What do you think, dear? Maybe a new bag, yours looks like its best times are over,' Mrs. Granger suggested.

'Actually, I was hoping to do some shopping soon. My wardrobe is currently very limited and I wouldn't mind not having to see these dreaded clothes anymore,' Hermione answered, 'And yes, a new bag is definitely in order.'

'But first let's have breakfast,' Mr. Granger said, turning to Fleur.

'Would you like some coffee, Fleur?' he asked pleasantly.

'Yes please. You wouldn't 'ave lots of warm milk to go with it, would you?' Fleur inquired.

'See, I told you!' Mrs. Granger said triumphantly, as she set out a big mug for Fleur's café au lait.

'We also got croissants, pain au chocolat and baguette because we didn't know what you liked,' Mr. Granger said merrily.

'Oh la vache, you really didn't 'ave to do that! Thank you!' Fleur said, clearly touched by the surprise.

They carried their various hot beverages to the kitchen table and sat down to eat. Fleur immediately went for the pain au chocolat. It had been ages since she last had one. It didn't go unnoticed and Mrs. Granger gave her husband another triumphant glance.

'So, Fleur, where are you from?' Mr. Granger diverted the attention.

'I grew up near Nice. My family 'as a big 'ouse there and a bit of business. It's a very beautiful place. There are lots of lavender fields and the ocean is only a few minutes' walk away. And the 'interland is magnificent. Rough, red, cliffy mountains and wild flowers. The sun is shining on most days,…' Fleur described her home.

'It sounds lovely. We've been to France a couple of times, when Hermione was younger. Maybe she has told you?' Mrs. Granger said while her husband put a croissant on his plate.

'Yes, she 'as. I'm actually very impressed 'ow much French she remembers, given that she never really 'ad an opportunity to practice it at 'ogwarts,' Fleur praised her girlfriend.

'I've had plenty of opportunities in my fourth year. But I chose to believe all of you were arrogant and I rather enjoyed being courted by Viktor,' Hermione teased.

'Hermione! How can you be so rash? Why would all French be arrogant? I really would have thought that you'd be smarter than that!' Mrs. Granger scolded her daughter.

Fleur laughed at the misunderstanding but chose to clarify the situation, 'Mrs. Granger,…'

'Elisabeth. Please, call me Elisabeth,' Mrs. Granger interrupted.

'Very well, Elisabeth. 'ermione didn't think all French people were arrogant. She limited her judgement to the girls representing my old school, Beauxbatons, at the Triwizard Tournament. And I can't really blame 'er. We be'aved incredibly snooty,' Fleur admitted.

'So you've met before? Not as recently as we thought,' Mr. Granger asked while he took some butter for his croissant. His wife shot him a warning look and he immediately realised his mistake, before hastily putting down his butter knife.

'Will you please eat your croissant the way you like it? You can put a 'ole block of butter on it if that is 'ow it tastes best to your English tastebuds. If you don't expect me to do the same, I can ignore the blasphemy,' Fleur smirked and ended the Grangers' amusing tries to outfrench Fleur.

'Yes, we've met before, but back then I couldn't stand her and we didn't really talk to each other. Harry knew her way better than I. She was the Triwizard champion of her school,' Hermione picked up their previous topic and saw that her parents remembered her telling them about the competition.

'Oui, I was the champion that came last,' Fleur said laughing, but when she remembered what had happened at the end of the tournament, her smile faltered.

'Hermione, told us about that boy. It was very tragic,' Mrs. Granger said calmly.

'It was indeed. Afterwards, I went 'ome to graduate but more to get over the events of the tournament,' Fleur admitted.

'And how did you end up in Britain, if I may ask?' Mrs. Granger tried to lift their spirits.

'During my time in 'ogwarts, I was confronted with my limited English verbal skills. So, I decided to improve them and took a job at Gringotts,' Fleur explained.

'Oh lovely, it must have been quite the change, going from the excitement of a tournament like that to an ordinary bank job,' Mr. Granger assumed.

'She was a curse breaker, Dad, hardly an ordinary job. Pretty dangerous, actually,' Hermione corrected her father who's eyes had grown bigger with surprise.

'A curse breaker? What does one do as a curse breaker?' he asked.

'Basically, you break into well protected old bank vaults that 'ave no owner anymore and lay forgotten at the bottomless pit that is Gringotts bank. But you never know what might ambush you. I learned a lot of 'ealing on the side,' Fleur explained.

'And I'm glad you did,' Hermione said, smiling warmly at Fleur and taking her hand.

Hermione and Fleur stayed with the Grangers a few more days, enjoying the Australian winter sun. They went shopping, extending Hermione's limited wardrobe, so she could finally get rid of her old war-torn clothes. The Grangers had decided that as much as they liked Perth, they still wanted to go home to their friends and to be closer to Hermione.

'We meant to ask you…What happened to our old house, Hermione?' Mr. Granger asked, trying not to make his daughter even more uncomfortable.

'It's still yours. It looks like you sold it to Monica and Wendel Wilkins but that's easily rectified. You can move back whenever you feel ready,' Hermione explained, happy to hear that her parents would come home to be closer to her.

And so they spent the rest of their stay making plans for the Grangers' move back to England.

The sun was barely over the horizon when Hermione woke up the next day. She decided to let Fleur sleep and carefully slid out of the bed and vanished in the bathroom. When she reemerged, Fleur was still slumbering peacefully.

She found her parents in the kitchen, whispering to an owl that sat on the counter. Hermione stopped in the doorway and watched the spectacle unfold.

It seemed that her parents had let the animal in through the window and were now trying to get the letter that was attached to its leg. But every time one of them would reach for the envelope, the bird would peck them. With what they thought were soothing voices, they tried to explain to the owl that it was ok for it to leave the letter with them. In order not to wake anyone, they whispered.

After a minute or two, Hermione took pity on her parents and cleared her throat to announce her presence.

'Oh good, Hermione, what are we doing wrong? The owl won't give us the letter,' Mr. Granger asked while sucking on his thumb, the latest victim of the bird's beak.

'I probably has specific instructions to hand over the letter personally,' Hermione explained. 'Have you seen which name is on the envelope?'

'It's for Fleur. It says "Fleur I. Delacour, personal". I thought that meant that we shouldn't open it, not that we would have. I didn't know it meant that the ruddy bird won't give us the letter,' Mrs. Granger said putting a plaster on her husband's finger.

'Will you go wake Fleur, please?' her father said.

Hermione, however, took a step towards the owl and looked straight at it, deciding wether to try or to get Fleur right away.

Suddenly, the bird hopped towards her on the counter and stuck out its leg.

'It's a trap! Don't do it.' Mr. Granger warned.

But Hermione was already detaching the envelope.

'Thank you. Will you wait for an answer or do you have instructions to come home?' Hermione asked the bird.

'Hoot!'

'Why did it give the letter to you?' Mrs. Granger asked.

The owl flew to the window sill and sat down there, closing it's eyes to sleep.

'Aha, apparently, you will stay,' Hermione answered her own question. 'I don't know why I was allowed to take the letter.'

'Because it's from my mother and probably instructed the bird specifically,' said Fleur, who had appeared in the kitchen unnoticed.

'Good morning, hun. Slept well?' Hermione asked and Fleur put her arms around her waist and kissed her good morning.

'How do you know it's from your mother?' Hermione asked as she handed over the envelope.

'Because I don't think Minerva would send something as "personal" and who else might 'ave an interest in finding out where I am right now?' Fleur explained her logic while opening the envelope.

'Merde!' Fleur said as she pulled another envelope out the of the first one. It was red.

'Uh oh,' Hermione said as she looked at Fleur with pity.

'What is it? Why is it bad?' Mrs. Granger asked. The answer came in the form of a red envelope screaming around her kitchen in French.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Hermione asked pulling up a chair next to Fleur putting her hand on her back to soothe her as best as she could.

'The short version is: I 'ave to go to France to visit my family,' Fleur explained. 'And you're coming too. We have three days.'

'My mother 'as only once before sent me an 'owler and that was when I took the job at Gringotts, making my move to Britain final and relatively permanent. She is very angry.' Fleur said. She was still a bit shaken up by the whole thing.

'Why is she angry, luv?' Mrs. Granger said, trying to comfort her by patting Fleur's hand.

'Apparently, word travels fast. She is angry that she 'ad to 'ear from a complete stranger - it was my cousin but nevermind - that I 'ad found my mate. And to put insult to injury, I 'ave travelled 'alf-way across the globe to meet 'er parents before she even knew about the relationship. She demands to meet you, 'ermione, and she gives us three days to get there.'

'Oh my, she seems like a rather strict lady, your mother,' Mr. Granger said.

'She can be, yes. She is usually kind and caring and all that but whenever I cross 'er with anything to do with 'eritage, she tends to forget 'erself. Don't look so scared, chérie. She will treat you most pleasantly. I'm not so sure what she will do to me,' Fleur said and it was plain to see for everyone that she was not fond of the idea of going home.

Mrs. Granger filled the awkward pause, 'Your father and I were talking last night. We will take the summer off and reopen in September when you two are off to school. And we were thinking of maybe renting a little vacation home near Nice. This way, we thought, Fleur could be with her family and we'd still get to see you. We had no idea that we would only have three days, though.'

Hermione found the idea quite appealing. A bit of a break away from home in the south of France sounded lovely. As long as she'd be back in time to find muggle teachers, she could always floo with Minerva if there was urgent school business. She'd get to meet Fleur's family and would still be able to see her's. Perfect.

'I don't think I can let you rent a vacation home,' Fleur said. 'I really don't need another 'owler from my mother. You will stay in one of the guest 'ouses, I insist.'

'Hang on, what do you mean by guest houses?' Mr. Granger asked, clearly for everyone in the room.

'Next to our family 'ouse there are three little extra 'ouses. I think they used to be for married servants 'oo didn't need to stay in the servants quarters any longer. Nowadays, we use them for guests. They are really lovely, actually. I think you might like it there.'

'Are you sure? I mean, it wouldn't be a problem for us to find another place…' Mr. Granger said.

'I know it wouldn't be a problem for you but it will be a problem for my mother and that would cause problems for me. So please, if you don't mind, don't make your daughter un'appy by making me get 'exed into next week and take the guest 'ouse.' Fleur interrupted him.

And so it was decided that moving the Grangers back to London would happen entirely with magic. Fleur took care of the packing while Hermione reversed the spells she had put on the paperwork. Now her parents were officially Grangers again and the Wilkins' were history.

While Hermione's parents were fine with their possessions going back to England via Floo, they weren't ready to try it out themselves. They had insisted on taking a regular flight, completely without magic.

With a headstart of about a day, Hermione and Fleur arrived in Nice. It had taken them several hours of standing in line at the security check point. Apparently, France had seen an increase in Death Eaters trying to flee from being tried in court.

Soon enough, the two witches arrived at the apparition area and the next moment they found themselves standing in front of heavy wrought iron gates.

Hermione squinted but she couldn't see a house anywhere.

'You can't see it through the gate. Illusion spell,' Fleur said before Hermione could ask. 'Would you do me the favour of trying to open the gate?'

'What do you mean, "the favour"?' Hermione asked.

'I'm curious to find out if Maman has already included you in the family wards,' Fleur explained and winked.

'If I understand that correctly, your parents won't be giving us a hard time for moving in with each other so soon,' Hermione said.

'No, she will ask us why we are not yet married and what is taking so long with making 'er a grandmother,' Fleur kept up the banter.

'Very well, thanks for the warning. So, how do I open the gate?' Hermione asked.

'Any way you like, really. You can use a simple alohomora or you can vanish it temporarily, whichever suits your mood best. Get creative,' Fleur explained.

Hermione pulled out her wand, flicked it expertly and the iron turned to smoke that hung heavily in the air. They stepped through and the iron solidified again.

'I guess, that means I'm included in the wards,' Hermione said happily. It felt good to be so accepted, even before she had ever met Fleur's family. In the distance, Hermione could see the 'house' Fleur had talked about. It was a great white building with several floors. It was a whole estate, not exactly a "house" as Fleur had called it. She had to admit, she wouldn't even be surprised to find that the crockery talked and the butler was a flirtatious candle holder. It was majestic.

Before she could ask if they would walk all the way up there, a house elf appeared.

'Pilou!' Fleur shouted with glee and hugged the little elf, knocking off his little top hat. By the look on the elf's face, Hermione could see that she had had no reason to lecture Fleur on house elf treatment. He seemed overjoyed to see her.

'Vous m'avez manqué, Mademoiselle Fleur. 'Je suis tellement heureux que vous êtes bien.'

'Oh Pilou, tu m'as manqué aussi,' Fleur replied before getting back up.

'Bienvenue, Mademoiselle Granger. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.' the elf addressed Hermione.

'Enchantée, Pilou.' Hermione answered and the elf's eyes lit up as he heard her use his language.

The little house elf held out his hands and Hermione followed Fleur's example taking it in her own.

A moment later, the three of them were standing in the entrance hall that looked exactly like anyone would imagine. Marble floors, double staircase to the upper floor, corridors left and right, a few pots of plants. It all looked very grand, definitely built to impress.

As Hermione took in the sight, Fleur whispered into her ear, 'Don't worry, the rest of the 'ouse is much cosier. This is designed for guests of high status and according events.'

'Madame est occupée avec des affaires urgentes. Vous pouvez mettre vos choses à la chambre. Je viendrai vous chercher si elle est prête. Une voiture attend que vos parents arrivent à l'aeroport. À bientôt,' Pilou said and apparated away.

'Come!' Fleur said and took Hermione's hand, leading her up the stairs.

Fleur was right, the private area of the house was much warmer and cosier with carpeted floors and old furniture. They finally arrived in front of Fleur's door. It was a tall double door and Fleur opened one side of it to let her in.

Hermione was impressed but not surprised at all. The room practically screamed Fleur. It was tastefully furnished and decorated and had little knick knacks standing around. The fabrics were all tones of blue and one look at Fleur told her that she had assumed correctly in thinking it would bring out Fleur's eyes just by being in here. Hermione turned around a few times before stopping at the french doors leading to a balcony.

Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist from behind and rested her head on her shoulder.

'What do you think?' Fleur asked.

Hermione turned around in Fleur's arms and smiled at her.

'I think it's wonderful. I love it,' Hermione said. 'It also shows me how vain you really are. Honestly, who colour coordinates their room to fit their eyes?'

Hermione cut off Fleur's sounds of protest with an affectionate kiss.

'I love you,' Hermione whispered. 'And it's absolutely worth it. Your eyes look stunning in here.'

Hermione leaned in for another kiss. This time it was a lot more passionate and hungry.

'How long do you think your mother will take?' Hermione asked breathlessly while Fleur kissed her neck, making her go weak in the knees.

'No clue. Don't care,' she muttered against Hermione's skin, moving them towards the bed.

A couple of moments later, Hermione found herself underneath Fleur, her desire rapidly increasing. Having Fleur lie on top of her made it only worse. She hastily untucked the French woman's shirt and slid her hands underneath, running her fingers over Fleur's back. As soon as Fleur felt Hermione's fingers, she moaned softly into her ear.

'You are driving me crazy when you do that,' she said, while nibbling on Hermione's ear.

They almost didn't hear the soft knock on the door. Almost. They instantly stopped what they were doing, freezing on the spot. Carefully, silently, they disentangled themselves and put themselves together again. Fleur had barely closed her jeans, when another knock was heard.

'Entrez!' Fleur called and Pilou opened the door.

He gave Fleur a knowing look and informed them about her mother waiting for them in the drawing room. Fleur nodded and the little elf closed the door again.

'I'm glad he didn't come right in,' Hermione said as she adjusted her clothes once more.

Fleur giggled.

''e used to do that until one day I wasn't alone in my room. Let's just say, 'e won't do that ever again. Trust me,' Fleur said and winked at her girlfriend who just laughed.

They walked along endless corridors until Fleur stopped in front of yet another door and swallowed heavily.

'Come on, it won't be that bad. Let's get it over with and then we'll have a nice little holiday and everything will be fine,' Hermione took Fleur's hand and turned the door handle.

* * *

_Vous m'avez manqué, Mademoiselle Fleur. Je suis tellement heureux que vous êtes bien._

I have missed you. I'm really happy to see you're well.

_Oh Pilou, tu m'as manqué aussi._

I have missed you too.

_Bienvenue, Mademoiselle Granger. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance._

Welcome, Pleased to make your acquaintance.

_Enchantée, Pilou._

I'm delighted.

_Madame est occupée avec des affaires urgentes. Vous pouvez mettre vos choses à la chambre. Je viendrai vous chercher si elle est prête. Une voiture attend que vos parents arrivent à l'aeroport. À bientôt._

Madame is busy with urgent business. You can put your things in your room. I will come get you when she is ready. A car is waiting for your parents to arrive at the airport. See you later.

_Entrez!_

Come in!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone,

I hope you all have had a great NYE and have recovered from the resulting hangover by now. This one's a short chapter but as I said, I'm trying to move on to starting the school year. It doesn't mean nothing important is happening, though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think in the reviews. I always enjoy reading them.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

When they entered the living room, Apolline Delacour immediately put away the book with which she had kept herself occupied and came to greet Hermione. She smiled warmly at her and kissed her cheeks left and right.

Fleur didn't receive anything, apart from the death glare under which even Molly Weasley would have crumbled.

'Eet eez so good to finally meet you, 'ermione. You are just like Alain described you. Even prettier. I 'ope everyzing was to your zatisfaction upon your arrival,' Apolline said, leading Hermione further into the room towards the sofas. She motioned for her to sit down. Fleur sat down next to her girlfriend. Hermione couldn't remember having seen her this rigid before.

'You must tell me everyzing about you, 'ermione. I trust Pilou 'as told you that your parents will be picked up from the airport,' Apolline said, still ignoring her daughter.

'Yes, he was very helpful and thank you for being so accomodating and letting me and my parents stay here on such short notice,' Hermione thanked the woman.

'There is nozzing to zank me for. Eet iz a pleasure 'aving you 'ere and eet eez no trouble at all 'aving your parents 'ere too. I love visitors. My mozzer raised me properly and I don't forget my mannerz,' Apolline declared, not even looking at Fleur.

'Madame Delacour,…' Hermione said.

'Oh no! You must call me Apolline. You are part of ziz family, even though even though I 'ad to wait so long to 'ear of your existence,' interrupted Apolline not missing the opportunity at another jibe at her daughter.

'Alright, Apolline, it is. I would like to ask you not to judge Fleur too harshly for not informing you right away. It is in part my fault she never got a chance to write,' Hermione tried to get the elephant out of the room.

'Nonsense, 'ow can eet bee your fault. All eet would've taken was a short note. That takes only five minutes, n'est-ce pas?' Apolline went on.

'I forgot, Maman. Is that what you want to 'ear? I am truly sorry but we've 'ad other things on our minds,' Fleur interjected. Her mother was clearly shocked to see her daughter so pissy.

'Fleur, watch your tone! Eet eez bad enough zat you are making 'ermione defend your negligence. Don't push eet,' Apolline warned.

'Apolline! Are you giving Fleur a 'ard time? I though we 'ad talked about theez,' a male voice spoke. Fleur instantly lit up and ran towards the man that had just entered the room.

'Papa!' Fleur exclaimed happily as she hugged him close.

'Et qu'est-ce que c'est avec moi?' [And what about me?]

'Gabrielle!' Fleur said and embraced her sister.

Hermione was very touched to see Fleur so happy. It had definitely been the right choice to spend the rest of the summer here.

And so Hermione and Fleur spent their summer together with their families. Apolline had all but forgotten about Fleur's faux-pas on Veela etiquette as soon as she had seen how happy she was. The Grangers and Delacours got along famously and the French family even made plans to visit Hermione's parents in muggle London.

On occasion, Hermione would travel home to get some things organised with the new curriculum and the new muggle teachers, while Fleur spent as much time as she could in her families substantial library to finally find a cure for Hermione's still open wound.

They consulted with the healers at the local hospital but even they gave up after a day of trying everything they could come up with.

Fleur was getting more and more frustrated over the whole situation and Hermione tried to find some peace with the fact that there probably wasn't a solution for her problem, if not even the healers could get anywhere. It was a cursed wound and since nobody had any idea which curses had been on the dagger or had been muttered while the wound was inflicted, it was nigh impossible to do research on the matter.

Hermione was writing letters back and forth with Ginny telling her about their time on the run and about her wound and Fleur's frustration. In turn, Ginny informed her about her mother's stubborn attitude. She didn't seem to respond to pleading nor anger but Ginny assumed it was because of the grief. Occasionally, Ginny sent a copy of the Daily Prophet with her letters because Hermione didn't feel very informed about the status of things. The local French papers seemed to avoid any news on Britain.

As much as they were enjoying it, Hermione and Fleur knew their summer had to end some time. With only one week before school, all of their prep work was done. The only thing that remained was the shopping in Diagon Alley. Hermione dreaded the visit. She had only ventured as far as the Leaky Cauldron during her daytrips and she was loath to find out how bleak and destroyed everything was. She had heard that Ollivander's was still not open but would be just in time for the new school year. Apparently, Ollivander's son would uphold the family tradition.

Hermione braced herself by taking a big breath while Fleur touched the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron with her wand.

As Diagon Alley revealed itself, Hermione exhaled. It wasn't as bad as she had thought it might be but it wasn't exactly bright and cheerful either.

As they walked down the streets they saw Florean Fortescue's completely destroyed. There was maybe one wall left standing of the whole building. The Weasley's shop was still standing, relatively unscathed but it was closed. It would probably be a while before George would reopen it, if he would at all.

They stepped into Flourish &amp; Blott's to retrieve Hermione's school books and were shocked to see that only the first few rows of the bookshelves were in order and stocked. Looking a bit further back into the shop, the shelves were clearly new, but empty and the books piled up on the ground waiting to be sorted and assessed for damage.

The new school books were set up in neat piles behind the counter and since they were doing their shopping early, they didn't have to wait very long.

'I don't think I've ever been in and out of here this fast,' Hermione commented solemnly. The two of them linked hands and strolled off to Madam Malkin's. It was one of the few shops that were lucky. The damage had been minimal and easy to repair.

Hermione felt like a first year again, being measured while standing on the little pedestal. Then, Madam Malkin vanished to the back of her shop and returned with a Gryffindor robe of the finest materials. She immediately offered Hermione a generous discount for her role in the war. Despite her efforts, Hermione wasn't able to shake the laurels and finally accepted the gift.

She was trying on neutral, black teacher's robes when the doorbell announced another customer.

Madam Malkin excused herself for a moment and left Hermione to inspect her new robes in the mirror.

'It looks good on you, Granger,' she heard a familiar voice speak and her blood ran cold. When she turned to see if her suspicions had been right, she found Fleur already nose to nose with Draco Malfoy.

A little closer to the entrance, Madam Malkin and Narcissa Malfoy noticed the change of atmosphere and quickly approached. Hermione went to join Fleur.

'I am sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your shopping. I was just trying to be polite,' Draco said and looked to his mother for help.

'Don't you think it's a little bit late for that?' Fleur seethed.

'Please, we are not looking for trouble. Like you, we are simply here to do our school shopping a bit earlier this year,' Narcissa tried to diffuse the tension. Hermione knew from Harry that it had been her that had lied for him, risking her own and her family's life. And comparing what she now saw before her with the mental image of her from Malfoy Manor, she could see the difference. Narcissa looked softer, relieved of a heavy weight. There was nothing left of the frightened, stoic and cold exterior. Hermione was willing to be civil but Fleur had a much harder time it seems.

'Trying to avoid the crowd? That's probably a smart move,' Fleur said but it was impossible not to hear the strain in her voice. It was clear that if one of the Malfoy's put even one foot out of line, Fleur would hex them into next week.

'Fleur, let's get our shopping done and let them do the same, please,' Hermione spoke calmly, putting one hand on her girlfriend's shoulder to show her that she was alright and that she could let it go.

Fleur stared at mother and son for moment longer and then turned around and walked back to where she had come from. Narcissa mouthed a thank you and pulled Draco with her to the Slytherin section.

Hermione went to change back into her own clothes before paying for her new school uniforms.

The two of them had only gotten as far as the next building when they heard someone catch up with them and turned around.

Draco was standing there, his mother catching up with him. Before Hermione could give him a piece of her mind for following her around, Draco spoke, 'Erm…I wanted to apologise. Properly. I know this is not making up for what I've done or rather haven't done. I don't expect you to forgive me, or anything. For what it is worth, I am sorry,' Draco spoke. Even Fleur could see the remorse. He really meant what he said.

'I can only agree with my son. I don't think we can ever make up for what happened. I don't know if you have heard. My husband was convicted two weeks ago. I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it, far from it. We were lucky and got off because of Draco being forced into taking the dark mark and me helping Harry by lying to the Dar…Tom Riddle. Because the law deems us not guilty doesn't mean that we don't have anything to make up for and I believe an apology is the first step. I am sorry,' Narcissa apologised. Before either Hermione or Fleur could say something, she spoke again.

'It isn't enough to make us even but I would like to offer my help with a wound that I am quite certain you still carry around with you. My sister has told me what would happen if she inflicted a wound with the dagger and spoke the right curses. Please forgive me my boldness, but have you found a way to stop the bleeding and has the aching increased already?' Narcissa asked and her look travelled to Hermione's shirt sleeve that hid the bandages.

''ow dare…' Fleur started off but quickly curbed her temper when Hermione cut her off with a hand to her arm.

'I accept both of your apologies. It doesn't mean I forgive you. I am not sure if I have it in me to ever do that. And I'd rather you stay out of my business. My wounds, bleeding or otherwise, didn't concern you in my darkest hour, lying on the floor and begging your sister to kill me. I suggest you don't pretend to care now. I'm not your personal redemption project,' Hermione answered, trying to keep the snide out of her voice but not quite succeeding. She could see the new Narcissa falter, but she couldn't help but remember her stoney face and her inaction, then.

'I am simply offering, it is your choice but please consider this: There is nobody alive who knew my sister better than I did. I have been at her side all my life, except for the years she spent in Azkaban. You might already be talking to Andromeda, but be aware she only knew her before that. She never saw the deranged woman Bella had become. So who better than me to figure out which curses she used? If you ever reconsider, don't hesitate to contact either Draco or myself.'

Hermione nodded sternly before turning around and leaving the Malfoy's to whatever business they had here. She took Fleur's hand and pulled her with her, deciding to simply forget the incident ever happened.

Their way led them past Gringotts Bank and at the sight of Hermione, the goblin guards immediately blocked the entrance and glared at her.

'Good to know,' she assessed, 'I'm just glad I dissolved my account before I destroyed the bank.'

Fleur chuckled softly before speaking loud enough for the goblins to hear, 'Don't worry, chérie. They don't 'old a monopoly. We'll get you a bank account elsewhere, in a more secure bank, that won't be robbed by three teenagers.'

The sour look on the goblins faces was priceless.

Back home at Shell Cottage, the two witches were having dinner, when Fleur abruptly put down her fork and solemnly looked at Hermione.

'What's up, hun?' Hermione asked, softly stroking Fleur's hand with her own.

'What did Narcissa mean when she asked if the aching 'ad increased?' Fleur asked.

'Oh Fleur, please don't concern yourself with what she said. Yes, it hurts a little more but I'm used to it by now. I want this wound to go away more than anything but for now, I have to live with it and as soon as we have the Hogwarts library at our disposal we'll figure it out. I trust your word, you'll find a way,' Hermione said, using her soothing voice.

''ermione! You need to tell me these things! We could at least have put some pain salve on it,' Fleur scolded Hermione as she took her wrist and began to carefully undo the bandage.

'I've tried that. It doesn't work. I've even tried muggle medicine,' Hermione said silently.

When Fleur had finally unravelled the wound she gasped at the sight.

'Is that why you told me that you can take care of it yourself? Because you didn't want me to see that it's getting worse? 'ermione, you can't keep that sort of information from me. 'ow am I supposed to 'elp if you don't even tell me what's going on?' Fleur complained.

'What would you have done if I had told you? I can see how much you want to find a cure and how frustrated you are because you haven't yet. I didn't want you to get even more obsessed with healing this. I'm alive. I'm in love and happy. That is what counts for me, not stupid scratch on my arm,' Hermione defended herself. Fleur was about to respond, Hermione could see her temper flare but at the last moment, she took a deep breath and reigned herself in.

'I'll finish my dinner now, then I will go pack and we're going to 'ogwarts tomorrow. That's final.' Fleur said and gave Hermione a cross look. She didn't argue.

'And I love you too,' the French which added quietly, because she didn't want Hermione to think that she was actually mad at her.


	14. Chapter 14 NSFW

I don't have much time today, so I'l keep it very short: Don't read this at work unless you have a really cool boss or work at home. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

As they walked through the corridors, Hermione was fascinated by how everything looked the way it had before but not quite. It was still distinctly Hogwarts, though. There were walls that had clearly been mended or even rebuilt completely. The brighter colour of the stone bricks gave it away. It seemed that in some places the stains of impacting spells had been too stubborn to be removed. Time would have to take care of that.

They found Minerva in her new office.

'We 'ave decided to return a little be a'ead of schedule. I 'ope this isn't a problem?' Fleur asked.

'Oh no. In fact, it is most opportune. We still have a lot to do before the new muggle teachers arrive and the students, of course. I will have an elf show you to your quarters if you don't mind. I'm drowning in paperwork,' the headmistress answered.

At her word, a harassed looking house elf appeared.

On their way through the school, Hermione noticed the state of the elf.

'Excuse me, Sir, are you alright? You look slightly pale. Would you like to sit down and take a rest?'

'No, Miss. Thank you, Miss. It is simply a very hectic time and since the war we are horribly understaffed.' the elf explained as he trotted on.

'You don't have to show us to our quarters. I'm sure we'll find it if you give us directions. Then you can get back to your other work much sooner,' Fleur suggested.

'No, Miss. It doesn't matter how soon I get back to my other work. It will still be too much. I might as well take you to your quarters.'

'That is unacceptable. I will talk to Minerva about it,' Hermione decided.

'That is very honourable, Miss. The headmistress knows about the problem. She is already doing everything she can. She even got funding from the Minister to buy mistreated house elfs from families who don't need them anymore. You know, when their master's dead or in Azkaban,' the elf explained.

'I didn't know that. But I still think you should get a break. This is no way to treat anyone, understaffed or not,' Hermione commented.

'Miss, we get breaks and holidays and some of us agreed to be paid when we were offered contracts but we choose to work overtime because we want the school to run smoothly.

Hermione was impressed. Minerva had employed her elfs instead of binding them to the school. Maybe S.P.E.W. wasn't such a failure after all.

'Here we are. This is Jolanda Triplehurst, your gatekeeper portrait. The password currently is "New Beginnings" but you can change it if you like. I wish you a good day,' the elf squeaked before apparating away.

There was a little nook behind the door, for shoes, coats and the like but upon entering one practically stood in the living room. There was a sofa and two armchairs around a coffee table, a beautiful old cabinet and of course a fireplace.

Giddy with excitement, the two witches explored their new home. They found the bedroom with an elegant four poster bed and an en suite bathroom. The other door led them to a study with two desks and lots of bookcases waiting to be filled. There was a tiny kitchen that allowed them to store things like cookies or other things they would want to have around, make tea or coffee, but there was nowhere to properly cook. They assumed that they would have to call a house elf for these things.

Fleur noticed that additionally to the fresh flowers there were also other decorations. Picture frames.

She looked closer and saw they were mostly pictures of Hermione on several occasions of Hogwarts festivities. There was also a series of Fleur at the Triwizard Tournament. And in a double frame, there was a picture of each of them at the Yule Ball. Someone had made sure to remove all other people from the picture. There were some paintings on the wall, some muggle, some magical. Hermione was sure that it was supposed to reflect her heritage. The house elfs really had outdone themselves.

Hermione pulled Fleur in for the first kiss in their new living quarters. She was thrilled at the prospect of sharing this space with Fleur. Despite everything, it would be a good year.

Fleur and Hermione unpacked their things to get that out of the way before they headed to the library. Madam Pince was there, sorting books into the shelves and didn't pay them much attention.

The two witches split up to gather some books and meet back up at Hermione's favourite table. Two huge piles of books and lots of spare blank parchment for notes, they set to work.

Hours later at the dinner table, Fleur was grumpier than Hermione had ever seen her.

'Don't worry, it was only the first day. We'll find something soon enough,' Hermione said, taking her girlfriends hand and smiling warmly at her.

Fleur melted.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so irritable. Forgive me?'

'There is nothing to forgive, love,' Hermione answered and gave Fleur a little peck on the lips.

However, as these things go, Hermione was wrong. They spent every minute they could doing research and Fleur had even snuck into the headmistress' office to consult with Severus Snape's portrait.

All he had said was that he didn't know which curse it would be and to look into books on Dark Magic. So they had expanded their search far into the restricted section.

On their last evening before the new school year, Hermione had put a stop to their frenzy.

She insisted on spending the evening doing something more comfortable and fun.

'How about I give you a little back to school present? Something to distract you. I'm sure I can think of something to help you with all your frustration and tension,' Hermione asked, not even trying to conceal her intentions.

Fleur didn't need much encouragement.

'A present? What would that present be?'

'Count to ten. Slowly. Then, follow me,' Hermione whispered in Fleur's ear before vanishing into their bedroom.

On one of their shopping trips in Perth she had slipped into a lingerie shop and gotten herself an exciting little chemise. It was a silky, short number with a little bit of lace in the cleavage area, thin straps but generally very simple. The colour was what made it special. It was the exact same red as the dress that Hermione had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding. She might not be a fashion icon but she new that this colour looked good on her. She quickly got changed and lay down on the bed, the flimsy cool on her skin. She ignored the bandage on her arm and hoped Fleur would too. She closed her eyes got used to the light feeling of the silk on her skin. She felt almost naked. She was almost naked.

She didn't have to wait long for Fleur to enter. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth went dry and she didn't know where to look first.

Hermione was fascinated by the effect she had on Fleur. She was completely still, her legs stretched out on the bed, crossed over each other, her upper body propped up with her elbows, so she could look across the room at Fleur, who was still rooted to the spot, roaming Hermione's body with her eyes.

'Looking is fine but keep in mind that touching is allowed too' Hermione said, surprising herself with the low, alluring voice she used. She gave Fleur a sultry look and slowly uncrossed her legs, lifting her knees just the tiniest bit. Hermione was sure that Fleur couldn't actually see anything but it was obvious that her mind went into overdrive, figuring out what or if Hermione was wearing anything underneath. Fleur's breathing got faster just thinking about it.

She licked her lips. Never in a million years would she have thought Hermione could play dirty like this. Again, she was in a completely unfamiliar situation. She knew the role Hermione played very well. Countless times she had been the seductress, driving others wild with her looks but never had she been on the receiving end of such advances.

With unhurried steps she approached the bed. As she got closer, Hermione's knees bent a little bit further but always only just enough to deny Fleur the view she wanted.

As Fleur slowly came towards her, Hermione could feel herself getting aroused just by the sizzling atmosphere in the room and the predatory look on Fleur's face. It was exhilarating to see her plan was working.

Fleur had reached the edge of the bed and was standing there, still looking at Hermione as if she were her prey, and in a way she was.

Fleur was still gauging whether Hermione was inviting her or if it was a trap. By now she knew that Hermione had a very dominant side to her, she just hadn't known how lewd she could be. Two could play this game.

As Fleur put her hands on Hermione's knees, the young witch could virtually feel Fleur's desire and lust radiating. She saw her push her bent knees further apart and even though Hermione knew that Fleur couldn't possibly see anything from her angle, Hermione felt more exposed than ever before. And she loved it. It was exciting and new and it felt powerful.

'I'm yours,' Hermione said in that same seductive voice as before, looking deep into Fleur's eyes.

Neither of them looked away as Fleur crawled onto the bed like a cat before hovering over Hermione, who had laid back down as Fleur came closer. Their noses were almost touching, the tension in the room was unbearable. All these slow deliberate movements were only adding to it.

Hermione lifted her head and put her mouth to Fleur's ear.

'Whatever you want, just take it,' she whispered salaciously.

Fleur couldn't believe the amount of love she felt for this woman and she was overwhelmed by the amount of trust Hermione put in her.

'As you wish,' Fleur said before nipping at the sensitive flesh of Hermione's neck.

Hermione trembled. She wanted Fleur to have free rein. She wanted to see what the French witch would come up with if given complete freedom over her. She surrendered herself to Fleur's mercy by stretching out on the bed, putting her arms above her head.

Fleur ran one finger over the silky garment, encircling Hermione's breasts and other sensitive spots. She could feel her muscles quiver underneath her touch.

Fleur knelt between Hermione's legs and pulled off her own t-shirt, revealing nothing but skin. Hermione sat up to feel and taste but before she could get anywhere a stern look from Fleur stopped her in her tracks.

'Non, chérie,' Fleur said. 'You don't get to touch me. Not unless I tell you to.'

Hermione whimpered slightly but withdrew her hands and laid back down on the bed. Fleur bowed down and buried her face in Hermione's shoulder and neck. She slowly travelled up to Hermione's ear.

'You look gorgeous in this,' she whispered while tracing Hermione's thigh with the tips of her fingers. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned.

Fleur nipped at Hermione's sensitive skin with her teeth before travelling further down with with her lips.

Her hands came up to massage Hermione's breasts through the thin material. She could instantly feel her nipples harden.

Instinctively, Hermione put her hands on Fleur's back but right away was punished for it. Fleur pinched her nipple through the delicate fabric.

Hermione hissed in pain but was far from complaining.

'I told you: no touching without my permission,' Fleur said, a devilish grin on her face. Hermione felt herself getting wet just by being looked at like that.

She settled her hands back above her head and waited for Fleur to continue.

The French witch nodded approvingly before running one hand along Hermione's leg until she could squeeze her wonderful arse. Her other hand was still taking care of Hermione's breast and occasionally raked up and down her abdomen.

She could see the anticipation building in Hermione. She could feel her writhing, fighting with herself to keep her hands were they were.

Fleur stopped what she was doing and got up from the bed. Hermione whimpered when she lost contact. She opened her eyes just in time to see Fleur step out of her jeans and knickers. Hermione groaned. This gorgeous woman was naked and she wasn't allowed to touch her. Fleur walked to her bedside cabinet and conjured some water into a glass before freezing it. Hermione squirmed with excitement.

Fleur resumed her position between Hermione's legs and bowed down to wet her lover's lips with the ice in her hands. She let Hermione's tongue play with it for a bit before dragging it slowly downwards past her chin and throat, over the heated skin of her chest.

Hermione welcomed the cold. Her whole body was on fire and she enjoyed the cooling sensation before it was suddenly gone, melted away.

'Sit up,' Fleur whispered and Hermione followed her order.

'Undress.'

Again, Hermione followed Fleur's orders. She slowly lifted the garment and carefully tossed it aside.

Fleur seemed satisfied with the result. She repositioned herself so that they would sit facing each other, one leg to either side of each other. Hermione would take all the skin contact she could get. And if that was just their thighs touching as they encircled each other's bodies, it was still better than nothing. It was still torturous, being this close but not being allowed to do anything.

Fleur resumed her play with the melting cube, again starting with Hermione's lips and quickly moving to her chest before following the trickles of water further down. When she touched Hermione's nipple with it, the young witch gasped and threw her head back. Hermione was supporting herself with her hands put behind her on the blanket. It was hard not to let herself fall back into the pillows. Her skin was tingling and and her nerves had a hard time processing the different sensations of ice and fingers and tongue.

Meanwhile, Fleur was driving her mad by dragging that ice cube over her stomach to her sides and back to her stomach. Fleur held the remaining chip of ice right underneath Hermione's navel as she watched the water run down and vanish between Hermione's legs. The young witch hissed again when the cold water reached her clit. Unexpectedly, it did nothing to cool her down.

Without thinking she intertwined her fingers behind Fleur's neck to pull her in for a kiss, but as soon as she had touched her, Fleur dove down and raked her teeth roughly over Hermione's nipple.

Again, Hermione hissed in pain, but felt she liked it. She began to understand why Fleur hadn't minded the scratches on her back when they had first slept with each other.

'I'm beginning to think you like it when I punish you for touching me,' Fleur whispered.

Hermione looked straight back into her eyes and smiled, 'What if I do?'

'You'll see.' Hermione shuddered with pleasant anticipation.

Fleur took another ice cube and began her game anew, starting at Hermione's knee and running it up her thigh, over her hip and back again.

Hermione was caught between heaven and hell. She wanted to hold onto Fleur, pull her closer, feel her but she was intrigued by the pleasure it gave her to let Fleur play with her body like that.

Fleur leaned forward to catch Hermione's lips in a searing kiss, after her ice cube had dissolved. Their bodies were not touching except where their legs met leading past each other.

Automatically, Hermione's hands came to rest on Fleur's shoulders. Fleur quickly reminded her that she had broken the rules again by holding yet another ice cube right at her clit before dragging it through Hermione's sopping wet folds for just long enough.

Hermione hissed but gave Fleur a seductive look, 'Are you trying to cool me down, love? It doesn't seem to be working very well.'

Fleur knew exactly what she was doing and so far, everything went just fine.

'Do you know 'ow the body reacts to cold sensations?' Fleur asked but didn't wait for an answer. She put back the ice cube making Hermione let out a strangled sound between a moan and a hiss.

'It pumps blood to the affected area to warm it. And do you know what makes it so unbearable not being touched? What makes you feel this burning need exactly here?' Fleur asked while repeating her earlier actions with what little was left of the ice.

'Blood.' Fleur smirked. 'Which means, that my plan is working out just fine. Your body will try to 'eat up the affected areas and you will not be able to believe 'ow much you will need me to touch you. Per'aps you will even beg.'

Hermione could already feel the effects of Fleur's treatment and Fleur could see her squirm.

Fleur leaned forward making Hermione recline back into a lying position while Fleur hovered over her. Hermione was writhing, her body was begging but she was too stubborn to give in just yet. She would not actually beg Fleur for release.

Fleur's fingers were tracing up and down Hermione's thighs again while her tongue played with her breasts. Hermione's ragged breaths made it hard for Fleur to keep up her game. She probably wanted Hermione just as much as she was wanted in that moment.

The writhing and the arching of her back got worse the longer Fleur teased her. She likely would have begged by now, had her mind been coherent enough. She also wouldn't have dug her hands into Fleur's back if her brain were still working.

Faster than she could rectify her mistake Fleur had pinched her nipple again, harder than before. Hermione was too far gone, she let out a guttural moan from deep within her. The burning need she had deemed almost too much to handle moments ago had only increased.

She felt Fleur settle one of her legs on her shoulder and a hand was again playing with her arse. Close but not close enough.

She couldn't bear it any longer.

'I need you, Fleur. Please,' she pressed out between hitched breaths.

'I know, chérie,' Fleur smiled against Hermione's skin. She repositioned herself for better access, Hermione's leg still on her shoulder, and kissed her girlfriend on the lips, exploring her mouth with her tongue, enjoying the unrestricted desire that she was welcomed with.

Hermione fought for air and broke the kiss, panting wildly.

'Fleur, just fuck me. Please.'

The moment the words had left her mouth she felt two of Fleur's fingers easily glide into her, the heel of her hand softly touching Hermione's clit in the process. The young witch moaned loudly. She had never been wound tighter than this. All she wanted was for this coil to snap and release her.

Fleur sped up and set a pitiless pace. She could barely hear it when Hermione whimpered for more but followed her request immediately by adding another finger. By now Hermione was reduced to mere instincts, a base creature ruled by emotions and physical stimulation.

She could barely process it when Fleur told her it was ok to hold onto her.

The gentle pain of her nipple caught between Fleur's teeth toppled her over the edge.

She came moaning Fleur's name and digging her fingernails into Fleur's back. The sight of Hermione losing control like that was nearly enough to make Fleur come too. She had never seen anything quite as hot as that.

Hermione's body jerked wildly but Fleur was determined not to stop what she was doing. Hermione was overcome by a second wave of bliss shortly after the first.

She screamed in ecstasy and held onto Fleur even tighter. This was more intense than any of their trysts before. Hermione couldn't believe that Fleur had found yet another way of increasing her pleasure.

Hermione slumped down and tried to catch her breath, a foolish grin on her face. When Fleur gently removed her fingers, she opened her eyes to look at her. She saw Fleur seductively licking her fingers clean and she decided that there were few things in life that were as sexy as the sight in front of her.

Fleur gathered Hermione up in her arms and held her tight. Her breath had still not returned to normal and it seemed that speech was a concept way too complex for now.

''ave you any idea what you do to me, when you come like that?' Fleur asked but her only response was Hermione smiling as she brushed her lips against the skin of Fleur's shoulder.

'Je t'aime, chérie,' Fleur answered before being swept away by Hermione's response to Fleur's declaration of love.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone,

I'm glad to hear that you like the last chapter, so here's another one :)

I just noticed that my lead is dwindling. I have only two more chapters finished, which means I'll have to start writing again. I admit I have been rather slacking in that regard and now with exam time coming up at Uni, I'm a bit worried about keeping my Monday rhythm.

But I will do my best to not let you down.

Here you go, enjoy your week.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

When she arrived in the Great Hall the first students were already trickling in. She found Fleur sitting at the teacher's table discussing something with Frederick, the new History of Magic teacher. She stood rooted to the spot right at the entrance and watched her, following her elegant gestures when explaining something to the wizard and the way her brow furrowed when she tried to follow his explanations in his broad Welsh accent.

'I suggest you take a seat, Ms Granger, I'm sure the view is just as good from there,' Headmistress McGonagall quipped as she brushed past her protegé.

Hermione blushed and after a second followed her teacher's suggestion.

Luckily, she didn't have long to ponder her embarrassment. Ginny had entered the Great Hall and quickly joined her at the table, greeting her with an effusive hug.

'It's so good to finally see you, Hermione.' Ginny said.

'It's good to see you too. How is everyone?'

'It's getting better. George is taking it the hardest obviously. Mum is still torn between hating Fleur for leaving Bill and liking her for making you happy but all the grief is making it hard for her to decide. She'll come around soon, though. So how are things with you and Madame Delacour?' Ginny asked excitedly. She was never malicious about it but she loved her gossip.

In the meantime, the other students had filtered into the Great Hall and Hermione noticed that Fleur had left her seat and was nowhere to be found.

'Where is Fleur?' Hermione asked.

'I've just seen her leave through there. Don't worry. She'll back,' Ginny teased.

'What's up with him? Fallen from grace, it looks like,' Ginny said and nodded in the direction of Slytherin table.

Hermione turned her head and saw Draco sitting a little further down the table, with enough space for at least five more students between him and the rest of his house. He wore a sullen expression on his face and stared at the wood of the table in front of him, clearly avoiding eye contact. It was then, that Hermione noticed that none of the tables were full with just enough space for the first years, as it usually was the case. The Slytherin table was especially low in population. Hermione frowned at the thought of the amount of blood this war had demanded.

Before Hermione could say anything, the doors opened and Fleur led in the frightened first years. Her mood brightened instantly and she proudly smiled at the French witch as she walked up the aisle to the waiting chair and hat. Fleur winked at Hermione. Her surprise had apparently worked. She turned her head back to the front and merrily walked towards the hat.

After the sorting ceremony, Fleur returned to her seat between Frederick and Hagrid. She chanced a glance at the crowd, spotted Hermione and flashed her a quick smile before being distracted by her neighbour.

'You're completely whipped!' Ginny intoned triumphantly.

Hermione whirled around to refute her statement when Headmistress McGonagall asked for everyone's attention, please. In her usual, serene stoicism and a steady, calm voice she delivered her first welcome speech as the headmistress.

'Most of you here have seen things that no child should see, most of you were forced to grow up much faster than you should have. The war has taken its toll on all of us and we are still struggling to cope, to understand, to heal.

It is my hope that as a society we can learn from the horrors of the past and rebuild our world in a way that makes it impossible for such evil to be bred right in our midst, undetected and unopposed.

We will honour the victims by making sure their deaths were not in vain.

As a school we have the unique opportunity to shape the minds of the next generation and I believe it is our duty to not only fill your minds with knowledge but also your hearts with kindness, so that you leave here as compassionate and educated adults with a solid moral compass and appreciation for diversity and change.

Change is the keyword. There will be a lot of it at Hogwarts this year,' MacGonagall solidly delivered her speech before launching into explanations of what would be new this year.

'There are quite a few changes in the curriculum. We need to teach wizards and witches more about muggles. Therefore, I have agreed to add four new subjects to the curriculum. Muggle History, Culture and Sciences. These start in the second year. The first years will attend a mandatory open learning space where they will learn about basics. It will continue for the higher years as a free elective. I am hoping that muggle born children will explain and show wizard born children what the muggle world has to offer.'

'As you can see, the house system will continue to exist. This means that the Quidditch Cup will be held as usual. However, I have abolished any and all extracurricular clubs we have had so far. I want them to be founded anew. The rule is that no matter which club is founded, it has to be open to all houses. This is also true for the interhouse Quidditch club, where everyone who didn't make the team or those who just want to have fun, can play Quidditch together. All these new rules will also be posted on the pin boards in your common rooms.'

'As hinted at earlier, our motto "change" is also evident in the choice of staff for this year. Please welcome our new muggle teachers Alexandra Whistlepot who will teach our open learning space, Vincent Newport, Muggle History, Karen Wentworth, Muggle Culture and Rebecca Donelly, teaching Muggle Science. Many of you will be happy to hear that History of Magic is no longer taught by Professor Binns but by our new addition to the staff, Professor Frederick Higglerune.'

Minerva tried to talk to Professor Binns about his teaching methods but had gotten nowhere. That's when she had hired Frederick Higglerune to teach History of Magic. She had told Binns that he had been replaced and that his job here was done, he could move on to the next realm now. And yet, Professor Binns remained in the castle. Minerva had found another classroom for Professor Higglerune and would simply not use Prof. Binn's classroom for teaching this year. She wouldn't be surprised if he would still come and drone on and on about goblin wars to empty chairs.

With a well practiced gesture, Minerva silenced the loud cheers that had erupted amongst the older students.

'This is also, why it is not advisable to visit the old History of Magic class room. You will find the new rooms listed on your time schedules tomorrow morning.'

Having worked her way through all the changes in staff she finally announced the last one.

'And last, but certainly not least, I present to you your new potions teacher, Professor Fleur Delacour.'

As all of her colleagues before, Fleur stood up and sat back down again with the suggestion of a bow. There were cheers and some wolf whistles from the crowd and Hermione stared daggers at a fifth year boy sitting at the Slytherin table, whom she had caught in the act. A sharp jab in the ribs by Ginny's elbow brought her back to reality.

'Calm down, woman. She's not gonna run off because someone whistled at her. She's all yours.'

'I know that but that doesn't mean I have to like the way they look at her,' Hermione grumbled and Ginny let it go.

'The final change of staff comes for the first and second years only. They will have a new Transfiguration teacher, since my duties as the head of school don't allow me to teach as much as I'd like. Your new teacher is Headgirl Hermione Granger. Don't let yourself be fooled. At the very moment you enter her classroom she is your Professor and holds full authority over house point deductions, detentions and the like,' McGonagall said and proudly looked at the young witch as she stood up from her seat and nodded benevolently at a random group of first years at the Gryffindor table. As she sat back down, her look fell on Draco again and she caught him just as he hid a smile from her. If she didn't know better, she would be inclined to think that he was happy for her.

A little bit puzzled, she sat back down again.

'Why on earth haven't you told me of this? Congratulations! Headgirl and a job, Not bad, Hermione, not bad at all,' Ginny cheered and hugged Hermione briefly.

'For the same reason that you haven't told me yet that you were made Quidditch captain,' Hermione smiled at her friend with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Ginny deflated a little. She had hoped to surprise Hermione with the good news.

'Aww, don't worry about it. I have another surprise for you later. I'm sure it will make up for the disappointment now,' Hermione promised just before she heard Professor McGonagall wish them all a good start into the new year.

A moment later, the food appeared and everyone tucked in. The conversation was flowing and everyone was excited to be back at school and hopefully have a relatively uneventful year.

Ginny saw Draco asking to be handed something from further up the table. He could only thank his quick reflexes that he wasn't coated in the gravy that came flying at him.

But before she could share her observation with Hermione, she was distracted by Dean Thomas asking her about the Quidditch captain badge that she had pinned on her robes a few minutes earlier. Naturally, Ginny proudly told him of her plans for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year.

When dinner was over, the prefects led the first years to their quarters. Hermione spread the new password amongst some of the other students and let it snowball from there before walking the familiar way to the common room with Ginny.

When they arrived most students had gone to unpack their things, while some remained to sit by the fireplace and exchange stories of the summer. She could tell though that the mood was a lot more muted than it should be and the faces weren't quite as cheerful as they once had been. She pushed the thought aside and turned to Ginny.

'Want me to show you the surprise I promised?' she asked.

'Do I want to? How long have you known me, Hermione?' Ginny quipped.

'Well, come on then. It's upstairs,' Hermione said, taking Ginny's hand to lead her to what the redhead thought was Hermione's quarters.

'Oh, exciting! I get a surprise _and_ I can check out the Headgirl quarters!'

When they arrived in front of the door, a tiny little painting next to it came to life. It showed a lifelike illustration of one of the birds that originally served as Snitch. It was fluttering around in its frame eagerly.

'Harpies,' Hermione said and Ginny's eyes went wide with surprise.

'Oh my, a Quidditch related password. That _is_ a surprise. At least nobody will be able to guess it correctly.'

'That's not the surprise, you clown. This is,' Hermione said as she opened the door for Ginny.

A little bit confused, she stepped into the room and saw Quidditch posters of members of the Holyhead Harpies plastered all over the walls. Even her bedsheets were spelled to fit the green of the team colours. It felt almost scandalous to find this colour at the very top of scarlet and gold Gryffindor tower.

'What…? What is this, Hermione? Where are all the books and the fresh parchment and the… What's going on?' Ginny stammered as she settled her eyes on Hermione instead of the decorations.

The clever witch, grinned happily. McGonagall's surprise had worked.

'There are no Headgirl quarters at the moment. This room belongs to the Gryffindor Quidditch captain for this year.'

Ginny's eyes went even wider, as she took in the room again. Hers. Her room. Her own bloody room!

'Merlin's pants, this is fantastic! I can't believe McGonagall did this!' Ginny cheered until she suddenly stopped and frowned.

'But where will you… Nah, nevermind. I can guess where you are staying. Just let me know where exactly that is, so I can visit you. And Fleur too, of course.'

Hermione sat down in one of the armchairs by the window and Ginny sat down on the window sill. Hermione described where her new quarters were and Ginny cheekily promised to knock before entering. They shared stories of their summer. In silent agreement, they stuck to the pleasant tales. They didn't have to dwell on the hardships of life on their first night of the new school year. Soon enough they had forgotten about the time and just chatted and laughed like they had done so many times before during summer nights in Ginny's room at the Burrow.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ginny went to answer it and found Fleur on her doorstep.

'Hello, Professor Delacour. Whatever you have heard, I swear it's not true. It wasn't me. I was with the Headgirl at all times. Please don't give me detention,' she pleaded for show.

'It is not you I'm inclined to give detention, Ginny,' Fleur said as she stepped into the room, 'but rather the 'eadgirl.'

'What? Why? I swear I haven't done anything. I was with the Quidditch captain at a ll times,' Hermione played along with the banter.

'You see, I'm supposed to report students that are out of bed after 'ours and since it's already past curfew, you'll definitely break school rules on your way home,' Fleur smirked. Hermione knew this particular smirk. It usually meant that Fleur was up to something.

'Oh please, I've broken school rules in much more spectacular ways. Being out in the hallways after midnight is rather unimpressive. Don't you think?' Hermione yawned as if bored by the lack of excitement this petty offence held.

'Miss Granger, sleeping with your potions teacher doesn't exempt you from other school rules,' Fleur chided for show.

Ginny gasped, feigning shock before cracking up and making the others break character. Fleur properly greeted Ginny with a hug and congratulated her on her Quidditch-captainship before leading her delinquent girlfriend from the room wishing the redhead a good night.

Morning came sooner than Hermione liked. She had been right in her assumption that Fleur had been up to something. While Fleur had waited for Hermione to return home, she had, very productively, used her time by coming up with ways to punish the young witch in the most delightful ways.

The Headgirl was reminded of it every time she looked at Fleur at the front of the classroom. Monday morning was double potions with the Slytherins.

'Now please pair up and try to brew this yourselves. You'll find further instructions on page 24 in your books,' Fleur instructed but before they could all pair up the way they always had, she stopped them, 'And by pairing up, I mean one Gryffindor and one Slytherin per team.'

There were grunts of discontent for a while but soon enough the students began to mingle.

Hermione caught Draco glancing at her but then he immediately veered off to ask Ginny to work with him and Hermione was asked by Daphne Greengrass if she would want to team up.

After they had worked out how to split up the work, Daphne and Hermione discovered that they actually got along quite well. They were far from sharing private stories and funny anecdotes but it was a pleasurable co-existence. Others didn't seem to be faring so well and Fleur had to deduct quite a few house points within the first few minutes to drive home the point that whinging or fighting wouldn't get them anywhere.

Draco and Ginny had settled on not talking at all, except when it was absolutely necessary.

'I'm probably the only one who is happy about this group work,' Draco tried to start a conversation. Ginny ignored him. She just wanted to get on with the potion, so she could stop working with him. After Ginny's insistence, Hermione had explained in a letter what had happened to her at Malfoy Manor. Ginny had only asked how Fleur and she had met while everyone thought the Trio was on the run but when she had smelt the smoke, she wanted to know where the fire was. It was a shock for the youngest Weasley. It was also the first huge fight she had had with her mother about her banning Fleur, and therefore Hermione, from the Burrow. She wanted them to visit, so she could be there for Hermione.

'Thank you for working with me,' Draco tried again. He was used to having company and even though it was only the first day, he already felt extremely lonely within his own house.

'It's not like I had a choice,' Ginny said, determined to make it clear that she had not forgiven Draco for what he'd done.

'Don't!' exclaimed Draco, when he saw Ginny preparing to pour the Flobberworm mucus into the cauldron. She shot him an angry look but heeded his warning.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to…It's just, Snape told me that if a potion requires Flobberworm mucus and Leech juice, it's better to mix the two before pouring it into the cauldron. It stabilises the potion,' Draco explained himself.

'Why me?' Ginny asked as she followed his advice. She knew he was a talented potioneer, there was no point in arguing.

'Because you're friends with Hermione,' Draco answered.

'So you're working with me to get to her?' Ginny said, narrowing her eyes.

'No, that came out wrong. Let me explain,' Draco said quickly. 'I can tell that she isn't comfortable when I'm around and who can blame her for that. I'm guessing that it reminds her of…well, of...'

'Malfoy, she told me about it. You're not spilling secrets. Get on with it,' Ginny said sharply.

'Yes, well. I don't want to make her uncomfortable. Maybe if I group with you, she feels safer because she trusts you to keep me away from her.'

'Uncomfortable? You've got to be bloody kidding me!' Ginny hissed. She felt like slapping him but that she was quite sure Fleur would deduct house points for that.

'You stand idly by while she's slowly dismantled by your lunatic aunt and now you don't want her to be _uncomfortable_? Just shut up and help me finish this potion before I hex you,' Ginny threatened the blond man. He did as he was told. Even he knew that Angry Ginny was Dangerous Ginny and not to be trifled with.

When the lesson was over, Draco was quick to tell Ginny not to worry about the clean up, he would do it. She grabbed her bag and made to leave but changed her mind.

'For what it's worth, you might be an opportunistic turncoat, but at least you seem to regret it. And you're good in Potions.'

Draco chanced a timid smile before Ginny went to find Hermione. At least, he had had two hours of relative peace from his housemates.

On their way down to the green houses, Ginny wondered if Draco had just said it or if he really shared her concern for Hermione's sense of security but was distracted by poisonous plants soon after.

After lunch, Hermione had her first lesson as the new Transfiguration teacher. She excused herself a little bit earlier to find her classroom, switch into a neutral black robe instead of her Gryffindor one and prepare for her lesson.

Right on time, the first years filtered in. Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

She could see that they weren't sure what to think of her. Was she a proper teacher or was she more of a tutor? Would she be just as strict as other teachers or would she be friendly to make them like her?

'Good afternoon, my name is Hermione Granger and I will be your Transfiguration teacher this year,' Hermione began.

She gave them a brief idea of what Transfiguration was and what they could hope to achieve with it, if they decided to master it.

'Transfiguration is not just a practical skill for everyday life, when you need a knife but have only spoons. Despite the precision and technique required, it can help you in a lot more situations. It can even be fun.'

She explained to them the theoretical basics before handing out regular muggle light bulbs to her students.

'Who can tell me what this is? And preferably someone who is not muggle born, please?' she asked. 'And don't worry about wrong answers, I want to hear your ideas.'

'It is obviously a muggle vial, duh' a boy in the second row postulated pompously.

'A good guess, but please do raise your hand before speaking, Mr…'

'Wildon-Hennesy, ma'am. Gregory.'

'Mr. Wildon-Hennesy,' Hermione repeated. 'Any other ideas?'

Several hands went into the air and Hermione heard them all out.

'I can tell you all are creative thinkers. I hope you will keep it that way. A vivid imagination can make the difference between a lost or a won duel. You will notice that the most famous duellers have won by using not only classical hexes and jinxes, but by mixing it up with charms and transfigurations spells. Yes, Ms…?'

'Elvira Munn, professor. What is the most difficult transfiguration you have ever done?'

'That is a good question and I'm not sure I have an answer for you. There are several quite advanced transfigurations that I have performed in my life. I've always had trouble with Trans-species transformation, so I would say those were the most difficult. Does that answer your question, Miss Munn?'

The little girl nodded merrily.

'Alright, let's get on with it. Who of the muggle born students wants to explain the item on your tables?'

A weedy little boy in the last row, shyly lifted his hand and was promptly picked by Hermione.

'It's a light bulb. Muggles use it to light their homes, cars, streets, everything that needs light. There are brighter ones and some that give less light. There are different colours, sizes and shapes.'

'How do I switch it on, then?' a rather large boy asked.

Another muggle born witch answered him by roughly explaining electricity. Very soon there was an active discussion about muggle technology and magic.

'Now, let's get some transfiguration started. I want you to try and turn these light bulbs into pears. The shape is already there. That will help you.'

Hermione demonstrated the spell to them and helped them if they had difficulties performing it.

At the end of the lesson she set her very first homework assignment and dismissed the class, thinking that her first lesson had been quiet successful.

One of the students remained behind and when they were alone she cleared her throat to get Hermione's attention. The young professor lifted her look from her bag, saw her student standing in front of the teacher's desk and waited for her to speak.

'Professor Granger, I have already read the part of the textbook you gave us to read until next time,' Elvira said.

'That is very studious of you, Miss Munn. Why don't you look a bit further if you're interested? The next chapter is very compelling too,' Hermione suggested.

'Erm…' the girl hesitated and Hermione smiled at her.

'Let me guess. You have read the whole book?'

Elvira nodded and looked at the ground.

'That is nothing to be ashamed of, Miss Munn. It is very admirable and you shouldn't ever feel bad about wanting to learn,' Hermione said, noticing the Slytherin crest and green tie. Why hadn't the girl been sorted into Ravenclaw?

'How about you go to the library and do further research on the topic? Don't overdo it, though. Education is important and should never be neglected but it is equally important to make friends and have fun. I had to learn that the hard way. It took a whole mountain troll to convince me that knowledge alone wouldn't make me happy.'

The little girl was like a sponge, soaking up every word Hermione spoke.

'Now, run along and enjoy the rest of your day,' Hermione said before watching the girl hurry from the classroom.

On her way back to her quarters Hermione kept wondering how a girl with seemingly no cunning bone in her body had ended up in Slytherin.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone,

I'm a bit loopy because I've written a whole 15,000 words term paper from scratch (yes, that includes finding a topic and doing the research) in two days. I don't know how but I've managed somehow. I'm done now. Good night, I love you all.

PS: I hope to wake up to many nice reviews ;)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Already in her first week, Hermione had to give her first detention. Her second year Gryffindor and Slytherin class had gotten into a heated debate about muggle fashion.

She had taught them to transfigure wizarding robes into acceptable muggle clothing and one of the Slytherin girls had a knack for producing the most hideous patterns on her fabrics, thinking that this was what muggles would wear.

'While I believe that there are muggles out there who would wear anything, I'm sorry to tell you that these trousers will not help you blend in with regular muggles on the street. Maybe try again with a simple pair of jeans?' Hermione suggested but all she got was a blank look in return. Hermione understood that the Slytherin girl was probably wizard raised and had never seen muggle clothing up close.

'Who here can help Miss Kenilworth transfigure her robe?' she asked the class and looked at several Gryffindors of whom she knew were muggle born but nobody volunteered. Suddenly, everyone seemed very busy with their own work. In the last row she heard a boy's voice jeer at the girl, 'Seems like the superior pure-blood isn't so superior after all.'

'Mister O'Neill, I will not tolerate bullying in my classroom. You will help Miss Kenilworth with her transfiguration now and serve four weeks of detention with me. Come to my classroom every Wednesday after dinner. You can help me prepare the Flobberworms and Spiders for Headmistress McGonagall's classes,' Hermione said harshly.

Of course, there was the obligatory moans and mutters of disagreement.

'If I were you, I would stop complaining. Be happy that I didn't take away house points on top of it.'

That settled the matter and regular teaching could continue.

Hermione's birthday was on a Saturday this year. Fleur had planned to take her out to Hogsmeade and after that, dinner, but as it were it was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year and the village would be crawling with students. So Fleur had to come up with something else.

Late on the the morning of her birthday, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table and decapitated her five minute egg, when Ginny arrived, grinning madly.

'Happy birthday, Hermione,' she said and squeezed her friend tightly.

'Thanks, Ginny. You are pretty chipper for someone whose birthday is not today,' Hermione laughed. Ginny didn't get to explain though because Fleur sat down on Hermione's other side, grinning just as brightly as the Weasley girl.

'What's going on with you two?' Hermione asked, sensing they knew something she didn't.

When at this point Minerva walked by with a very rare but equally bright smile, she knew that the world was going to end.

'I was going to take you out to 'ogsmeade but I didn't want to share your birthday with the rest of the school. What do you think of celebrating in the castle instead?' Fleur asked innocently.'

'Sure. What's the plan?' Hermione asked.

'First we have breakfast,' Ginny said and turned to her plate. Laughing Hermione went back to her egg and Fleur decided to go against school rules and eat at the student table. Minerva didn't seem to mind.

Hermione had just taken a bite of her toast when she felt the hair on her neck stand up. Something wasn't right. She stopped eating and inconspicuously move her hand to her wand.

The very next moment, there was a movement behind Hermione and almost at the same time she jumped up from her seat and whirled around with her wand drawn. Fleur and Ginny were shocked at the sudden commotion and couldn't do much but look.

'Blimey, Hermione,' Harry said, 'remind me to never surprise you again.' Harry had his hands thrown up in surrender, as did Ron, standing right behind him.

Hermione looked dumbfounded but quickly recovered and put away her wand before pulling them both into a tight hug.

'Happy birthday, Hermione,' Ron said before he went to greet his sister.

'But how? I mean...you even sent me a birthday card!' Hermione said and pointed to the decoy that had been delivered earlier.

'Fleur,' said Harry instead of an explanation and smiled warmly at the French witch.

Hermione turned around and looked at her girlfriend. She put her hands around Fleur's neck and pulled her in for a well deserved thank you kiss.

A few wolf whistles were heard but immediately silenced by a scathing look from Ginny.

'Thank you, love. Tell me, how on earth did you manage to pull that off?' Hermione asked.

'Don't worry about it. It was just a couple of letters,' Fleur shrugged.

'Don't be so modest. First, she asked me to distract you, so she would have enough opportunities to organise. Then she convinced McGonagall to let them visit, which is why there is a Hogsmeade weekend today; to limit the number of girls that follow Harry around,' explained Ginny and glinted playfully at Harry. 'Then there were a lot of letters to Kingsley and the head of the Auror department to convince them to give them the day off.'

'Actually, I have the whole week-end off. Ron was kind enough to take my shift tomorrow,' Harry informed Ginny and it was quite clear what he was trying to communicate to Ginny.

The five of them sat down and had breakfast as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

'So tell us, how is it, being an Auror? Was it the right choice?' Hermione asked.

'Yeph, dephinitely,' Ron answered.

'Ron, swallow before you talk,' Hermione scolded him and he smiled at her. It felt good to fall back into old patterns.

'It's great. Well, as great as it is to hunt down dark wizards. I can't really give you any details,' Harry began and when Hermione raised one eyebrow in question, he hastily continued.'Not, because you can't be trusted, because we don't have much. We're trying to figure out the hiding spot of a pocket of remaining Death Eaters but every time we investigate a crime scene we come up empty. It's frustrating but I do enjoy the work.'

Hermione furrowed her brow. She hadn't known that there was still so much Death Eater activity.

'I do miss this place though. How about we take a walk around school grounds?' Harry suggested and a few minutes later they were all breathing in the fresh air of Scotland.

Some time later, they passed by the new Quidditch stadium and Ginny proudly showed the boys around. With Hermione's permission they grabbed some brooms and played one against one with Ron being the keeper. Hermione and Fleur sat in the ranks, cuddling up and watching them.

'Thank you. This was a wonderful birthday present,' Hermione said and kissed Fleur.

'There is nothing to thank me for. Seeing you smile and be 'appy is reward enough,' Fleur answered and stole another kiss.

When they finally got back to the castle, Hermione was approached by one of the house elfs and asked to come to the Great Hall, before he popped away as they always did these days.

With confused looks, the party of five went to see what the elf had talked about.

As soon as they had stepped into the Great Hall, there were a lot of squeaky voices shouting "Happy Birthday" at Hermione. The whole room was full of house elfs. They even sang for her.

'Did you do this?' she mouthed to Fleur but the French witch just shook her head.

Hermione was overwhelmed and when she was given a cake to blow out the candles tears were running down her cheeks.

She closed her eyes, made a wish and blew out all the candles.

As it turned out, the house elfs had heard that it was Hermione's birthday and wanted to thank her for her efforts concerning elf rights.

Since they were still horribly understaffed the elf party had to be kept short so that they could prepare dinner but everyone enjoyed themselves nonetheless.

It was approaching midnight when Ron flooed back to the Burrow to get some sleep before his shift tomorrow.

They had spent the evening in the common room, talking, laughing, cuddling. A few minutes after Ron had left, Ginny whispered something into Harry's ear, which promptly turned fire red. Hermione nodded almost imperceptibly, understanding that Ginny really wanted some alone-time with her boyfriend. She stood up and pulled Fleur with her. She, too, had some things she wanted her girlfriend to hear but that would have to wait until they were alone in their soundproof bedroom.

As September blurred into October, everyone had settled into a routine. Part of Fleur's routine was researching healing spells and potions in the library. She was growing more and more frustrated. There was nothing that stopped the bleeding of Hermione's cursed wound. Hermione reassured her that it was ok and that she appreciated her concern. Eventually, they would find something that worked but apart from being inconvenient, she had grown used to the bandage on her arm. The pain kept getting worse, but it was something the body learnt do deal with.

Fleur took it personally and began to shift her research deep into the restricted section, hoping to find the solution in the dark literature of the Hogwarts library.

Hermione had gotten used to working in pairs with the Slytherins in potions. Even Ginny seemed to have found a modus vivendi with Draco. They even seemed to have friendly conversations on occasion. Hermione had noticed Draco's declining status within his house. He now tried to avoid the crowd all together and usually either left when she came to eat or arrived long after most of his house mates were gone. She could have sworn she even saw him with a _crumpled_ shirt once and again.

In yet another double potions class, Daphne and Hermione were working together to produce a very useful potion that helped against headaches. Hermione had noticed that Draco looked especially dishevelled today, not something she was used to from a Malfoy. She had to admit that she had observed a steady decline in his self-care. She had even seen him unshaven a few days ago.

Daphne followed Hermione's look and promptly misinterpreted it.

'You don't have to worry about him. He won't hurt you or anything.'

Surprised by Daphne's assessment Hermione set out to correct her but Daphne continued talking.

'I don't know what happened exactly. He's not telling anyone and believe me they've tried to get it out of him in more than one way but I know he screwed up and you had to suffer for it. If he wanted to hurt you again, he would have done it by now. He's quietly suffering for his mistakes.'

'What do you mean? Is that why he looks so messed up?' Hermione asked, wondering what was going on in the dungeons.

Daphne nodded.

'It's not much fun being in Slytherin at the moment and Draco has it even worse. But please, don't feel obliged to feel for him. As I said, I know he fucked up big time and he never endeared himself to you while at school, so it's alright. Everyone's compassion has a limit.'

While Golden Trio Hermione had a hard time feeling empathy for her nemesis, Headgirl Hermione felt that there was something happening that needed investigating.

'What's going on in your house, Daphne?' she asked, while remembering to stir her potion.

'I shouldn't be telling you this. If someone found out... It's a real mess. Some people are eaten up by guilt over having had no backbone and they don't know how to properly deal with it so they do what they've always done, they follow the leader. There are those that haven't learnt anything from the war and try to hold on to every scrap of propaganda they can find. And then there are people like me, who have learnt their lesson and want to change, but we are few. If we spoke out we might just as well paint a target on our backs, we'd only end up like Draco. Basically, there are a lot of hormonal teenagers who don't know how to deal with their emotions all crowded up in one big dungeon. Literally.'

Hermione was shocked. She knew that there was hostility towards the Slytherins from other houses but she hadn't thought about the implications of never helping the Slytherins deal with the war and its consequences. Few of them probably had parents that could teach them a new way, so where should they get it from? Uncertainty always led to fear and created chaos.

'What exactly do you mean with "end up like Draco"? What did they do to him?' Hermione whispered.

'They are trying to find out why he has turned docile. They are calling him a disgrace to his family name and since someone found out that there had been an incident involving you that apparently led to his change of heart, they are trying to force the story out of him. Last night, they resorted to sleep deprivation and threatened to organise Veritaserum. All he said was that wouldn't talk, that he owed that to you,' Daphne explained.

'They what? In the muggle world they call that torture. Who did that?' Hermione hissed. She didn't want to draw attention.

Daphne just shook her head.

'Daphne, this is serious. You have to tell me,' Hermione insisted.

'I can't. They are still my house mates and if they found out, I'd have to sleep with a sneakoscope under my pillow.'

Hermione understood. Her lips set tightly, very displeased with the situation and angry with herself for not having the foresight to see this coming.

'I can't just ignore it. I'm the Headgirl. But I won't act on anything I can't have possibly known or seen myself. I won't give you away,' Hermione said, her mind racing to figure out what to do.

She didn't get to ask more questions, though, since Fleur demanded back the class' attention to conclude the lesson.

Fleur signalled her to stay for a minute longer and she told Ginny to go ahead without her.

'What's going on with you? You look pale. Are you in pain?,' Fleur asked with a concerned look on her face.

'It's not that, Fleur. There are things going on in the dungeons. They are establishing a darwinistic system in which the cruel get to bully the weak and it's bordering on torture. Apparently, they forcefully kept Draco awake all night, trying to get him to tell what happened at Malfoy Manor,' Hermione recounted what she had heard from Daphne.

'That explains his demeanour. You should talk to Minerva,' Fleur advised. She could see that Hermione was worried about the situation and pulled her into a tight hug.

'I can't go to Minerva with this. She'll be forced to suspend them or expel them but that doesn't solve anything. And in part it's our fault. The three other houses do nothing to bridge the gap. All they do is turn the game around and bully the Slytherins. And we expect them to deal with all their sort of trauma alone. They have lost people too and they have to adjust to a new, scary world that nobody in their family can explain to them. No, the students have to solve this, we have to set a sign and I've just had an idea on how to do that,' Hermione said grimly before her face lit up.

'What are you planning?' Fleur asked. She was sure it would be something unexpected.

'Don't worry, I'm not planning on going to the dungeons or anything. See you at dinner?' Hermione asked and gave Fleur a quick peck on the lips before racing to her next lesson.

Ginny had given her a dirty look when Hermione arrived just in time but Hermione made it clear that it wasn't what she was thinking and Ginny let it go. Sometimes, Hermione just couldn't be teased.

After finally being done with school for the day, they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione waited a bit longer and told Ginny to go ahead and save her a seat. She knew for her plan to work she would have to be one of the last people to walk in.

When she finally arrived at the big wooden doors that stood open as they always did at regular mealtimes, she saw Draco walk through just a few steps before her. He was staring at the ground before him and walked like an old man. His robes were crumpled and his hair in need of a wash and comb.

Hermione took a deep breath and put her plan in motion. With a few quick steps she caught up with Draco just before he had reached the end of the Slytherin table. She took his hand and used his confusion to drag him along after her.

'Granger, what the...what?' Draco protested as he stumbled after her.

But the witch didn't answer, she dragged him along until she reached her seat at the Gryffindor table and sat down. She let go of Draco's hand and motioned for him to sit down between Ginny and herself.

Completely dumbstruck, Draco stared at her.

'Come on, Malfoy, I'm sure you were taught how to correctly sit at a table,' Hermione jibed at his noble upbringing.

'But...' he lamely mumbled.

'Sit down, Malfoy, or would you rather not have a peaceful meal for once?' Hermione said a little bit louder and suddenly the table grew silent.

Malfoy didn't dare defy orders and simply sat down, ignoring the stares. The whole Hall had turned silent, even the teacher's table. Only Fleur wore a knowing smirk. She at least had the advantage of knowing Hermione's motivation for her little stunt. If she hadn't she'd be right there asking Hermione what had gotten into her. But with the pathetic looks of Draco, not even her protective instincts kicked in.

'Mashed potatoes?' Hermione offered, ignoring the silence. Draco nodded and took the bowl from her to fill his plate.

Hermione pretended that nothing was out of the ordinary and just started her dinner. Ginny followed her example and Draco was just happy that he could eat without fearing someone would lace his food with Veritaserum. Ginny had a vague idea what was going on, after all she was Draco's potions partner. She thought it was best to trust Hermione and go along.

Slowly, the silence was broken. People started to whisper and talk again but it wasn't the lighthearted banter that was usually heard at the tables, it sounded like someone had poked into a hornets nest. There were jibes and jeers coming from all directions until Ginny's famous temper boiled over.

'Do you have a problem?' she challenged one of the boys who had just spoken up against the new situation.

'Yes, I do. The Death Eater at our table is the problem,' he hissed back, obviously determined not to be intimidated.

Draco watched the scene unfold before him. He was torn between wanting to stay to have a safe meal and wanting to leave to not further cause any trouble for Ginny and Hermione. He was extremely surprised and even more confused by what Hermione had done.

'You know what, you prat, just shut up and eat your dinner. If Hermione of all people has it in her to sit next to Draco and have a conversation with him, you should be just fine over there if you focus on your own plate,' Ginny growled. Most people who knew her were impressed by how well she controlled her temper. They had all expected her to unleash hell on the boy.

Somewhere, a third year girl sneered just loud enough to be heard, 'She's probably just doing it to suck up to McGonagall.'

Faster than anyone could comprehend, Ginny had punished the girl with her famous Bat-Bogey-Hex.

'Miss Weasley, I suggest you tuck away that wand this instant. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Now go back to eating your food and I want to hear nothing more about Mister Malfoy. Miss Granger has invited him to sit here and he has accepted. That is all you need to know,' the headmistress interrupted the ruckus before heading back to the teacher's table.

McGonagall's intervention had brought satisfying results. It was clear that people were still unhappy about Draco at their table but at least they didn't voice their opinion but rather fell back to conversation with their friends.

'Thank you,' Draco almost whispered, 'I want you to know that I appreciate it, even...'

'Oh, stuff it and eat Draco,' Hermione huffed. 'I'm not forgiving you. I told you that it is unlikely to ever happen and I'm standing by my word but Daphne made me think about the current situation and I happen to believe that nobody should be treated like that. Not even you.'

'So you're trying to help me; after all I've done...,' Draco said, nonplussed.

'I see how they treat you at dinner and I heard about what happened last night. Part of it is setting a positive example for interhouse friendships, of course. That's my job as Head Girl. As hard as that might be for you to comprehend, I don't just look away when people mistreat others. Don't be fooled, my word stands. I haven't forgiven you but that doesn't mean I condone violence.'

'Do you realise that you've probably made it worse for me just now? Do you really think that they will leave me alone now that the great Hermione Granger has taken me under her protection? I'm willing to play along because I happen to think that it's important to lead by example and there are few more powerful signs than us two eating together but please don't force yourself to endure my presence just to save me,' Draco said very evenly and politely. He didn't blame Hermione for not thinking it through. She had heard of a terrible injustice and was trying to do the right thing but she was no Slytherin, she didn't know how things worked in their house.

Draco swallowed the last bite of his food and got up to leave the Great Hall. Hermione's heart sank. Her instinct was to go after Draco and apologise but she knew that would make it even worse.

'It's not your fault, chérie,' Fleur tried to stave her girlfriend's rising guilt. They had been sitting on their couch, discussing Hermione's failure, as she called it, for minutes.

'Even so, Merlin knows what they're doing with him this night. I should have listened to you and talked to Minerva.' Hermione insisted and absentmindedly rubbed her arm.

'There is nothing you can do now. Talk to Minerva first thing in the mor... What are you doing with your arm?' Fleur asked and pulled Hermione towards her.

Immediately, Hermione stopped and looked at her hands in her lap.

'I know you're doing what you can and I have no doubt you'll find a cure...' Hermione danced around the actual answer.

Fleur wasn't fooled, though and gave Hermione a concerned look.

'Chérie, please be honest or at least let me have a look. Maybe we can at least mute the pain?' Fleur pulled Hermione into her lap and hugged her tightly. To say that these developments frightened her wasn't even close to what she was feeling.

Hermione knew that Fleur had worked her way through the restricted section at least twice and the chances were dwindling. If even the Hogwarts library couldn't help them, what could?

The young woman leaned into her girlfriend let herself be soothed by her steady breath.

Soon enough, Hermione had fallen asleep on Fleur's lap. Carefully avoiding waking her, Fleur unwrapped Hermione's arm. It wasn't much but it seemed inflamed; the skin around this abominable word was turning an angry red. No wonder it hurt. Fleur could smell Madam Pomfrey's pain solution. She knew it was very potent and if even this didn't help, then nothing Fleur could produce would work. Tears stung in Fleur's eyes as she disinfected and rebandaged the wound.

Fleur took Hermione's sleeping body and carried her to bed, carefully changing her into her pyjama's. She cuddled her close and forced her thoughts to stay away from any worst case scenarios she had come up with ever since she knew the pain was getting worse.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone,

thank you all for your kind words and feedback. I have to apologise this chapter is really rather short but I hope you will enjoy it anyway. I've been writing all day yesterday and have made good progress, so I'm happy to report I'll be able to keep up the frequency of publishing new chapters. At least for a little while longer.

Alright, so things are getting a little sticky at Hogwarts...

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

'Thank you for coming to me with this, Hermione,' Minerva said after she had been given an account of what was currently going on in Slytherin house.

'I didn't expect everything to go smoothly but I hadn't thought it would be this bad. I have no chance but to expel the culprits.'

'Minerva, please don't,' Hermione cut in and was confronted with a confused look.

'If you expel them, it won't solve the problem. They will go home and will have learnt nothing and I'm sure someone will fill their place. They need to be helped. What they need is some sort of guidance, I suppose. Muggle schools have pastoral care for things like that. I think what we need is someone who they respect and can look up to, a role model to show them that change isn't bad.'

Minerva pondered Hermione's words. She knew she was right, of course. Expelling the students wouldn't solve anything in the long run. It was a tricky situation.

'Thank you, Hermione. Can you come and meet me here after dinner? Bring Fleur too, please. It's always good to have somewhat of an outside perspective,' Minerva said before dismissing Hermione.

Hermione didn't see Draco at breakfast or at lunch but both times, she was distracted by Ginny who couldn't stop talking about the upcoming game against Ravenclaw. Apparently, she had put together the best team that Gryffindor had ever seen. As per the headmistress' wishes, Hermione had told nobody about the goings on in Slytherin. Ginny had caught on, of course. She knew Hermione too well to overlook the signs but after Hermione had explained that something was going on and she wasn't allowed to say yet, Ginny had backed off. For now.

At Dinner, there was still no sign of Draco and Hermione figured he might have gone to the kitchens to eat, just to avoid the Great Hall.

Fleur came to pick her up from the Gryffindor table and together they made their way to Minerva's office.

Upon arrival, they noticed that there were four chairs set out in front of McGonagall's desk but before either of them could ask about it Minerva motioned for them to sit down and the stairs began to move again.

'Miss Greengrass, Mister Malfoy, please take a seat. Tea anyone?' Minerva offered and all four accepted.

'Let me get straight to the point. I have second hand knowledge of what is going on in the dungeons.'

'Hermione! You promised!' Daphne interjected, a betrayed look on her face.

'Miss Greengrass, please remain quiet. I understand your outrage but I'm glad I was informed about the situation. It is not acceptable and has to be remedied. But I have done enough damage by imposing my new rules on the school without being aware of the possible consequences. This is why you all are here. I happen to believe that Miss Granger is one of the sharpest minds we have, Miss Delacour comes with an outsider perspective and you two can help us understand and predict the actions of your house mates.' Minerva explained.

'You...you are asking us what we think and what we need?' Draco asked, nonplussed.

'Yes, Mister Malfoy. I have learned from my mistake and I would like to apologise and rectify it,' the headmistress nodded.

'Great. I need a place where I can actually find some sleep and food that is guaranteed not to be laced with poisons or potions. I need my house mates to grow the fuck up!' Draco snapped. The sleep deprivation and stress of the last few weeks was catching up on him.

Daphne put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down but he shrugged her off with a snide remark.

Surprisingly, Headmistress McGonagall didn't scold him for his outburst but waited until he had cooled off.

'Mister Malfoy, I will make sure that you have your own quarters tonight, far away from the dungeons. I will see to it that a proper breakfast will be brought to you directly from the kitchens and you are excused from tomorrow's lessons. I will not hold it against you if you would like to postpone this meeting until tomorrow evening to catch some sleep but personally, I would like to get it done now,' McGonagall said in a surprisingly soft tone.

Draco's eyes grew wide. He hadn't counted on a response like that.

'What can we do to help?' Daphne spoke.

'Everyone is traumatised but contrary to the other students, the Slytherins seem to have the hardest time to find their way. I'm a Gryffindor and cannot fully understand the way Slytherin house works. I have had a chat with your head of house who was called away at the last moment but he assured me that you would be a more than suitable substitute. So please, tell me what you think the Slytherins need to calm down,' Minerva said.

There were a few moments of silence as everyone present pondered what was requested of them.

Draco spoke first, 'If you open the Daily Prophet there is news of more Death Eaters being captured and tried every day. These are known Death Eaters, yes. They are guilty, yes. However, they are parents too. There are students who listen to the wireless everyday to hear if their parents or aunts or uncles were caught. I believe that you have recent experience in how that feels.'

Daphne nodded. She agreed wholeheartedly and added her thoughts.

'What is the most important role of a parent? To explain the world to their children and make sure they feel safe. That is exactly what is taken away from these bullies. They have nobody that they can look up to and learn from. They have no role model that shows them it's not weakness to change your mind. They have nobody who tells them that everything is going to be alright. They are afraid and they don't know how to deal, so they lash out because that's what they've always done.'

'So what you're saying is, that Slytherin house needs someone to talk to?' Minerva asked.

'I think that would be a good start. It's not going to be easy though,' Draco mused.

'It will 'ave to be someone 'oo 'as their respect, which means it needs to be someone 'oo was a known believer in pure-blood supremacy. Of course, this person needs to 'ave changed their opinion and be comfortable with making this known. It also needs to be someone 'oo inspires trust and knows 'ow to deal with teenagers. Most importantly, this person needs to be a former Slytherin to truly understand the workings of the 'ouse. Basically, we're doomed.' Fleur summarised the profile of the needed person.

'Now, now, Fleur. Let's not give up before we started,' Minerva chided the potions teacher before turning directly to Draco and Daphne, 'Can you think of any such person?'

They both shook their heads. It was clear, they shared an opinion with Fleur.

'How about we all sleep on it and maybe we can come up with a name tomorrow?' Minerva suggested.

'Wait,' Hermione spoke, 'I know you might not like it, Draco, I'm not overly fond of the idea myself, but what about Narcissa?'

'What? No! No way! My mother will NOT be coming to work at Hogwarts!' Draco protested vehemently.

'Draco, consider it. She might not even be such a bad choice,' Daphne interjected.

'She fulfils all the requirements and she knows how to deal with kids. I've seen her take-no-shit-from-anyone side but I've also seen her caring side,' she added. Hermione bit her tongue to prevent any snide remarks from slipping out.

'Oh really? Why don't we ask your mother then?' Draco snapped but immediately shut up when Daphne just stared at him, tears building in her eyes.

'Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry Daphne. I wasn't thinking. Please, forgive me. I'm overtired,' Draco apologised. Daphne just nodded and turned away to blink the tears away.

'May I make a suggestion? On your way to your temporary quarters, why don't you make a detour to the owlery and ask your mother what she thinks of the plan. Possibly, she can suggest someone equally qualified. Please, let her know that she can always floo me for faster communication,' Minerva suggested and everyone agreed.

When they had all left the office, Draco was immediately approached by a house elf to show him to his quarters but before he could go, Fleur asked him to wait just a moment.

Then she told Hermione to go ahead, she would catch up with her. Assuming that Fleur would simply try to persuade Draco to accept his mother as a counsellor, she made her way home.

As soon as Hermione was out of earshot, Fleur approached the blond man, 'I don't like to admit it but I am at my wits end concerning Hermione's arm. It is getting worse and it doesn't respond to anything the Hogwarts library suggests. I see her flexing her hand as if to see if that hurts too and sometimes she gets up at night to put ice on it. She thinks I don't know. She's tried to disguise her bad mood but I know it's there and where it's coming from. I promised 'er to find a cure and I'm am sorry to say that I 'ave ex'austed my possibilities. When you write to your mother tonight, could you ask 'er to consider 'elping me. This 'as to be done in secret. If 'ermione finds out, I will make you personally responsible for it.'

Draco understood. It had been a question of time until Fleur would ask for help, Hermione would never do it. But Fleur would not be able to watch Hermione in agony. And Hermione was not yet in enough pain to disregard her pride and ask for help. He knew that if Hermione could take more pain than his lunatic aunt could dish out, she wouldn't ask for help even if it killed her.

'I understand. Whatever we come up with, it will look like your doing. Now, if you would excuse me. I have a letter to write and a few hours of sleep to catch up on.'


	18. Chapter 18

Hello Everyone,

I hope you all had a great week. I'm terribly behind on my term papers but I'm the Queen of Procrastination, which means I've been writing this here story. Finally, there is some action. :)

Enjoy your week and thank you for all the lovely reviews and PM's.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

My dear son,

thank you so much for your letter. I wish it had come bearing better news. Why have you not informed me of this earlier?

It was to be expected that some of us wouldn't take well to being stripped of our status and privilege. However, that does not give them the right to treat you like this. It is shameful and cowardly. I am very proud of you for standing up to them despite everything. I floo'd Minerva late last night to inquire about your well being. She assured me that ever since she has been made aware of the situation, she has taken care to protect you from your peers.

I can't believe that it is Hermione Granger of all people who is fighting to help those who bullied her in school and supported her tormentors.

I have called on several people who, I think, are qualified to do the job you and Minerva described. Alas, I fear that the list of candidates is rapidly shrinking. Minister Shacklebolt has given me two days to find someone suitable. If I can't, I'll have to ignore your wishes and take the job myself. It seems Minerva has talked to him because of the severity of the situation. He isn't very pleased but he "convinced" me to take care of the situation.

I am trying my best but a lot of people are either deceased or have changed their views about muggles only to save face. Some people are still grieving their losses or taking care of their few remaining family member. Lastly, there are those that are either awaiting trial in Askaban or helping their family prepare for those trials. In my hope to honour your wish of not accepting the position myself, I have asked even Horace Slughorn to consider it. As you can imagine, he didn't take well to the idea and to be honest, I don't believe he would have been the right choice. I have also written to your aunt, not so that she can take the post, but to ask if she knew of someone. Sadly, she had to decline.

Draco, I know you don't want me to but I'm sure we could find a way to deal with the situation. Ever since you've gone back to Hogwarts, I have had the whole manor to myself and not much to do. I'm slowly going crazy, I need something to keep me occupied. I tick all the boxes and I would like to help, if not for you, then for all the others that are scared by their house mates. Slytherin house deserves better.  
Please get back to me quickly, the Minister is breathing down my neck.

On the other matter, I have finally managed to bring myself to go into her room. I have gone through her things but there was no obvious hint as to which curse or curses she used on that poor girl. I will go through the books that were in her room to see if I can find anything. I am hoping that she kept the resource of her curses close to avoid anyone learning of them or even how to break them. At the first sight of valid information, I will contact you.

Until then, remain strong and walk proud, as befits a Malfoy.

With Love,

Your Mother

Draco folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. He had just woken to the smell of coffee and had found a mug of the same on his bedside table, along with a note that said to call for Nooky if he wanted something to eat. The letter had been sitting right next to mug.

Draco stretched his heavy limbs and wiped the sleep from his eyes before getting out of bed. He would burn his mother's letter. It wouldn't do for others to find it and use it against him or worse, Hermione finding out about Fleur's request. He wasn't awake for long enough to decide which of the two would grant him a quicker death. He checked the time and realised he had slept longer than intended.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Fleur found themselves having lunch in the stands of the new Quidditch stadium. With all that had been going on lately, they wanted time to themselves and some fresh air.

Fleur had brought sandwiches from the kitchen, and some pumpkin juice. Hermione had thought to bring a blanket for them to keep warm. And so they sat, nibbling their food, wrapped in warm wool.

'Do you think Narcissa will take the job?' Fleur asked. She had mixed feelings about the whole affair. She truly thought that the woman was the right person for the task. Also, she knew that she would have to talk to Narcissa, swallow the bitter pill, actually ask her for help and thank her for it. It would be much easier to do if the witch worked in Hogwarts, but she didn't trust her as far she could throw her and she didn't want her around Hermione.

'I don't know, love. Draco objected vehemently. I'm not sure Narcissa will go over his head and accept. Why do you ask?' Hermione asked as she snuggled closer to Fleur, who wrapped her arms around her.

'I don't like the idea of Narcissa at the school. It is bad enough that you 'ave to see Draco all the time,' Fleur admitted.

Hermione remained silent. She had thought about it too and the thought made her uneasy but she knew that she was safe in Hogwarts. Nothing would happen to her here, especially when Fleur was around.

'Let's not talk about it now. Can we just enjoy the fresh air and quiet?' Hermione requested.

'Of course, chérie. That is what we came 'ere for after all,' Fleur relented and pulled Hermione to sit in front of her between her legs. She put her hands on the young woman's shoulders and began kneading.

Immediately, Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the treatment.

'What have I done to deserve being spoilt like this?' Hermione asked, while humming contently.

'Maybe I just like my 'ands on you?' Fleur grinned before putting her lips to Hermione's exposed neck.

'Mhmmm, maybe I like your hands on me too,' she agreed as Fleur moved down, relaxing the muscles along Hermione's spine.

''ow does that feel?' Fleur asked as she dug her fingers into Hermione's lower back.

'Way too good. It reminds me of Shell Cottage and how you always took such good care of me,' reminisced Hermione.

'I'd like to believe that I still do. 'ow is your arm? You 'aven't let me look at it for a while,' Fleur asked and tried to keep the tone casual.

'Is that what you're trying to do?' Hermione asked and whirled around to look at Fleur furiously, 'trying to butter me up so you can go on about that dreaded wound again?'

'Chérie, please don't be ridiculous. I wasn't trying to butter you up. I was only trying to do something nice. Sorry for being concerned about your 'ealth,' Fleur shot back.

This had been brewing for a while. Every time, Fleur had tried to steer the conversation in this direction Hermione had evaded her or deflected her questions.

'There is no need to concern yourself with my health. I'm perfectly fine. I won't let a stupid scratch keep me from living my life and I suggest you do the same.'

'A scratch? The last time I saw it, it was completely inflamed and looked infected. If you won't take care of it, then let me do it. You can't just ignore it! It'll just get worse.'

'It will get worse, no matter what anyone does, Fleur. There is no cure for this, get used to it!' Hermione was irrationally furious at Fleur's attempts to care for her. The anger just flared up disproportionally and there was nothing she could do about it. The young woman got up from the bench and stared daggers at the French witch.

''ermione! What are you talking about?' Fleur said, completely taken aback. 'I will not "just get used to it"! I will not accept this. And neither will you, do you 'ear me?'

Emotions were flying high. Neither of them wanted to quarrel but they both had no idea where else to put their feelings.

'This is not your problem. You don't get to decide what I do or don't with this. It is my cursed wound, my damn arm and my bloody pain, so back the fuck off, Fleur!'

Fleur didn't have an answer. The force of Hermione's words had knocked the wind out of her and she raised her hands in surrender. Millions of thoughts raced through her heads. She was acutely aware of how bad this must be affecting Hermione if she used such strong language, especially directed at her and if she just had resigned herself to give up the fight against this. This was not the Hermione she knew. Something was very, very wrong.

The young woman didn't wait for an answer. She turned around and took off at a run.

Fleur wanted to go after her, she wanted to hold her and keep her safe. She wanted to make it all go away. But she knew she couldn't. She had nothing to make this better. It was not in her power to keep the love of her life protected and safe. And this was the thought that broke her. The feeling of defeat filled every last bit of her. She had lost a fight that she hadn't been ready to give up.

Minutes later she was still on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. This was how Ginny found her. She landed her broom and gently touched Fleur's shoulder.

'Fleur? Fleur, what happened?' the redhead asked. She grabbed the blanket that was lying around and wrapped it around the mess that was Fleur Delacour, then rubbing soothing circles on her back.

It took several minutes more until she had calmed down enough to lift her head and wipe away the tears and snot from her face.

She saw the concern in Ginny's face but didn't know what to say.

'What happened? Where is Hermione?'

'We had a fight. I just want to 'elp. She doesn't want me to.' Fleur cried.

'What are you talking about? Ginny asked, concerned about her best friend and, and as much as she hated to admit it, about Fleur too.

'Her arm. I can't find anything to 'eal it. The 'ealers couldn't find anything either. I know she is in pain but 'ermione basically told me to forget about it.' Fleur sobbed.

Ginny's face turned into a grim expression. It didn't sound like her friend to just ignore problems like that.

'How about we go back to the castle and warm you up before we come up with something to help her?' Ginny asked and helped the blond witch up.

Hermione had returned to the castle at a run and out of habit went to the fifth floor. There was a little hidden nook that she had always curled up in when she had fought with Ron or Harry. It was her misery corner for when she wanted to be alone.

She felt utterly ridiculous. She was Head Girl and a teacher, for Merlin's sake and yet she sat in a corner and cried her eyes out. It was long overdue, though. Ever since she noticed her arm getting worse she had just pushed the thoughts aside. She didn't want to think about any of it or find a solution to yet another problem. She had solved enough problems to last her a lifetime. She just wanted to be done with it. And so, for the first time in her life, Hermione had stuck her head in the sand.

When the pain had gotten too much, she had secretly relieved Madam Pomfrey of some of her pain potion. By now the pain had become constant and not even the pain potion helped enough. It was an unnerving, throbbing kind of pain that incessantly reminded her of that night in Malfoy Manor, it made her feel helpless. She had tried to help Fleur find a cure but had reached the end of her abilities and patience much sooner than the French witch.

When she noticed the wound becoming infected, she stopped Fleur from taking care of it and did it herself. She had even resorted to putting glamours on the wound, so it wouldn't look as bad as it did.

Hermione was mortified, knowing Fleur had seen it. Even in its prettified state it didn't look good.

She consoled herself by thinking that at least it was only her left arm. Things would be much worse if Bellatrix had chosen to mutilate her wand arm.

Hermione pressed herself further against the wall and hugged her knees to herself, stifling her sobs with the sleeve of her jumper. She was cold but she didn't care. Despair seemed like the only important thing right now.

There was a silent knock on the door. When Ginny opened she found Fleur in her doorway, still looking gloomy but much better after a hot bath.

'She's still not back?' Ginny asked quietly. Fleur just shook her head.

'I 'ad 'oped she would show up 'ere.'

This time it was Ginny's turn to shake her head.

For the first time ever Ginny would have preferred it to be a school night. Then at least they could hope to see Hermione in class the next morning. Alas, it was Saturday and Hermione would have more than a day to hide.

'Do you want to stay for a bit?' Ginny asked.

'No, thank you. I'd rather take a walk through the castle, maybe I'll find 'er.'

'Oh Fleur, the castle is huge and that's not even considering the school grounds. You won't find her if she doesn't want to be found,' Ginny said.

'What if she's just too proud to come 'ome? I don't want her cold or worse, in pain, sitting on the cold stone floor somewhere. Will you 'elp me look?' Fleur pleaded. The waiting was killing her. Clearly, there was something wrong with Hermione. She couldn't just sit and hope for the best.

'No, Fleur,' Ginny said very calmly, 'I know it is hard to wait but you have to agree that Hermione is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. I'm sure that part of why she's still not home, is to prove to you that she will not fall apart if you're not there to take care of her. I know you only mean well, but she's done it before and she'll do it again. Hermione needs time to process. She'll come to you when she's gotten over her pride.'

Fleur remained silent. She knew that Ginny was right. She nodded in defeat and turned to leave but Ginny kept her back by the shoulder.

'She loves you. Don't ever forget that.'

Hermione hadn't had a wink of sleep. Her eyes burned from crying and lack of rest and her body protested loudly when she unfolded herself and stood to stretch. She felt utterly defeated. All she wanted was to seek comfort in her girlfriend's arms but she wasn't in the mood to have her fuss about her arm, so she went to the library instead. She found a table as far from prying eyes as possible and picked a book at random from the pile that someone had left.

'Crown law for wizards'

Hermione raised a sceptical eyebrow and began reading to distract herself from the pain in her arm. Without her morning dose of pain potion to take the edge off, it would drive her mad in no time. She faintly noticed Madam Pince and a student enter the library but she was hidden well enough to remain unseen.

At lunchtime, a house elf appeared at her side with a sandwich and some pumpkin juice.

'With kind regards from Ginny Weasley,' he had squeaked quietly before disappearing again. Hermione smiled in spite of herself. Ginny knew her too well and it was clever to send a house elf. This way she could let her know that she wanted her to have her space but she would also know immediately if anything was seriously wrong.

After devouring her sandwich, Hermione opted for another book from the pile next to her.

'Court tactics for beginners'

Had Hermione been quite herself, she would have tried to find out who had collected these particular books. But as things were, her mind was too busy avoiding Fleur, her arm or anything related to that. And so she whiled away the hours.

'You wait here. If she's still there, I'll bring her here. If she's not, we'll keep looking. She's had enough time to hide,' Ginny decided before she left Fleur in her quarters. Fleur had been chewing her ear off all day and she had done her best to remain patient. But even growing up with six brothers didn't compare to listening to the worries of the French woman without pause.

The helpful elf had told her that Hermione was last seen in the library, so that's where they started their search.

She systematically walked through the aisles until she found the witch she was looking for. Her clothes were crumpled and her hair was a mess. Ginny decided she looked pitiful and she hadn't even seen her puffy eyes yet.

Carefully, she walked closer. She didn't want to startle Hermione, but she didn't want to give her the chance to run, either.

She stopped at the opposite end of Hermione's table and cleared her throat before sitting down uninvited.

Hermione turned her head and pulled her face into a frown. If Ginny was here, it was likely that Fleur was somewhere near too.

'I want to be alone, Ginny,' she sighed.

'No, you don't. You want to be with people who love you and who would do anything for you if you'd let them, people who spent one hell of a night worrying about you. But you're too damn proud to admit that. So you sit here looking like you've spent the night cuddled up with one of Flich's old mops,' Ginny whispered. They were in a library after all.

Ginny could see Hermione's temper rise, but she wouldn't let her out of this.

'Don't you dare tell me what I want to do or not. I can take care of myself and I want some space. There is no need for you to be worried,' Hermione hissed.

'Hermione, I'm warning you. I will not leave here unless you come with me. You know how stubborn I can be and you can't get past me because you'll lose in a fight. Be reasonable and just come along,' Ginny said, angry that Hermione refused to see reason.

In one swift motion, Hermione jumped up from her seat and drew her wand. Only she didn't. Her wand wasn't where it was supposed to be.

Ginny hadn't moved. She was twirling Hermione's wand between her fingers, triumphantly smiling at having outwitted the star pupil.

But basking in her success, she didn't react fast enough when Hermione made a run for it. She had meant to cut off her escape route but now all she could do was grab Hermione by the first thing she caught to keep her from running.

A deafening scream echoed through the library. It was an awful shriek of pain and not even Madam Pince thought to shush the unruly student. Instead, she jumped up and found Ginny Weasley hovering over her favourite student.

'I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so so sorry,' Ginny repeated herself over and over again, while trying to assess the damage. But Hermione had rolled into a ball, protecting her arm. She had her eyes screwed shut and gritted her teeth in agony.

Madam Pince jumped back up from where she was crouching and barked orders at the only other student present to get Madam Pomfrey. Stat.

Ginny was still apologising and Hermione was still curling up in pain.

'Stop repeating yourself, Miss Weasley and tell me what happened,' Madam Pince demanded.

But Ginny knew that Madam Pince wasn't in the know about Hermione's arm and stopped apologising as requested but didn't tell Madam Pince anything.

Luckily, the nurse arrived before the librarian could utter any more demands. Madam Pomfrey shot her newest patient a concerned look before calling out to a house elf who promptly materialised next to them.

'Can you please take Miss Granger and myself to the hospital wing.'

Before anyone else could say anything the three of them were gone. Ginny used the moment of distraction and sprinted out of the library, leaving a bemused Madam Pince behind.  
Ginny didn't run directly to the hospital wing. She made a quick detour and burst open the door to Fleur's quarters. The French witch jumped from the sofa in alarm.

Ginny was panting heavily but managed to breath a hoarse 'come' to the other woman. Immediately, they were on their way to the hospital wing. When they arrived, Madam Pomfrey was administering a potion to a still writhing Hermione. Judging from the tray next to the hospital bed it was the second vial of pain potion and Ginny knew it must be bad. She knew first hand how potent these were. Fleur, still catching her breath, was at Hermione's side in no time.

''ermione, I'm 'ere. It's going to be alright. Madam Pomfrey will 'elp you,' Fleur felt completely helpless. All she could do was watch the nurse trying to limit Hermione's pain before assessing the actual wound.

When Hermione had enough potion in her to will herself to lie still to be examined, Madam Pomfrey exposed the young woman's arm and found freshly stained bandage, with a steadily growing red patch. Fleur gave her a worried look, there was no time to explain the whole story.

Ginny cut in, 'It's a cursed wound she still carries from the war. Nobody has managed to heal it yet and I fear I might have made it worse by grabbing Hermione by the arm.'

'You what?' Fleur hissed dangerously.

'She was trying to escape, it was all I could grab and then the damage was done. I'm sorry, Fleur'

'You know that...' Fleur started her reprimand but was cut short by the gasp that came out of Madam Pomfrey's mouth.

All three women looked at the wound. It wasn't just inflamed and bleeding from the recent accident, it was suppurating and badly infected. It was no wonder it hurt. Fleur didn't understand how it could have gotten worse so fast and gave Hermione a confused look.

The young woman was in too much pain and too drugged to deny anything.

'I concealed it with a spell,' she weakly whispered.

Fleur wanted to be angry, furious even. She felt betrayed by the secrecy and obvious distrust but she was too concerned for Hermione's health to express any of that.

When Madam Pomfrey dabbed at the wound to soak up some of the pus and blood, Hermione once again wailed in pain.

'Hermione this is not going to work. I don't know why but my pain potion isn't working well enough and I need to take care of this. I will give you another potion, it's an anaesthetic and will knock you out for a few hours while I take care of you.

As she turned to get her supplies Ginny could hear her mutter under her breath, 'And here I was thinking this might be a year where she wouldn't end up in the hospital wing for once.'


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone,

having trouble posting chapters...I hope it works this time around.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

'You need sleep, Fleur. Let me sit with her and lie down for a few hours at least,' Ginny quietly said as she touched the French woman's shoulder.

Fleur had not moved from Hermione's side for a whole night and day.

'What if she wakes up? I can't leave 'er,' Fleur protested. She could barely keep her eyes open and by their lovely shade of red, Ginny assumed she'd been crying for most of the time she had been awake.

'I promise to come and get you at the first sign of her waking up,' Ginny attempted to convince her.

'Non, I want 'er to know I'm 'ere. I will stay and 'old 'er 'and,' Fleur insisted.

'Look, if she wakes up and sees you like this, she will only get upset. If you don't take care of yourself, you won't be able to take care of her. Just a few hours, Fleur,' Ginny tried again and finally she had gotten through to the French woman.

Fleur claimed the next free hospital bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

'Hermione, it's me, Ginny. I don't know if you can hear me but in case you do, I wanted to apologise. I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to end your game of hide and seek to help you, not to get you into the infirmary. Fleur is worried sick and frankly, so am I. What happens if this can't be fixed? I'm so scared. I need you. I need my best friend. Who else am I supposed to ask for relationship advice? And Ron, Ron needs you too. If you're not there to reprimand his behaviour, he'll never learn. Harry will only get into trouble without you and I don't think I can keep him from it. And most of all Fleur. I can't imagine what this must be like for her. I...I'm sorry,' Ginny finished her monologue in tears. Nobody had said it but everyone was wondering about it. If nobody could cure Hermione's arm, what would be the consequences? Would she die? Would they take her arm?

Ginny held Hermione's healthy hand and stroked it with her thumb. Madam Pomfrey had taken care of the wound as best as possible after Hermione had swallowed the knock-out potion. When Hermione woke a few hours later and within seconds had desperately cried for relief, they realised that the pain hadn't died down at all and so they had knocked her out again. She was due to wake up in a couple of hours and they were all hoping that the arm would be back to where it was before Ginny had touched it.

The young witch had never regretted anything in her life more than this. She had even gone to ask McGonagall if there really wasn't a chance that a time-turner might still exist.

'I'm glad you accepted. I'm afraid time is of the essence and we can't take weeks to find another suitable candidate,' Minerva said.

'Minerva, could we please stop the pretence? You know as well as I why I have accepted this position,' Narcissa politely replied, setting her face. Minerva nodded her consent and sat down at her desk, motioning for Narcissa to do the same.

'You are informed about what is going on in the dungeons and about your role in it. Draco assured me he sent you a copy of the new school rules?' Minerva asked unnecessarily.

'You will be in charge of finding a way to help the Slytherins. I want reports on the goings on on my desk every Monday morning. You are not give out detentions or deduct house points without consulting the head of house or myself. You have a room that you can furnish and decorate in a way that you think most conducive for helping the students. There will be a house elf at your disposal for that but I would like to remind you of how short staffed they are. Do you have any questions?' Minerva explained her conditions to Narcissa.

'Has Draco been informed of my arrival? Where are my quarters?'

'Yes and as you can imagine he was not very pleased but he didn't forget his manners. An elf will show you to your quarters as soon as we are done here. There is something else I need to disclose to you. The whole school is agitated because Hermione Granger is currently in hospital due to an unfortunate accident in the library. Naturally, the students don't believe this, after all this is one part of the Golden Trio, and took the opportunity to come up with all sorts of rumours. Be warned.'

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the information. She immediately drew her own conclusions but didn't voice them. There was no need for the headmistress to know that she knew perfectly well why Hermione was indisposed. She was surprised at the speed at which things developed. She could have sworn Bella would have used a slow simmering spell. She would have to find a way to get information on the status of the wound if she was to help the girl. If only she had paid more attention to her sister's spellwork, but she guessed it was easy to be distracted by the blind - and she had to say, rather unelegant - destruction that Bellatrix left in her wake. She knew of course how to trace common curses and hexes but her sister was anything but common.

Morning broke and the sun lit up Ginny's already flaming hair. The girl had fallen asleep half sitting half lying on Hermione's bed, never letting go of her hand.

Slowly, she woke, passing the disoriented phase after realising that one hadn't woken in their own bed. Only then, she realised that Fleur had woken her.

'You 'ave classes in a few 'ours. You should get some proper sleep.'

'It's ok, I don't want to leave yet,' Ginny said and worry was etched all across her face.

Fleur pulled a second chair to Hermione's bedside and they sat looking at the rise and fall of Hermione's breathing.

'I can't do this. Not again,' Fleur whispered, after a while. Her voice broke and tears were running down her face.

Ginny didn't know what to say or do.

'I almost lost 'er once. Then, I 'ad to let her walk into certain death. And 'alf a year later, I'm right where we started. Only this time there is nothing I can do to make 'er better,' Fleur went on, stroking Hermione's head.

She delicately kissed the back of her girlfriend's hand and then whispered, 'Je suis désolée, chérie. I've broken my promises. I promised to keep you safe and I promised you to find a cure and now, look at you. I've failed you and I am dreadfully sorry. Please forgive me...' Fleur spoke until a sob interrupted her and she couldn't go on. She buried her face in Hermione's hair and quietly begged for forgiveness.

Ginny's heart broke at the sight. She had to deal with her own pain and fear but seeing Fleur breaking down like that tore at the very core of her. She tried to imagine herself in Fleur's position. The last thing they had shared had been a fight and now Fleur found herself pulled back to the darkest time in their lives. Ginny was sure there were only so many times one could endure the fear of losing the love of your life.

Suddenly, Hermione began to stir. Fleur was too busy apologising and declaring her love to notice.

'Fleur! She's waking up!' Ginny said and immediately Fleur sat up to see for herself.

Indeed, Hermione was moving and clearly fighting to open her eyes. Her lips moved but no sound left them.

Finally, her eyes focused on Fleur and instantly filled with tears.

'Shhh, chérie. I'm 'ere. Don't exert yourself. Are you in pain?' Fleur said, clearly torn between worry and joy.

Hermione moved her lips soundlessly again.

'Water? Do you want some water?' Fleur guessed and Hermione blinked once for yes.

Fleur helped her drink some water through a straw and the young witch drank greedily. So far, things seemed good. The last time she had woken, it had taken mere seconds for her to beg for pain potion, her whole body contorting in agony. Ginny, watching in horror, had wondered if this came even close to a crucio curse.

After drinking, Hermione's voice came back. Still raspy and weak but loud enough to hear. She hadn't taken her eyes off Fleur even once. Ginny couldn't remember ever having seen such love in anyone's face.

'Fleur?' she asked when she had turned to put the glass back on the bedside table.

'Oui? Are you in pain?'

'I'm so sorry, Fleur,' Hermione croaked, more tears running down her face.

'There is nothing you need to feel sorry for, mon cœur. It is I who has to apologise.'

Hermione carefully shook her head.

'No, Fleur. I started that fight. It was uncalled for. You only ever wanted to help,' Hermione said.

'Yes, but I couldn't. So I apologise for breaking my promise and failing you. Please forgive me,' Fleur sobbed before burying her face in the mattress. As best as she could in her groggy state, Hermione brushed Fleur's hair to the side and bent to kiss the side of her face.

'You haven't failed me at all, love. Please, look at me,' Hermione said and laid back down.

The young witch searched Fleur's blue eyes before speaking, 'I love you, Fleur Delacour. I will always love you. Please don't beat yourself up over something like that. You tried your best and that is what counts for me.'

'Je t'aime aussi, ma chère,' Fleur said and placed a delicate kiss on Hermione's lips.

'Ahem. I'm here too, you know,' Ginny made her presence known.

'Oh Ginny!' Hermione exclaimed, smiling happily.

'You've not yet answered Fleur's question. How's the pain?' Ginny asked. It hadn't slipped past the Weasley woman that Hermione had ignored them every time.

Hermione looked at Ginny and then at Fleur, 'It is much better than yesterday but it still hurts like hell. I'd be really grateful for some pain potion.'

'That wasn't yesterday, you've been out for two nights. I'll get Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure she wants check on you,' Ginny said before leaving.

Fleur had put one hand to Hermione's face and for the first time in days smiled. Her problems were far from solved but seeing Hermione awake and not howling in pain was worth a moment of happiness.

Hermione closed her eyes and leant into Fleur's hand, savouring the moment.

'I 'ave asked Draco for 'elp,' Fleur whispered and watched as several emotions swept over Hermione's face. Anger, frustration, understanding. She nodded and took a deep breath.

'Thank you,' she said, 'I know it's our only option right now but I don't like the feeling of being at their mercy again.'

'I know, chérie. But this time you're not in this alone. You 'ave me and Ginny and I'm sure Minerva would 'ave 'er neck if she tried something,' Fleur said before kissing Hermione softly.

'I thought this is a hospital, not the history section of the library,' Madam Pomfrey interrupted their kisses, 'but I am glad to see that you are well enough to succumb to your hormones, Miss Granger,'

Fleur's ears turned fire red.

After Madam Pomfrey, Ginny followed with Headmistress McGonagall, both visibly relieved to see the patient so much better.

'Do you think I can examine your arm without knocking you out first?'

'I think so, but I don't think I can do it without pain potion,' Hermione admitted.

'I have something even better,' Madam Pomfrey beamed and pulled several ampullae out of her pocket and syringes out of the other. Hermione's eyes grew wide. So did the eyes of the others but for a different reason.

'Is that...lidocaine?' Hermione asked, reminded of her parents' dental practice. Madam Pomfrey nodded and started to prep.

'Your parents have been informed and your father actually suggested to try these. He made sure I knew how to use them. They are very concerned for you but understand that it's best for you to stay here.'

When Madam Pomfrey had filled the syringe and made sure no air was in, Ginny panicked.

'Excuse me, but what exactly is your plan? You're not going to stick this needle into my best friend. She's been through enough already! Don't worry Hermione, I won't let her,' Ginny said and stepped between the matron and the muggleborn.

'Miss Weasley, would you please stop interfering! I have a patient I would like to tend to. Step aside at once!' Madam Pomfrey scolded the defiant girl.

'It's ok, Ginny. Let her, please' Hermione said, hoping to calm her friend down.

'Are you kidding me? You want her to stick you with this torture instrument?' Ginny was beyond confused.

'It's a local anaesthetic, Ginny. My parents use it on their patients all the time,' Hermione soothed the redhead.

'Can't you just drink it like a potion? Why would muggles do that to each other?'

Hermione snickered a little before answering. The indignation on her friend's face was too funny.

'No, I can't drink it. It doesn't work like that. I assure you, if Madam Pomfrey was trained by my dad, it won't hurt at all.'

Reluctantly, Ginny gave in and moved out of the way. But not without muttering like an old lady, 'If my dad knew this he would be delighted. Muggle potions at Hogwarts. What's next? Elextrixity?'

Fleur and Hermione tried hard not to laugh.

Madam Pomfrey concentrated and stuck the needle into Hermione's arm, just above the wound. Hermione did her best not to wince. She didn't want to argue with Ginny but she was fully aware that the nurse didn't have the same practiced hands her parents had.

Slowly, the pain diminished. Hermione carefully flexed her fingers and happily noticed that they felt numb.

'Why haven't I thought of that earlier?' she asked herself out loud.

'So you can hide your pain even better?' Fleur said with a smile but it faltered as soon as she saw Hermione's guild ridden face.

'Too soon?' Fleur asked. Hermione nodded and placed a quick kiss on Fleur's nose.

A few minutes later, Hermione's wound was disinfected and re-bandaged.

'I want you to come here three times a day so I can shoot you again. A numb arm is better than to be in pain like that,' Madam Pomfrey said.

'It's "give me a shot", Madam Pomfrey, and if I were an addict, I'd shoot up but you don't shoot someone with an injection. Thank you, though. I'll come by before meals if that's alright,' Hermione explained.

'Miss Granger, I want you to rest today. You're excused from lessons obviously. I will cover your classes and Miss Weasley can keep you updated on homework. If she manages to be on time, that is,' Headmistress McGonagall decided.

'Uh oh,' Ginny remarked as she checked the time, 'I've three minutes to get to my room and back to class. I can do that, right?'

'Run, Ginny!' Hermione laughed and the girl raced away. She was never happier for choosing to wear her trainers.

'Fleur?' Minerva asked with a pointed look.

'What?' the French witch asked a little slow on the uptake, 'Oh, merde! I'll be late too!'

Fleur jumped up from her seat.

'Wait. Wait! It's good to see you haven't lost your sense of duty but I have already informed Professor Whistlepot that your classes will join hers in the open learning space today. I was just pulling your leg,' Minerva said with a smirk on her face.

Fleur flopped back onto her seat and sighed. She was completely knackered. What was she thinking taking off to teach all day. She would have collapsed into her cauldron after five minutes.

'I'll see you bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow morning in Transfiguration, Hermione. I'm glad to see you're better,' Minerva said and vanished through the big wooden doors.

'You are good to go. Today, I will make house calls before lunch and dinner. Starting tomorrow, you need to come by yourself, if that's alright,' the matron instructed.

'Very. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey,' Hermione said before taking Fleur by the hand and pulling her along.

'Hello, sleepyhead,' Hermione greeted Fleur as she opened her eyes. They had gone straight to bed. Hermione was still groggy from all the knock-out potion and Fleur had a few hours of sleep to catch up on.

Fleur hadn't even noticed Madam Pomfrey dropping by at lunch.

'Hello,' Fleur mumbled.

'Thank you,' Hermione said and gave the still waking witch a kiss.

'Mmhhh, what was that for?' Fleur asked sleepily.

'Thank you for being so wonderful and for caring so much about me.'

'I love you, 'ermione. I would do absolutely anything for you. You know that, right?' Fleur asked.

Hermione smiled warmly and kissed Fleur, mumbling a lazy 'Yes, I do' before finding Fleur's tongue with her own.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi there,

I'm posting this for the author because she's feeling a little under the weather. I have no idea what one is supposed to write here but I figure you do. So please just make something up and pretend I wrote it. Thanks. :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

The first day back was exhausting for both Fleur and Hermione. Everyone was trying to find out what had really happened. Nobody believed that THE Hermione Granger had landed in the infirmary because of something as mundane as an accident in the library. Ginny was doing her best to keep the rumour mill at bay and most of all away from Hermione. Fleur had the power over detention and house points to protect her from curious questions.

In their afternoon free period, Ginny and Hermione sought refuge in the library. They hid out at the very last table before the restricted section. Chatting merrily, they heard a set of footsteps drawing near.

They both turned towards the noise and saw none other than Narcissa Malfoy walk past them.

Ginny hissed and drew her wand, stopping the Slytherin in her tracks.

'Ginny! Don't,' Hermione whispered.

Narcissa remained still as a statue. She had seen Ginny's reducto curses first hand, she didn't want to give her any reason to cast a spell.

'Ginny, please. Lower your wand,' Hermione tried again to no avail.

She could see Ginny's arm shaking, she was displaying a feat of great self-control. Before her stood the woman that had watched and done nothing as her best friend had gone to pieces on her parlour floor. There were no words to accurately express Ginny's contempt for this woman.

Narcissa slowly put the books on the table beside her. She hoped Ginny would realise that she was no threat. She lifted her arms to her sides to signal her wandlessness.

'I'm not here to harm anyone, Miss Weasley. Please listen to your friend,' she tried in the calmest voice she had.

'What are you doing in the castle?' Ginny hissed, still shaking all over from holding back her urge to cast.

'I was asked to come here to get Slytherin house back on track. I have heard that your attention has been elsewhere the last few days. It is no wonder you haven't been informed of my arrival,' Narcissa explained.

'Ginny, remember when we sat in the Great Hall and I told you that something was going on but I couldn't tell you then what it was,' Hermione joined Narcissa's effort of calming down the hot-headed Weasley.

'This!? You knew this wife of a Death Eater would come to Hogwarts and you kept it from me?' Ginny asked, disappointment written all across her face.

'Ginny please, let's talk about this. Trust me,' Hermione pleaded.

'Miss Granger, would you come here please and...' Narcissa asked but was interrupted before she could explain.

'We will not fall for your tricks,' Ginny said.

'I simply want her to take my wand to prove that I'm no threat,' Narcissa said. It was unnerving to say the least. She had never much liked the Weasley's for obvious reasons but Ginny wasn't exactly endearing herself to her now.

'I'll do that. Hermione stays where she is,' Ginny ordered and took a step closer. Narcissa held out her left arm for Ginny to reach into her sleeve and take her wand. A most uncomfortable feeling but probably less so than being hexed.

Ginny motioned for Narcissa to sit down at the nearest table and Hermione and herself sat down on the opposite side with Ginny finally lowering her wand but keeping it readily in her hand.

'Ginny, Ms Malfoy is here because there have been gross violations of school rules and human rights in Slytherin house. Conditions down there are dangerous and something had to be done. Miner... Headmistress McGonagall has employed her to clean up her old house. I didn't know she was here already or I would have told you. I was asked not to say anything until everything was final and it seems I missed the deadline while being in the hospital wing. I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier,' Hermione apologised.

'It's alright. I understand,' Ginny said, addressing her friend before turning to the other woman at the table.

'And I want you to understand that if you ever come near Hermione, I will end you.'

'That seems overly dramatic. I swear, I mean Miss Granger no harm but I cannot promise to stay away from her. I conclude from your reaction that you were informed of the consequences of...erm, that day?,' Narcissa said, giving Hermione a questioning look. The young woman just nodded.

'I'm not just here to take care of the Slytherin students. I was also asked to look into a cure for your friend's wound. And for this reason alone, I will have to be able to study its progress or rather, deterioration.'

'Wha..? Did you know about this?' Ginny asked turning towards Hermione again.

Hermione nodded, 'Yes, Fleur asked her to help. Draco knows too. I know this is a lot to take in and I do appreciate your concern for my well-being. I don't feel comfortable with the idea of having Narcissa here, in fact I get queasy at the thought of it but do you think that the headmistress would have invited her if she actually posed a threat to me?'

That did the trick. Ginny finally relaxed and put away her wand.

'You're right. Of course, you're right,' Ginny said before turning to Narcissa once more. 'But don't think that I won't be watching you. We have to get to class now, which means we'll get up and leave. I will place your wand on the table closest to the doors. You can retrieve it from there when we're gone. Understood?'

Narcissa nodded. She had to give it to the girl, she had a good head on her shoulders and she could appreciate the wish to protect her own at all cost.

A fire was crackling in the fireplace. Fleur sat on the couch with Hermione's head in her lap. Hermione was perusing a book on arithmancy while enjoying Fleur's fingers softly trailing through her hair.

The peaceful atmosphere was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door.

'That's probably Ginny. She said she's struggling with her arithmancy homework,' Hermione said, temporarily putting her book down on her stomach.

'It's open! Come in!' Fleur called.

The door swung open and none other than Narcissa Malfoy entered their quarters. It was clear she was very uncomfortable.

Immediately, Hermione sat up and Fleur got up from the couch.

'Narcissa. We didn't expect to see you. What is it?' Fleur asked. She was finding hard to keep a neutral tone but she tried her best and Narcissa didn't comment on it.

'I'm here to ask if I may examine the wound. I have brought my sisters books with me but those are too many to aimlessly search through. I feel, if I had any sort of indicator of what is going on, I could probably be more efficient in my search for a cure.'

Hermione felt uneasy and it didn't take long for Fleur to pick up on it. She put her arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close.

'You don't need to see it. We can tell you exactly which symptoms 'ermione is presenting with. Or better yet, ask Poppy,' Fleur said.

'As I understand it, matron doesn't know the details of where the cursed wound came from. I presumed you wouldn't want me to raise questions with her. Or what should I tell her when she asks me why _I_ am inquiring on matters altogether unrelated to myself?' Narcissa asked.

'Alright. Let's just get it over with, instead of arguing about the pro's and con's of it,' Hermione relented, before flopping back down on the couch and pushing up the sleeve of her jumper to expose the bandage.

While Fleur gently removed the bandage, Hermione motioned for Narcissa to sit down in one of the armchairs next to them.

Narcissa wasn't squeamish but she couldn't say the wound left her unaffected. Angry, red and badly infected, but still clearly legible.

'Mudblood,' Narcissa breathed. She had not seen what Bellatrix had done exactly, only that there had been a dagger and lots of blood involved. From that she had drawn her conclusions. To see what her sister had done in such clarity made Narcissa feel remorse. True and honest, for a change.

It took her a moment to gather herself and she carefully pulled Hermione's arm closer to take a good look. She tried to examine each cut to see in which direction the cuts had been made. Every little piece of information would help to distinguish between curses she would find in the books.

'Do you have a magnifying glass?' Narcissa asked as she looked up. Hermione only gave a questioning look, while Fleur went to the study to retrieve it.

Under the lens, Narcissa noticed that the edges of the cuts were sort of serrated, not clean cut at all. But she couldn't be sure that it had always been that way. She knew Bellatrix would keep her knife sharpened. Narcissa furrowed her brow in concentration. Hermione and Fleur glanced at each other. None of them knew what the blond witch was looking for or what she was seeing that needed to be scrutinised so hard.

'Do you see anything?' Fleur asked while Hermione felt like a petri dish.

'I'm not sure yet. Do you think you would be able to recall details on what my sister exactly did here? Or what she said while doing it?' Narcissa asked.

Hermione shook her head.

'I've already tried that. It's all a big blur and all I can remember is pain.'

Narcissa nodded and went back to examining the wound. After a while, she lifted her head back up and handed back the magnifying glass.

'Could I take a look at the dagger, please?' she asked. She knew that it was much easier to trace curses from weapons than from their wounds.

'Non, it vanished. I 'ad time to take a look and notice it was laced in so many dark curses that I would never be able to pick them all apart. And then it vanished. I assume this was one of the curses' doing.' Fleur explained while Hermione rebandaged her arm.

'There goes my plan to trace the curses on your wound from there,' Narcissa said.

'What's your plan now?' Hermione asked. It was hard for her to keep the two Narcissas apart. Especially, when they were talking about her sister. She saw the new Narcissa but her mind kept flashing back to the one she had met in Malfoy Manor.

'I will have to ask Draco if he remembers any details, if he saw anything specific. I'll go over my sister's books and maybe I'll figure out which curses she may have put on the dagger. If we're lucky we can work from there,' Narcissa disclosed her thoughts. It wasn't necessary to add how slim the chances were that it would pan out. There were simply too many similar curses and even more combinations.

Before they could ponder their misfortune, someone knocked on the door.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know you were expecting visitors. I will be on my way,' Narcissa immediately got up from her seat.

'We aren't expecting anyone,' Hermione said as she went to answer the door.

'Professor Granger! I need to speak with Madam Malfoy, please. It is urgent,' a very agitated Elvira Munn panted. She had been running in a hurry.

'Come in. What happened?' Hermione asked as she stepped aside.

But the first year ignored her and went straight to Narcissa.

'Madam Malfoy, there is a fight in the dungeons. They are casting in earnest. I didn't know if I should get you or the headmistress,' Elvira said, still catching her breath.

'It's alright to come to me. Don't worry,' Narcissa said and Hermione saw yet another side of the Slytherin. Warm and motherly. She didn't know Narcissa could do that.

'How did you even know to come here?' Narcissa asked as she realised that she had told nobody of her visit.

'I ran to your quarters but nobody answered, so I ran to the kitchens and asked an elf where he would apparate to if he were to get you,' Elvira explained as if it was obvious.

'Excuse me, I have to sort out my house,' Narcissa said as she made her way to the door.

'Do you want 'elp?' Fleur asked.

'I'll be alright. Thank you. Miss Munn, please stay here until it is safe. I will come fetch you.'

And with that Narcissa was gone.

'Would you like some Tea?' Hermione asked and Elvira shyly nodded.

Hermione handed both Fleur and Elvira a mug of steaming hot tea and then sat back down with her own.

'You 'ave done well, Miss Munn. I know it probably wasn't easy to tell on your 'ouse mates but we don't want anything bad to 'appen,' Fleur encouraged the girl.

'Professor Granger, may I ask you something?'

'Of course, what is it?' Hermione asked and wondered why the girl was suddenly so nervous.

'There are rumours about why you were in the infirmary. They say it has to do with the war and that there was something between you and Draco Malfoy. I've heard that he hexed you in the library while you were studying.'

'I see. I was already wondering what the current theory on the issue was. Do you believe this?' Hermione asked.

Elvira shook her head vehemently.

'No, I don't believe Draco Malfoy would manage to hex you. Especially, when Ginny Weasley is with you. I have seen how fast she draws. There is reason to believe you draw even faster,' Elvira said, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

Fleur smirked into her mug. She liked the girl. She always had her homework ready and she was prepared for classes and paid attention. Very un-slytherin but highly appreciated.

'I'll take that as a compliment. Miss Munn, if you want to talk about what is going on in the dungeons, please know that you can always come to us. I know that it is not particularly pleasant there at the moment. Mrs. Malfoy is not the only person you can talk to, even if she was hired specifically for it,' Hermione offered.

'Thank you, but I don't really need to talk. I have never had any problems with muggles. My parents are muggles, you see? University professors,' Elvira stated. Fleur looked up from her mug. A muggle-born Slytherin?

Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing.

'That is very impressive. What do they teach?' Fleur asked.

'My Dad teaches history and my mother teaches english literature. They were both very excited to hear that I'm a witch,' Elvira beamed.

''ermione's parents are dentists,' Fleur said and watched Elvira go pale.

Hermione instantly picked up on the girl's fear and said, 'Don't worry, the magical world has other ways to deal with bad teeth. Ron told me that it doesn't hurt at all. You are safe from dentistry forever.'

Visibly relaxed, Elvira finished her tea.

After Elvira had gone and the dungeons were sorted out for the night, Hermione lay in bed, thinking about the little girl.

'Why are you not asleep?' Fleur asked sleepily.

'Have you noticed anything weird with the students this year?' Hermione wondered.

'What do you mean? The hormones or the consequences of the war? Come, chérie, sleep now,' Fleur said before pulling the young woman closer.

'That's not what I mean, Fleur. I'm wondering about the sorting. Take Elvira Munn for instance, please tell me what is Slytherin in that girl? She is as studious as any Ravenclaw and brave enough to rat out her house mates, but not for personal gain. I have a couple of other students that seem to be in the wrong house too. Have you noticed nothing?' Hermione asked again.

'I've noticed thatyouarestillawake,' Fleur mumbled and fell asleep again.

Hermione smiled at her and decided that she could look into this another day. There were more pressing issues at the moment. She snuggled closer and listened to Fleur's steady breath before falling asleep too.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

As the weeks went on, the rumours about Hermione's stay in the hospital wing gradually died down. Narcissa Malfoy had her work cut out for her but ever since her arrival at school the Slytherins seemed to be calming down little by little.

The only thing that wasn't improving was the wound on Hermione's arm and the research that would hopefully lead to a solution at one point.

Narcissa and Draco were regular guests at Hermione and Fleur's quarter and often enough it was the other way round. But most of the time Fleur worked alone with Narcissa. Fleur's tenacity and Narcissa's relatively large amount of free time, especially compared to Draco and Hermione who were doing their N.E.W.T.S, not to mention Hermione's Head Girl duties and teaching responsibilities, meant they were hopeful to make good progress.

Without the dagger, they had nothing to go on but the books that Narcissa had retrieved from Bellatrix' room. The books filled four whole floor to ceiling book shelves and it seemed an overwhelming amount to simply sift through and hope for the best.

Fleur and Narcissa limited their conversations to the problem at hand. There was an unspoken agreement that breaks were cut down to a minimum and tea would be taken while working. Fleur was still suspicious of Narcissa's motives and Narcissa knew she had to tread lightly. Both of them flatout refused to see that they had more in common than they thought.

The weeks dragged on and Hermione had asked Madam Pomfrey to up the dose of the lidocain. They had taken to disinfecting it three times a day and adding lavender extract in hopes to keep the little blisters at bay that had started to appear. After a close examination, Madam Pomfrey had concluded that it looked like Hermione had burned herself, which, of course, she hadn't.

As bad as it was it at least gave Narcissa an idea what she might look for. Clearly, Bellatrix had devised her own curse from a plethora of dark spells in her books. Or she had layered them on the spot, but Narcissa knew that Bellatrix was too fond of creating her own spells.

They were still hoping to find the dagger. Whenever Narcissa had an idea of where it might be hidden, they sent a volunteer house elf. So far, she had always returned empty handed.

Hermione never complained about the pain or how the numbness made it virtually impossible to properly help Daphne with the preparation of the ingredients in their Potions class. But those who knew what to look for, saw how she instinctively flexed her hand as if to test if it was still there. Hermione had developed a well-disguised habit of rubbing her arm, momentarily spiking the pain, just to avoid going crazy from the faint but constant throbbing.

What was even more bothersome than the unnerving feeling of running out of time, were the rumours. They ranged from Hermione suffering from a war related injury to wild theories of what said injury could be. The rumour mill was as active as ever, even amongst teachers.

One day, Ginny overheard her Muggle History teacher speak to the new Muggle Science teacher about how it was very unusual that Narcissa Malfoy spent so much time with Fleur Delacour. They had of course heard about who Narcissa was but they clearly had not grasped the scope of it or otherwise they wouldn't have used words like 'loose morals' and 'scandalous behaviour'.

She didn't even need to go in that direction but when Ginny picked up on the conversation, she slowly passed by the two teachers in the hallway and unmistakably heard them pity a gormless Hermione. Now that was a word that Ginny had never even considered hearing in one sentence with her best friend's name but there it was. There was no doubt about it.

Hermione and Ginny had arranged to do their homework together in the common room this evening. Only when they actually tried to get anything done, the ruckus caused by too many students playing, chatting and laughing disrupted their thoughts. So they had opted for Hermione's quarters.

They found Narcissa and Fleur in the study, going through book after book in silence. Hermione gave Fleur a quick peck on the lips and announced that they had fled from the common room and would be in the sitting room doing their homework.

In the newfound silence Ginny and Hermione were done much faster than anticipated.

'I'm still always surprised when we finish so soon. I'm so used to helping Harry and your brother that I completely lost any concept of time for regular homework efforts,' Hermione laughed.

'You chose to be friends with those two dunderheads,' Ginny replied.

'I miss them,' Hermione sighed. 'Hogwarts is sorf of strange without them getting into trouble.'

'If you miss it so much, I can get myself into trouble and you can save me,' Ginny challenged.

'No, thank you. Just because I miss them, doesn't mean that I want to find three headed dogs in the castle or chase after basilisks. I like it as quiet as it is. It's just weird, not having them around constantly. I used to just go and talk to Harry. Or yell at your brother, for that matter,' Hermione smiled and allowed herself a dreamy look as she sighed again.

'I know. Writing letters isn't the same. But at least they are doing what they love and so are we. Sometimes I'm a little scared of how life will be after school. We won't automatically see each other every day. We'll have lives and responsibilities and all that. I won't be able to just walk downstairs and knock on your door,' Ginny mused.

'Oh Ginny,' Hermione cried out and threw her arms around her friend. 'You are always welcome at Shell Cottage. I want you to know that. Whenever you feel like it, I want you to step through the floo and visit. Is that clear?'

Ginny nodded. She was very touched by Hermione's insistence.

'You have it all figured out, haven't you,' Ginny asked and Hermione. She had never thought about it much but now, that she did, she figured that, yes, she had it all figured out. She would teach at Hogwarts and live with Fleur at Shell Cottage. And she would be happy. Hermione nodded. She knew that Ginny had plans too but unlike Hermione, she didn't know if they would work out. Playing professional Quidditch didn't only just depend on talent and skill. One also had to be at the right place at the right time to be discovered.

'Say, do they never take any breaks?' Ginny asked to change the topic to a more lighthearted topic.

Hermione shook her head.

'No, they try not to socialise,' Hermione explained and Ginny laughed.

'That's funny. There is a ridiculous rumour going around that they are having an affair when in reality they don't even talk to each other unless they must,' Ginny kept laughing.

'WHAT?!'

The two girls whirled around and saw Narcissa standing in the room, Fleur entering right behind her.

'I...err...' Ginny stammered. The bewildered look on the Slytherin's face was intimidating enough.

'Would you care to explain what you just said?' Narcissa demanded.

'Well, I passed two teachers in the hallway today and they were talking about "loose morals" and poor, gormless Hermione who apparently has no clue that you two are spending time in each other's quarters,' Ginny explained.

'Gormless? 'ermione?' Fleur snorted with laughter as if she had never heard a funnier thing in her life.

'Oh please, keep it together. What are we going to do about this?' Narcissa asked drawing confused looks.

'What do you want to do about it? It's a rumour. You surely know how they work. The more attention you give them, the more persistent they are,' Hermione said.

'So you just want people to believe your girlfriend is sleeping with the mother of your school nemesis behind your back?' Narcissa commented.

'No, of course not! I just couldn't care less what people who believe this drivel think of me,' Hermione said, exasperation seeping through.

Narcissa harrumphed and set her face.

'It's getting late, I should probably go before anyone comes up with even wilder theories about my presence here. Before I go, I want you to know that we've sent an elf out on another retrieval mission. I'll let you know if she returns with the dagger or not. Good night,' Narcissa said and left.

As soon as the door shut, the three witches burst into laughter.

Clutching her belly Fleur said, 'Did you see 'er face? I 'ave to admit, I'm rather surprised by 'ow multifaceted this woman turns out to be.'

'Yes, and she's almost developing a sense of righteousness. How very un-slytherin of her,' Ginny laughed.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped laughing. She'd had an idea. The other two witches stopped laughing in alarm and expectantly looked at Hermione.

'I think I've solved it,' Hermione said.

'Solved what?' Fleur asked.

'The houses! I think I know why Elvira Munn is in Slytherin and why this lazy boy was put into Ravenclaw. I've told you last night that I've noticed unusual behaviour in some students,' Hermione explained.

'You did?'

'Yes, but I think you were asleep already. Anyway, who's up for a little rule breaking?' Hermione asked casually, as if it were no big deal.

'Are you ok, chérie?' Fleur asked. The concern in her voice was real.

'Yes, I'm fine. Come on, we're breaking into Minerva's office,' Hermione stated and went to open the door, leaving two completely befuddled witches standing in the sitting room.

After a moment, Ginny and Fleur went after her.

It was after midnight and technically, Ginny was the only one not allowed to be roaming the hallways. Hermione noticed that it had been more fun sneaking around when it was forbidden.

A few unthrilling minutes later, they found themselves in front of the Gargoyle that led to Minerva's office. They knew that Minerva still slept in her old quarters, so there was no danger in sneaking in.

Hermione whispered the password and the stairs set themselves in motion. Discreetly, lighting only one of the oil lamps in the office, she found what she was looking for high on a shelf behind the desk. Hermione smiled as she levitated the hat with a swish and flick. Every time she used that spell, it reminded her of times long gone, when her biggest problem had been a house mate not emphasising his spells correctly.

Carefully, she set down the Sorting Hat on the headmistress' desk. Only then, she realised she had no idea how to operate the thing. How could she wake it up? Could it be woken even if it wasn't the beginning of the school year?

'What are you doing with the 'at?' Fleur whispered.

'How do you make it work?' Hermione asked her girlfriend. After all, she had been responsible for this year's sorting ceremony.

'You don't make it work. It always works. It's probably sleeping,' Fleur answered.

While they were talking, the hat started to move. Very little at first, but then it seemed to open its eyes and blinked a few times, before looking straight at Hermione.

'I hope you have a good reason for waking me in the middle of my hibernation,' it said grumpily.

'I...erm...I'm sorry to wake you. I have a question,' Hermione stammered, startled by the sudden loudness in the room. Apparently, the hat saw no reason to whisper.

'Ah, you're one of those...I put you in Gryffindor for a reason. It was not a mistake. Now can I go back to sleep?' the hat said. His mood hat not improved.

'No, that wasn't what I wanted to know. I'm very happy with your choice. It does concern your most recent sorting,' Hermione started off before being interrupted.

'Get to the point, Miss Granger. I'm not getting any younger!'

'I've noticed several discrepancies from the usual sorting pattern this year. I have a girl in Slytherin who I thought would have fit very well into Ravenclaw. And I've Hufflepuffs that only work if there is some personal gain, and so on. I was wondering if you had changed anything about the sorting this year?' Hermione asked.

'Ah, only took you humans two years to notice. Finally, someone is catching on,' the hat answered and for the first time it seemed to be a little less grumpy.

'What do you mean, two years? You've mixed up the sorting for the second time this year?' Hermione couldn't quite believe her ears.

'Yes,' the hat said, a smug expression on his face.

'Why?'

'Don't you find it funny that most dark wizards come from Slytherin? Or that those who stopped them were usually from Gryffindor? I have switched up the game because it is the only way to truly achieve equality between the houses. It won't matter which house you're in anymore. The only thing that you will gain from it are friends and a sense of community. To some extent the houses are a self-fulfilling prophecy. If you are in Ravenclaw you will study and you will celebrate your eccentricity but soon Hufflepuff will have the best of their year and Ravenclaw will have a proper Quidditch team and some Slytherins will be welcoming and loyal. There will be dark wizards coming from Hufflepuff and Slytherins to stop them. I am doing my part to contribute to equality,' the hat said proudly.

They were astonished. They had no idea what Hermione had been on about but now it became clearer. Hermione had suspected that there were certain mix ups with the sorting but she hadn't thought they were deliberate. She had assumed a faulty hat was the cause, not a hat with activist tendencies.

'Does Minerva know?' she asked.

'She hasn't asked me about it yet. You seem to be the first one. Took you long enough.'

'I wasn't here last year,' Hermione said, feeling the need to defend herself for some reason.

'Still took you a few months to find out your students behave unexpectedly. They say you're the smartest witch of your age,' the hat jibed.

'Seriously? Every time I solve someone's problem or save the world, it's expected. Once in a while, I take a bit more time to notice something because I'm busy with other things and suddenly people feel the need to remind me of that epitaph,' Hermione huffed. She was peeved that even the Sorting Hat would use this against her.

'For Merlin's sake, calm down,' the hat relented. 'Now that you've revealed the big secret, can you put me back on my shelf?'

To emphasise the urgency of its relocation, the hat yawned broadly.

Happy to have solved the riddle, Hermione returned the hat to its original position and grinned at Ginny and Fleur.

After they had accompanied Ginny to Gryffindor tower, chatting and pointing out more unusual placements they had noticed, Fleur and Hermione cuddled up in bed. Fleur's hands wandered along Hermione's sides and her lips nibbled on her earlobe.

'Mmmh, shouldn't we be sleeping?' Hermione asked but her smile was audible.

'Yes, probably but I find you too attractive to sleep right now,' Fleur whispered in Hermione's ear, darting out her tongue to lick it.

'Do you now? Why is that?' Hermione flirted back.

'Mhm, every time you show off 'ow smart you are, I just want to pull you into the next empty class room and...,' Fleur said, continuing to trail Hermione's skin with her lips.

'I got an E.E. on my last arithmancy essay,' Hermione played along and Fleur promptly kissed her down her neck.

'I also earned fifty house points in one lesson last week.'

More kisses.

'I brewed a perfect potion yesterday.'

As Fleur rained more kisses on Hermione's skin, the young woman repositioned herself and found Fleur's lips in a heated kiss. She urgently slid her hand underneath Fleur's pyjama top and found her breast.

Fleur moaned right into Hermione's mouth as she arched into Hermione's touch. Fleur pulled her girlfriend closer in a desperate attempt to melt into each other. Greedily, Hermione sucked on the skin above Fleur's clavicle, while she let her hands lay claim to Fleur's body.

They were pulling and squeezing at each other's bodies, licking and biting across each other's skin, their clothes long discarded.

Hermione slid her thigh between Fleur's legs and immediately knew how aroused she was, as the French witch urgently tried for more friction.

Hermione felt Fleur's hand and gasped. She pulled Fleur closer.

'More...' she quietly moaned into her ear and felt Fleur's fingers smoothly enter her. Two, she guessed. The heel of Fleur's hand exquisitely rubbed her clit with every move.

'More...' she softly moaned again and Fleur complied readily. Hermione bit her lip as she enjoyed the sensation. She slung her arms around Fleur's neck and held onto her as the blond thrust in and out of her, instinctively moving along Hermione's thigh to further her own pleasure.

By the shortness of her breath and the jerky movements, Fleur could tell that Hermione would not hold out much longer. She knew, she herself wouldn't either.

Barely audible, Fleur whispered, 'I love you.'

Hermone smiled but couldn't respond anymore. She tumbled into her orgasm, taking Fleur with her.

Still catching their breath and grinning madly, they lay on top of each other in a heap of limbs.

'I love you too.'

When Hermione and Ginny were again fleeing from the noisy common room a few days later, they found Fleur and Narcissa arguing in the sitting room. So much for quiet.

'Non, non, non. You are not going anywhere. We still 'ave to finish those two books we started. Get back to your seat!' Fleur commanded.

'We can do that next time. I really should leave,' Narcissa insisted.

'In case you 'aven't noticed, there is a time limit to our work. We will use every bit of it to find a cure. Now get back in there and 'elp me,' Fleur said, clearly angered. But Narcissa Malfoy was nobody to be bossed around. Simply because of that she refused.

'You will not order me around like a servant! It doesn't matter how fast we work, it's hopeless anyway!' Narcissa hissed.

Fleur's temper was much shorter than her patience for research and she launched into diatribe of rage and stopped just short of threatening Narcissa's life, if she didn't finish her day's work now.

Fleur was guilt-ridden about not being able to find something without the help of the Slytherin but if that was her only chance, she wouldn't let it get away, no matter how exhausted or unwilling Narcissa was.

Narcissa's words had hit Hermione unprepared. If not even she thought that they would succeed, how would they manage then? Ginny picked up on Hermione's mood and took her hand, leading her into the study, duplicating the chairs. Homework could wait for another day.

And so the four witches sat back down to go through the books together.

After a few more hours of work everyone was clearly exhausted but nobody dared to get up for fear of Fleur's wrath.

'I think I've got something!' Hermione whispered before repeating herself a little bit louder.

'I just found a spell that will make objects return to a pre-determined location. I know that doesn't mean it's the one Lestrange used, nor will it tell us where that location is but this could be something.'

'Let me see,' Narcissa said and took the book from Hermione. She checked the cover and the passage about the spell, furrowing her brow.

She mumbled as she read before looking up, astonishment all over her face, 'This might be it! It says here that the location can't just be anywhere. There has to be an emotional connection to the place. Bellatrix was never very romantic, so I'm sure that she didn't choose anything related to Rodolphus. Maybe...'

Narcissa massaged her temples to get her tired brain going. Nobody dared to interrupt.

'I'm fairly certain that Azkaban has an emotional value to her but I doubt she would send the dagger there...' Narcissa thought out loud.

'When did she get the dagger? Maybe that's a clue,' Ginny said.

'She's had it since she was very young, ten maybe or eleven, but I can't say when she got the book,' Narcissa jogged her memory.

Hermione got up from her seat and started pacing. Fleur and Ginny read the passage on the spell and Narcissa fought hard against a rising headache.

'Did you always live in Grimmault Place? Or did you have a summer house or something?' Hermione asked, as she stopped.

'My family didn't believe in extra residences. We've all been in that dreadful place until we married. Unless we were at school, of course,' Narcissa answered.

'Hogwarts. Do you think she hid it here? You know like Tom did with his horcrux,' Ginny said.

'You call him Tom?' Narcissa asked, distracted by Ginny's casual tone.

'He spent the better part of my first year in my brain, I would say, that puts us on a first name basis,' Ginny said surly and Narcissa nodded.

'Let's check,' Fleur said.

'We can't search Hogwarts. It's too vast!' Narcissa opposed.

'We can start with the Room of Requirement. If it were anywhere else in the castle, a house elf would have noticed while cleaning,' she defended her plan.

'Fleur, you haven't been inside that room, it's huge and full with all kinds of clutter. I know because I hid Harry's potion book there,' Ginny argued.

'And Goyle set the whole room on fiendfyre. Nothing will be left. Not even a dagger,' Hermione said, her hope waning. If the dagger had been destroyed in the final battle, they were back to square one.

'You are all forgetting something. It is the Room of Requirement. We require that dagger. We can just ask for it before entering, non?' Fleur argued.

'Brilliant!' Hermione cheered before kissing her girlfriend, 'You're bloody brilliant.'

With renewed confidence, Hermione put on her wooly robes to brace against the cold, wintery Hogwarts hallways and left her quarters. The others quickly found their feet and followed.

And so the unlikely party went on a trip to the seventh floor.

'Are we making a habit of breaking curfew every few days?' Ginny asked conversationally.

Fleur and Hermione snickered silently and Narcissa simply ignored them. She felt it was completely undignified to go traipsing around the school in the middle of the night. She should have left when she wanted to earlier.

'Do you think it's wise running around the hallways after hours?' a voice said before turning the corner and revealing themselves.

'Oh, I didn't know it would be staff out and about at this time,' Frederick Higglerune said. 'I was just finishing my last round and heard footsteps. Please, don't let me keep you. Good night'

The four witches walked past the new History of Magic teacher, ignoring his befuddled look. This would feed the school's rumour mill for days.

When they finally arrived, they decided that Hermione should summon the room, since it was her requiring the dagger most. She walked past the not yet visible door and concentrated hard.

Finally, the door began to appear. With a deep breath, Hermione opened the door and the four women stepped inside. The room was dark and the torches only flickered to life when they had taken a few steps inside.

As Ginny had said, the room was huge but it was also empty. Their footsteps echoed as they walked around to find a clue or perhaps the dagger.

A few minutes later they had canvassed the entire room without results.

'Oh fucking hell, where did the bitch put that dagger,' Ginny cursed freely. Everyone was surprised that Narcissa didn't object but were reluctant to ask her about it.

'I assume we can call it a day now and return to our quarters?' Narcissa asked and with hanging heads they all left the empty Room of Requirement.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everyone,

first, please let me apologise for standing you up. Several times and especially, so close to the end of the story. I'm very sorry about that but life wouldn't let me sit down to write and so I wasn't able to finish the chapter until now. I should be finishing a paper for uni but a girl needs a break, right?

I want to thank Cadeusb for her lovely messages and thanks as well to the guest commenter who seemed to be concerned about my well being.

This is the penultimate chapter. There might be a sequel to the story but not any time soon. Maybe I'll have a little time in summer, when I'm "only" writing my thesis ;) It is very likely though that I'll publish a couple of (M-rated) one-shots. I have at least one lying around that originally was part of this story but got cut. Thank you, everyone for your loyalty and then many reviews so far.

See you next week.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The next few weeks were hard on Hermione. Their hopeful attempt to find the dagger at Hogwarts was unsuccessful and after receiving a negative answer from Harry to her request to have Kreacher check Grimmault Place, she was close to giving up again.

She tried to pick herself up for her students but one of her more perceptive second years had felt it necessary to steal a blueberry muffin at breakfast and surprise her with it after class, to cheer her up. As touched as she was by the gesture, it also told her that she wasn't hiding her personal problems well enough from her students. It wasn't their fault that Hermione was in constant pain and likely to lose the battle with Bellatrix after months of fighting. They had a right to a proper education and if she couldn't do her job, she would need to step down. Hermione decided to wait until after Christmas to make a decision and soldiered on.

'Guess what!' Ginny said excitedly after opening her morning post.

'Hmm?' Hermione asked, turning her head. She had been deep in thought.

'My mother has gotten over herself and is asking if I think that you and your belle would agree to celebrate Christmas at the Burrow if she asked,' Ginny grinned.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. She had not thought that it would happen. Several of the Weasley children had assured her that she would not be allowed to celebrate anywhere else and to just wait for the invitation. Christmas was in one week and neither Hermione, nor Fleur had heard from Molly. They had made plans to celebrate with Hermione's parents before going to France for New Year's. Molly's invitation would complicate things.

'You're coming, right?' Ginny asked.

'Er...well,...' Hermione stuttered.

'You're kidding? Are you holding a grudge? Is it that it took her so long to get over you breaking up her cherished son's perfect marriage?' Ginny asked, clearly peeved that Hermione hadn't immediately cheered at the upcoming invitation.

'No, no, Ginny, it's not that! Seriously. It's just that Christmas is in less than a week and I have made plans to celebrate with Fleur and my parents before we go to France,' Hermione explained.

'Yes, you've always celebrated with your parents before coming over to our place,' Ginny remarked, confused by what might be different this year.

'I know, but that was in part because my parents were busy with work. This year, they took a few days off just so they could have time to properly celebrate with us, you know,' Hermione explained.

Ginny understood. Her face clearly communicated her disappointment but she understood.

'I get it. You miss your parents and you want to spend time with them. Just like I do. It's ok. I'll let Mum know,' Ginny said before they went on with their breakfast.

A week later, they were all ready to go home. Being a teacher came with privileges and Fleur and Hermione would spare themselves the day in the Hogwarts Express and simply floo to Shell Cottage. Ginny had gratefully accepted their offer to use their fireplace too.

Finding themselves thrown from the hustle and bustle of a school full of students ready to depart on holidays to the calm and quiet of their own home, where the wind playfully teased the wind chimes and the sea reliably rumbled in the distance.

Intuitively, they both took a deep breath and smelt the salt filled air.

'Why isn't it cold? It's winter and nobody has lived here for months, it should be freezing.' Hermione wondered.

Fleur put down her bag and went to investigate.

'Aha!' she called from the kitchen.

'What is it?' Hermione asked as she joined Fleur, wrapping her arms round her waist from behind.

A casserole of delicious Molly Weasley roast was sitting on their kitchen counter with a note.

Fleur immediately recognised Bill's chicken scratch as she took the parchment and read aloud,

'Dear Professors,

welcome back 'ome. Since I'm the only person in on the Fidelius charm that is still active 'ere, Mum insisted that I come over to 'eat up the 'ouse and bring some food, so you didn't 'ave to go shop and cook before you leave for London tomorrow. Tuck in, she's outdone 'erself.

And 'appy Christmas to you both from all of us.

Love, Bill

PS: I took the liberty of 'aving our divorce papers drawn up. Dad pulled a few strings at the Ministry. You'll find them in the envelope next to the food. All you 'ave to do is read them and sign.'

Fleur put back the note and smiled happily at Hermione.

Hermione pulled her in for a passionate kiss. This was great news.

'What do you say to a short walk to the beach, followed by a long hot bath?' the blond witch suggested.

Hermione's mind immediately filled with images of what she could do to Fleur in a tub. She bit her lip and nodded.

It was cold and even though it was only a small breeze, it was doing a very good job and freezing off Hermione's nose. But neither of them regretted going for a walk. They needed it to feel back home and arrive properly.

On their way back, Fleur and Hermione almost tripped over a rock because they were too busy making eyes at each other and flirting. The stress of school had dissipated and they both felt as happy as ever, like nothing bad existed in the world.

Hermione hummed contently as she slid into the hot water. She hummed even more when Fleur took her cue, settled herself in front of the brunette and leaned back into her. Promptly, Hermione began to nibble at Fleur's earlobe before moving to the soft skin just under Fleur's ear.

The French witch closed her eyes and enjoyed her girlfriend's attention. In their months together, Hermione had learned to give up some control in the bedroom, had even admitted to enjoy letting it go completely from time to time but her instincts were nevertheless telling her to keep hold of the situation. In this particular situation, Fleur was content to let Hermione have all she wanted.

While Fleur pondered their bedroom dynamics, Hermione's hands had become restless.

The young woman reached for the shampoo and slowly began to work it into Fleur's long silky hair. As soon as she was done with it, she grabbed a sponge and washed every inch of Fleur's skin. They both enjoyed the unhurried motions and seemingly endless time that they had.

Fleur insisted on returning the favour and it was Hermione's turn to enjoy.

After they'd dried off, Fleur dragged them both back to the kitchen to put the roast in the oven to warm up. Dressing had proved to be a little difficult since both of them had kept sneaking in kisses that turned into more passionate kisses and would eventually end in clothes being removed again instead of put on. But when they smelt the lovely food, they tore themselves away from each other and went to have dinner.

As Bill had promised the roast was delicious.

'I knew Molly could cook but Bill is right, she's outdone herself. This is the best thing I've eaten in a long time,' Hermione moaned. Fleur agreed whole-heartedly. They had lit candles to keep the mood romantic and occasionally fed each other morsels of food.

'Did Molly send dessert too?' Hermione asked, when they had finished.

'Non, only the roast. We will 'ave to come up with something else ourselves,' Fleur answered with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Hermione grinned. She was content to let Fleur call the shots tonight.

'Come here,' Fleur said and gave Hermione her best come hither look, which was, let's not sugar coat it, pretty impressive. Hermione could feel her skin tingling.

She complied and walked over to where Fleur was sitting and straddled her. She slung her arms around Fleur's neck and waited for more instructions.

But they never came. Instead, Fleur kissed Hermione soundly. She let her tongue do its most intricate dance and enjoyed it when Hermione reacted accordingly.

'Take me to bed,' Hermione whispered into Fleur's ear, letting the French witch know that she was hers to do with as she pleased.

Fleur didn't need to be told twice. She got up from the chair and trusted Hermione to sling her legs around her hips to hold on.

Hermione knew what would happen if she distracted Fleur too much. They had done that once before and it had taken them too long to get upstairs, for Hermione's taste at least.

Fleur carefully lowered Hermione onto the bed and they both crawled towards the centre, never stopping their kisses. Fleur wanted to take her time, to really enjoy herself and celebrate their first day of Christmas holidays before they had to give up their newfound privacy for time with their families.

Fleur hovered over Hermione and peppered kisses along her collarbone. Hermione grinned like the Cheshire Cat at Fleur's reckless abandon.

She loved Fleur like that. She loved Fleur for how she made her feel in these moments. Desirable, loved and appreciated. It was the best thing in the world and Hermione knew how lucky she was to have found it so early in life.

While Hermione was enjoying her emotional state and the physical sensations, Fleur helped her out of her clothing.

'Do you know 'ow much I love undressing you?' Fleur murmured. 'It's like getting exactly what you wanted for Christmas but better.'

'The feeling is entirely mutual,' Hermione smiled as she got rid of Fleur's clothes. 'It is unbelievably enticing to see you in clothes all day and imagine what I know is underneath and then getting to undress you and finding out that you're even more beautiful than my mind can remember.'

Speechless, Fleur answered with a kiss. Eloquent, sensual, greedy.

They were having a whole conversation entirely without words. A piece of art, two beautiful women entangled in each other, the world completely forgotten.

A little while later, Fleur had moved further down Hermione's body to pay more attention to her breasts. Fleur gently bit into the sensitive flesh and was rewarded with one of her favourite sounds. It was a sound specific to Hermione's being on the verge of giving in to her more carnal side. She knew whenever she heard her produce it, that Hermione had given her mind a break and let her body take over. It was a sign of surrender and trust.

Hermione had begun to squirm underneath Fleur's caresses and kisses. Her eyes were shut tight and she focused only on the sensations her skin reported to her mind.

Her breath became strained. She gasped and bit her lip in anticipation when Fleur, in a very determined, slow and deliberate fashion, pushed apart Hermione's legs.

She opened her eyes and found Fleur studying her face with a warm smile while her fingers travelled up along the creamy skin of Hermione's thighs.

Hermione's breath hitched and she let her head fall back against the bed.

'This is what I love most about your body,' Fleur muttered before putting her lips to her girlfriend's already throbbing clit.

Between gasps for air and guttural moans, Hermione almost managed to enquire,'My...my cl...?'

She never got to finish her question on account of Fleur's tongue inside her. Hermione's heavy breathing faded in favour of more moaning.

Not one to not answer questions, the French witch withdrew her tongue under reproachful panting.

'No, the way your body reacts to mine,' Fleur clarified before demonstrating her point once more. Between Fleur's lips and tongue playing with Hermione's most sensitive body parts, and her hands freely roaming the rest of her body, it didn't take much time until the bright witch was close to losing it.

She grabbed the first thing she could find, which happened to be the sheets and clenched her fists into the fabric. Her back arched off the bed and Fleur had trouble keeping her hips still enough for her to continue.

A few seconds later, Hermione felt a wave of warmth and joy spreading in her body, her brain shut off completely and she came, digging her heels into the mattress and her fingers further into the sheets.

The next morning Hermione woke up because the sun was tickling her face. She blinked away the sleep and found Fleur's blond hair turned golden in the morning light. She smiled and ran her finger's through it. In these moments, Hermione was completely at ease. She marvelled at her luck. Of course, she was aware of the war and its consequences but the moment was too peaceful to bother with that. She was in love with the most beautiful woman on earth and, even better, this marvellous woman loved her back.

Fleur stirred and grinned as she woke up.

''as no one ever told you that it's rude to stare?' she joked.

'Has anyone ever found an adequate word to express how beautiful you are?' Hermione asked sincerely and softly stroked Fleur's cheek.

Fleur teared up and buried her face in the palm of Hermione's hand.

They cuddled some more and exchanged sweet nothing's before hunger drove them out of bed.

They stopped by Grimmauld Place on their way to Hermione's parents to leave presents for Harry and Ron. Kreacher agreed to make sure they would find them under the Christmas tree in the Burrow. The elf was suspiciously pleasant to both of them and Hermione almost asked if he was ill but she decided to just call it the Christmas spirit and leave it at that.

'Hermione! It's so good to see you. Come in, both of you. Hello, Fleur! We've missed you two,' Mrs. Granger greeted her daughter and girlfriend-in-law. Mr. Granger's greeting wasn't any less effusive. He immediately sent them upstairs to unpack after they had dutifully put their presents under the tree in the living room.

Mrs. Granger had quickly disappeared back into the kitchen and Mr. Granger practically ran to the dining room, mumbling about setting the table for dinner.

The two witches shot each other a bemused look but complied with Mr. Granger's wishes. They unpacked the muggle way to give Hermione's parents some time to do whatever they were so secretly doing. When they couldn't possibly lose any more time without raising eyebrows, they came back down giggling like schoolgirls over their theories of what Mr. Granger might be hiding in the dining room.

They had just taken the last step when Mrs. Granger came from the kitchen, looking at her watch. When she saw the two young women at the foot of the stairs, she instantly roped them into helping her.

'Hermione, please check on the bird in the oven and Fleur if you would chop the herbs. I've already put them on the counter. I'll just quickly see if the dining room's ready,' she said before hurrying on.

The witches did as they were asked, figuring that something was going on and compliance was the safest choice.

All of a sudden, there was a big commotion and laughter and merry voices filled the living room. Before either of them could leave the kitchen, Mrs. Granger appeared in the doorframe.

'Well, come on you two, won't you come say hello?'

'Say hello?' Hermione asked.

'Our guests are here. Come on, Hermione, don't play games now,' Mrs. Granger said and vanished again.

When Fleur and Hermione stepped into the living room, there was mayhem. Ginger hair everywhere, with one unruly mob of black hair right in the middle.

'Harry! Ron!' Hermione called and raced to hug them both hello.

'It seems the surprise worked,' Mr. Granger said and pulled is wife in for a quick kiss. The flurry of people where greeting each other, hugging and ruffling hair, smiling and laughing.

Finally, Molly came up to Fleur and Hermione.

''appy Christmas, Molly,' Fleur said to break the awkward silence.

'Happy Christmas to you both,' Molly said and pulled them in for a trademark hug.

'I'm sorry. I want to apologise for being so stubborn in all this. Fleur, I know that it's not your fault and that you didn't mean to hurt Bill and Hermione, you are like a daughter to me and I only want you to be happy. Forgive me?'

Instead of answering, they drew her in for another hug.

'Well, I hate to break up your little reunion here but everyone is already at the table waiting for you,' Ginny smirked.

They let go of each other and turned towards the dining room. Hermione pulled Ginny aside and whispered,'Did you have anything to do with this sudden expansion of our Christmas party?'

'I might have, but I swear to you, it was only indirectly.'

'I wrote to Mum that you had already made plans for Christmas and so on and so she sent George round to deliver yours and Fleur's present to make sure you would have it tomorrow morning. But your father refused to take them unless George would agree to convince us all to come and celebrate together with your family.

They all sat down and passed on bowls and pieces of food. It was a very merry Weasley mess but none of them would trade it for anything in the world. Even the tidy Grangers enjoyed the ruckus.

'Thank you for bringing by the food, yesterday,' Fleur said, squeezing Bill's shoulder.

'No big deal. I simply couldn't let you miss out on Mum's cooking,' he smiled back.

'I signed the papers. I didn't bring them, though. I didn't know we would see you today,' Fleur said.

'Don't worry about it. If you've signed it, a copy automatically appears in the ministry records and I can pick up my copy some time this week. Whenever suits you. I don't want to interrupt anything,' Bill winked at Fleur, earning himself a slap on the arm from her.

'Don't worry about it, Bill. We're staying here for a couple of days,' Hermione laughed. 'Just drop by and get them. Fleur left them on the kitchen counter.'

'Bwill bwe open pwefentf tonight?' Ron asked.

'Ronald, either speak or eat. How often do I have to tell you that you can't do both at once?' Hermione chided her friend. Ron at least had the grace to blush for being called out on his bad manners. Again.

'Yes, young man, I believe we'll open presents tonight. It's nicer with everyone around, Mr. Granger answered and Ron gave him a big grin.

'So how about those presents now?' Mrs. Granger asked as she got up to clear the table. Molly immediately offered to take care of the dishes, claiming that they would basically do themselves.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting in the living room, exchanging presents.

'This one's for you,' Harry said, handing Ginny her present with a kiss.

Ginny made short work of the wrapping paper.

'A mirror?' Ginny looked puzzled.

'I saw it in the shop and I immediately thought of you,' Harry beamed. Slowly, they began to draw looks.

'Look, Ginny, Harry gave me this wonderful leather bound journal. Thank you, Harry,' Hermione interrupted the couple and hugged her best friend. 'What did you get?'

'I..er...a mirror. Harry gave me a mirror,' Ginny said, trying to sound chipper.

'That's fantanstique, Ginny. Oh and so pretty too,' Fleur joined them.

'Yes, erm, thank you, Harry,' Ginny said and gave her boyfriend a kiss. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. Harry and Ron were both rubbish at presents, she would have to get over it.

'So you like it?' Harry beamed.

'Er, yes, of course, I like it,' Ginny tried to reassure him.

Hermione broke first. She burst into laughter, taking the others with her. Harry, Fleur, Ron and even George chimed in. Ginny just sat there on the floor in front of the Christmas tree with her mirror, looking confused.

'Why do I feel like you all know something I don't?' she asked.

'Oh Ginny, do you really think, I would give you a mirror? I know, I'm bad, but I'm not that hopeless. In fact, because I know I'm bad, I got help. I asked Hermione what to get you,' Harry explained.

Ginny whirled around, 'So you told him to get me a mirror?'

'Yep,' Hermione said and grinned.

'I still don't get it.'

'Oh luv, this is not an ordinary mirror. Look into it again,' Harry said and rummaged around in his jeans pockets.

'It's just dark. What is so special abou...ohhh!' Ginny said, finally understanding what was going on.

'It's a twin mirror. If you look into it, you see through mine and vice versa. We might not be able to speak while I'm away but at least we can see each other,' Harry explained and gathered his girlfriend in his arms.

The Christmas party was a resounding success. Long after midnight, the Weasley's left but not before inviting the Grangers to come to the Burrow very soon.

The rest of their Christmas holidays, Hermione and Fleur spent as planned. They stayed in London for a few days and spent a marvellous New Year's eve in France.

They had just gone to bed in Fleur's old room, Fleur wrapping her arms tightly around Hermione and softly kissing her.

'You know, sometimes when everything is quiet like now and I'm 'olding you like this, I couldn't feel 'appier. I almost burst with emotions but then, very suddenly, there is this shadow that appears and I get really afraid of losing you,' Fleur confessed with a whisper.

Hermione's look travelled from Fleur's fogged over blue eyes to her own arm and she nodded.

'I understand. It scares me too. I'm running out of time. I won't be able to put off the decision of taking action for ever. The Lidocain can only do so much.'

'I feel so 'elpless. I wanted so bad to 'eal you. When you arrived at Shell Cottage and I took care of you, my most important purpose was to make you whole again. Months 'ave gone by and I still 'aven't managed to find a solution. 'ow bad is the pain now?' Fleur inquired.

'I can still take it.' Hermione smiled bravely.

''ermione, please. I know that you can take a lot of pain if you 'ave to but please be 'onest with me.' Fleur pleaded.

'I can still manage,' Hermione said before taking a big breath, 'but not for very much longer. I'm close to overdosing the pain meds and my parents would go ballistic if they knew how much I'm using at the moment.'

Fleur's face was grim. She pulled her girlfriend even closer and stroked her soft brown hair, not sure which one of them she was trying to soothe.

After a long time, Hermione whispered very quietly, 'I don't want to lose my arm. It will change things. It's horrible now with this constant reminder of Bellatrix but with a constant reminder of having lost to Bellatrix after all this time...I couldn't take that.'

Fleur wanted so badly to promise Hermione that she would find something, that she would find it in time before they had to give up. But she remained silent.

'Will you stay with me? If I lose my arm?' Hermione asked and looked at the French woman with scared eyes. Shocked, that Hermione would even think of that, Fleur gathered Hermione's face in her hands, running her thumbs over her cheekbones, wiping away a few tears.

'I will always love you. You know that. Why would you even think that I'd stop because of a battle wound'

'I didn't ask if you would still love me. I asked if you would stay with me.'

'Oh chérie, of course I will. There is nothing and nobody that can tear me away from you. Not even Bellatrix Lestrange and especially not after she's long dead,' Fleur said with conviction before wrapping herself around Hermione protectively.

There was a long pause. Hermione was so happy to feel so love and safe in her girlfriends arms and Fleur was glad to give her that feeling.

'Even my students have noticed,' Hermione said after a while.

'Did they say anything to you?' Fleur asked.

'One of my second years stole a breakfast muffin to cheer me up. I'm not sure I am fit to teach in this state. I've thought about it for a while now but I can't let their education suffer because of my personal problems. I will talk to Minerva when we get back.'

'Absolutely not!' Minerva McGonagall thundered. Hermione flinched at the tone.

'I'm not accepting it. Not because of this. If you tell me that the work load is too much to handle, I won't object, because I know it is and I'm not sure how you do it but I'm very grateful that you do. But I won't accept _this_ as a reason for you to step down. I understand that you're scared but you're a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!'

'Minerva, the students' education is at stake here! You know how much I value a good education, you can't make me risk theirs,' Hermione pleaded and Minerva changed her tune. She strode over and took her favourite student by the shoulders.

'You're still a better teacher than most. Judging from your reports your students study better and more than mine ever did. You have a gift for this, don't just let it go.'

'I'm not _just_ letting it go. I have a reason. It's not a snap decision either. I just can't take this pain for much longer and we're not even close to a solution. It is already affecting my teaching. And probably my studies too. I need a miracle right about now or it will be too late,' Hermione said, dejectedly.

'Can you at least keep going until I've found a supply teacher? Please,' Minerva conceded and Hermione nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi everyone,

So this is the last chapter. Thank you everyone for sticking with me for so long. I do appreciate each and everyone of you, especially those who kept reviewing so diligently and those who wrote me messages.

I can't quite believe that it's actually done...

There is still a little outtake, that I will post soon-ish, a little M-rated something that I will publish as a one-shot.

I also want to say that this is by no means my last story but it will be a while before I have time to finish one of those lying around on my hard drive. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves as much as I have and I wish you all the best.

Take care, everyone.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, Fleur was already gone. It was a bit unusual but nothing that hadn't happened before. Most likely, the French witch had forgotten to prep something the evening before and taken an early start.

Her first class that day was her own transfiguration class and so she made her way directly there. On her way through the hallways it was suspiciously quiet. She didn't even run into peeves or Mrs. Norris. She prepared for the class that was about to begin and had a breakfast muffin she had brought along. When she was done, she was still alone. None of her students had shown up yet. For a brief moment, Hermione thought that they had decided to ditch her class because they were unhappy with her teaching but then the voice of reason returned and she figured that something else must be going on.

She looked around the hallways but no students were in sight. A sneaking suspicion crawled up Hermione's spine.

Something wasn't right here. Even if all the students were in class, there would still be a few stragglers and those that had free periods and would roam the hallways. AT the very least the ghosts would be around.

Hermione drew her wand and cast the counterspell for the invisibility charm. Nobody appeared. Suddenly, Hermione was very aware of how empty everything looked, it was eery. She decided to keep her wand in hand. Constant vigilance. She did not survive a war on sheer luck alone.

Hermione's most logic part of her brain told her to go to the Headmistress' office. Either she would find Minerva there and could tell her about the spooky silence or she could use her floo if she encountered something on the way.

When she arrived and spoke the password, the gargoyle dutifully turned to reveal the stairs. Hermione walked up and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, Hermione decided to go in anyway.

There was nothing out of the ordinary. She looked around without disturbing anything. Maybe McGonagall had left a clue, like a time table or something.

Hermione jumped in fright when the Sorting Hat suddenly spoke loudly, 'Snooping around, are you?'

Hermione turned around and glared at the hat.

'No, I'm just trying to find a clue for where the headmistress is.'

'That's snooping around.'

'Alright, so I was snooping around. Happy now? I have other problems now. I need to find the headmistress,' Hermione huffed, annoyed that the hat was right.

'She's in the Great Hall. You should go there instead of going through her things.'

Hermione huffed some more but turned and left the office. The Great Hall would have been her next destination anyway.

The empty hallways felt menacing to Hermione. She saw shadows everywhere and the suits of armour were no help either. The only sound she could hear were her own footsteps echoing.

As she came nearer to the Great Hall she could suddenly hear voices. There seemed to be some commotion there. Hermione picked up her pace. The voices grew louder and Hermione could hear single words but nothing that made sense. It just seemed to be incredibly important and it reminded her of the buzz when they had planned their defence of Hogwarts on the day of the final battle. People were prepping this or gathering that. But what was going on?

When she reached the door and opened it, she could see what must be the whole school bustling around, looking incredibly busy and chaotic. There were students of all houses and all ages sitting and reading, running back and forth. It had the chaos of a swarm of mosquitos at night but all the purpose of a bee-hive in summer. That would explain why nobody was in the hallways.

She spotted Fleur dashing back and forth between students. It seemed like she was answering questions. Minerva directed pupils into groups and sent them off to...Elvira. Elvira Munn was bossing around other students far older than her, handing out books that she duplicated with a confident Geminio spell, and then sending them off to different areas in the Great Hall to read. Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the sight of it. Elvira reminded her so much of herself at that age. She truly hoped that Elvira would have the chance to eventually find real friends, like she had, and not just the library.

Suddenly, Ginny appeared before her,'Ah, I see you finally found us. Welcome to the miracle factory!'

Ginny was all business but still very chipper.

'Ginny, what is going on here?' Hermione asked, glad to finally get some answers.

'McGonagall has gathered everyone in the Great Hall this morning to ask for volunteers. She said you needed a miracle and she would at least try to provide you with one. When she asked who would want to help every single person got up from their seat. It was pretty cool.'

Hermione went pale at the thought of Minerva disclosing to the whole school what was a very private matter to her. Fleur appeared at her side, steadying the young witch.

'F...Fleur? Did Minerva tell everyone about my arm?'

Fleur nodded and smiled softly, 'She came to ask me about it last night. It was a very impressive moment this morning when everyone got up to volunteer. It is a pity that none of them 'ave read Dead Poets Society. It would 'ave been grand.'

'Fleur! How could you? You know I didn't want anyone to know!' Hermione grew angry but before she could voice any more of her disappointment, Minerva found them.

'Hermione! Please let me apologise for breaking my promise but I just couldn't do nothing anymore. You said you needed a miracle and everyone here is pitching in to give you one. Many of the students have voiced their discontent about not having said anything sooner, then they could have done this months ago. Some of them actually felt hurt, that you wouldn't give them a chance to help. I'm really terribly sorry for breaking your trust, Hermione, but I would do it again for a chance to find a cure.'

Hermione's anger disappeared as quickly as it had come and was replaced by feeling touched at what she was beginning to comprehend only now. Minerva was called away before anyone could say anything, though.

'They are all doing this for me,' she whispered, not yet quite believing what she saw.

'Yes. It's their way of thanking you for everything you did for all of us. You got hurt putting your life on the line, so they all could have one. They feel, the least they can do is help you heal your battle wounds,' Ginny said.

Fleur went to answer more questions as Narcissa entered the Great Hall with a flock of students in tow. All of them were levitating piles of books in front of them. Hermione recognised them as Bellatrix'.

'Miss Weasley, could you take these off me and tell Miss Munn that these are the last ones. Thank you,' Narcissa said with authority. Ginny complied and the students followed her to the front of the Great Hall, where Elvira was already ready for them.

'They are going through all of my sister's books. Everyone is pitching in. If four eyes see more than two, I'm sure hundreds must be able to find something. I have to thank you Hermione. This is the first time, I have seen Slytherin house united and working together since my arrival,' Narcissa said before making her way to the Slytherin table.

Hermione was touched beyond words. Still rooted to the spot, she let her eyes travel. It was incredible. All of these people were willing to do for her what they refused to do for their own education – read complicated books on magic from beginning to end. She wasn't sure what the lower years were hoping to achieve but maybe they were the epitome of fresh eyes on the problem. And it wouldn't do to underestimate them.

Hermione couldn't just watch. She made her way towards Elvira and asked her for a copy of a book. Elvira looked up at her Professor, clearly torn between two thoughts. Then, she resolutely said, 'No. You've read them already anyway. You are more useful to us if you help answer questions...err, Professor.'

As soon as she had said it, the little Slytherin blushed at the thought of having just refused her favourite Professor. She relaxed a little when Hermione accepted on grounds of Elvira knowing better what they needed.

And so Hermione spent her time running back and forth between students and answering their questions about details they needed to rule out a spell they had found and other questions that would help them find a solution to Hermione's problem. One third year Hufflepuff told her that she was so happy to finally be able to give something back, after having gotten so much from Hermione. She knew that the girl had lost her father in the war but she seemed to somehow credit Hermione for the survival of her mother and siblings.

Hermione noticed house elves appearing, some asking around about the students' needs, some bringing pumpkin juice, tea and little snacks. Very few of the students actually left their work to eat or take a break. She had never seen any Hogwarts student work with such determination. Hermione wondered what Minerva had told them to motivate them to work so hard.

And so Hermione answered questions all morning until they finally died down. Being idle didn't help Hermione distract herself from the pain in her arm. She was about to get herself a book too, when somebody at the Ravenclaw table got up and yelled, 'I've got it!' pointing at the book in front of him.

Everyone's attention was instantly on the sixth year.

'I mean, I've got something that is potentially maybe hopefully of help,' he backpaddled a bit.

Nervously, he lifted the book and said, 'If the dagger vanished to a secret location. It must be something that has meaning for Lestrange. She wouldn't just choose a place at random. It has to be somewhere she knows well enough to be sure nobody would find the dagger except her.'

'Get to the point, man!' another student yelled.

'Erm..yes, well. I think the dagger might be here in the castle, in the Room of Requirement!'

Hermione deflated and shook her head.

'We've tried that. We've searched the whole castle including the Room of Requirement. I was there myself. The room is empty,' Ginny answered for all of them. Everyone returned to their books. Fleur, Minerva and a few others had settled down at the teachers table perusing copies of the books as well.

After another hour or two of more research and more pumpkin juice, Hermione suggested to stop the students from looking for possible ways to find the dagger and to maybe make a concerted effort to just look for potential spells that could be active on the wound, and find a counter curse.

Narcissa interrupted the young woman and shook her head, 'We need the dagger. Without the dagger, none of them know what to look for. It could be a combination of any of the spells in those books.'

'BUT WE DON'T HAVE THE DAMN DAGGER!' Hermione exploded. She jumped up and sent her chair sliding back as she glared at the Slytherin in front of her.

Hermione calmed herself down again, and as she sat back down, the students went back to their work too.

After a few more minutes, a student joked that they should just try to summon it. And another chimed in.

'Yes, have you tried summoning it? Keeping it simple?' he shouted.

Fleur nodded and explained that they have.

Frustrated but not giving up the students went back to work. Some had taken to walking around with their books in hand to stretch their legs and others were lying on the floor on summoned and transfigured rugs and blankets.

One clever student had shortened the Slytherin table by the part that was unused anyway and in its stead produced a few comfortable armchairs that students could use for a while before making room for the next one.

By mid-afternoon, the Great Hall was unrecognisable. Means and ways to keep comfortable had appeared but none of the students had given up.

Completely out of the blue, Elvira snapped close her book and stared into the sky replicated on the ceiling. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. People didn't pay her much attention. They could all understand the need to rest their minds.

After a few minutes, she piped up, clearly addressing Hermione, 'Professor? Is there a spell that works like the Geminio spell, for duplicating items but for those objects that one currently doesn't possess?'

Hermione just stared at the girl as if she had three heads. But before the Slytherin could ask if she had said something wrong, Hermione was on her feet and sprinting out of the Great Hall as if chased by snatchers. Fleur was immediately on her feet but Minerva held her back.

'Let her go. She's onto something.'

'Did I say something stupid?' Elvira asked, clearly concerned about what her favourite teacher might think of her.

'No, Miss Munn. It seems you haven't. I don't know of any such spell but it looks like you gave Miss Granger an idea,' the headmistress soothed the worried girl.

Meanwhile, Hermione was still running. Her muscles burned and her lungs screamed for oxygen. The blood in her arm was throbbing worse than ever but if this would work, the pain didn't matter. Knowing that everyone, including Madam Pince was in the Great Hall, she burst open the doors at full speed. The bang echoed through the library as Hermione went to retrieve what she was looking for.

In the Great Hall, everyone was unsure of what they were supposed to do now. Madam Pomfrey suggested a break and for everyone to move around a bit and have some food.

Fleur grew increasingly antsy with every minute of Hermione being gone.

'Sit still. Fidgeting won't return her any sooner,' the headmistress chided a nervous Fleur Delacour, who promptly complied.

It had been over an hour now and Hermione was still not back.

'That's it, I'm going after 'er!' Fleur announced but the words were barely out of her mouth when Hermione appeared in the door frame, carrying three books and a couple of pieces of parchment. She was panting heavily but it didn't keep her from determinedly walking to the front of the hall. Midway, she stopped in front of Elvira, bowed down and looked her straight in the eye. Elvira immediately blushed.

'You, my girl, are pure genius. Don't let _anyone_ _ever_ tell you otherwise,' Hermione said and even though nobody thought it possible Elvira blushed even more.

'I told you she has a crush on her! Take care, she'll be a real contender once she's grown up,' Ginny whispered so only Fleur could hear her and giggled briefly. Fleur just smirked and smacked Ginny's shoulder for the inappropriate comment

Hermione had made her way to the lectern and as she started to speak the golden owl on the front of it spread its wings.

'Miss Munn's question has reminded me of something I read years ago, when I was in the library for a bit of light reading,' Hermione started and ignored the snickering at her announcement.

'In these books there are three spells. Each on their own don't do anything remarkable but combined, they do exactly what Miss Munn suggested. I've used the last...' Hermione spoke and struggled to find the time, 'well, however long I was gone. I've used that time to put the three spells together and created a new one. I've tested it on small items. It works. But it only works if one has a connection with the person that owns the original object. By the way, Ginny, you have a second pair of Quidditch gloves now,' Hermione said and turned to toss them to the youngest Weasley.

'You have created a new spell in roughly one hour?' Professor Flitwick said, obviously baffled by the fact. Hermione nodded.

'Remarkable, very remarkable,' the diminutive teacher muttered as he sat back down on his chair.

'Anyway, it means that we might be able to summon the dagger or rather reproduce the dagger. But it also means someone who was close to the owner has to do it or it won't work,' Hermione finished her announcement.

All eyes turned to Narcissa. It was clear to everyone present that she would have to cast the spell, being the sister, and all.

Narcissa got up and walked over to Hermione, looking at the scribbles on Hermione's parchment before she shook her head.

Loud gasps and booing filled the hall. Fleur was about to draw her wand to hex the Malfoy woman into next week when Ginny of all people held her back.

'No, Miss Granger, I'm not the person who should cast the spell. Yes, I'm her sister and I knew her well but I was never close to her. I think it would be best if you cast it yourself. Nobody was closer to her than you were in that moment. I had never seen her so frustrated before but I have also never seen her exercise so much restraint either. As horrible as it may sound, I could tell, she liked you. She respected your determination and your guts. Everything she did, she did because to her it had become personal. In her twisted mind she forged a connection with you by stick...by doing what she did,' Narcissa struggled to get out the last words. Getting to know the people she had fought for so long in the last few months, had taught her a lot. She was still a Malfoy, née Black and that had to count for something but she had learned that they were not so different from her.

Hermione swallowed, took a glance at her notes and flourished her wand with determined precision. Nothing. She tried again. Still nothing.

'Calm down. Close your eyes, take a deep breath and tune out the audience. Focus and then try again. Trust me, I know it works,' Draco said before retreating back to his mother.

Hermione had nothing to lose. She would always have those painful memories, what difference did it make to let them wash over her again? She did exactly as Draco had told her. Everyone was holding their breath when Hermione swished her wand once more.

With a pop an object appeared on the table in front of Hermione. Fleur's eyes grew wide as she saw what it was.

'La vache! It worked, 'ermione. It really worked!' Fleur cried and hugged her girlfriend as if it were the last time.

The Great Hall erupted in cheers. Relief swept over the students like a tidal wave. Suddenly, moral was at an all time high and they really believed that they could beat time. For the first time in months, Hermione was hopeful.

Narcissa took the dagger. She unsheathed it and looked at it closely. She could feel the magic that ran within. It was the unique finger print of her sister's magic. She focused and began her analysis.

She announced spell after spell and all of them were noted down. The list was discouragingly long.

When Narcissa was done, she put the dagger back and sat back down.

Minerva instantly took charge and ordered Fleur and Draco to collect the best potioneers and head to the dungeons to work on a cure. She sent Professor Flitwick and the Arithmancy teacher to do the same. The brightest minds and most skilled would be able to come up with something. Having too many people work on one thing would only make them slower. She allowed the rest of the school to either remain in the Great Hall or return to their common rooms and announced that classes would not resume for the rest of the day. Needless to say that this was good news to the students. Most of them stayed, not wanting to miss the great finale when they would finally repair Hermione's arm. Some took a walk or simply walked the hallways to stretch their legs. Nobody wanted to go too far for fear of missing out.

Meanwhile, Hermione had withdrawn to a quieter corner. She didn't have to numb her arm in secret anymore but she didn't exactly want everyone staring at her either. When she was sure nobody was paying any attention to her she got started on the injections.

But she had forgotten about Madam Pomfrey's sixth sense for patients. The matron went white as a sheet when she counted the amount of Lidocain Hermione was pumping into her arm.

'How long have you been using this amount?' Poppy asked concerned.

Hermione just looked at the nurse and gave her a shrug.

'It doesn't help anymore, does it?' Poppy asked softly.

Hermione let her head hang and didn't even try to hide the tears as she shook her head. She knew they were working on something and that they at least had a list of curses now but the pain seemed overwhelming.

'How long, dear?' Madam Pomfrey wanted to know. 'How long have you been running around, suffering through undulled pain in your arm?' The nurse gave her patient a look that conveyed her empathy, but also her sadness. She was impressed by how much this young woman would take to avoid others worrying about her but she was less impressed by how stupid that was.

'I don't know. Too long,' Hermione sobbed and slumped into the waiting arms of the usually so strict matron. Madam Pomfrey just held Hermione, knowing she was secretly long for another's arms but that other person was busy saving the girl's arm, so she would have to do.

When Hermione had calmed down a bit, she handed her a handkerchief and helped her to stand up.

'How about we get you to the hospital wing for a while? We don't know how long they'll take and in the mean time you can rest.'

Hermione complied without protest as Madam Pomfrey led her from the Great Hall. She could have helped her to her own bed but both of them knew that Poppy was already plotting how she could safely knock Hermione out if the pain got too much again.

She offered to send someone for a book, when Hermione had settled onto one of the beds but the young woman declined, claiming she wouldn't be able to concentrate enough anyway.

'Do you want me to stay here or would you like some privacy?' Poppy asked. Hermione wished Harry or Ron were here. Unlike Fleur and Ginny, those two were so rubbish at potions and charms that they certainly wouldn't be part of any task force and could keep her company. But as things were she preferred to be alone.

Elvira Munn dropped by briefly to bring Hermione some snacks and a bottle of pumpkin juice. But seeing her role model so exhausted only broke her heart. Of course, it made her admire her more but the feeling of helplessness eventually made her retreat.

Later, some of the boys from sixth year came by and brought along their comic book collection.

'When I was sick in primary school, Mum always bought me comic books to read. It usually made me feel a little bit better to see Batman beat the bad guys or Wonder Woman schooling a villain. We thought that maybe you need a bit of distraction,' one of them said.

She was touched by their concern but she was hanging onto a thread. The pain was at an all time high.

As the boys left, one of them turned back around. 'This is what us mortals call light reading by the way,' he said and winked.

Hermione smiled without meaning to. This boy had the same irreverence Harry had when it came to bedside manners.

From time to time Poppy checked on her but, as expected, there was no change for the better.

After what Hermione thought to be hours, as it had turned dark outside a while ago, the bright woman gave in and fished one of the comic books from the box next to her bed. Maybe Batman could distract her. At the very least, she'd be able to feel the Joker's pain when Batman beat him up.

Eventually, Hermione fell asleep. It was a fitful rest, but that was better than none. Poppy had put away the colourful muggle literature and spread a blanket over her patient.

Very late in the night, Hermione woke up. She blinked several times but despite the soft light from a lamp not too far away, it took her a couple of seconds to realise where she was and what was going on. She wasn't sure if she was so disoriented because of her waking up in a foreign environment or because her arm felt like someone had poured acid on the wound. She whimpered in pain but before Poppy had reached her bed, the doors to the hospital wing swung open. Fleur, Ginny, Draco, Professor Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall approached with grim faces.

Immediately, Hermione interpreted that as a bad sign. They hadn't been able to find a cure. They all looked dead on their feet and for a moment Hermione flashed back to a zombie movie she had once watched with her Dad. Then, Hermione noticed the vials in Fleur's hand. They were filled with a nasty looking, poison green liquid with a few streaks of something darker that seemed to be alive as it swirled around in the vial, like the liquid was squirming inside. As terrifying as it looked, it gave Hermione hope once more. They had at least come up with something that they deemed worth a try.

'We were looking for you in the Great 'all but they said you were 'ere,' Fleur said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

'They?'

'The students, of course.'

'They are still there? Why on earth are they not sound asleep?' Hermione wondered.

'They insisted,' Minerva interjected. Judging from the commotion out side the door, half the school had come to be the first to find out if the potion worked.

After a short silence, Hermione looked to Fleur's hand, where the two vials still rested.

Fleur followed her gaze and explained, 'We 'ave come up with something. The potions team 'as created this vile elixir and the charms team has fortified it with a few extra counter curses. We don't know if it will work or 'ow it will work.'

Fleur fussed around with Hermione's hair and rubbed her good arm. She was clearly very nervous but trying to hide it for Hermione's sake.

'Whatever it does, we can be sure it will not be fun. Lifting Bellatrix' curses was never fun for those who tried,' Narcissa interjected.

'We did our best,' Ginny said, her voice was breaking.

Hermione gave all of them another good look before pulling up her sleeve and trying to remove the bandages. Her fingers were shaking so much that she couldn't even begin to open it. Ginny wondered if she was shaking so much because of the pain or because she was scared. But then Ginny remembered Hermione during the final battle. Her wand had never been even a little bit unsteady, then. She didn't even want to imagine how bad it had gotten if her best friend was shaking so much.

Fleur held Hermione's arm steady and removed the bandages with her free hand. As she revealed the wound, a few of those present weren't able to keep from gasping. Narcissa had to steady herself on one of the hospital beds and Draco went paler than he had been on the day Hermione had received that wound. Minerva had set her face in a way she only did when she braced herself for something that required her face to keep void of emotions.

The scratch that so clearly read Mudblood had turned into a deep gash that went far too deep for anyone's taste, it was opened broadly and there was blood, pus, and other gooey stuff visible. The skin around it was an angry red colour and was, no doubt, inflamed. Poppy had never seen a wound like that from any dagger. No wonder the muggle drug didn't help anymore.

Hermione found Fleur's eyes and immediately calmed down. She brushed a strand of blond hair behind Fleur's ear and even managed a smile.

'I trust you,' she said and nodded.

Fleur unstoppered one of the vials and the liquid began to move faster in its confinement. Hermione had never been less interested in any list of ingredients. She watched as the green liquid was poured into the wound.

Everyone waited and watched with baited breath but there was nothing. They were about to suggest going back to the drawing board when suddenly everything happened at once.

A greenish smoke rose from Hermione's arm and the young woman screamed in agony. She started thrashing around completely mad from the pain. Fleur quickly wrapped her arms around her and in an incredible feat of presence of mind and reflexes, Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist to keep the arm with the wound still. Draco had recovered from his earlier faintness and stepped forward to see if the potions was doing anything else besides nearly killing this woman from the sounds of it. He couldn't be sure but it seemed like there was less gooey stuff in the wound now and he could swear the angry red had turned a shade lighter.

'It's working,' he said breathlessly.

'Yes but much too slowly,' Ginny interjected as she fought against Hermione to hold still her arm. The young witch couldn't believe how much stregth Hermione had in her arm. With an iron grip on her wrist and the other hand on Hermione's upper arm, she finally managed to keep her still enough for Draco to see. She knew that no matter how hard she gripped her friend, she'd never even feel her hand over the pain in her arm. Tears were streaming down Ginny's face. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She had once asked Harry how he had felt down in that cellar while Hermione was screaming upstairs and he had answered that being down there, doing nothing, felt like he was up there doing the torturing himself. His words echoed in Ginny's head as she observed the glacial pace at which the wound seemed to get better.

'Oh sod it,' Draco swore and grabbed the other vial. He didn't care if Hermione would kill him for it if it didn't work but he had a hunch and it was better to try something than just standing there watching the witch writhe in agony. Draco unstoppered the second vial and poured the liquid into the wound. Hermione's screams picked up volume again.

'What did you do that for, you bloody pri...genius,' Ginny rounded on him only to change her tune as the wound seemed to be healing faster.

Encouraged by his success, the blond man reached into his robes and produced two more vials. They had found the right potion, they had just underestimated to potency needed to counteract his aunts spells.

Fleur's muscles were already burning like fire and had only gotten worse when Draco had administered the second dose. Hermione was developing unprecedented strength as the pain had spiked again. Fleur was practically on top of her girlfriend pressing her into the bed to keep her from thrashing about.

Draco unstoppered both vials and poured them on Hermione's arm at the same time.

This sped up the healing process by eons. Within a few more seconds of hell for Hermione, the wound had fully healed. There wasn't even a scar left.

Slowly, Hermione calmed down and Fleur let go carefully. Ginny loosened her grip and winced at the bruises that were already beginning to form on Hermione's wrist and upper arm.

Completely, robbed of her strength and barely conscious, she smiled faintly at Fleur before slipping away into darkness.

Madam Pomfrey was immediately at her side, examining her and running every diagnostic spell she could think of. Twice.

'She's unconscious but otherwise fine. It's as if there had never been even a scratch on her,' she reported and everyone let out a deep breath. In their elation, they completely forgot about their britishness and hugged each other. The relief they felt was monumental. Ginny felt like she could fly all alone without the help of a broom.

'We should tell the others, they'll wonder what the silence means,' Fleur suggested and Minerva was on it immediately.

There were cheers and hugs and magic sparks as the news spread from the students immediately in front of the door all the way back through the hallways to the Great Hall.

When Hermione woke up, she was in her own bed. Her Hogwarts bed. She wasn't sure how she got there but that wasn't what irked her. Something was off, something wasn't quite right, something was...missing. And then Hermione's brain caught up. The pain was gone.

She looked at her bare arm and grinned. All those weeks of constant throbbing had gotten her so used to the pain and now it was finally gone. She didn't know where all the bruises came from but it didn't bother her. Someone would explain eventually. She turned around and wrapped her arms around the sleeping form of Fleur and fell asleep once more. Finally, all was well.

When they woke again in the morning, they were both overwhelmed by how great it felt to finally be free of Bellatrix' shadow. They hadn't noticed how heavy it had been until it was gone.

'Thank you, Fleur,' Hermione said gratefully.

Fleur simply smiled.

'Would you tell me what exactly happened? I can't remember anything but the pain,' Hermione asked quietly.

Fleur nodded and tucked a stand of hair behind Hermione's ear before retreating her arm back under the warm blankets. The fire had gone out in the night and the air was chilly.

'We 'ad to try several combinations of potions before we came up with something that didn't either melt the cauldron or explode or evaporate residue-free. But eventually, it worked out. Draco could become a great potioneer if 'e set 'is mind to it. We went to find the group working on spells and after a bit of time they 'ad something. The first spell exploded the vial and only thanks to Filius' reflexes we didn't get the stuff all over ourselves. Eventually, it looked like it 'ad worked, so we all went to the Great 'all to find you. But there were only a bunch of students telling us that you 'ad been brought to the 'ospital wing. I got very nervous and practically ran to get to you. On the way, we picked up Minerva and Narcissa. You know what 'appened then. After the potion started to work, you began screaming and thrashing around. I 'eld you down and Ginny gripped your arm. That's where the bruises come from. Draco noticed that the potion did work but way too slowly. Obviously, there was no time to make it more potent, so he just opted for pouring more of it onto your arm and it worked.' Fleur explained the events of Hermione's healing, never forgetting to stop in between to kiss her girlfriend.

'I love you, Fleur. I'm sorry, I ever doubted you,' Hermione said sincerely.

'There is nothing to be sorry for. It was a 'ard time. I don't care about it. I care about now and about our future. I'm so 'appy, I could explode with emotions,' Fleur said and kissed Hermione some more.

'Where is our valedictorian?' Minerva asked nervously. Fleur shrugged, she knew the headmistress was nervous about having the first proper graduation celebrations after the war and she wanted everyone dressed and robed as soon as possible. Fleur had no idea where Hermione had gone. She had excused herself to take care of something and hadn't come back since.

'I'll go look,' Ginny volunteered but Fleur held her back and she would go and Ginny should enjoy the bustle of her one and only graduation. Harry and Ron had just arrived a few minutes ago and Ginny decided to go and see if her boyfriend had already managed to lose his tail of admirers and journalists.

Fleur headed towards the castle and away from the hectic excitement of what Minerva had set up on the school grounds for a wonderful graduation in the fresh air and under a sunny sky.

She found Hermione in her transfiguration classroom, in front of her desk, sorting some papers.

'It's funny how I always feel when you are near. It's a pity you can never really surprise me,' Hermione said without turning around.

'Yes, but I 'ad not planned on surprising you with my presence alone,' Fleur whispered as she slung her arms around Hermione from behind, pressing her body closer to Hermione's. One of her hands slid over her flat stomach and the other went to cup Hermione's breast through her clothes.

Hermione gasped and put her hands on the desk in front of her for stability.

Fleur used Hermione's slightly bent position to put one of her thighs between the young woman's legs. Immediately, Hermione pushed back, seeking friction through her jeans.

Within an instant, her heart rate had picked up and her breathing had gotten heavier.

'Mmhh, you like this, don't you?' Fleur silently said as she let her hands roam some more, enjoying her girlfriend's response to the sudden ambush.

Hermione pushed harder against Fleur's leg. In the time it had taken her mind to realise Fleur's intentions, her body had already reacted to her touch. She knew she was wet. Very wet. And very needy. Her whole body was screaming at her to quench that burning need somehow.

Between silent moans and other affirmative noises, she still needed her hands to support her bent frame.

'Fleur,...' she moaned pleadingly as the French witch had opened the last button of her shirt and now freely ran her hand over the skin of her abdomen. She had pushed her bra out of the way and let her other hand play with one of Hermione's breasts. The young witch's nipples were rock hard by now and Fleur revelled in the sound Hermione made as she pinched one of them.

Prim and proper Hermione Granger found herself in a classroom in a state of some undress, bent over her desk, undulating her hips against her girlfriend's leg, unashamedly begging for release.

The thought of that warmed Fleur's heart and other places in her body. She took pity in the writhing witch and snaked down one of her hands to pull up Hermione's skirt. Her hand quickly found its way into the young woman's knickers.

'Merlin, you're wet! When I came here, I thought I'd tease you a little bit and then make you wait all through the ceremony before giving you what you want,' Fleur whispered. 'Which is why I left the door open.'

Hermione made a strangled sound. Even though it was unlikely, any moment someone could walk past the door and see them. She was surprised to find that it only turned her on more. Not that she would actually want to be discovered in this rather compromised position but the danger of it was adding to her excitement.

'Please, Fleur, don't do that. Don't make me wait,' Hermione begged between gasps. Fleur's fingers found her clit and Hermione bit her tongue to keep silent.

'Non, no waiting. Now I want to make you come so 'ard that they can 'ear you all the way down on the school grounds,' Fleur answered and plunged two fingers deep into Hermione.

The young witch groaned. She knew that Fleur could do that. She had done it once before in France, when Hermione had tried to keep silent to avoid unwanted attention in the gardens but Fleur's tongue had made her own unexpectedly vocal. Before she could ponder her chances of withstanding Fleur's finger's she felt herself clenching around them. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her knees almost gave in. Relentlessly, Fleur continued and sped up her movements. She knew Hermione was barely standing, mostly upright because of Fleur's other arm holding her, pressing her close.

Only a few seconds later, Hermione's whole body went rigid and she dug her nails into the desk. She came moaning Fleur's name.

Fleur gently removed her hand and wrapped both her arms around her girlfriend to stop her shuddering. Hermione was still catching her breath, when Fleur started to re-button her shirt for her from behind.

'I love you, chérie,' Fleur said.

Hermione turned around in Fleur's arms and kissed her.

'I love you too,' she muttered against her lips and then grinned.

'Let's go. I have a speech to give.'

Hermione pulled Fleur out of the classroom after her.

'What were you doing there anyway? Fleur asked as they walked to where they were supposed to be.

'I was walking around the castle. I wanted a last glimpse of it when I can still see it with the eyes of a student. I'm fairly certain that before long I will only be able to see it as a teacher would,' Hermione explained before taking the stage to deliver her speech that would mark the end of an era and the beginning of her new life.

And in the end, everything was ok.


End file.
